Pandaries: the Golden Heart KFP3
by Whitee Foxclaw
Summary: What if Shen acted on orders from a higher power? What if it is the highest imaginable? A 1000 year old prophecy told, that Po would change all of China. But the higher powers don't want this. So armies are sent to vanquish this problem.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

First of all, this is my first story. I've decided to write a story about Kung fu Panda. I just like the potential of the characters and I wanted to share my own story with other people.

This fiction is based on every KFP story made until KFP 2. It startes right after the end of KFP2 and is my personal KFP3. Maybe some spoiler.

First I made this prologue. It is the base of my story and explains some of the beginning and, of cause, it's the first step to understand my continuation of the story.

Just start reading^^ I promise, if you like Po x Tigress and want to know something about love/life, you'll like to read it.

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am german, and my english isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own any of the characters of the main films. © Dreamworks

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The prophecy<strong>

There are large cities in the vast west and middle of china. All of these places are almost  
>more than a 2 week journey from the home of the last known famous pandas' east highland<br>villages, and they all have one thing in common: Only a few of each species are found in each  
>of these metropolises.<p>

There is a region only with canines. Where the wolves live together and the whole region is  
>ruled by the different packs. The Big city of Wolfscave, the capital, is where the rulers of the<br>canines, known as the "first pack of wolves" are ruling over hundreds of thousands canines  
>all over china. A place where every mother tells their little puppy. People live together. Wolves,<br>foxes, little dogs try to live with others of their species in harmony. They even send an army,  
>because of the promise of a peacock, Lord Shen, to protect their homes. They have the goal<br>to survive all things happening in China, so they allied with him. Peace is needed in this paradise.

There are cities full of primates. There is a jungle out there, full with gorillas, chimpanzees,  
>orangutans and Monkeys. Little villages of primates spread around the cities. Like the wolves,<br>they try to survive, but this is not the part of China where living is easy anymore. Their alliance  
>with the Wolves protected most of their regions and cities. The former ruler of the primates,<br>Lord Louin, was able to create this alliance between the two species. Maybe, it was because  
>of this ruler that this alliance lasted so long. Almost 400 years after this alliance, his descendants<br>are still the most powerful family in politics. So, these primates managed to survive. Yet,  
>because of "The prophecy", they try to fight. But It is a battle that cannot be won.<p>

Tigers, Cats, Lions, and everyone else who is feline have their own society. If you asked one  
>of them where they are from, they will first say the name of their town. They are very proud<br>about their origins. They first belong to the habitat of their species, then to China. They are so  
>many different kinds of them, that not all felines are united. There are differences amongst<br>themselves. They made their own nations. Like all the other successful species, most of these  
>nations survived through alliances. One "united" nation exist within their own Kaiser, and the<br>living in the great forbidden city. Everyone knew "The prophecy", but the family of the Kaiser,  
>knew something more. The present ruler, named Tigerius, was a member of the strongest feline<br>family ever, the South China Bengal tiger. Tigerius hopes that he is not the ruler, which will end  
>the Tiger dynasty. Besides he knows, that he is the "real" Kaiser of China. But he is not able to<br>unite it completely, because of the great difference of species of felines and their minds. They  
>have the strongest army, because of their conquests and the loyalty of the populace. Strong and<br>proud. The great felines will survive, or will they be destroyed? Even this great part of China,  
>needs to find peace.<p>

China also has an abundant number of small villages that belong to the smaller species. Most  
>other species don't have an own region. They don't have their own king, or their own great leader.<br>But they have, of course, their own "smaller" leaders. Once these species lived together in their  
>own regions, with their own members, but this lead to a quick and gruesome end. Now the<br>"regionless" species, like the snakes and birds have to live together with the more dominant ones.  
>Other ones, like the Crocs or the Boars, had no other choice but to live like tribes all around china<br>and make trouble as looters and bandits. Most of them, have their own focused thoughts about  
>their species. It is like, they live to opposed the other species, to get what they want.<p>

Most of the population of this enormous country are some little bunnies, pigs, goats and all other  
>little animals. They never had the need of their own region. They want to live a simple life, with<br>the other species together. They manage to be everywhere. They also manged, to exist without  
>the hate to other species, they just want to coexist.<p>

Different species means that there are different thoughts in China. Even if all have a goal to live  
>in a peaceful place, time has taught the people too much hate. A hate that is almost old as the<br>beginning of thinking, that has grown with every little difference between one species, to  
>another. Not every place is like the Valley of Peace. Most people hate each other, all over<br>China. It is like, in a place of the felines, every bandit is a wolf, but in the place of the wolves,  
>every bandit is a Feline. A hatred of the species is born, and racism so great that it makes the<br>longest war in history, one would say that. China never was united. Over 1000 years, the different  
>species of nations fought against each other. Thousands of years of death, violence and hating<br>in china. Thousands of years of war raged within the land.

Most scholars know of one prophecy, made by the previous Dragon Warrior over 975 years ago,  
>how this war will end:<p>

There will be once a master with fur of black and white.  
>A master of the kung fu, who will manage to unite.<br>A master who found inner peace.  
>A master with the golden heart.<br>A master who has my title.  
>A master, who does not look like one, so far.<br>He is the only one, who is able to end this war.  
>He is the only one, with the stamina.<br>To be the savior, of China.  
>The heart to end this confusion.<p>

The only one who can make the connection.  
><em>... End of prophecy?<em>

There is a place, called the Roof of the World. It is the last place, one peaceful species has the  
>chance to live. In the valleys of these regions, these kindly crowd survived the battles of the war.<br>Their fur is of white and black. Most of their hearts, are mostly kind. The Pandaries are the last  
>known (hidden) big community of pandas in China. A little village, the Panda Hideout, lays<br>near this big city of pandas. A little messenger landed at one temple of this village. He brought a  
>message, for one of the immigrated pandas. The messenger was ordered by an old master of<br>kung fu. The Panda only read the first two sentences of the message. Then he felt his Heart  
>beating. Kong knew it, and said it out: <em>"My son is alive!"<em>


	2. I don't know this guy

My first chapter

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am german, my english isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks (I give Po's father the name "Kong")

I own some of the OC (Snake/Talai/Kali), maybe some connection between other stories possible.

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>I can't know him<strong>

"_My own son ...Oh my god... My son could be it!_" thought Kong, during his climb on the great  
>staircase to the gate of Master Talai's temple. Right after he read the message, he ran quickly. He<br>normally would need a half day to get to Pandaries. He got the message of his son during sunrise.  
>Now, dusk approaches in half an hour.<p>

"I HATE STAIRS! WE ARE PANDAS, WHY DO WE BUILD STAIRS!" Kong shouted.

"Hmm...Maybe it is because this temple is built on a mountain." A soft voice answered  
>the question of the old Panda.<p>

Kong breathed heavily: "Oh, Miss Kali... *pant*... sorry... I need to get to your grandfather *pant*."

Kong knew it was Kali, because of her voice. The highest ranking panda of the Pandaries was her  
>grandfather. But she was nothing special because of that. She behaved and lived like any normal<br>citizen of the panda city. Beside the fact that she can visit her grandfather more often than the other  
>citizens and she was the first pupil of a master fighter. Kong was on his knees, as he climbed the<br>stairs. Right in front of him, he saw a pair of legs, her legs. She was young, maybe two years younger  
>than his own son. He raised his view. A fit body, more muscles than fat (rarely for a Panda, more rarely<br>for a female panda). After raising his view another time, he looked deeply into her eyes. They were  
>beautiful brown eyes. He saw her full passionate lips moving, but didn't hear anything. Then, he<br>remembered that he is double her age and woke up. Maybe because his head hit the stairs.

Kali:"Is everything okay?"

Kong replied, still trying to catch his breath."Yeah, yeah...*pant*... sorry again. Could you please repeat what you said?"

Kali:"I wanted to know, why an old, and exhausted Panda tries to get to my grandfather."

Kong:"Long story...no...not a long story...I need to talk to your grandfather."

Kali:"Hm...do you think the guards will let you through this gate? I don't think so."

A problem Kong thought about and right now with this girl, he knew, a solved one.

Kong:"Could you get me an audience, please?"

Kali walked a little bit further to the temple. "Hm, my Grandfather will be meditating until  
>tomorrow, but I will get an audience. But Only if I can share the news you have." she smirked.<p>

Kong:"Okay, *pant* Okay...erm...can you do me another favor?"

Kali:"I think I can handle that."

Without a word, Kali helped Kong to get on his feet again.

Kong:"Mind reader?"

Kali:"No, just obvious." She helped him to continue his way up.

Kong:"So. I have News! Brilliant News!"

Kali:"Wait. You wanted to tell my father. Not me. Keep your breath for climbing stairs.

Kong:"Yes Mistress."

_"I have the most boring job of the World! I was taught by the best spies in the whole country. I am  
>able to fight against armies. I am one of the best for my age. Even a member of the Kaiser recognized<br>that I am better than the most other spies. And now I'm sitting here under the floor of an Panda temple  
>and I'm watching a big fat panda meditate and meditate and meditate...ARGH!"<em>, the small Siamese cat  
>named Snake thought. He is an official spy of the Emperor himself and trained to observe. And right<br>now, his Job was to investigate the old Dalai Panda of Pandaries. He listened to the problems of every  
>little Panda of this city. He knew about family problems of the Lais, the crop problems of every village of<br>China, he even knew that there are people, not only Pandas who want to talk with the old Talai  
>(the Dalai Panda) about their reproductive problems. His whole job, was very boring. Never any<br>information of importance came to the Talai. But today, a big fat panda, sweating like all Pandas  
>who managed the stairs to the temple, had some news of great importance.<p>

Kali:"Grandfather, this is Kong. He has some news, and I wanted to give him an audience."

Talai, the old man, was still in his meditation. He was perfect. Not a single muscle moved. So,  
>Kali takes her left shoe, and threw it straight to her grandfather in an incredible speed. Kong was<br>confused: _That's blasphemy, isn't it? I think only she is allowed to do this._ He thought. Talai gets  
>her shoe to directly hit his nose.<p>

Kali:"Don't sleep when you're meditating, grandpa."

With a flat face, the old Panda opened his eyes, not one little expression of pain.

Kong thought. S_uch a hard hit would kill me._

Talai:"Hello, my dear. What can I do for you, is it tomorrow...huh? How long did I sleep?"

Kali:"No, Grandpa, It is still today. I've just come back. I only left 10 minutes ago."

Talai smirked. "Oh. Not quite long at all. So, why did you come back?"

Kali:"I am here because of our citizen Kong, here. He has some news of importance."

Talai:"Okay...(silence)...okay...(silence)...hm, no tongue?"

Kali whispered to Kong. "Just say your story"

Kong replied, "Oh, sorry."

Kong: "Your Excellency, I got a message. I bring news, from my former home. On the east coast."

Talai:"Oh, far away. Isn't your former home been destroyed?"

_"How could he know?" _Kong thought, but then he recognized who he is speaking with. _This old  
>man knows everything.<em>

Kong:"Yes. I've lost my whole family. Okay, now I know, not my "whole" family."

Talai raises his Hand, to stop him.

Talai: "Hmm ... a dragon! You don't know, if someone is a dragon, until he shows himself, that he is.  
>Could this message of your's be about a dragon?"<p>

Kong: "Not really a dragon, it's about my son! He lives!" He felt a paw on his shoulder, Kali, a very  
>smart Girl, shown her kindness.<p>

Talai: "But, in the letter, isn't there something about that your son being called the Dragon Warrior?"

Kong: "How do you know that?"

Kali instantly get shocked. With this word, her heart jumps. She even recognized her grandfather  
>smiling, she lost her strength in her knees and crashed to the ground. Tears falling to the<br>ground. The small Siamese cat lost his breath as he witnessed what was happening.

Kali:"Could it be? (sigh) Can we be rescued? Will it end?"

Talai:"Stop KALI! We don't know anything. Okay Kong, please tell me everything of this  
>message. But first of all, who wrote it?"<p>

Kong:"I don't really know him, but the messenger said that this is a message of a dead Kung fu  
>Grandmaster, named Oogway."<p>

Talai jumped of his feet. A laugh. There is life, in this old bones.

Talai:"HAHA! I knew this turtle was hiding something. My old master had to choose the  
>Dragon Warrior. I knew it. He aways saw more than anyone other master. Ha...He isn't dead!<br>He had mastered his soul!"

Kali, still on shock, watched her old grandfather dancing on his stick. She never saw him as happy  
>as now. Kong was stood there dumbfounded; he thought that this Dalai Panda is just confusing.<p>

Talai:"I cannot believe I got to live to see this. Wow...erhm...sorry Kong...please tell me more...  
>I don't wanna interrupt you again."<p>

Kong:"Erm...okay...Master...So, the letter is from this Oogway...*Talai smiled again*...He sent me  
>the message, that he has chosen the Dragon Warrior. This Dragon Warrior is a boy named Po...my<br>son...He managed to be Kung fu Master. He also managed to beat an enemy named Tai Lung and  
>rescued his home the Valley of peace, and maybe China. And now he is on a mission, where he'll<br>find inner peace."

Kali: "He is the Golden HEART!" She shouted but Talai looked at her, so she became silent.

Kong:"Then there is an order, in the letter, to give this message to the Emperor of China. But I  
>thought that I was not able to do this. So I decided to give it to you, my Dalai Panda."<p>

Kali: "So we have to give this letter to the Emperor? NO! He will send his troops and Kill our  
>Dragon Warrior ...Po..."<p>

Talai:"Hm...we don't need to. He will get the message, no doubt." and he takes an unrecognizable  
>look to a very small hole in the floor.<p>

_"Oo...He knows I'm here! I must flee...fast..." S_nake, the Siamese thought, and disappeared.

Talai: "Hm...a problem...Kong, I am very pleased to meet the biological father of the Dragon Warrior.  
>Servants! Make the life for this Panda a very comfortable one. Mister Kong if anything happens, you'll<br>be the first, who will be notified...please go. There is work to do."

So, the confused Panda had no choice, and left the temple...to go down an enemy... of stairs.

Kali:"Grandpa...what will we do? What's going on? We need everyone to rescue Po,  
>I mean the Dragon Warrior"<p>

Talai smirked. "Hm...if he is a Kung fu Master...a Dragon Warrior...has inner peace...he will rescue you  
>when you try to rescue him. But you're right...We need to get him to Pandaries. Form a skilled group<br>of the best fighters who support the prophecy. I want you to lead them to the Valley of peace."

Kali:"Me? But I'm no Master..."

Talai:"You don't need to be one...you have just heard a name, of a person you can't know...and yet  
>you fall in love...with your mind...you'll be the best to manage this mission...Start your journey,<br>when you think you found enough supporters. Now, GO!"

Kali:"Yes, Master." _"Love? I don't know this guy. A panda. A Kung fu Master. Someone who already  
>saved China. Someone of incredible strengh. A Panda with a golden heart...I think I would fall in Love." <em>  
>Kali thought, when she was reaching the temple front gate.<p> 


	3. His heart is black

My 2nd Chapter. Yes I know, I'm really fast at uploading...but all next chapters have to wait. This was the beginning in my brain. Now I need time to focus.

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am german, my english isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC (Snake/Tigerius/Sira/Khan), maybe some connection between other stories possible.

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>His heart is black<strong>

The Council Chamber was full of diplomats. The wolfs, monkeys, felines, and  
>every other dominant species was represented in the chamber of the Emperor.<br>In order to disrupt a meeting of the emperor there had to be a very good reason.  
>If not, not only the disruptor would be executed, but also all men, women and<br>children of the disrupter's family will lose their honor. So the spy, Snake, was very  
>scared to do this, but as the first class spy of the emperor was legally binded to<br>inform him. So he opened the chamber.

The Board Master:"Who is interrupting our Meeting! What is so important that the Emperor  
>needs to know?"<p>

Snake:"I am spy, first class of the Emperor and I have information of great importance."

He tried to speak very confidently, but a skilled listener would hear his nervousness.

The Board Master: "So speak...FAST...and hope that you do not fall into disgrace of the Emperor!"

Snake let out a small sigh."Your Majesty. I am a spy of the city named Pandaries.  
>I'm here, because I got spotted after I figured out very important news. A member<br>of the villages had received a message, and he had given it to the Dalai Panda. In  
>other words: The Dragon Warrior of the Prophecy appeared!"<p>

Silence fell before the chamber, nobody tried to move a muscle. You can hear a little snarl.  
>A big creature appeared from the darkness. Yellow and red glowing eyes. Everyone became<br>frightened. And then...a very calm voice said: "Get out."

Sira: "YOU'VE HEARD THE EMPEROR! GET OUT! EVERYONE!"

Everyone tried to move. Even Snake tried, but when he tried a paw was placed on his shoulder.

Khan: "Don't move."

The spy was scared, this young boy belonged to the Emperors family and was the son of Tigerius  
>himself. He couldn't imagine something more honorable. After nearly half a minute, he was alone<br>in this big chamber. The heir of the throne on his side, and the Emperor of China in front of him.

Tigerius: "What do you know? Spy? Snake?"

Snake's heart bounced, the emperor remembered his name.

Snake: "I...erm...okay...erm..."

Tigerius: "Why can't anyone just talk normally to me...I'm just a Tiger...nothing more...don't be afraid  
>little guy...you did a good job."<p>

Snake was shocked. This great Emperor was so kind and so nice to others. He had heard rumors,  
>that he was the softest of the Tiger dynasty, compared to the other Emperors who killed just for fun.<br>Who use to kill people if a piece of their fur fell on the floor. What luck, this man was not as bad, as  
>the people said about him. But Snake already knew more, than he seemed to know.<p>

Snake: "Thank, your Majesty. I'm sorry, but I found this message and it is very important."

Tigerius: "It is very important...maybe you just informed me that I will fail all my ancestors, and I will  
>die shortly. But I've known that, that I will be the last."<p>

Khan: "Father! NO! What about me? The throne belongs to me! You won't fail."

Tigerius: "Please, my son, this is important. Let him tell us everything, then he can go and we can  
>discuss this problem. Okay?...please no family drama in front of an stranger."<p>

Sira: "You're father is right, son. Mister Snake please tell us."

What a family ... The little Siamese cat was proud to see the strongest family in China, maybe the  
>strongest family on earth. Everyone would say, he had the best job in the world.<p>

Snake: "Your Majesty ... I was observing the Temple of the Dalai Panda, when-", _he then told his story  
>about the message,<em> "-so, I've had to flee. I don't know anymore."

Sira: "Hm...thank you, mister spy. Khan, please give him a coin of miracle third class for his  
>great work."<p>

Khan: "Yes mother." He used his paw to grab a little coin of a pocket near the throne. "Snake, with  
>this coin third class (AN: there are also second and first class coins), you get a third class wish from  
>the Emperor. As long as you have it, you can freely move in our palace and live here. Also, you can<br>work for our family. Please talk to our royal advisors to get information about what you can wish.  
>Now we want to be alone, if you will, please get away... fast."<p>

Snake ran out the door of the Chamber. Now he was the happiest cat in the world. He °officially°  
>got a coin.<p>

Khan: "Father. What will we do now? We have to do something!"

Sira: "Silent boy!"

Tigerius: "He is right Sira, we have to do something. Any Ideas? Because I can't think of one right  
>know."<p>

To the surprise of Khan, his father lost a tear. A big Chinese tiger, the strongest warrior of  
>China, cried. His world was falling apart. He never experienced his father being so emotional. The<br>situation was seriously bad.

Khan: "Fight! We need to stop this Dragon Warrior. We need to stop every Panda. We have to  
>destroy Pandaries. We have to kill this warrior. We need to send our whole armies to fight against<br>this curse. We have no choice but to destroy everything. Destroy this Valley of Peace! Destr..."

Tigerius growled angrily, as he interrupted his son.

Tigerius: "NO, we can't destroy everything!"

Sira: "My love?"

Tigerius: "We could try to kill this Panda. I agree. But if we are going to fight...we have to focus on  
>this Dragon Warrior. Not on the place he lives."<p>

Khan: "Yeah, okay. I'll mange to send our best fighters, but I am confused. What is with this Valley  
>of Peace?"<p>

Tigerius: "SHUT UP, KHAN!" Tigerius changed into a fighting position.

Sira: "NO. Please, honey. PLEASE calm down. Please...calm down..." She reached near her  
>husband, because she knew that this was a subject that got her beloved man in blind rage.<p>

Khan: "Why? Again? It's about your past, isn't it?" He also changed into a fighting position.

Sira: "Khan, I beg you, stop asking questions!" She was scared. Tigerius was the only one able to  
>kill his own son, without a sweat. But he just stood there like a statue.<p>

Tigerius: "How old are you, Khan?"

Khan: "You don't know how old I am? Are you really my father?"

Tigerius snarled...: "Just answer my question!"

Khan: "Twenty-two years. I am your son for twenty-two years now. Father...please...be  
>honest to me...I'm your son."<p>

Tigerius: "I can't ... ask your mom... but I am not able!"

Khan: "HA, I've knew it. YOU ARE JUST TOO HARD CORE!" In this moment, the adult tiger  
>attacked his son.<p>

Sira: "NO...PLEASE..."

In seconds, Khan was on the floor and was not moving. Tigerius stood with his paw right in  
>front of him.<p>

Sira: "What did you do? Tigerius? Why?"

Tigerius sighed and snarled: "Hm ... I'm sorry Sira. But you know, I never did love him or you."

Sira was hurt by this but she loved him, that was enough to keep the relationship alive.  
>She saw his claws were retracted. He never had the intention to kill their son. He lied.<p>

Sira: "Tigerius...what?"

Tigerius looked into her brown eyes. "Tell him about it, he needs to know about the full prophecy  
>and my promise. He is my son and needs to know, but please, I beg you to be honest. Don't let<br>him do silly things either because I don't want to hurt him again. Sorry, I love you." His face was  
>full of tears. Sira looked his beautiful yellow, red eyes through the waterfall of sorrow. Her husband<br>turned...and ran away.

Sira's thoughts:  
><em>"How? How is this Panda is the sign of the end of the world?<br>Tigerius always knew that he would be the last Tiger of this dynasty.  
>Why is it so hard in our family?<br>Why can my son fight like my father, but Tigerius can't because he lost her spirit?  
>Why does my family cursed with the secret of the dragon warrior?<br>__Why did he give her that stupid promise?  
>Why is he the only one who knew to really love?<br>Why is he able to sacrifice himself and the most of China, but not to lose a child he didn't even know?  
>This prophecy is wrong...<br>This Panda doesn't have have a golden heart...  
>His heart is BLACK."<em>


	4. Khan's personal servant

My 3rd Chapter. I'm sorry that I need to write such a long story, before the Po part started, but I need to explain some things. I wanted this story to be a big one.

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am german, my english isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC (Snake/Sira/Khan), maybe some connection between other stories possible.

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>Khan's personal servant<strong>

The tiger wasn't able to move. His mother managed to bring him to one of the palace's guest rooms.  
>He was still on shock. His father never ever hurt him before. Now he laid in a bed, with a terrible<br>headache. What's going on with this world? He opened one eye and saw that his mother sat there.  
>She looked out of one of the windows. He noticed that she had cried recently.<p>

Sira: "Shen didn't manage it."

Khan was, once again, confused. Who was Shen? What didn't this guy manage?

Sira: "You're awake...good."

Khan winced. "What is happening? Why I am here?"

Sira: "Your Father, he hit you."

_So it was not a dream. There are seriously some big problems going on. _Khan thought.

Khan: "How long did I sleep? I felt like I was dead for weeks."

Sira: "No, half a day. Your father didn't hit you hard."

Khan: "What, not hard? I have problems seeing and have a headache like if an Rhino had give me a

head butt? What happened? How is father?"

Sira: "He is all right, he just need his time."

Tigerius was in the palace garden alone meditating.

Khan: "Shen?"

Sira: "I will tell you everything later, the whole story."

Khan: "Please mother. I want to know everything now."

Sira: "Even though you're not twenty-five yet."

Khan: "Twenty-five? That's why he asked. Do you want to tell me the truth? Have I be to be full aged  
>for this?"<p>

Sira: "I don't know the whole truth. I only can tell you the little bit, I know. Your father ordered me to  
>tell you what you have to know."<p>

Khan: "Father? Never..."

Sira: "Listen Khan. Okay?"

Khan: "Alright, mom!"

Sira: "First of all, I am not the first woman of your father."

Khan: "What?"

Sira: "Now I'm married twenty-two years with my husband, nearly since you have been born. Right  
>after your birth he explained me the prophecy."<p>

Khan: "The Dragon Warrior prophecy?"

Sira: "Do you ever think about the last sentence? This connection?"

Khan: "Like everything in my life, there is something confusing again."

Sira: "It is not about the Dragon Warrior. His prophecy ends with the word confusion."

Khan: "I already have a headache, mom."

Sira: "Please Khan, just focus."

Khan: "Sorry mom."

Sira: "The prophecy tells something about another "warrior". Not really a warrior, more a child  
>born of real love. Someone who will be able to connect with this Dragon Warrior, and who will end<br>this war well. The Dragon Warrior alone isn't able to make this a happy ending, but, as Tigerius  
>said, this child would sacrifice herself to make it happy. And he was scared about this, like every<br>member of our family."

Khan: "I...erm...didn't understand."

Sira: "Very simple, my boy...the prophecy was said to our ancestors that our family are the only  
>ones who knew this part of it. So we knew, there will be a time, when one of our family members<br>will be able to have a child, born of real love. Your Father and his first wife did that."

Khan: "WHAT? How did he? This cold hearted. "

Sira sighed. "He had loved her as much as possible... She died after the birth of their child, but  
>she was able to tell him that this girl is the one, who will be able to make this connection."<p>

Khan: "So, I'm not the heir of the throne? I have a sister? A half-sister?"

Sira: "Yes, Khan but that is not important. What is important, is that the former wife of Tigerius  
>knew about the prophecy. She never wanted that her only child would be sacrificed in such a young<br>age. She begged our Emperor not to raise her with this duty, of being the next Emperor of China and a  
>martyr. And Tigerius, with his great heart, promised her to protect their child from her future. It was<br>his last word, when she died. His spirit broke with giving their child away to a place, where he  
>thought, she will find peace..."<p>

Khan: "The Valley! The Valley of Peace...now I understand!"

Sira: "Yes...this valley...his child was given to the Bao Gu Orphanage. We hope, she is far away  
>from our family, now."<p>

Khan: "You hope? We need her, why don't you do anything against this?"

Sira: "Khan, I was not able to. I love your father and I love my family. I can't break his heart  
>again but I love my country, too. We knew about the prophecy, so we tried to prevent the<br>appearance of this panda Dragon Warrior. And we got, or better, I got an alliance with the  
>Monkeys and the Wolves, to fight against all pandas. Your Father did know anything about<br>me trying to avoid the fate. A little bit lucky the peacock Shen of Gongman City had got his  
>own prophecy, to be defeated by an Panda. He was a very good ally. He had managed to<br>wipe out the entire east coast of this panda plague. He even tried to kill kung fu, that there  
>could be no possible master to train a Dragon Warrior. But he was to late. Now the Dragon<br>Warrior appears.

Khan: "Like I said, we need to fight. We have to make our own prophecy! We need to fight against  
>everyone."<p>

Sira: "Please think about this my son. We need to behave very careful. We, as the tigers, have the  
>duty to act responsibly. The other nations will fight, too. The canines already sent an army to<br>capture the Dragon Warrior."

Khan: "But we can't just wait and let the others do our job."

Sira: "We must believe into our allies. Tigerius wouldn't allow us to interfere-"

A voice, near the dark edge of the room spoke, "officially," as it ended the sentence for Sira.

Khan: "What, who is there."

Two small white eyes were glowing towards Khan.

Sira: "It's the spy."

Khan: "Snake?"

Snake: "Yes, your highness."

An angry, but weakened Tiger.

Khan: "Did you hear everything?"

Snake: "I am a spy and my ears are everywhere."

Khan: "Why are you spying on me?"

Snake: "To use my coin of miracle."

Khan was surprised. What does this small cat want?

Snake: "I offer my services as your personal servant. Not as a waiter. I mean, I use my coin, because  
>I want to be your personal spy, warrior or killer."<p>

Khan's eyes grew widely. He knew this little cat. He had given him the task to observe the Dalai  
>Panda. This Siamese cat is the fastest traveler in all of china. This little guy could be the key, to<br>solve this Dragon Warrior problem.

Khan: "Hm...the coin isn't enough...I guess."

Sira: "Khan? He is our chance!"

Khan: "Mother, I just want that him to prove his loyalty. I will give him a mission. You've heard  
>about the lost child of my father, in the Valley of Peace, were the panda lives?"<p>

Snake: "Yes, your highness."

Khan: "How long did you need to get to this valley."

Snake: "Hm...I think the panda's Pandaries have a head start of one day. I think I can be there  
>five days before them."<p>

Khan: "Brilliant, I have a mission: Go there and figure out everything about the lost heir of the  
>throne."<p>

Snake: "Yes, your highness."

Sira: "And, kill the Dragon Warrior!"

Snake: "Your highness?"

Khan: "Do what I said and be fast...NOW"

Without delay, the little Siamese cat named Snake disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Breathless

My 5th chapter. After my long prologue, It was time, to see the protagonist of this story^^. And yes...everyone knows this scene...I just need to place it in my story. If you're tired to read this scene, you can just scroll to the bottom and read the last paragraph. This is just an example how they could think. It maybe will effect my next chapters.

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am german, my english isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

**A/N: All italics represent thoughts of the characters.**

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>Breathless<strong>

Po gasped for breath as he reached the surface of the water. _That was hard. _  
>The panda was very angry with the peacock and couldn't believe he shot at<br>his own people. _How did I survived? _He thought about the situation in front of  
>the cannon that just recently happened. <em>How? Oh no. She protected me? Tigress!<br>Awesome. How could she? _He remembered her face. He remembered her saying  
>his name. He remembered how she pushed him away. He then remembered<br>the blow of the biggest cannon of Shen. _NO!_

_She told me that she wasn't able to watch me be killed. But I am not able to watch  
>her be killed too. Where is she? Please, in the name of Kung Fu-<em>

He looked around. But everywhere in front of him was the fleet of Lord Shen.

_I'll never forgive myself if something happened._

He found Master Shifu between the boats. He saw the other Masters of Kung Fu.  
>Everyone was exhausted. No one was able to fight anymore.<em> Help! Where is she?<em> _  
>There she is! No...please."<em>

With all his remaining strength, he managed to swim forward. The body of a tiger  
>was floating on a piece of wreckage right in front of him. With pain in his heart and<br>tears in his eyes, he prepared for the worst. He then reached her.

Po whispered. "Tigress?"

Right in front of him laid the helpless Tigress, but she breathed. Tigress opened her  
>eyes a little bit and looked into the eyes of Po. He saw into this little gab, in order<br>to see her golden eyes. She wanted to tell him something. But she was to exhausted.  
>She was alive, and he didn't need to know anymore. His heart beat again, he felt like<br>life went back into his body. Po looked at the giant gap in the gate that the cannon made. 

_She managed to survive this and there is Shen. Is he smiling at me? This peacock knows it,  
>that this hurt more than any physical pain. This hurt more, than the fact that he already killed<br>my parents. Yet, hurting the others! This peacock not only wanted to kill me, he wanted to  
>kill my friends and my family. This guy make me angry! Really angry. <em>Po thought, as he focused  
>on Shen. But after he saw the weakened body of this tiger again, he felt guilty. He had<br>to do, what had to be done. This peacock needed justice. So he pushed Tigress gently away,  
>that she wasn't in the line of possible fire. He had to stand there and fight, and couldn't<br>let her get hurt anymore. He managed to find a wreckage large enough to hold his weight.  
>He climbed onto it. With all his memories and with the gift of inner peace, his task was to end this.<p>

Tigress was hurt. T_his stupid bear. I've already seen you die before. I was not in the  
>position to protect you, but now I managed it. I feel pain, pain that I never thought to<br>feel. My body isn't as hard as I thought and now you stupidly want to sacrifice for us.  
>You've taught me to feel again. You <em>_showed me how to care. Please go away from there!  
>He will shoot at you. Please, PO, don't get killed a second time. I wish I could go and push<br>him away again. I even don't have the strength to shout. I want to shout, but I can't.  
>I can only watch and see how it happens again... Po.<em>

Shen ordered. "Fire!"

The panda was quiet, as it didn't matter what happened around him. He only concentrated  
>on his best memories. Not even Shen was of importance or the cannon which was fired right<br>now at him. Not even Master Shifu, which looked at him in disbelief. Only his memories,  
>where he saw the finger of Oogway pointed at him. Where he saw his face in the Dragon<br>scroll, and understood that there were no secret ingredients. Where he used the Wuxi finger  
>hold to beat Tai Lung. Where he got hugged by a friend who he thought wasn't able to hug.<br>Where he imagined who he was...PO. This was inner peace. He was satisfied how things  
>ended. The cannon was growling and the fireball should hit him. Yet, just like the drop, he<br>just lead this ball another way and he deflected this attack.

Everyone was shocked. Shifu couldn't imagine what his pupil just accomplished. Everyone,  
>especially Tigress get life back within and stared at this warrior. This was awesome. He<br>deflected a fire ball with his hands, how incredible. Although he burned his paw. Everyone  
>knew it. The cannons can't destroy Kung Fu anymore. Everyone knew that this is Po, the<br>Dragon Warrior.

Shen had ordered to shoot everything at the Panda.

Shen: "Again!"

But the Dragon Warrior knew who he was. He imagined every little good memory, as he  
>deflected every little cannon ball. There was a fireball coming at him, he would take it,<br>and fling it back.

Shen yelled. "Kill him! Somebody KILL him!"

He destroyed every cannon one by one. Tigress saw a miracle and she thought, like most  
>of the other companions. <em>He really could be victorious. I have to believe to him. Go Po! <em>She  
>recognized the happiness of her fluffy friend. The crowed began to cheer.<p>

Shen was shocked. "What? No."

Po crossed his view with the peacock and pointed at his super cannon.

Shen shouted. "Keep firing, KEEP firing."

Po wanted to end this for his friends, for his family, and for thoughts of Tigress gave him  
>the strength. He was not able to recognize a more happier memory than that one little hug.<br>This was more, than just inner peace. He managed to influence his last cannon ball, a bigger  
>one. He used awesome speed to rotate with it his body. He had one target in his mind and<br>he wanted to end this. He wanted to take vengeance for all pain responsible from this peacock.  
>He rotated so fast, that he was in harmony with the environment. Only the rotating fireball was<br>seen. It formed a sign. Everyone saw it. It was a yin-yang symbol, created by the fire of the  
>cannon ball. A shock came across Shen's face, because right after that, Po released his last shot-<p>

Po: "Squadoosh!"

-right into Shen's cannon. Which exploded in an bright and giant explosion.

As the dust settled, Po stood in behind Lord Shen. The explosion didn't destroyed his boat  
>completely. Lord Shen had tried to take everything from this Panda. He couldn't understand<br>how Po managed to find inner peace. It was impossible.

Shen: "How did you? How did you do it?"

Po: "You know, you just keep your elbows up, keep the shoulders lose.."

Shen: "No, not that. How did you find peace? I took away your parents. Everything. I've  
>scarred you for life."<p>

Po: "See, that's the thing, Shen, scars heal."

Shen: "No, they don't, wounds heal..."

Po: "Oh yeah, what do scars do? They fade, I guess."

Shen: "I don't care, what scars do."

Po: "You should Shen. You gotta let go of that stuff in the past because it just doesn't matter.  
>The only thing that matters, is what you choose to be now."<p>

Shen: "You're right, Then I choose... THIS!"

The peacock attacked the Panda with his knifes. But Po managed to avoid them. Then Shen  
>attacked him with his sword. But he just cut ropes with every swipe. Then the cannon, which<br>was held by these ropes, crashed down and exploded, destroying this boat. Po managed to  
>jump off the boat just in time. Po was in the water again, breathless. But Shen was straight<br>under the cannon. His last thoughts belonged to his parents and then he died.

This event lasted long enough for the Kung Fu Masters, to get strength back. They were able  
>to get on land. It was no one else either than Tigress, who offered her hand with a smile on<br>her face to help this panda out of the water. He was right next to her. A warm feeling came  
>into his heart.<p>

Tigress smiled. "That, was pretty hardcore."

Po had the intention to do it. He felt that he had no choice. This Tiger, needed to be hugged.  
>So, for the shock of Tigress, he did it. He pressed his wet fur against hers. This was his goal,<br>after he remembered her sacrifice for him. He just wanted to hold her. The other Kung Fu Masters  
>didn't expect something like that. They lost control of their mouths, just looking at this scene<br>with opened jaws. Po needed his time to recognize what he was doing. This was Tigress, the  
>hardcore, the Master Tigress.<p>

_She'll kill me. _He thought.

Then he let her down gently, only to be embraced by the other furious five. Tigress was still  
>on shock. Shifu sighed. "It seems, that you found inner peace...in such a young age."<p>

Po: "Well I had a pretty good teacher." He tried to bring his master into a hug, but he  
>disappeared and went right behind him, to avoid the experience. The crushed boat of Shen<br>was full of fireworks. Then, this fireworks began to explode in the sky. Getting Tigress come  
>out of her trance. <em>He made it and then he hugged me. Wow... and I am not angry. Did I enjoyed it?<br>I have to thank him. _She thought. So she put her paw on his shoulder, not able to get rid of  
>these feelings. They watched the fireworks. He knew, this was a good sign.<p>

* * *

><p>The big Gorilla guard looked to his neighbor.<p>

First Guard: "This is not good."

Second Guard: "Yes, this is very bad."

First Guard: "What should we do now?"

Second Guard: "Maybe we could surrender."

First Guard: "We need to inform the Lord, first"

Second Guard: "What is with fleeing? It's a long way home."

First Guard: "We have the duty to go inform our Masters."

Second Guard: "You, maybe, but I don't want be against the Dragon Warrior. I surrender"

First Guard snorted.


	6. The wind blows

My 5th chapter. Every chapter has his own protagonist. I've tried to write down the thoughts of him quickly and easily, without the: "he thought" things.

I hope you will give me some replies and comments. I am a masochist, so pls be cruel! But honestly. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC (Sira), maybe some connection between other stories possible.

/ Corrected and repost /

* * *

><p><strong>The wind blows<strong>

There are many things that can not be changed. The sun will rise at the morning, and fall in the evening.  
>And it will always be there the next day. The sea will be there, always. It is not possible for a single<br>person to change the fact that it always be there. There will always be a wind that blows.  
>But no one is able to change the direction of the wind.<p>

A small breeze caught a little leaf of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. This little leaf, began a long journey.  
>High above all villages, this little leaf could had a beautiful view over the landscape. It knew, that it had to find a way.<br>The wind blew and it speed up, so that the small mountains on the ground slowly blurred. It avoided the clouds as it  
>flew through the air. Not long, and this small leaf came closer to its goal.<p>

Very very far away, on a river, there were little flashes. A battle was witnessed there, several thousand feet below the small leaf.  
>Small fire-balls were flying from one point in all directions. Small explosions, followed by one last big, fire ball. The last one was<br>a rotating fireball, which suddenly flew in one direction and causing a big flash and ended this spectacle.  
>A small leaf, lost altitude. I was extremely near the event, but the major explosion was still caused it to<br>hang slightly above the battle. So the leaf remained at a safe distance. Then a loud bang was heard, and  
>the boat exploded.<p>

_"Why did I not believed in him. He is good. He learned fast...so fast...I'm proud of him...I'll tell him... Oh,  
>he hugged Tigress? Oh my god, she'll kill him...later... maybe I'll help him survive this...good, the rest of<br>the furious five managed to hug him...my time," Shifu thought._

Shifu sighed, "It seems, that you found inner peace...and in such a young age."

Po: "Well I had a pretty good teacher."

_"Does he want to hug me, too?... No way."_

Master Shifu turned around his pupil. Made a small jump on a pillar, when suddenly the wreck of the  
>boat, where Shen fought Po, began to light his loaded fireworks. A nice firework display. Even Shifu<br>was really impressed.

But at some point each firework ended. The Kung Fu masters, still on one of the boats had a hard day.  
>Most of them, like Monkey, just wanted to find some sleep in this City of Fireworks. Master Shifu was exhausted too.<br>He managed to travel a long way from the Valley of Peace in less then a day. He had to really relax, especially  
>after he helped in this battle.<p>

But the crowed was against this plan. Master Monkey was the first who left the boats.  
>But right after he reached the land and set a foot on it, he was besieged by a horde of<br>city residents. Everyone who made it slightly near the coast was taken by the excited  
>people. Monkey was taken first, They carried him towards the main square. Even Tigress<br>wanted to be carried by these people. She was exhausted, too, and it was easy just to follow  
>the others this way. The crowd took her right after Crane and Viper were removed. Mantis<br>has been taken, of course, with his friends. The Dragon Warrior also wanted to have this  
>experience. So he threw himself literally into the crowd, only to discover that they were not<br>able to hold him.

Po: "Yihaa...umph!"

And he landed on the ground. But as the Dragon Warrior, he quickly turned on again to make one of his poses.  
>The crowd roared with enthusiasm for their hero who had to move with his own feet.<p>

Shifu and the other "older" Kung fu Masters were not very enthusiastic about this. They  
>preferred to reach the land discreetly, without such commotion. So they used the pillars<br>and wreckages to get another way into the city.

Master Ox: "So, Master Shifu, you have done a good job ... I am impressed on what you have taught your pupils."

Shifu: "For that? I am not responsible. They learned by themselves. I was just leading the way...sometimes."

Master Ox: "As you say, Grandmaster."

The 3 Masters reached the land on the roof of an building. They walked into the direction,  
>where the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior been brought.<p>

Shifu: "I am no Grandmaster. So...what will you two do? I think the big threat of this city is solved now."

Master Croc: "Good question...I think first we must rebuild this city again."

Master Ox: "Yes...It is our home...with all the fireworks which will be stored here, we should prevent  
>someone abused it ... we'll stay here, continue as the protectors of this city ... without Master Rhino ..."<p>

Shifu: "I would appreciate knowing that this city will be protected."

Shifu looked at the big crowd in front of him. He recognized that they were focused on a big bear,  
>who stood in their midst, and imitated lively with his body how to deflect a fire ball.<p>

Master Ox: "I can't see the other Masters...I think they found a place to rest...  
>and this Panda act, he just saved this city and kung fu. Impressive. what stamina.. "<p>

Master Shifu eyes glanced over the scene. The other furious five did disappear. Where were they?  
>But another small thing got his attention.<p>

Shifu: "Yes. He is something special...huh?"

An old friend wanted to tell him something.

A small leaf appeared in his view and he recognized the old scent of an old friend. It turned, and  
>turned very gently... the wind blew it near the crowed. It pointed towards the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Master Croc: "Master Shifu? Is everything alright?"

But Shifu just followed this little sign with his eyes, how it made circles around. He changed the  
>view of his eyes and saw behind the leaf, looking into a window. He saw the furious Five watching<br>the scene of Po dancing. He saw right into the face of Tigress. _  
><em>_"Good, they found a place to stay. Tigress looks different... I rarely see her smiling"_

Master Ox: "Come Master Croc, the Masters needs their rest...we need our rest. Maybe we'll see you later Master Shifu."

But Shifu was focused to his current task. He realized the leaf was flying away from the celebration. He had to follow it.

Shifu: "Sorry, I have to go, may you find peace."

So he jumped to the next roof, after he said.

_"Lead the way Master," _Shifu thought, as he quickly leaped from one roof to another.  
>After he reached a gate he saw the leaf turning. But he stood there with a shook.<br>It was not the first time he was in this city...But he didn't recognize earlier, that something  
>was missing. "<em>The big Tower? Where is it? What did Lord Shen do? No...I do not think it was<br>not only Shen...why do I have the feeling that Po has something to do with this." _The little  
>thing tried to get his attention again. Most of the rest of the tower was in front of him,<br>Shifu continued to follow his old Master. The wind blew. The leaf slowly moved on. A final  
>gust pushed the leaf into the ruined tower. It laid down gently onto the rubble. Shifu saw<br>it. He was careful, because this expanse of rubble could collapse. He stood right in front  
>of the leaf and right in front of a wall painting. Shifu didn't know what to think about this,<br>as he dashed over to investigate it.

It was a picture of Shen...a very young Shen.  
><em>"Why should I see this painting? What was Shen doing when someone drew this picture?<br>He stands there. But I can't see it with all these rubble on it" _

He gently cleared the rubble away.

_" Oh...now I see it. He shakes a hand of a pregnant Tiger? Okay. They stand in front of a big  
>throne... a very big throne... This place seems familiar." <em>

Shifu searched in his memories.

_"Why do I know this place? Where did he shake hands, and with whom?" _

He tried to lift the painting up when he discovered that the other side of the painting wasn't empty.

_"Huh? Someone wrote something there. Maybe the artist of this painting. Is this some kind of headline?"  
><em>_W_hen he read it, immediately he understood why his old master has sent him here.  
>There was a bigger threat, than Lord Shen.<br>It was the biggest threat for kung fu and all his Masters. More powerful then anyone could imagine.  
>Lord Shen was acting at the behest of a higher instance.<br>This picture had a headline and it was called: 'Lord Shen accepts the order of Empress Sira," with a  
>date enscribed on the side.<p>

_"Master Oogway wants to protect us ...  
>I think I understand ...<br>Lord Shen didn't wanted to kill kung fu...  
>He just wanted to seize power...<br>And he would get what he wanted if he could managed to destroy kung fu ...  
><em>_The wife of the Emperor wanted to destroy it.  
>but why did he wait twenty-two years before he attacked?<br>Or was he ordered by the Empress?  
>I have to meditate about this.<br>But first I have to inform the others .  
>We have to go home... quickly.<br>If I am right, our next enemy will be the biggest threat anyone could imagine.  
>It would be like China is against kung fu.<br>We need to prepare for the worst.  
>The Valley is in danger.<br>Every kung fu Master is in danger!" _

He jumped back down on the ground. Thanks to the leaf, he knew where he would find the furious five.  
>So he ran off to his students to bring them this new knowledge. The crowd sill celebrated and<br>it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.  
><em>"Where was Po? They celebrated without him? Where is this window again, ah there!" <em>  
>The grandmaster of kung fu used his stick to jump into the room.<br>It was a Hotel room.  
>A group-room with 4 beds.<br>He looked around and discovered the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

_"He is hugged by Monkey and Viper again.  
>Why are they sad?<br>Every face in this room is sad.  
>Why aren't they celebrating?<br>And where is Tigress?  
>Ah! There on the other side of this room... in the darkness.<br>I can't see her face, but her eyes seem different.  
>Po was telling something but was interrupted by me.<br>Maybe I should first figure out what was happening here, before I share my bad news.  
>They will be more sad if I tell them... this day was going so well... and now it will have a bad end."<em>

Shifu: "What is happening here?"

Po: "Oh...I just told my _new _family something important that happened in my life."

_"New family?"_

Shifu noticed a little whimper behind him, in the darkness. He saw Viper shed a tear.


	7. Take care

My 6th chapter. Sry for the cliffhanger^^ I don't start directly after the end of my former chapter, because then It would be difficult to understand it. Yes, this chapter is a very long one. I needed to make this a double chapter. Seriously I could write much more about this, but I don't want one chapter longer then the rest of my story. I think i made a good one ;-)

Tomoyo's Tenshi: I wanna thank you. You are very fuzzy when proposing. This really helps me.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Take care<strong>

Po raised his arms. With surprise, he watched the crowd as they celebrated it. Because of the cheering,  
>he wasn't able to hear anything. He even didn't heard himself shouting. An awesome feeling to stand in<br>the midst of a big crowd, to be the center of this celebrations.

The little rabbit was very proud to offer his rooms to this hero's. He had, of cause, offered them for free.  
>A hotel with direct view to the main square was his own. The furious five, more Viper, who has found this<br>location, were very grateful to have a place to rest. More or less quiet with the noises echoed across the  
>square. Right after the people had let her down, Viper was searching for this place. She remembered this<br>hotel because of the first walk through this town, in °stealth mode°. She had not even use her charm to  
>get the rooms. So she rounded up her friends to rest, at least, some time.<p>

Crane and Mantis were easy to reach. Because Crane just hung in the air and Mantis on him. Tigress of course,  
>was not very enthusiastic to be carried into the middle, so after half way she just jumped down and walked to Viper,<br>who already had used her tail to wave at her. But Monkey was near the Dragon Warrior, not able to hear anything.  
>After the furious five, without Monkey, had reached a group-room, they decided to stay. Crane managed to inform<br>Monkey to get to this place, but he had difficulties to get away from all the hands which grabbed him. Through the  
>large window they could overlook the entire space.<p>

Mantis: "I didn't know that so many people live here. I think most of them have been hiding in a few holes. Or some, like a pair of Kung Fu masters, were locked in a cell by themselves."

He said after he jumped onto the head of Viper to look over this Scene.

Viper giggled as his tiny feet tickled hear forehead.

Tigress: "Be careful!" and she ducked just as in this moment a crane crashed through the window.

Crane landed directly on one of these beds. The room was well lit by candles, but in order to show his tiredness,  
>he blew everything out, which was on this side of the room, with his wings. That there was only the slight shimmer<br>of two candles at the other end. It shone only 2 lights, so the entire room appeared into a cozy darkness.  
>Crane was surprised to see that this action was almost cool. So he just spit out a little: "yeah!".<p>

Viper: "Poser!"

Mantis, Viper and Tigress where watching into the celebrations. Po could not be stopped. The fluffy Bear started  
>to use his hands like a director. First, he pointed with his finger on his mouth, to get the audience to be quiet.<br>For the surprise of the Furious three...Monkey was somewhere, and Crane made himself comfortable...the crowed really got quiet.

Then, the Dragon Warrior shook his arms stretched out before him, as all started to imitate him. He then pointed into  
>one direction and raised his hands in jubilation. Then he took his finger. Somehow the crowd understood the celebrating<br>and what the bear wanted. First he pointed right from his position, and the people in this direction began to scream,  
>and when he turned and aimed his finger at others, the previous screamer stopped and the new direction started a new cheer.<br>He managed to create a wave of cheering around him, not able to stop the celebrating making circles.

Tigress was impressed how this guy was able to control such a big crowed. She smiled at him, knowing that he would not notice it.

Po felt it. There was happiness everywhere. He looked at the faces of many people. Everyone was happy.  
>He didn't know why he stopped to influence the crowd, but he mentioned something. He lifts his head, looking at the little thing,<br>what got his attention. Two eyes were focused on him. He knew this eyes. He wanted to be near this eyes. He had the intention to go there.

Tigress was focused on the Dragon Warrior. She only smiled, and in less than a second he looked her straight into the eyes.

Mantis: "Oh, our big friend is moving."

He was right. Po was about to go into their direction, but was slowed down by his fans.

Crane said, sitting on a bed, his eyes under his hat: "It was time, this big Panda to get here. Without him, these people finally get silent."

Monkey: "Yes, you're right."

Viper: "Oh my god, since when are you here?"

Monkey: "I've just used my stealth mode.", and he put a huge grin on.

Viper: "Haha. (sarcasm) "

Then Monkey sat on one of the empty beds in the light. Mantis was sat near his largest betting rival.

Viper turned around. She wanted to talk a little bit, or better, she wanted to listen to these two °evil° guys.

Mantis: "If I am right, Po has now mastered the inner peace, and in less than 20 years ... I think you owe me 25 cookies."

Monkey: "Hey, I never said he would manage it in 20 years...I said 20 days!"

Mantis: "But he still managed it in less the 20 days."

Viper just could roll her eyes.

Viper: "Should you not discuss something more serious?"

Crane: "Like the fact that Tigress can not seen Po been killed, but I may still die in battle without being mentioned?"

Tigress was still standing before the window, but she turned and rolled her eyes: "Come over it."

Monkey was holding his mouth, all wanted to laugh, but they where scared because of this strong Tiger with the gleam in the eyes. Gleam in the eyes?

Viper: "Erm, Tigress? Are you okay?"

Suddenly she realized, how this would look like. She was not angry because of that she showed weakness.  
>She was angry to shown it in front of this guys. Not in front of one °special° guy. She jumped into the darkness,<br>so that she could not be seen. She snarled, to show them, that she still was Master Tigress, the hardcore.

Tigress: "Why? Should I not be okay?"

Viper: "No, no. Everything is alright."

_"What was that? Did I really saw a tear? I'm totally shocked", _the serpent thought,  
>as she looked to the others. Even Crane, who just started this joke, had taken his hat off to scratch his head.<br>Everyone had thought the same, but if this was Tigress, it was not possible. Perhaps a mirage.

Mantis: "Okay, erm, Monkey? What do you think how Po managed to find inner peace?"

It was obvious that he only wanted to change the subject quickly.  
>Monkey: "Erm, Oh yeah, good question. And, erm, how could I know?"<p>

Viper: "Why don't we ask him?" the snake asked, because with her nerves, she could identify a known vibration of the soil.  
>Right after she said it, the door opened slowly.<p>

"Ask whom?" Po asked, when he entered the room, full of Kung Fu Masters. Tigress turned around to see him, but managed  
>to look into the direction of the window again. She knew, if she would saw him in the eyes, she could not be able to resist<br>the temptation, and would fall into his arms. So she avoided any contact, just because of the image, she formed of herself. _  
>"I can't show any weak points of me...not to all of them..." <em>she thought.

Po slowly went to the Snake. He wanted to sit on one of these bed near the light.

Monkey: "And, Po, did you celebrated well?"

Po just sat on the empty space between Monkey and Mantis, as he answered: "Yes...but now I am just exhausted.(sigh)I need some rest."

Monkey: "Not only you."

Viper: "Mantis, you made me curious."

Monkey with a grin: "Yes Mantis. Now we wanna know. Ask him!"

Mantis, who jumped on the table near the burning light (maybe it was cold), glanced to Po, as he asked the question,  
>everyone wanted to know: "Po...How did you survive this cannon? ... How did you found inner peace?"<p>

The, survive this cannon part, was in his own mind, but he, and all the others where really curious about this.

Po: "ahhh. That is, indeed, a good question."

Tigress: "It is...Po...please be serious." Tigress said in the dark side of this room. Po noticed her, when he was on  
>his way to this room. He did not change his view of Tigress in this window. He was happy to see her, not seriously<br>injured. And he was happy that she saw him. It was, if he just said her. I'm alive. Please do not worry.

Po: "I'll try my best to explain, Tigress."

Tigress didn't wanted to look at him. Just hearing his voice was enough. She showed her back to the furious five. Listening to the Dragon Warrior.

Po: "Okay, first at all, I have to say sorry Tigress."

Her Heart stopped beating for a moment. Tigress thought_  
>"What? Why? Please don't make me cry in front of this audience, you stupid bear!... Don't start being emotional."<em>

Po: "Sorry Tigress that I didn't hear at you in the jail. You really don't wanted to see me been killed. But now I know, this was exactly what I had to do."

The furious five made big eyes.

Viper: "What? You wanted to get shot by Shen?"

Po: "Not really wanted. You know. But if he had not catapulted me out of this factory, I would have never found the place, I found."

Monkey: "Confusing!"

Mantis: "Shhhhhhh!", and used his arm things to show the °silent° move.

Po: "So, first, my chosen weapon was a wok. A very nice Wok, I think. I will learn to cock with it, when we are home." he said scratching his head, getting an angry look of Viper.

Po: "Sorry. I mean, a wok is not only a good weapon. It can be used as a shield, too. So, I used it as a shield.  
>Maybe I survived because of this Wok. But right after the shoot of the cannon, I passed out. And ended in a<br>burned house, with this man, woman, something, beardy thing. This soothsayer, I guess."

Tigress thought about the fact that a wok was able to rescue him. And she wasn't. Disappointing.

_"This explained how he survived this, but there is another important question." _Mantis thought.  
>Mantis: "And when did you found inner peace?"<p>

Po: "Yeah, this °inner peace° thing. It was the place, where I was. I get memories there, like these ones, when I saw this sign  
>on the shoulder of the wolf who knocked me out, Or when I was in front of this peacock. But this time, because of this Man,<br>Woman, Sooth-thingy, I just let the memories flow."

Tigress knew immediately what was coming next.

Tigress: "Was it about...your parents?"

Po: "Erm...yes. I've had memories of my former life...before I was found by my dad...erm...Mister Penq."

Suddenly everyone felt a little oppressive. This was a hard theme. No one knew about what would be explained next.'  
>But the soft cores, like Viper and the apparently °hardcore° one, knew, it would be emotional.<p>

Po: "The village, the place where I woke up. Was the village, I was born in. The soothsayer told me about the goal of Shen.  
>He always wanted more. But he, she, told him, that someone would stay in his way. A panda...(sigh), and Shen did something horridly."<p>

The others began to breath heavily. They could imagine why this Panda had bad memories about Shen.  
>Crane sitting upright suddenly. Tigress still stood with her back to them. Her heart filling with emotions.<p>

Po: "I remember the fire...I remember the scream of this Peacock. The wolfs were everywhere. I was a baby...a little baby...  
>I wasn't able to do something. My father fought against them. I heard him shouting to my mom: Take our son, and run away!<br>My mom carried me, and I lost my plushy. It was the last time I saw my dad."

He felt a paw on his shoulder, and a snake wrapped around him. Tigress had eyes, full of tears. _  
>"Why? I am the hardcore, I can't...argh" <em>And she snarled..

The furious five heard it. It was the Tigress they knew. An angry woman.  
>Only Po heard the pain in her snarl. He knew her...better than a friend.<p>

Then he reached into his pocket and took out a small doll, in the form of a panda. It looked burned.  
>But all knew, what this was. Even Tigress turned to him, after Po said: "I've found my lost plushy."<p>

Tigress was overwhelmed by the sight, she had continued to go backwards into the darkness, but their bright red eyes showed anger.  
>Viper started to cry. Even Mantis was speechless, not able to make a joke. Crane pulled his hat on again, probably to hide his tears.<br>Po put the doll on the bedside table.

Po: "Then I stopped blocking my mind, let my memories flow."

Tigress looked to Po...thinking:_"Stop...Stop it...I don't want to hear...PLEASE...SOMEONE HAD TO STOP HIM!"_

Then, a grandmaster of Kung Fu appeared right in the middle of the room.  
>Old Master Shifu looked exhausted. As he would wanted to say something.<p>

Tigress was thankfully for her master. He succeeds only by his presents, that she can suppress her emotions ... all was well again, besides the fact that Po was telling something what reached her heart.

Shifu: "What is happening here?"

Po: "Oh...I just told my °new° family something important of my life."

The furious five heard the word family. They were confused why Po called them like that.  
>But they were also confused, suddenly Master Shifu was not the type to go to a room this way.<p>

Shifu: "hm...okay...Dragon Warrior, go on. Tell me what you just told your comrades."

Shifu just fall onto the ground into his favorite meditation position.

Shifu: "I hope I do not bother you ... I listen only."

Po: "Erm...okay Master... I have just told, that I woke up in the village where I was born and I got there some flashbacks."

Shifu: "The place were you was born?"

Po: "Yes, because of Shen. I've had memories of this region and this peacock. And after he shot me into the river, I woke up in an burned house."

The audience already heard that, but they were still curious to why Po has found inner peace.  
>And how it ends with baby Po. Because of Master Shifu, the calm part with which this conversation started was gone.<br>They felt sorry for Po, but weren't able to show it. Even if they wanted to.

Shifu: "Shot you?"

Po: "Yeah, i nearly was dead, but then i woke up in an house, like I said. The important part was, that I managed to  
>form my memories about this. You know, I remembered when I was a baby panda, the village were I was born was attacked by Shen."<p>

Shifu mentioned his new knowledge about Shen. The question was, did this had something to do with the order of the Empress? So he asked.

Shifu: "What did he wanted?"

Po, and the others were surprised about such a question.

Po: "erm, I don't really know what he wanted, but I think he wanted to destroy every village with Pandas and kill every Panda in China.  
>So he vanished my birthplace and killed my father, my mother and every Panda within thousands of miles"<p>

It cost strength to say that. It was like he just made an end: how it was, and never can be changed.  
>Sad faces were seen around this place again. Now they knew, that everyone of Po's family was dead,<br>and that this Panda could never have the chance to find someone of his species. That he is alone.  
>But this was exactly what Shifu had expected. He just said with an carelessness: "Interesting"<p>

That was enough! Tigress never thought badly about Master Shifu, but now her own adoptive father showed  
>once again that he was the most hardcore known. She was focused on him. Any anger which she had built for<br>Shen, projected now on her master ... or was it sadness that her only family member showed an even colder  
>side than she ever thought possible ... Yes, it was sadness.<p>

Tigress: "Sorry master, but shut up ... We want to know about Po ... And not about your thinkings!"

No one expected that Tigress would manage to speak against her Master. The furious five were shocked.  
>Only Po saw into the darkness, as he saw some golden eyes. They were sad. It hurt her to speak in such a way to her Master, to her father.<br>Po recognized it. And Tigress recognized that Po recognized it. _He understand_, Tigress thought.

Shifu: "Sorry"  
>now everyone was confused.<br>"I know this is bothering you all. Especially you, Tigress"  
>he stood up and slowly moved to the door,<br>"...I am sorry. I destroyed this get-together. Sorry"  
>then he opened the door,<br>"...continue Po, I know enough...  
>I will go sleeping...<br>you all need some sleep,too...  
>We will be going very early tomorrow...<br>We need to go home...  
>fast...<br>maybe we will talk about what happened...  
>I have to collect my thoughts first...<br>good night..."  
>as he shut the door behind him. Shifu thought about this: <em><br>"This is a sad day ...  
>I think it is to early to tell them ...<br>My pupils are hurt ...  
>they need time to heal ...<br>before I tear a bigger sore ...  
>sh***..."<em>

The shocked furious five looked each other into the eyes. Only Po was focused on Tigress.

Po: "Tigress? I know you're not ... but, are you okay?"

Tigress was crushed. She stood next to herself...looking at this scene. Being silent.

Viper: "erm...I think you tell us the rest of your inner peace tomorrow...okay?

But Po didn't want to wait. He saw into the sad faces. He saw the tears of Viper and the hidden ones of Crane and Monkey.  
>And he knew about Tigress. He can't sent them to bed without telling them.<p>

Po: "Guys...what happened in the past, just doesn't matter."

Crane lift his face to look at this panda. Viper gets tears again. Monkey tried to hug Po, but he avoided it. He stood up. Went a step.

Po: "I could have lost everything. But it doesn't matter."

He takes another step, Viper knew, he was on an important way.

Po: "I have found inner peace because of one thing!"

Another step, the direction of him became clearer.

Po: "The only thing that matters, is who you chose to be know."

He stopped walking. Viper caught for breath.

Po: "And I choose. To be ... Po ... a Panda ...  
>I've found inner Peace, with finding myself.<br>With finding a place in this family."

He stood there, right in front of Tigress. She still was on shock about her own reaction. She heard his voice.

Po: "The best memories I can imagine, gave me strength. But one fact, gave me peace."

The Dragon warrior slowly raised his arms, the furious five looked at this scene.

Po: "It is the fact, that I know there are people out there..."

A tiger in the darkness looked at a panda ...  
>The panda looked at her ...<br>sometimes it's just not possible to be the one, who everyone would expect ...  
>but now everyone knew about this ...<br>It just doesn't matter who you were ...  
>It just matters who you choose to be ...<br>right in this moment ...  
>a Tiger choose to be in the arms of an Panda ...<br>Po closed his arms ...  
>Tigress between them ...<br>they were hugging each other ...  
>finally ...<p>

Po: "who care about me."

Viper cried out loudly, Monkey and Mantis were joining her...  
>Crane uses his hat to hide it, but everyone heard it<p>

...

even a small red panda behind a door lost a tear...


	8. An ugly truth

My 7th chapter. Yes I know, my story needs more action. I use many emotional things. But I just have to. This is in me. I have to let it out. And every little part will effect my next chapters! YOU HAVE TO READ EVERY TINY PART OF EMOTIONAL NONSENSE ! , if you want to understand :-P

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>An ugly truth<strong>

The furious five and the Dragon Warrior were still in this situation. This was the opposite of an unpleasant feeling, everyone had.  
>Especially Viper was moved, how far this panda made progress into the emotions of all these emotionless warriors. The fact, that<br>he seriously hugged the unhuggable, showed that this guy had a golden heart.

Tigress was lured from her reserve. She has all the time vowed not to be seduced by this bear. But she was hugging him right now.  
>She even listened to herself, purring. Her heart was filled with good emotions. She needed half a minute to recognize what she was<br>doing. It was an incredible feeling to be between this strong and soft arms. Because of her heart she had done so far, but her brain  
>was slowly recover from this situation more clearly. She was confused. She wanted to stay. Although she felt incredible pain in her paws.<br>She wanted never let him go again. But before she knew what she did, she already pushed away Po and ran to the door. She could not  
>look back. She has shown her vulnerable side to all that she cared about. She was not even able to show that even just one person.<br>Po only knew her this way. He was the only able to understand, she thought as she ran away into the corridor, and disappeared through  
>a window onto the roof.<p>

Everyone in the room had expected something like that just by Tigress. Mantis even, that she killed the Panda every moment.  
>But she just ran out. She fled from her feelings. This was clear even for Monkey. But Po just stood there. Viper was confused.<br>If this was, what she thought, this Panda had to ran behind her. She wanted that this night will be memorable, what was already the case.  
>She felt that this Girl and this Boy could share something beautiful. But this stupid Panda just don't move!<p>

Viper: "HEY! Follow her!" she shouted with an angry glance.

Po knew Tigress. And he knew that she wanted to think. And he already knew that he better not disturb her. So he said, after he turned to viper and started his way back to the bed.

Po: "She is now gone to be alone. Why should i not do her this favor."

Viper was angry. He has managed that Tigress finally frees her feelings. Now he had the chance to make everything clear.  
>He cares about her? He showed it already, that he may not only like her. He had to love her yet? And now this stupid bear<br>don't want to follow her? To the astonishment of all the other furious, she asked an impossible question. It was now in her heart.

Viper: "Do you love her?"

Po was not surprised by this question, not like the others. He knew the answer. And, rare for him, he gave a serious answer, which the others had not anticipated.

Po: "erm...I think this is exactly the word that describes my feelings." Viper and the others felt a sudden warmth in their heart.  
>"Yes...I love her."<p>

But then, the bear shown his stupidity, Viper thoughts after the next words he said...

or his golden heart...this two abilities were like twins in Po's mind.

Po: "Yes...I love you Viper!"

And a synchronous: "What?" was the furious reaction of the four, as he sat onto the bed and looked her into the eyes. Then he turned to see Monkey.

Po: "I love you Monkey!"

This was the moment, when Mantis jumped into the dark side of the room. Crane took a blanket and tried to hide.  
>Everyone was confused as Mantis said: "Okay...so, you're gay?" and the Panda laughs out loudly. Monkey looked at him strangely.<p>

Po: "Not this way of Love! Guys...don't you understand?"

And a fossilized snake found her tongue again.

Viper: "Should we understand? I only hear noodles."

but Po was serious, everyone saw, that this bear did not wanted to make jokes. What did he thought?

Po: "Guys, you know ... erm ... Love means, that someone cares about you. It is like this relationship between us all."

Crane, a smart bird, figure it out first. So he said the word, what described this kind of Love, Po wanted to describe.

Crane: "Family?"

And suddenly it was clear for the people, and Po has confirmed it.

Po: "You know, I never had brothers or sisters. So, I am not able to know, how love is as between siblings.  
>I only know that my love for you all, could perhaps be compared to this."<p>

Everyone was happy that Po had such feelings. Viper was just disappointed as she had expected more between him and Tigress.

Po: "I can say, I love you, Monkey ..." And he looked Monkey into his eyes. Monkey winked in a very strange way, "... as a brother!"

Then, he moved his view to Crane, who was still under the blanket. But he knew, he would hear.

Po: " I love you, Crane...my big brother."

After that, he looked into the darkness. The small Mantis was there somewhere.

Po: " I love you, too ... uncle Mantis."

An uncle...yes, that was Mantis...the evil uncle.

But at least, he looked Viper into her eyes. But Viper looked at him differently.

Po: " I love you, Viper ... My big Sister."

But Viper was not happy with something like that. The question was clearly for her: "And ... how do you love Tigress?"

Po tried to answer fast, but Viper recognized the 1 second of silence... she knew, that he don't knew how much he care about her ...  
>She was happy because she knew now.<p>

Po: "I love her ... like I said ... She is my ... " He didn't knew what family member should describe her. Tigress was more than a sister ... so he said: "like a ... °twin° ... sister."

But viper has continued to ask, and the bear became slowly nervous.

Viper: "You mean, like a soul-mate?"

Po: "... erm ... not really a soul-mate ... It is rather hard to find a word ... you know ... But, now I'm tired and Master Shifu said,  
>we will travel early tomorrow, so I sleep now." He blew off the 2 candles and turned into his bed, which cracked under his weight.<br>The Dragon Warrior wanted to avoid this talking about Tigress. Viper slithered to the door. He was right, everyone was tired.  
>Than, Viper made a last question, to knew what would be the problem of this stupid Panda.<p>

Viper: "Are you afraid that you can not be together with Tigress?"

Po, tried to make sleeping noises as he heard the door slowly opened, and a snake was about to leave.

Po: "It is just not possible..." Viper stopped.

Po: "We are different species ... I am a big fat Panda ... And she is the most gorgeous creature on earth ...  
>If I try, I will fail, no doubt ... and I can't lose my soul-mate ... not because I am selfish ...<br>It is better to have a sister, who cares ... as a once loved, who not ..."

Viper has managed to open his heart ... mission accomplished.

Viper: "Good night..."

It was silent in this room, as she closed the door. Only some noises because of the weight of Po had been heard. A calm voice in the darkness said.

Monkey: "I love you, too, Po."

At the other side of the room, a little bug won an very old bet.

Mantis: "Yes, he IS gay. You owe me 50 cookies Crane."

Crane: "(Sigh)"

* * *

><p>Tigress was sitting on the roof of this Hotel. She was watching into the sky. There were clouds everywhere.<br>Small clouds. Everything was round. Everything looked like a clumsy creature. Her mind created the picture of Po.

She looked down to the main square. The crowd slowly stopped celebrating. Only small groups could be seen.  
>All people had to work tomorrow. It was a hard day, and they were tired, like Tigress. She looked to the center<br>of this square. She remembered a big panda was dancing there. Was influencing so many, just with his paws.  
>There, he looked straight into her eyes. If he was able to felt her smiling. This bear made her ... emotional.<br>Stupid Dragon Warrior.

She looked to the harbor. A big gap in the gate. She remembered the cannon. She saw Po in front of it.  
>Once she had not the chance to protect him. There, she had get it. She rescued him. It was just like a small thank<br>you for him. Now, she know, it was a small sacrifice of herself. She can endure physical pain.  
>But she wanted to thank him more often, not only this way.<p>

She remembered the jail. Were he first told something about his former life. Of his real parents. It was not the first time  
>this big Panda reached her heart. But it was the first time, she had the chance to show her °Hardcore°. It was the first<br>time she hugged him.

She looked at her paws. She remembered her training with those iron bark trees in the Jade Palace. Not to feel was  
>her intention. Like her heart. Emotionless to focus on serious things. But this paws felt pain. And no other guy than Po<br>was responsibly for that. And it was okay. If those paws were able to protect him, then her heart, was able to care for him.  
>She knew she care. But she was seriously hurt. She felt that her bones were broken. Her muscles hurt terribly ...<br>She managed to hide something like that. But did not hide her feelings. Po was responsible.

She closed her eyes. She buried her face. Her mind was confused. Here whole life was full of sadness and anger.  
>No one really cares about her. Even her beloved adoptive father always has shown a cold heart. She never was able to really<br>care about someone besides herself. But after this stupid Panda appeared in her life, she learned it. How to really care about  
>another person. How to be afraid that someone can get hurt. How you get the need to hug someone. Po was so special.<br>Like if he had a golden heart. He taught her, how to care. How she could ever find inner Peace. Only with him.

Where is the old Tigress? She wanted to be the hard one. Brave and hard. No emotions. Able to complete every mission  
>without taking care. But this Panda managed that she lose this spirit of a warrior. She wanted this spirit back. Her mind told her,<br>that she never had changed. But her heart, told her the difference. She never was such as hardcore as she seemed to be.  
>She never wanted to be it. She simply knew not better. This Panda always knew. He not changed her. He showed her how<br>she really was. It was confusing. Tigress got a headache.

And now she has acted without brain. She set herself against Shifu. Her master. She said shut up. Tigress would have liked  
>to punish herself. What possessed her? Why did she do that. Why did her Master made her such angry? Her brain could explode.<br>What was happening with her. Her mind, her heart, her soul. Nothing was, like she thought. Everything change. Or nothing changed.  
>It was just confusing. A small creature appeared next to her on the roof. Tigress was buried in thoughts. Her world changed quickly.<br>No. She changed. The world was normal, as the creature started to ask a question.

Shifu: "Did my little girl grown up?"

Tigress needed no second to recognize the voice of her master. Without hesitation, she bowed in humility before her master.  
>A small and quiet: "I'm sorry" were her words. Master Shifu knew her little Tigress. This was typical for her.<p>

Shifu: "Tigress. A master can control himself in every situation."

Tigress, still on her knees: "I am very sorry, Master."

Shifu: "So, how are you now. I mean. Something is bothering you. Tell me."

Shifu stood there, his view on the head of Tigress, who was hidden on her knees. Showing humiliation, without showing her face,  
>she simply said: "I'm confused. Master"<p>

Shifu recognized it was difficult for her to look at him. So he did her a favor, jumped away from her and turned to the main square,  
>so that she did not have to look him in the eyes. He already knew about her confusion. As her Master, and because of the long time<br>he already knew her, it was possible for him to guessed, what troubled his girl.

Shifu: "I've saw something when you shouted at me ... You've learned to listen to your heart. I'm impressed."

Tigress: "Not really ... I don't want ..."

Shifu: "You should!" her Master interrupted her, "You know, you're behavior before Po got in our live, mostly wasn't naturally.  
>I don't know, what was happening here. But now you've shown, that your heart is on the right place. You have a good heart. You are good.<br>I just wanted to tell ya. I forgive you, for your boisterous way."

Finally one less worry. A stone fell from her heart. A shallow: "Thank you, Master" was heard. But Shifu felt that there were more things bothering this giant cat.

Shifu: "I think it is about Po, isn't it?"

Tigress turned, not showing her face to her Master. But this guy earned to know about her new experience about feelings.

Tigress: "Maybe ... not only."

Shifu: "First at all, I am against this kind of relationship!"

Tigress was shocked. Master Shifu just told her, he would not accept Po?

Tigress: "What? Why?"

Shifu got what he wanted with this reaction of her, now he knew that she has fallen in love. He thought something similar  
>when Po hugged Tigress on the docks. Now, he had to protect her.<p>

Shifu: "You know, Po is a Panda ... you are a Tiger ... it simply is not possible physically.  
>I know, many people manage to have a relationship with another species, not only with their minds,<br>also with their bodies ... and are happy. ...  
>But not you!"<p>

Tigress didn't understand her Master. Did he really said that he don't want that she will be happy one day?  
>Disappointment was not expressive enough for her feelings now.<p>

But Shifu didn't stop: "The Dragon Warrior has many duties. I don't think that such a relationship has a positive impact on his duties as the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress: "That is the problem? Only that? Are you serious?" _"I will never stop caring for Po just because you say it ... Oh my God, what do I think?" (she thought)_

Shifu: "... erm ... Tigress. I know that Po will have very difficult tasks in the future. I have informations about a very big threat, against Kung Fu, and especially against him ..."  
>She turned to see her Master. "No, I think I have to be serious ... ", He said, because of the look of disbelief in her face.<br>Shifu: "The biggest enemy someone could imagine. And I am scared, that this could end bad."

Tigress felt heavy. Po is in danger? A big threat against Kung Fu?

Shifu continued: "I don't want that anyone get hurt, Tigress. Especially you."

Tigress: "I ... " Tigress was confused, but she understand why her adoptive father don't want, that she try to get a  
>relationship with this panda. If he was right, it could be dangerous. But she could never just look away ...<br>if she can fight against a threat of Kung Fu ... on the side of Po ... she will.

Tigress: "I understand Master. But I can't promise anything." She was amazed because of the power of her voice.  
>But to her surprise, she looked at an sad master.<p>

Shifu: "You don't need to, I just beg on you ... Don't do stupid things because of others, like you already did. I just wanted to tell you that ...  
>think twice ... first with your mind ... and than with your heart ..."<p>

Tigress: "Yes, Master."

Shifu got up. He saw right into the face of Tigress. She was buried in thoughts again. He wanted to look into her mind, but it was not possible.  
>The night was young. But this Tiger was tired. So he gave her the best order of the day.<p>

Shifu: "Tigress. Go to Bed, now. Tomorrow will be a long day..."

Tigress was slowly moving. But her thoughts were taken her mind completely: _  
>"What do I do? I just said, in a way, that I want a relationship with Po? With this bear? Why did I do that ...<br>And there is a thread? The biggest one, someone could imagine? What's going on? ...  
>Maybe Po will die? ...<br>I have to think twice? ...  
>He want that I don't do stupid things? How did he know? ...<br>I need time ...  
>I've said I understand, but I don't ...<br>My head spins ..."_

When she started to walk, Shifu gave her a last instruction: "Don't think to much. Like Po said, it doesn't matter. You have the choice."  
>She disappeared through a window into the hotel.<p>

Shifu was still on the roof. He thought: _  
>"I think this cat know, what she is doing ...<br>I hope she will consult a healer at home ...  
>She is seriously injured ...<br>She just needs her time ...  
>I have to talk with Po about her ...<br>she isn't able to not listen to her heart ...  
>maybe Po will hear at me, when I tell him about some discreet duties of being the Dragon Warrior ...<br>I hope he didn't already fall in Love with her ...  
><em>_If he is, already, than I have to destroy this ...  
>to protect Tigress ...<br>and to protect Po ...  
>for Kung Fu ...<br>__for China!" _

Then Master Shifu changed into a meditating position. He wanted to be on this roof, until he had to go home.

The whole night he meditated there, and was quite relaxed as if he had slept.


	9. Paws? I don't need them

My 8th chapter. Sry for the long time to update. Weekend, Whit-sun, Spring Brake in the Netherlands. I was to alcoholic to even think about updating. But now I am back again and try to make 1 update each day (I think 1 update in 2 days sometimes^^). But do not expect them in the weekends or holidays.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Paws? I don't need them.<strong>

There was a big boom. His leg was deformed. His face showed the size of this sudden pain as he screamed: "ARGH...OH MY GOD"

Everyone in the room woke up. Mantis turned to see the center of this noise. Crane took his hat and moved into a fighting position.  
>Some small noises could be heard behind the door.<p>

Another: "OH...THIS PAIN...HELP ME!", and the door was pushed open by the foot of Tigress.

Viper appeared next to hear. She looked into the position of the helpless. An confused Panda crushed onto the ground.  
>An anxious look shows that he did not know where he was. But he was not the center of attention.<p>

Another: "PLEASE!" was heard.

Than, Tigress walked to the Panda. But she stopped in front of him, looking at him. Than the panda recognized that something  
>was tickling his back. Monkey was already making a grimace as the Panda tried to get up. He has actually sleep in a small bed<br>and rolled out of it. His butt crushed right to the foot of Monkey. Monkey showed his dissatisfaction with the act, by his very loud  
>and powerful species to yell for help.<p>

Po had difficulties, of course, because of this small gap between two beds to get up again. He hoped for the assistance of Tigress  
>in front of him, but remembered the last handshake with her at the docks. It was the reason why she stopped several feet in front of him.<p>

So, he managed it himself, under Monkeys crying of pain, to get out from this situation. Mantis was, of cause, the first one who  
>had to commentate this very unsightly scene of a panda, sits on a monkey.<p>

Mantis: "Hm, I think Monkey gets what he want. He was under his lovely bear.", and he gets a very unpleasant glance of Viper,  
>while Crane has to resist another laugh.<p>

Right after Po had manage to stay again, he turned to Monkey who scanned his foot with his hands and quietly made sounds like: "uh" and "ah".

Po: "I'm so sorry, brother Monkey. Is everything okay?" and a stunned Monkey looked at this clumsy creature in front of him.  
>Tigress didn't understand about the way, Po called Monkey, but because of the moment, she didn't care how the Panda called his friends.<p>

Monkey: "WHAT? OKAY? Yes ... everything is okay.", as Monkey jumped onto his hands to show that he would never walk again (sarcasm).  
>"Oh, by the way, a big fat Panda just crushed onto my feet and I felt the most heavily pain of my live...Nothing to mention!"<p>

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. A small Red Panda went to the room of the sleeping warriors after he recognized, that  
>the new day was beginning. He heard the normal noises of people, who were in the same room like Po. Everyone who slept with<br>Po in one room, would automatically scream after one night. This time, he heard the voice of Monkey.

_"This Panda crushes everything ..." _Master Shifu thought. _"but killing Monkey has one advantage. At least I don't have to wake them up". _

Then, he appeared in the door. Tigress already recognized her Master, turned around and punched her Paw, under much pain, into the other.  
>All other members of the furious five quickly looked at Tigress particular behavior and moved to do the same like she did. Even Po was able<br>to join the simultaneous "Good Morning, Master." tradition. Master Shifu had any attention of the room. Even Monkey, who a second before  
>painfully said that he would never walk again, forgot his pain, to prove honor to his master.<p>

Master Shifu: "Good Masters. This day will be a very long one. Not because I intend to make it long. I want a shorter one by myself.  
>But unfortunately we need as quickly as possible to get home. I have already said thank you to Master Ox and Master Croc and to all<br>others, as well as the owner of this establishment. We will leave immediately. If you have to do something, you should have already  
>done that. I want that we start our journey in 5 minutes, I will see you at the front gate. Now go!"<br>Shifu looked into the faces of all his pupils as he recognized a shocked face of the Dragon Warrior.  
>"Yes Po, there is no breakfast.". Master Shifu disappeared before Po was able to protest.<p>

Po: "Argh. NO. I don't have inner peace anymore." he said, after all of them started to walk to the main square, to reach the front gate.

No one else than Tigress manage to tell this Panda.  
>Tigress: "Maybe we will make some food stops this time." She knew that Po just wanted to tell, that he needs food to find inner peace.<br>Everyone, expect Viper was surprised. Po just wanted to tell that, and Tigress had stolen him his joke. But Po imagined another question.

Po: "Okay...but why did Master Shifu want us to travel so early? I thought we need rest?"

Mantis: "Yes, if we had rest more, Monkey would disappear under your butt, and never come back."

another stupid joke of Mantis, no one laughed, besides Monkey, who laughs because of every joke someone make. Crane tried to explain it:  
>"I think, it is because of the crowed. I mean, if we would wait, this square would be full of people, and it would be difficult to get away without being held by those fans of ours."<p>

The furious five and Po, with a sad face, reached the front gate. Tigress was in thoughts, again, as Master Shifu appeared and threw little  
>bags to his students. Po had, to the surprise of Tigress, caught her bag faster than she could react.<br>Then He give it her gently, that her paws did not feel pain.

_"What was that? Does he know something? I've hiding it. It is not possible."_ She thought?  
>When Po said: "I'm fast." grinning Bear,<br>as he turned to his Master: "It is food, isn't it, Master Shifu?"

Shifu: "You're right, Dragon Warrior. I hope you can eat when you are running. As the others, we want to travel fast...no stops. Follow me!"

Right in this moment, Master Shifu started to run. The remaining six warrior had difficulties to follow their fast master at once.  
>They had to switch their sleepy state to a fit one.<p>

Right after the group started their journey back home, Po opened his bag, to take his snacks at once.  
>Small rice balls were pressed against his chest as he ran and increases his speed, to follow the group.<br>With difficulty he managed to take the first ball between his fingers when he suddenly tripped over something.

The others noticed the accident of their Dragon Warrior, but by using his stomach he plume back to the legs and caught the  
>falling balls with his mouth. Although he tried to ran back to the group, but also master Shifu noticed that this carelessness<br>of Po, was not his fault.

He raised his hand and turned it to the others so that he could show them his message. The trip over the bear was done by  
>a trip hazard. By finger-pointing Viper and Crane suddenly disappeared in the trees on the left side of the road while Shifu<br>entrenched in the other side with Mantis. Tigress turned around while Po stuffed the rest of his rice balls in his mouth.  
>Monkey stood in direction they were running at.<p>

Than Po moved into the battle position, like Tigress did. With an very indistinct smacking mouth he said: "Who want my fist of justice?"  
>as suddenly a giant gorilla appeared in front of the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Po was the first who charged into this opponent as suddenly two wolfs jumped from the bushes on the side of the road.  
>Tigress ran between them, and before they recognized, she used her °split° move to kick them away. Than Po attacked<br>with some punches at the torso of his opponent as Crane, with Viper in his feet, flew over him to use his wings to fight  
>with some wolves and released Viper that she could made her °don't hit yourself° move.<p>

These enemies appeared behind the Gorilla with more and more fighters. Mantis jumped to help Crane, who was overwhelmed  
>by nearly 10 new Wolves who appeared. The Gorilla used his giant arms to catch the Panda to squeeze him.<br>Tigress used her legs to kick one other Wolf as she run to the Gorilla to kick him to his head.

After that, Master Shifu appeared to help the 3 lost furious five who fought a dozen wolves. Monkey's job was easy.  
>No one attacked him. Nothing happens in his direction, so he turned to help the others.<p>

The gorilla released Po, after Tigress kicked him into his kidneys. But then, the big opponent suddenly used his giant Hand  
>to strike into Tigress. She lift her arms to get into a defense position, recognizing that this punch was going to seriously hurt<br>much, her paws were full of pain just because her imagination.

But to her surprise, there was no impact. A fluffy white black fur appeared in front of her and stopped the gorilla.  
>Suddenly Po lifted the Gorilla and threw the tons of muscles into the direction of a stunned Master Monkey.<br>Monkey ducked and this big gorilla made the acquaintance of a tree.

This was enough for this enemy, because right after he got up, he made himself the cursing. As the wolves, the rest of Furious  
>Five were still fighting them, had noticed that their big friend wanted to get out of this combat, they were immediately behind him.<p>

Master Shifu used his staff and managed to push some vital points of nearly 2 wolves and a heavy armored one, so that they did not move.  
>They were now like prisoners. Who knows why they probably attacked this group of skilled warriors. Shifu could only imagine it.<p>

Tigress was impressed by the power of the Dragon Warrior. He turned to her and said in his casual type of voice:  
>Po: "Well, it would have hurt much, if he hit your paws. So glad you are good with your feet in the fight."<br>Now Tigress knew, this bear noticed it.

How can this stupid bear notice something, she wanted to hide so much. She began slowly to doubt herself.  
>But to stay with her illusion, she said in her stubborn way:<br>Tigress: "Paws? I do not need them."


	10. Coming home

My 9th chapter. Mistakes fixed, next ones will be fixed after someone mentioned them.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming home<strong>

The stunned wolves were looking at the faces of this skilled warriors. Everyone was curious who these wolves were.  
>Everyone of the furious five were silent, because of the present of their Master, no one, except Po, dared to raise his voice.<p>

Po: "Okay, I thought we want to go home, why do we stop? Besides the fact that here are some bandits who wanted us to stop.",  
>he said, after he turned away from Tigress, who he shared some words with after he crushed the giant Gorilla.<br>The other furious five were looking to Shifu, who reached near the wolves, to release one them of their stunning.

Shifu: "I don't think they are bandits, Po. They look like members of Shen's army." he said, after he winked at Crane and Viper.  
>The two had to hold the defeated enemy before Master Shifu used his vital point method again.<p>

Po and the others went near this opponent, they wanted to know about this. Tigress thought about last night.  
>She remembered that her Master mentioned something about a bigger thread.<em><br>"Was this attack a harbinger of this great danger? What could this wolves tell us?", _she thought.

Po just said out, what he first imagine: "So, these guys wanted revenge? Haha!",  
>he changed into a hilarious position, showing his giant belly,<br>"You have to bring an whole army to catch the furious five...and me...and Master Shifu, of cause."

Tigress was scared about the appearance of this enemies. She was very curious about what they had to tell, that she stopped  
>the Dragon Warrior of being stupid by standing near him, getting his attention with a small smile, and saying:<br>Tigress: "We already had that, Dragon Warrior. Now this guys need our attention, not you."

The slightly disappointing bear made a grin and used his paw to make a move if he lock his mouth.  
>Symbolically, he threw the key of his voice to Tigress. Everyone was surprised as Tigress actually raised her paw<br>to catch the non physically key. Two thumbs up, was the reaction of Po, as Tigress give him a very little smile,  
>which stopped after she turned to the Wolves again. The furious five laugh about this joke,<br>as Mantis said: "I hope you'll lose the key."  
>Then Viper smiled and blinked at Po. Master Shifu looked at this scene.<br>He immediately thought: _  
>"When, i mean WHEN was Tigress a little bit not serious and funny? What this bear did, is incredible.<br>Such a small gesture of her, I never expect such a thing ... but if I am serious, I didn't watched them every day.  
>Maybe this IS normal now." <em>

Master Shifu released one of the wolves of his misery. The wolf caught for breath as Viper wrapped around him  
>and Crane used his wings to hold this wrapped Wolf in a sitting position. Shifu took his time to look at the stranger.<br>He just looked him in the eyes causing the Wolf really gets nervous and started to sweat.

Then, finally, master Shifu gave the stranger his orders:  
>"I hope you all listen to me carefully, wolves. We are very skilled warrior. We are able to lead you through the most pain,<br>you ever could imagine. It will start, with just some little strokes with my staff, and will end in some crushing by the Dragon Warrior.",  
>Po grinned to the wolves evilly,<br>"But we are not heartless. Just answer our questions, and nothing seriously will happen. Do you understand?"

The afraid Wolf looked into the eyes of the Red Panda. He was the only one who could speak, and he immediately shouted: "Yes...YES...PLEASE".  
><em>"easy"<em>, Master Shifu thought, as he slowly went near the wrapped Wolf:  
>"Okay, first question: Who are you?", the Wolf was surprised, because this small guy even mentioned who he worked for,<br>but with a look at the grinned Dragon Warrior, he just wanted to make this quick, and gave them a serious answer.

Wolf: "I am a small soldier of the °First Pack of Wolves°, I don't know anything.".  
>Shifu knew about the °First Pack of Wolves°. They were the leaders of every canine in China, only not as officially like the Emperor of China,<br>who theoretically leads even this °Pack°.

The other members of skilled warriors were confused. Wasn't this guys working for Shen, and not this °Pack°.  
>Master Shifu saw this confusion, so he described, what he thought:<br>"This °First Pack of Wolves° are like the Kings of every canine. Maybe every Wolf, who even work for another leader,  
>would say he work for them. I think they were on order of their Masters. I ask you, Wolf, were you in Shen's Army.",<br>the Wolf was very cooperative, maybe because of the experience he had about the Panda, and answered very quickly in short sentences.

Wolf: "Yes. We were in Shen's army.", like Shifu said, they were.

Shifu: "How long, were you in Shen's Army?"

Wolf: "I, personally, for 3 years now. But I know our packs support him for almost 22 years."

22 years. Everyone knew about Po's former life, as Shen destroyed everything of it. Now even the smallest brain knew,  
>Shen was working with this Wolves to vanquish all Pandas for 22 years now.<p>

Shifu: "So, the canines are allied with Shen over 22 years, now. Interesting."  
>Tigress felt a pain in her heart. It was like the situation in the Hotel-Room. Now she knew, her Master was just thinking. Were these Wolves the bigger threat?<p>

Shifu: "Did Shen had other allies?"

Wolf: "Of course, the Monkeys are allied with us, too. So with Shen as well."

And the Monkeys, the Gorillas, were allied with him, too. The bigger threat gets bigger, and bigger.

Shifu: "Why did your packs and the Monkeys supported Shen?

Wolf: "Because of the order of our Masters."

Shifu: "Who are your Masters?"

Wolf: "The °First Pack of Wolves°?" he said,  
>but Master Shifu looked this Wolf straight into the eyes,<br>" ... Maybe our Captain told us to do ... I'm just a private, I did not know anything ... I don't know why ... PLEASE ... let me go ... I'm so afraid."

Shifu: "Could someone of you 3 should know anything about the reason why you joined Shen?"

The private Wolf was afraid, his face showed it. He looked to his captured comrades, who laid on the ground, not moving.  
>After he manage to identify them, he simply answered with a smile in his face:<br>"I'm a private, you can let me go, but the Wolf with the heavy armor.",  
>one of them was really more armored then the other,<br>"is in the rank of an Sergeant. He maybe knew something. He was the second to lead us to fight against you fabulous,  
>brilliant, good looking warriors. But please, let me and the other wolf go... you don't need us."<p>

Master Shifu walked to the Wolf again. With a merciful look, he pushed some of his vital points again, after he raised his hand that Viper unwrap him.

Master Shifu: "You will all be free, after I get my answers. Then we will go...maybe someone will find you.  
>This path has traveler. If not, you will be able to move after you had much time to think about your wrong behavior.<br>Maybe 1 day, normally 3 days. But now, this Sergeant of yours need to answer some questions."

Everyone of the furious five and Po were impressed how their Master was able to get his informations.  
>It was like a lesson how to ask a prisoner, and get your answers only with looking at him.<br>Then, Shifu pointed to the armored Wolf. He was quickly wrapped by Viper and hold by Crane,  
>during the others just went a little closer, to listen to his answers.<p>

Everyone was curious because of this, but only Tigress thought about it, in a scared way. _  
>Who is our enemy? <em>Would be her question, if she could ask.  
>She was afraid, who the °biggest° threat against Kung Fu could be. Nearly every canine and every Monkey already were a threat.<br>Then, Master Shifu woke the Sergeant up, who caught for breath. He simply looked at the private, and shouted out: "Traitor!"

Master Shifu knew, this one, would be harder. But he was wrong. The Sergeant had nothing to lose.  
>His mission ended with the death of Shen. He just don't wanted to be the responsible for this questioning.<p>

Shifu: "Okay, Sergeant. Will you tell us everything we want to know, or do you want to feel the strongest Paws of the Valley of Peace ... Tigress!",  
>Po looked at her, as she moved right next to her Master. She thought about this. Could she do this? Could she really punch this stranger?<p>

_"Why MASTER! Why do you want that I show that I am hurt. You know I am...WHY." _she thought and snarled in her way to the Sergeant.  
>The Wolf looked at her, heard her snarling, and just shouted: "I will cooperate, but please, don't let her punch me."<p>

Shifu knew about her reaction of his order. He was right, that she would not appreciate it to use her Paws.  
>Her angry reaction would scare everyone. Tigress saw the hand of her Master, showing her to go back.<br>She felt relieved, after she turned back to stand near Po and Monkey again. _  
>"Okay, Tigress. Never doubt your Master." <em>was her thinking when she reached her place.  
>Po looked at her grinning, and wanted to say something, but remembered his locked mouth, and just smiled.<p>

Shifu: "Who gave you the order, to work with Shen?" He asked, hoping, that this Wolf would knew something.

Sergeant: "I've got my orders from the Major. The Panda should know him, he was the one with only one eye who knocked him." Po nodded, as Shifu looked at him.

Shifu: "So, you don't know who gives him his orders?"

Sergeant: "I just know, that he got his orders from a very high instance, I've only heard rumors about it."

Shifu: "Interesting. What was your mission? Why do you worked with Shen?"

Sergeant: "What Mission? Our new or our old? I mean, we have had orders 22 years ago, and some other orders, not even a month old."

Shifu was surprised, like all others, but could imagine what this Wolf was talking about. Even all other Warriors were able to imagine what these two missions were about.

Shifu: "Tell me both!"

Sergeant: "Okay, the first one, 22 years ago, was to avoid the appearance of an Panda. By order of an hidden high rank,  
>we allied with Shen and vanished and killed every Panda near the east coast. Nearly, every Panda."<br>He looked at Po, he was angry. Anger was the look of every face in this community. Shifu just looked the stranger into the eyes, as he continued:  
>"The second Mission, was on the order of this higher instance again. It was to disable every Kung Fu Master who is able to teach someone Kung fu,<br>to avoid the appearance of an Warrior, again."  
>Just like everyone thought. But now everyone got an affirmation of what they thought. Not only Shen was afraid of an Panda warrior.<p>

Sergeant: "But we failed our second Mission. Now we wanted to go home, but our Lieutenant wanted to make this trap to regain his honor by catching the Dragon Warrior.  
>And now, I talking with our enemies about our problems."<p>

Shifu: "You've said something about rumors, who your orderer is. Tell me!"

Sergeant: "erm...okay...first, like I thought, it could be the °First Pack of Wolves°. We as the canines hate every other species,  
>and this Mission could be very good to destroy and vanish one of them." , was the first.<p>

Canines hate others? That could explain it, but Shifu wanted to hear another big enemy. If the °First Pack of Wolves° was involved, they would be just a part of the threat.

Sergeant: "Others think that it was a order of the president of the Monkeys, now known as °The Prime°.  
>We are allied with them over 400 years now, so our leaders could use our troops, to help them."<p>

The Monkeys as an ally of the known enemy, was an enemy. But Shifu wanted to hear more.  
>The furious five and Po were confused about this situation, besides Tigress, who already knew about THE biggest threat.<p>

Sergeant: "And there were some, who thought, the orders we were following were from the highest instance, someone could imagine.  
>They really thought, that the Emperor of China, Tigerius the Great himself had given us this orders. But I think this is bullsh..."<p>

The Sergeant stopped in his talking. Shifu pushed a vital point on his head to silence him. Than he gave order, with his hand, to release him,  
>so that he stunned him again. Monkey has stopped eating his rice balls. Everyone was confused, as Shifu started to explain.<br>Only Tigress knew, what her Master would say. Now she knew the danger. The biggest thread someone could imagine.  
>It was whole China against Kung Fu, and especially, against Po.<p>

Shifu: "Maybe I should explain. Like you all heard, my students, you already know that Shen was not the big enemy  
>he seemed to be. Our enemy had just act on orders. I knew, because of my searching in Gongman City, that Shen acted<br>under orders of the Empress of China. That is the reason, why we have to be fast at home. We have to prepare for our  
>big enemies. I have to teach you some hidden techniques and we need much time. Now, everyone know about our biggest threat.<br>I hope you all will see this danger not as a problem! It is seriously dangerous, maybe everyone of us could die by trying,  
>but I want, that we look forward to this enemy like to a challenge. We need to focus. But now, we need to get home.<br>Follow me...and please no stops again." He said, after he started to run again letting the stunned wolves alone.  
>...<p>

They managed the snowy mountains, faster then they could imagine. With the help of the furious five even Po managed to be fast.  
>Besides the fact, that they promised him the rice Balls of Mantis and Viper, who didn't need to eat much. The Panda, and all others of the Warriors<br>had time to think about this new situation. Po, Monkey, Crane and Mantis were very curious about this enemy. Viper and Tigress were afraid.  
>But Tigress showed an angry face, like all others did. To know, that there are people, many people who just want to kill them and to destroy<br>their lives, was responsible for this kind of anger.

Master Shifu managed to make this way in nearly half a day. But with all his students and a big Panda, they had to run the whole day.  
>It was nearly evening, when they discovered the Valley of Peace. Everyone was exhausted, and hungry. Shifu was surprised, how much<br>strength his pupils get, when their Master was leading them.

They stood in front of the stairs, Po made an ugly face, as their Master said:  
>"Coming Home, a very nice feeling, isn't it." as Po was jumping and moving in an extraordinary way to get attention.<br>He pointed into the direction of the village, jumping and raising his arms, shaking and looking at their Master.

Suddenly Tigress looked at him. He stopped in his actions immediately and looked like a statue, standing on one leg with pointing at the village.  
>The Tiger raised her arm, and threw something, or nothing, to the Panda.<br>It was the key, or it was not, of his locked mouth. Po made an °unlock° move and started to explain.  
>Everyone found this scene very funny. The Panda was serious with his jokes.<p>

Po: "Ahhh. Finally. So, Master Shifu, do we have to get to the palace right now?"

Shifu looked at him, face-palm.

Shifu: "What is it? ..."

Po: "Erm, I just wanted to eat with my dad, I have to explain him everything, you know."

That was Po. A golden heart, who needs to share everything with everyone he cares.

Shifu: "I'm not able to stop you, right. But if you eat there, who will made our food in the palace?"

Po: "Oh, yeah, you have to be hungry, right." He looked through the faces of his family, to see everyone nodding,  
>"Okay, what is if I promise, to bring you the secret noodles of my dad. More than anyone can eat..."<br>The audience was not very excited.  
>Po: "...in half an hour?"<p>

Everyone knew that Po had to talk with his adoptive, someone could tell that so, father, about the happenings,  
>and the new threat. Their hunger had to wait, was their thinking, everyone had in common.<p>

Shifu: "Okay, Dragon Warrior, if you search for us, we are in the Palace...preparing and resting again."

First, Po looked at Tigress, took a bow, and said: "Thank you Mistress, for keeping the Key of my Voice."  
>as he Suddenly turned and run. He knew he would reach a market with vegetables, so he has still got a box with delicious<br>fresh vegetables, as he ran to Mister Penq's Noodles.

Mantis: "Why didn't you lost it!"

Tigress tried to be mean. But it was just funny to look at her trying to be the °bad° girl.

Tigress: "Oh c'mon, I never had something like that."

But everyone knew, she played her game with Po. It was like the Tigress they knew, but something was different.  
>No one, not even Shifu, had ever seen her reveal so many times a very little but a serious smile.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Readers: Now, please copy everything you had in you mind, about the last scene of KFP2 were Po talked with Mister Penq, called him dad, and started to cook with him. It belongs here after this chapter. I will not make a chapter with his talking with Penq. Everyone who saw the film knew, what happened.<em>


	11. What injury?

My 10th chapter. Yay, more than 25000 words. I'm proud of myself. I will try to reach 100000. And with my Ideas about this story, I think I am able to do this. I choose to be: the writer of this Story.^^

Seriously, I am not good at grammar. I need help with that. So, please, guys, be like Tenshi and help me learning English.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks / I try to use the original characters, maybe some OC possible

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>What injury?<strong>

"So, here we are, students." Master Shifu said, after they reached the dinning-room.

But without Po, it was not the place, the furious five wanted to be. They were hungry, but without their chef of the kitchen,  
>they could not eat good foot. Why did Master Shifu went here? Didn't he wanted to train them? The day was nearly ending,<br>but half an hour was enough time for some sparring. But Shifu had other plans. Giving someone the chance to talk about  
>things happened, without the presence of an Master Shifu, was like a training for their mind, Shifu thought.<br>So, he gave them the last order of this ending day.

Shifu: "Okay, furious Five. Our training will begin shortly ... tomorrow. Now, do what you want. But I would appreciate it if you  
>all would talk a little bit about what happened in Gongman City and our way home. If someone search for me, I will find inner<br>peace by meditating near the °Pool of sacred tears°."  
>Right after he said that, he went back from the dinning room and leaved the barracks.<p>

The furious five were silent for some time, as they all take their normal places on the table. They were alone, and their Master  
>wanted them to talk. So, Mantis broke the silence with a question.<p>

Mantis: "So, Monkey, how was your day?"

Monkey saw the potential of an joke, so he tried to imagine a funny answer.

Monkey: "Oh, quite well. Po nearly killed me. I am totally exhausted and hungry. And Tigress looks at me with an angry glance  
>in her eyes, so that I am quiet now and won't say anything more.", he said, after he recognized the serious face of Tigress.<p>

Tigress: "You all know, why we have to talk about what happened. Please be serious with this. This is no joke." she said,  
>after she looked into the faces of her friends.<br>She needed to tell them, that she was scared, but for Tigress, it was not possible. She had to be serious...and brave, no matter  
>how she feel.<p>

Viper: "Tigress is right. Master Shifu told us about how dangerous this could be. He mentioned that we all could die if we try to fight.",  
>she said, with an sad face, looking at Mantis, who looked at her with an °I apologize for being mad° look.<p>

Crane: "We know, Viper, but what could we talk about? I mean, we know, who our enemy is. And we know that he is the strongest imaginable.  
>But what should we do?<p>

Viper: "I don't really know. Crane. But do we really know who our enemy is?

Crane: "I thought it is the Empress of China?"

Mantis: "Isn't these °Pack of Wolves° a bigger threat?"

Crane: "Not really. The °Pack° is like a rumor. There are no leaders of the canines. Every group of them follows their own interests.  
>They just tell they work for the °Pack° but seriously, no one knew some members of them. But maybe some of them will work for the empress."<p>

Monkey: "Not like the monkeys, they are organized and smart.", if that was not a compliment to himself, "I think they will lead them, and the Wolves will follow."

Crane: "Guys. Think about that. Seriously, if the Empress want to stop Kung Fu, she is the leader. All in China has the duty to follow her.  
>So this threat is so dangerous, because everyone would be against Kung Fu now, not only the canines and primates, everyone."<p>

Tigress: "I don't think so, Not against Kung Fu." she mentioned. Everyone was confused. They thought that everything was clear.  
>But now Tigress wanted to say the difference.<p>

Viper: "What do you mean, Tigress?"

Tigress said, buried in thoughts: "I mean, what is the goal of the Empress?"

Mantis: "Actually it was to kill Kung Fu."

Tigress: "Do you really think to kill Kung Fu was her only Goal? The question is, why?"

The smart bird Crane thought about this, as silence was in this room again. Everyone thought about Tigress question,  
>as Crane tried to explain his thoughts after nearly 5 minutes of silence.<p>

Crane: "First, she wanted to destroy every Panda in China. To avoid something happen. Like this peacock. He was an ally because  
>he wanted to avoid to be defeated by a Panda, like Po said. He listen to a prophecy and act with vanishing every Panda village in<br>whole China. Maybe the Empress was afraid of an Panda, too?..."

Tigress has thought the same like Crane did. So she was able to continue his explanation. But Crane was fast.

Crane: "Yes, Shen was afraid of the appearance of Po. And we could say, maybe the Empress was afraid of his appearance, too.  
>And this Sergeant told us, that their mission to destroy Kung Fu was a mission to kill every Teacher who could be able to teach<br>someone to be a Kung Fu Master.-"

Tigress: "Like Po is right now!"

Suddenly everyone could imagine the reason. Besides Monkey.

Monkey: "This is confusing. Were they afraid of Po?"

Crane: "No, they are afraid of a Warrior. A Panda. And a skilled Kung Fu Master who suddenly appeared. And this is a description  
>of our Dragon Warrior!"<p>

The furious five knew, that he could be right. This could explain the goal of their enemies. Or better, Po's enemies.

Mantis: "So, Po is responsible for all this death, and all death in our future?"

Tigress snarled, this comment was cruel. No one wanted this. But everyone knew, it could be right.

Tigress: "Don't say that! We need to be loyal to the Dragon Warrior!", she shouted as she got up to show her anger.

Viper: "Tigress! I'm so sorry."

Why did Viper apology? What did this serpent think? Yes, maybe Po was responsible for his own pain, but is he able to be responsible for that?  
>He could not know anything, and he has a good heart. Such a knowledge could destroy his inner peace. Could destroy him.<p>

Tigress: "Po never knew anything about this. It is wrong, to make him responsible for what happened."

Crane: "I agree. Like we all should. We 'all love him!", he said. He spoke, like a true friend.  
>Tigress was impressed. She didn't really knew, or did never watched the others to recognize it, that they really care about the Dragon Warrior in this way, too.<p>

Mantis: "Yes, some more than others," he looked at Monkey, but Tigress was confused, because she recognized a glance of  
>Viper into her direction, "but like Po said, we are all one big family."<p>

This informations were new for her. When did Po mentioned something like that? And why did Viper looked at her in such a strange way?  
>Should she knew that Tigress cared about Po more, than the others?<p>

Tigress: "Erm. What are you talking about.", she asked.

Viper: "Oh, yes, you could not know how Po mentioned that he loves.-"

Mantis: "-you! ...", he interrupted her, to make a Joke, but Tigress did not recognized it. She was surprised, that the Panda could tell something  
>like that to the others. Suddenly, she felt something warm in her heart. But before she was able to describe this feeling herself, in her mind,<br>Viper interrupted her thinkings.

Viper: "Yes, as a sister! Mantis. He said he loves us all as a family, not that he especially loves Tigress."

Mantis: "But he said that he loves her, right?"

Viper: "Yes, in his special way. Like I said Tigress. He only mentioned that he cares about us all, like a family. He said, I am like a sister,  
>Monkey like a brother, and so on. So he cares about you, too. Like a °twin-sister° were his words."<p>

Now Tigress was confused. Po loved her. But as a sister? What were they talking about? She just heard that Po really care about them all.  
>And that he cares about her. But how he describe this connection was very confusing for her. Her mind told her, that this was the love, she wanted.<br>Po as a brother. But her heart was disappointed. She was not able to describe her own feelings about this. This Panda really cares.  
>And she really cares. Like a family. No more. Her stubborn mind told her, just to be careless about him. But why was she thinking about<br>such stupid words, she not even heard by herself.

Viper needed to explain to Tigress the situation later. She saw the confusion in Tigress. With her intention, to make this a good relationship,  
>she had to tell her, what the bear really said. But alone. Not with such stupid guys like Mantis and Monkey.<p>

The other furious five recognized that the girls were buried in thoughts. They looked at each other. They talked about the threat.  
>Po was responsible for that. And they talked about °their° family. Everyone was exhausted and hungry. After some time of silence again,<br>it was hard for those warrior to talk about such things. The most of them were in thoughts again. Master Shifu wanted them to talk, but  
>they were just not able to share their thoughts. It was mostly only speculation. So Monkey managed to focus to a real happening.<p>

Monkey: "Were is Po. I am hungry."

Crane: "Be patient. He will come."

Another 3 minutes of silence. Why weren't they able to just talk. They normally talk hours about nonsense. Why not now.  
>Someone was missing. Po was the reason why everyone could be relaxed and talk without thinking. Another thing, Po was responsible for.<p>

Some noise were heard in the floor. An exhausted Panda was on the ground, balancing some plates on his hands, looking at the rest of the  
>way to the dinning room. Monkey opened the door and saw him. A little cry of joy was his reaction. The sweating Panda looked at him and<br>tried to get forward. He managed to went into the dinning-room with his knees, as he told the furious five the reason why he needed some time.

Po: "I hadn't thought about the 10 pounds I've had to carry with me. But now I'm here, with cold secret noodles and some tofu."

Suddenly he jumped and threw every plate to the table. The furious five were grateful about this meal. Everyone got their noodles,  
>besides Tigress, who get some special °tofu stir fry° from Po.<p>

Po: "Enjoy your meal. I am going to sleeping."

Crane: "Wait, Po. We need to talk. We have order of Master Shifu to talk."

Po: "And what about?"

Viper: "About what was happening."

Po: "Oh, you mean that I am responsible for everything?"

The furious five were shocked. How did he knew about this.

Tigress: "Po!..." small second of silence, Tigress was different again, "And this does not bothering you?"

Po: "Nothing this bear can't handle. And with the help of you °awesome° guys, I'm not afraid of anything. And like I said, it doesn't matter."

Everyone thought the same. Was this bear a very brave one, or such stupid.

Po: "Enjoy your meal, again. I'm tired, I will go sleeping."

Crane: "But, we need to talk about this."

Po, for the surprise of his friends, just told them, something they don't recognize.

Po: "C'mon guys. We have time."

Viper: "Time?"

Po: "Yeah. You know, a messenger needs more than a week to travel to the palace of the Emperor. Even if this °Pack of Wolves°  
>or the monkeys could get this informations earlier, all of them need much time to travel here. I mean, we have at least 3 weeks before<br>even a small group of enemies could appear here. So, much time to think, isn't it?"

Surprise, surprise. The Dragon Warrior used his brain, and knew more than anyone else. When did this guy grown up?

Mantis: "Wow, you're right."

Po: "You see, we can talk another time, now enjoy your meal and let me go sleep."

Po recognized how Tigress used her Chopsticks, her trembling barely perceptible. It was hard for him to look at this injured Tigress.  
>He resolved to do something about it, after he turned again and went to the sleeping barracks.<p>

The furious Five thought about the words of Po. He was right. They had time to learn, and to prepare. But today, they were just exhausted.  
>And after a delicious meal of Po, all of them went to the Barracks, to get their sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress slowly went to her room. Her mind was thinking about the big threat. Her Heart about some small words she<br>heard from Viper: Family, Sister, Love. This confusion was, if there were two people in Tigress. One, she wanted to be.  
>And one, she really was. Her mind was spinning again, as she reached the door of her room.<p>

She was the last to go sleeping. She needed more time to eat than the others. Another indication of her pain, which she ignored.  
>She slowly opened her door, buried in thoughts she did not recognized that it was already open a little bit. She was at the door,<br>and closed it behind her, as she released a heavily breath. She raised her paws and looked at them. They seriously hurt much.  
>Than, she finally started to feel it. Her face was reflected for the first time in presence of someone else, that she was vulnerable.<p>

Then she recognized him, and she reacted reflexively. She started a fist-cut, but while she did, she wished not to do it.  
>For her surprise the creature grab her arm, and not her paw to stop her. She looked into the face of the stranger.<p>

Tigress: "What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong in here. This is mine ...", as she tried to brake free of his holding.

She asked the stranger, as he released her. For her surprise, he prevented to hurt her. This guy was incredible, she thought, as he started to spoke with her.

Po: "I don't belong in here, or I don't belong IN here?" He asked with a grin.

Tigress didn't like this joke.

Tigress: "You know what I mean, Dragon Warrior."

The first time in her life, someone managed to be in her room, without her being aware someone was.  
>This Bear came into her private chamber. Her place of silence.<p>

Tigress: "What do YOU want!" she asked with an angry voice.

Po: "I just wanted to see you."

What was this Panda thinking. He was there to see her? Her heart started to beat faster.

Tigress: "Erm...what?"

Po went near her, raised his arms and caught one of her paws. He gently stroke his thumb against her paw.  
>He felt, that Tigress appreciate this kind of touching, but he also felt, that this paw was seriously injured.<p>

Tigress was shocked. This Bear was touching her this way? So gentle. She wanted to purr. She really wanted to purr  
>because of this Panda, but then, she recognized who she was, pulled her arm back and gave him a dirty look.<p>

Tigress: "Who do you think you are?"

Po: "I'm so totally sorry Tigress.", he answered. Tigress was in her soft mode again. Sorry? Please, you stupid Bear,  
>don't let me do stupid things. Don't use emotions. We are alone. I don't know how this will end if you be like this. Please.<p>

Tigress: " ... sorry? "

Po: "Yes, Tigress ... because I hurt you."

Tigress: "You, hurt me?"

Po: "You're injured, aren't you?

And now Tigress knew what Po was thinking about. He noticed her injury very fast. Maybe he was the first. And now he wanted to confront her.  
>Defense was her option.<p>

Tigress: "What injury. I don't feel anything?"

Po knew about such a reaction. He cared about her. But she was just the stubborn cat.

Po: "You know, that I know. Your Paws ... they are broken!"

Tigress: "What? No! They are not!"

Po was a little bit hurt about the way, Tigress lead this discussion. But he knew, how he could manage to reach her.

Po: "Please Tigress. I thought you care. And it hurt me, that you always try to hide something.", and that hurt Tigress,  
>"But I thought we two have nothing to hide. If you try in front of the others to be the strong one, it's okay. But please, you can trust me."<p>

Tigress was shocked what this bear did. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to care. She wanted that he cares. But her spirit of her own  
>Warrior was to proud. She was silent. She said nothing. Po recognized her fight with her emotions by looking into her face. He saw, that he lost.<br>So he turned and went to the door.

Po: "Sorry for telling you that I care about you ... I just beg you. Please go to the healer and don't hide your pain anymore.  
>I don't want to look at you and see you injured. Okay. Promise me."<p>

But she was silent. Her inner fight just taken her completely. She was confused. This Panda just cares. He can't watching her with pain.  
>Why was this bothering her. He said she hide everything. He said that he wanted to be trusted. Tigress did not knew what to do.<br>The Dragon Warrior slowly opened the door. He didn't thought that she was not able in such a situation to answer him.

He saw her face, and saw her confusion. She saw him, too. It hurt so much to see him going now. She had one question, she wanted to know badly.

Tigress: "Do you love me?"

Po: "erm", _did she really asked that? I hope she know this sister thing, I don't want to destroy this now._ "... did you know about my °new° family?"

Tigress: "Yes," and she was able to answer this question herself "... you wanted to say like a sister."

Po: "erm...maybe."

Tigress was surprised about this answer. He was able to say everyone of the furious five, that he loves them. But he just said maybe  
>when she asked. She had the intention to trust him. She already thought how she ever could show him, how she care. She already sacrifice<br>herself with jumping in front of the cannon, but this was not enough. This Bear was the only one, who really deserved to know her.  
>Not even her Master Shifu know. And to prove, that she trust him, she wanted to search for her past, and share it with him. Like he already did with his past.<br>So, the first time, she opened her heart, without her mind telling her, that it could be wrong.

Tigress: "Po" he still was in the doorway to leave immediately as he stopped and looked back

" ... I promise. But only if you do me a favor." Now Po was curious. Tigress thought again about this, she needed this guy. He would manage, that  
>she finally do it.<p>

Tigress: "Would you go out with me tomorrow?"

Po was shocked! Did Tigress answered for going out with him? Like a dream, this had to be a dream. Tigress never would ask him.  
>Normally he asked her, and was kicked out of her room and lost his head, in his dreams. But now Tigress was asking him. As a favor?<br>But Po was as shocked that he just remained silent and pinched himself into his stomach.

Tigress: "I mean, Master Shifu would not train us the whole day. Would you go out with me after this training?"

But then she recognized how this would look like. She asked Po to go out with him! Oo, this could be misunderstood. She did not want  
>this going that fast. But than she looked at Po, who just nodded.<p>

Tigress: "Hey, I just want, that you go with me that I can show you something, and that I am not alone, when I try to find out something. Okay."

Po: "erm...yeah, Okay!"

That was the moment, when Po realized this was real. He saw into the golden eyes of Tigress, the hardcore.

This was the first time for a long time, that she really wanted what she said. She did not stood beside herself anymore.  
>She had choose again, like this kindly Panda told her. Now, she choose to be herself. For the first time of her life, she felt that<br>being herself was not wrong. She always hide behind her hard shield. Only this Po was able, that she don't hide anymore.

She winked at him, Po turned again. His mind was in disbelief, he was tired, like all others. He slowly closed her door and wanted to get to his bed.  
>Surprised of the moment. As he heard her a last time this evening.<p>

Tigress: "Thank you ..." the door closed, Po wasn't able to listen to her anymore, but Tigress has opened her heart for him.  
>She was serious when she ended her sentence by whispering something to herself: " ... I trust you."<p> 


	12. Special Training

My 11th chapter.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Special training<strong>

All of them were at their training courtyard. Everyone was curious about what their Master would teach them.  
>What hidden techniques would they learn? But someone was missing.<p>

Shifu: "So, my students. We're are complete now."

The furious five and Po were confused. They were not complete. Tigress was missing. Po could imagine where  
>she was, but the others didn't knew. So, Monkey asked their Master.<p>

Monkey: "So, erm, we are the furious five ... not four."

Shifu knew that someone would ask. But he promised her, however, to treat this like a secret. He was amazed  
>when she actually asked him if she could go to the healer. But even he was surprised when she said she would<br>only do so because of Po. She would anyway not hide her injuries for long. Should Shifu tell the truth? Better you  
>make the big cat not angry.<br>So he simply said: "Personal Training. Maybe the whole day. But we are here for your training!"

Everyone took a disciplinary position in front of their Master. They wanted to hear his instructions.

Shifu: "First of all, I want that everyone of you will train, if nothing happened. I will give some instructions to everyone  
>of you, but I need time to meditate and studying. I will have to travel some times and I have much things to do.<br>So most of the time, you'll train for your own and you will meet a few of my tasks."

The trainees were not enthusiastic to hear this. Everyone thought that he will teach them more often now.  
>Everyone was curious about the secrets Shifu mentioned.<p>

But now he told them: "I am sorry, that I've made you curious. But to prepare for our coming threat,  
>I need much time on myself. I need to travel, study, meditate, train, and I have to find out, how I can<br>help my students with their training. I have had some things in my mind, but most of them will be personal  
>training, and not in the group."<p>

Mantis: "Like Tigress? Is she away because of her personal training?"

Master Shifu hated to lie to his pupils, but, maybe it was something like a personal training for her.

Shifu: "Tigress already know, that you will all be training most of the time on your own, and that I will give everyone  
>of you some personal training. And right now" Shifu thought about how her broken Paws could be used as<br>a training method, "she will train under special circumstances."

Overall their master said them, that they all will have more time for their own, comparable with leisure.  
>And all will have some personal hours with their grandmaster and will learn techniques only for them.<br>They were not happy, but satisfied about this.

Shifu: "Today, I have figured out a task, for all of you. Okay, especially for you Po,", of joy, Po lifted his arms,  
>"but it is a good training for all of you. First of all, how do you use your inner peace, Po? And I don't mean,<br>that you deflect cannon balls with it, or that you influence drops." he said, after he saw the silly-looking bear.

Po: "erm ... You've already said, that it is for deflecting cannon balls, I guess ... erm ..."  
>No one expected a serious answer. Sometimes, the Dragon Warrior had a mind, sharper than Master Shifu's, but most of the time, he was just stupid.<p>

Po: "No idea! It is useless for normal fighting."

Shifu: "No, it's not. Do you think, a cannon ball is the only thing that could hit you?"

Po: "Ah, yes. I know! You mean if someone threw something to me, I could use inner peace to deflect even those things? Like knifes and throwing stars?"

Master Shifu thought something else, but this was interesting and a good ability if the Dragon Warrior could manage to do that. But his intention was on something else.

Shifu: "Maybe you could train this. But I mean if someone literally throw his fists and kicks to you."

That could be interesting, the furious four thought. And all knew, there was just one way, to train something like this.

Shifu: "Inner peace, is the best defending technique ever. If you master it. But you, Po, just discovered it.  
>You need to master it, with the help of your family.", <em>did Master Shifu has his ears everywhere?<br>How could he know about such things?_, Po thought,  
>Shifu: "I want, that you will train this. The others will learn how to crush the best defense, and the Dragon Warrior,<br>how to use it. I don't want that you fight with each other. I want that everyone will fight against Po. All at once."

This was new for all of them. Shifu normally didn't allow something like that. Although Tigress tried this kind of training more often,  
>without knowing of Shifu. But know, he wanted all versus one. And the one was Po.<p>

Shifu: "Do you all understand?", everyone nodded, Po with a scared face, "okay, than start, I will watch you and will go if I think it's time.

Po was not prepared when a sudden impact against his shin happened. He lost his standing and fall to the ground. Monkey just kicked him, and there was no defense.

Shifu: "You see, Po. This will be a long day for you. And to the others: You all will be surprised. I promise you."  
>he said after he turned and slowly went away. He had to talk with Tigress. As he reached the stairs, he heard a very loud "ouch" from the training courtyard.<p>

* * *

><p>The goat took the greasy paste. She gained it from a mixture of roots and a toxic swamp frog extract.<br>It was not only relieves pain, but actually almost dull it. She had to smear it on Tigress paw.  
>She knew that if she did not set the bone straight again, with violence, this tiger would have pain with<br>them for her whole life.

The healer wondered why she waited until she went to see her. If the goat remembered this girl was  
>with her only once. Since she was about 5 years old and not a warrior. Amazing was that the healer could<br>see thousands of minor injuries on her body. Right after the goat has arranged to take off her top,  
>while the healer was cursed with an evil look, she was able to see her abused body.<p>

Thousands of healed injuries. Most were not even visible, but noticeable. This tiger could be very reluctant  
>to touch, the healer did it with fear of life, but she noticed fractures not only at her paws, but her shoulder<br>and her ribs were injured, too. The goat guessed about her rips, because Tigress bandaged parts of her upper body.

But her reactions stunned the healer. Actually, she would have to bend before pain, but she was hard.  
>No muscle twitched in the treatment. So it was easy, in the end, to treat her. The back room was separated<br>by a curtain, when a voice came from outside.

Shifu: "Tigress?"

Tigress snarled: "Stay out!"

Shifu: "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know if everything is alright."

Healer: "Please, Master Shifu, be patient. You can talk to her when she is finished. I have to straighten her and to put her arms in splints and bandage them."

So, the old grandmaster sat on a chair and waited.

Tigress: "No!"

The healer was surprised. Not bandage her? What was this girl thinking?

Healer: "Mistress Tigress, you need this. I'm your healer and I order this to you."

Tigress: "I just said no. I don't need any splints or bandages."

Healer: "Do you want that your injuries will never heal? I can promise you, without this treatment, you need a year to cure your wounds.  
>With my treatment, you will use your arms in nearly 5 weeks again."<p>

Tigress can't do this. Everyone would see her injured, for 5 weeks! Even the big threat would be there.  
>Why did she heard to this bear. She can live a life with pain. But not live with such shame.<p>

Tigress: "I said NO!"

The healer don't understand her.

Healer: "What is the problem? You think you can't handle to don't use your paws, right?"

Then, the voice of the waiting room appeared again.

Shifu: "That's it!"

Tigress: "Master? What is what?

Shifu: "Sorry to interrupt you, miss Healer. But I just thought about a new training for Tigress."

Healer: "With such injuries, she is not able to train anything!"

Shifu: "Please continue your treatment. Tigress will not be against this."

Tigress: "But Master!"

Shifu: "Silence, Girl. Don't be afraid, I have an Idea."

Tigress was confused. She did not like how this visit would end, but with the appearance of her Master, she felt, if she had no choice.

A sad Tigress: "Yes, Master."

The treatment continued. As it finished, Tigress were wearing her clothes again and had her arms put in splints, and her paws full bandaged,  
>that she only was able to use her thumbs a little bit, under pain. She looked strange. Her arms were like branches in a tree. They not move.<br>Shifu looked at her. She finally got a treatment.

Tigress felt very sad with this. She was emotionless, just sad. Her whole life she was the hard one. Now she had to show everyone  
>that she is seriously injured. This could be her worst day of her life. She was disappointed how this situation ended.<br>Now her Master Shifu looked at her, and grinned. He made fun of her.

Shifu: "Great!"

Tigress: "Great? This is great? How?", her face was sad.

Shifu: "Sorry Tigress. I don't wanted to be bad. Finally you get what is needed. It is good for you. And I know what you are thinking about this."

How could he know? He never knew her. Only Po was able to know.

Shifu: "This is the beginning of you special training."

Now, she was confused. To be ashamed was her training?

Shifu: "Look at you, you're not able to move one muscle of your arms and paws. They are disabled from your body. Now you have the chance."

Tigress: "Chance?"

Shifu: "Yes. I wanna ask you. Did you ever fight only with your feet?"

Suddenly Tigress understand. Special training were the magic words. It was like hiding her vulnerable again. She was grateful to have such a Master.

Shifu: "We just say the others, that I had ordered to bandage you and put you in splints. And you will learn to life without your paws.  
>To train without them. To Master your feet. And your Tail, of course. It is time you learn to use it. It is your third arm. Learn to use it."<p>

This was a brilliant Idea. She was able to hide, and would learn new things.

Tigress: "Thank you, Master."


	13. Trees

My 12th chapter. Oh, did I mention that I don't update at the weekends? Yeah, I did! Only 2 Updates this week. I will have to to make a excursion. Next Update tomorrow. Update after that, maybe Friday, if possible.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Iron Bark Trees<strong>

Po wished that he could be done faster. It was nearly evening and he still sat in his room.  
>Mantis was using his old acupuncture methods. Like a normal day of heavy training, the Bear needed this tradition.<p>

It was always good to relax. But now, he was nervous. He wanted to make it quick. Although his °family° didn't  
>beat him easily, and he got his normal `after training` pain. Master Shifu appeared after some brutal hits against Po.<p>

Shifu told them about his special training for Tigress, and that she will first want to train alone. He bandaged  
>her that she only could use her feet and her tail, to train them. And their Master told Po in private that she<br>wanted Master Shifu to tell him that she has complied with her promise, that she will train at the arena right  
>at the start of the stairs to the Jade Palace, and she wanted to personally thank him.<p>

Right now, he wished that the treatment of Mantis would end soon. It was not his Idea, but because of his muscle  
>strain, he was even not able to manage the way to the barracks, without the help of Monkey and Crane carrying him.<br>Monkey disappeared with Crane, right after they reached Mantis room, no one knew were they went, maybe some  
>special 'cookie eating' training.<p>

_Hurry up!_ Po was thinking.

Mantis: "Why are you so uptight? Relax. Or do you want that I find your heart nerves and let it stop again?"

Po: "Just make it quick, this time. Only that I can move. I'll endure pain."

Viper was in Mantis room, too. She enjoyed the funny moments the Dragon Warrior shared with them by talking in such situations.

Viper: "If you could manage your inner peace, you would not be hurt. And by the way, Mister Penq's Noodles will not  
>disappear if you'll not be there in two minutes.", she said and giggled.<p>

But she recognized that the shop was not the problem.

Po: "Just hurry up, Mantis."

Viper: "What is so important, that you can't relax one second?"

Po: "Erm, I don't know. I just won't let her wait."

Mantis and Viper were confused and asked simultaneously: "Her?"

Po: "What? Erm ... yeah, my aunt!", he just imagined a fast lie. "She wanted to eat a meal by the fabulous Dragon Warrior himself.  
>She can get very angry. I would say that she scares me! Like Tigress, only in an more 'Your life will end now' way."<p>

Mantis: "I just could not imagine someone more dangerous than Tigress when she is angry."

But the serpent looked into Po's eyes. She knew he lied. But she don't wanted to ask him out. She could imagine who 'her' was.

Viper: "Mantis. Could you really hurry up? I think these Tigress like person would kill Po, if you don't."

Mantis: "Okay, okay. But only because you want it, Viper."

So, he suddenly used his °awesomeness°. Once, he was faster than anyone else. Now, he showed it with pointing his  
>needles in incredible speed, as suddenly Po stunned in his position.<p>

Mantis: "I hurried up! But his body just is not as fast, as I am."  
>he said with a grin.<p>

After nearly 5 minutes, Po was released from his stunning, totally relaxed. He was able to go.

* * *

><p>Tigress jumped. Her legs hit the wood. It felt like fighting against iron. It was hard, not able to brake by such a small kick of her.<p>

She used this trees, for so many years now. They grew there everywhere near the Jade Palace.  
>She never manage to broke one of these trees, even the smallest one needed to be hit several times. Once, she trained her<br>will with this trees. She said, that she trained with them to not feel anything in her paws, but she always felt.

She just managed to not want to feel pain. She learned to be like an actor, to hide it, like she always hided everything behind  
>her stubborn mind. Now, this sparring partner was learning about her feet and her tail.<p>

With her Paws, she manage to brake them within at least 10 hits. She only kicked against one tree.  
>It could be the five thousand time, her feet hit the tree, as a calm voice of an true friend appeared behind her.<p>

Po: "They are not a worthy opponent."_ hm I heard that once _"I mean, they don't strike back or want to avoid your kicks."

Tigress: "But kicking someone else, than these unbreakable trees, would cause in dead sparring partners."

Po laughed, Tigress made a joke? And again, he thought about this like a dream.

Po went near her, her arms were covered in bandages. He saw it, and felt guilty.

Po: "Sorry again."

Tigress knew, that he would say sorry as often as it could be possible. It was Po. His heart was to good.

Tigress: "Not again!", she jumped and turned her body.  
>Her tail hit the tree, as she started to walk to Po.<br>A feeble hit was heard. She looked him in the eyes.  
>Her face was in the none emotional, just serious look.<p>

Tigress: "Never apologies again. Or you'll never have the chance, to do it!"

Po: "HAHA!", he saw her glance, "Oh, you're serious? Sorry ...  
>Oh NO NO sorry, I mean, I never wanted to say sorry, you know, I said ... erm"<br>she looked at him, and slowly went to him, he got nervous,  
>Po: "... Story! Yeah, I mean Story. Of erm ..."<p>

Tigress interrupted his speaking with a spinning jump, so that her tail flew into his face. Than, her tail hit him,  
>but he didn't recognized any pain. After she landed he was confused.<p>

Po: "Tigress?"

Tigress: "Please, Po, follow me and don't try to make jokes. Okay." she said with her back on him, starting to walk into the village.

Po: "Yes, Mistress."

Tigress: "I said no jokes", as he reached beside her, to walk with her.

He did not knew where she wanted to go. He was nervous. What did this feline wanted to do, and why did she need him?  
>He stay silent, he did not wanted to ask stupid questions. This was Tigress, he wanted to impress her, not to be stupid.<p>

He likes her. He was one of the first fans of her, and now he walked besides her, knowing that she wanted that.  
>He told himself, he really likes her like a sister. He wanted to enjoy every moment, he could share with her, but<br>he always thought, like a sister.

Tigress: "My paws are strong." Tigress started.

Po: "The strongest of China!"

Tigress: "Maybe ... But my legs, are not."

Po was confused. She wanted to talk about training. Yes, he expected that.

Po: "Still the strongest feet of China."

Tigress glanced at him: "I hit you with my tail. Did it hurt?"

Why was she asking?

Po: "Oh, yeah. I nearly can't see right now!"

Both were walking, Tigress lead the way. Po was focused on her. He recognized a sad face. He knew,  
>he has to be serious. She wanted to tell something.<p>

_No jokes, stupid Panda!_ He thought.

Po: "Erm ... Okay, I didn't felt anything besides your soft fur of your gentle tail." Now, he was honest.

Tigress: "Soft and gentle? ... I think you're right. I can't use my tail. It is as if it has its own mind. I possibly can not control it."

Po: "With your new training, you'll manage that."

Tigress: "I hope ... Po!" than she turned her face into his direction, still walking.  
>Tigress: "I don't know how to tell you ..." ,so she simply said, "Thank you!"<p>

Po: "For what?"

Tigress: "Everything!" She shouted. Po was confused about this. Tigress turned her face again, looking onto the street.

Po: "You're welcome."

Tigress stood silent.

Po: "You'll learn. You've the chance to learn to fight with your feet and tail. I know, that if someone is able to learn everything, than it's you Tigress."

Tigress looked at him again: "That's the reason."

Po: "Reason? For what?"

Tigress: "The reason why ...", She thought something, he recognized that she wanted to tell something, but she stopped.

Po: "What's going on with you, Tigress?"

Tigress: "Nothing serious. I just think about a lot of things."

Po: "erm ... what things?"

Tigress saw, that the Panda tried to learn about her. She never wanted to share, but this Dragon Warrior ... confusing. She was silent.

Po: "You've changed!"

Tigress: "What?"

Po: "Yeah, you changed! Normally you didn't think so much. Is something wrong? Is something bothering you?  
>I want to know. Please, share with me." but she was silent "Is it about the threat? Are you scared?"<p>

Tigress was serious. Her face was sad. She had the chance to talk. She was on the way to share her biggest fear with him.

Tigress: "A little bit."

Po was shocked! Tigress said she is a little bit scared about this danger? He understood. She changed.  
>It was like in the prison, in Gongmen City. She showed him, that she cares. Tigress would never be afraid<br>because of herself. But she was afraid of him once. Maybe now, it was the same?

Po: "Tigress. I promise, I will do everything, to survive ... and to protect you."

Tigress: "If you say so."

Po recognized the sarcasm.

Po: "I'll never brake this promise. Please! I beg you again. Trust me!"

Tigress: "Like in the prison? You just didn't listen to me."

Po immediately knew, what she was thinking about. He recognized her sadness. Could it be? Could something  
>like this hurt her? And he thought, about what he would feel himself, if he said tigress to stay, and he would<br>see her get killed, because of her stubbornness. Horrible. Simple horrible.

And she already made this experience. He wanted to tell sorry. So much he wanted to hug her. But this was  
>Tigress, and they were on the street, with many strangers. He knew, she would not appreciate it.<p>

What he not knew, was, what Tigress thought. She simply thought the same like Po. She wanted to hug him.  
>She wanted to share everything with him. Then, Po managed to brake this silence.<p>

Po: "I ... it was because of my past. You know."

Tigress: "I know ..."

He saw her face. Sad. But brave?

Po: "I had the chance to inform me about my parents ... I know you understand that."

Tigress: "Yes, you know."

He already shared his live with her, and the other furious five. He told them everything about his parents.  
>But he also knew, Tigress did not knew about her parents. She was an orphan!<p>

Po: "If I could get the chance, to figure anything out about your parents. I promise, I would try to do everything."

Tigress stopped in front of an building. She wanted to share everything with this guy. Even her past. She wanted to show him.

Tigress: "Po." she looked at him, her face was thankful. Po managed to smile, and looked into her eyes.

She seriously smiled back: "I trust you!".

Both hearts started to beat faster. Po looked at her, as he recognized the building they were standing in front of.

It was the Bao Gu Orphanage.


	14. Detective

My 13th chapter. Last update this week. Maybe Friday next update. Monday more probable.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Detective<strong>

Po and Tigress stood in front of the orphanage. Po was curious as to what Tigress wanted.

She had to go there with him.

Tigress did not knew anything about her real parents. She wanted to go there, because this was her former life.  
>Most people knew about her life before training. Especially such big fans like Po. It was possible that he knew things<br>about her, she didn't knew.

She trust him. Such big words for this feline.

Po had the feeling that this has cost her much of her ego. He wanted to be grateful that she trusted him, but he just  
>starred into her face. A brief smile opened all the dams. At least two fat little tears ran down his cheeks as<br>he sobbed: "Thank you very much".

Tigress turned immediately in the shortest time. It embarrassed her, and she wanted to hide again. But, for her,  
>it was okay. She was there. She managed to start this. She was able to share.<p>

Tigress: "This is the first time for a very long time, that I'm back here," she said with showing him her back, "Nearly  
>20 years I am learning with Master Shifu to be strong and courageous. But I was never brave enough to come here alone."<p>

Po noticed this moment. Tigress, the hard, has just admitted again to have fear. Only he was given the chance,  
>that Tigress did something like this. She was never in such a state. He realized that he was something special for<br>her. He felt light as a feather. A dream. Family.

Po: "You've wait 20 years until you visit this orphanage again? ... With me?"

Tigress: "Yes. With you!" she said, slowly starting to walk again.

Po: "I think it's wonderful, that you trust me. But, I don't know if you are able to figure something out."

Tigress: "I am full aged. If they have documents or I just ask, they have to inform me."

Po looked at her back. She did not want to show him her face.

Po: "Do you really want that?"

Tigress was stunned. She did not knew the answer of this question.

Po: "I mean. You was an orphan. Your parents maybe don't ... erm-"  
>he didn't wanted to say, but he knew, it was the most probable, but Tigress interrupted him.<p>

Tigress: "Yes. They could be dead. They could never love me and threw me away. There are many  
>possibilities I don't wanna know. But with your example, my life can't be a problem."<p>

Po: "My example?"

Tigress: "Look at you, Dragon Warrior. You know that your parents are dead. You know they get killed.  
>You know that you are responsible for the death of thousands of Pandas."<br>it hurt her, to tell him such brutal things. But Po was able to hear, that she spoke proudly of him.

Tigress: "And you managed to find inner peace with such knowledge. Your heart, you soul, YOU manage to do that."

Po: "I already said, it doesn't matter."

Tigress: "That's it. You don't seem to be, but you are the strongest, bravest, smartest and kindest Warrior of China.  
>You are more than all furious five together. You are more than Master Shifu."<p>

Why did she made such compliments?

Po: "Tigress! Stop being stupid! I am not more than anyone. I'm nothing without you all."

Tigress: "And we are nothing without you!"

They stood in front of the building. Some children were crying. Some were laughing.

Tigress: "Sometimes, I wish ...", she stopped in her speaking. She thought about herself again. She was not ready,  
>to go this far with this bear, now. Po saw it again.<p>

Po: "To know anything of the past, will not make you happy."

Tigress: "I need it. Like you did. Will you help me?"

Po: "Of course ... Mistress."

Than, he knocked at the door. Tigress just stood there, and didn't look like she ever wanted to go in.

Caretaker: "Hello! Come in, please. Children! We have a visitor!"

The door opened slowly. Po opened it, and used his paw to push her in. She was like a statue.  
>Her memories of this place were not very good. Immediately some of the orphans wanted to rush into the<br>guests, than they recognized the two famous visitor. The most stunned in their position, looking in disbelief.

Caretaker: "Oh my God. What a high visit. Children, show some respect, the Master of the tiger-style and  
>the Dragon Warrior himself are visiting us."<p>

Tigress was silent, she was in thoughts. Looking at these orphans. It was not easy.

Po: "Good evening, Children!" he shouted. Everyone were nervous. Two of their paragons were there.  
>Than, one of the bravest orphans went near them, a small Monkey.<p>

Monkey Orphan: "Are you taking one of us with you." he asked in his bravest voice, into the direction of Tigress.  
>She was touched. She knew how much an orphan want to get a family. But it was not possible.<p>

Caretaker: "Please, children. First I have to talk with them alone. Just go playing."

Some of the orphans were sad, but all of them, besides the brave monkey, started to walk away.

Po: "Thank you. We are here to talk. Tigress?"

She was buried in thoughts. This was her place. 5 Years of her life, maybe 6 or 7 she was in this orphanage.  
>She was 27 right now. 20 years of training with Master Shifu. 7 Years old when he found her. She looked through<br>the inner garden, were the children normally play.

Po: "Tigress?"

Tigress: "Oh ... sorry. What did you say?"

Po: "The caretaker want us to go to her office."

Tigress: "Ah, yeah."

They started to walk to the office. The monkey was following them.

Caretaker: "Beautiful children. Everyone is special.", she said, after they reached the office. She offered them the  
>typical places to sit. Than she sat down near them. The monkey orphan stood in front of the suddenly closed door of the office.<p>

Caretaker: "Tea?"

Po: "Yeah, good idea, Tigress?"

Tigress needed a second to notice that she was asked something.

Tigress: "erm ... yeah, yeah."

The caretaker gave everyone a small cup with tea. Slowly Tigress managed to focus.

Caretaker: "This is very rarely, but I know. The only way to have children this way is to adopt one."

Po: "Huh?"

Caretaker: "I mean, couples of different species need to adopt their children, because they are not able to  
>make them.", she said with a descent smile, "but a Panda with a Tiger? This is the first time."<p>

Po was embarrassed about what this caretaker thought about them. Only to imagine them as a couple,  
>was impossible for him. If he want, she never, just impossible. He thought.<p>

Po: "Impossible!" he said not a second after the caretaker finished her sentence. "We are no couple. Never."  
>He said, because he got scared that Tigress would get angry by this imagination.<p>

Tigress looked at Po. Was it really such impossible? Did he really think that they would never be a couple?  
>And why the hell did she felt sad and hurt about this? Confusing.<p>

She didn't know what to think, but she was on earth again. Her mind knew again, why she was there.

Tigress: "The Dragon Warrior is right. We don't want to adopt anyone today." The Caretaker were excited.  
>This was like she said, that she won't adopt someone now, but maybe another time. And she recognized<br>that she don't really mean, that the Panda was right.

Tigress: "We are here to inform us about my past."

Caretaker: "Your past? You mean, your time in this orphanage?"

Po: "Everyone know about her time in here. We mean, about Tigress parents and former life. Before the orphanage."

Caretaker: "You are the second one today, who asked about Tigress."

Tigress: "Second? What?"

Caretaker: "Sorry, did I said second? I mean, the first."

It was obvious that she concealed something, but first tigress wanted to know about herself before she wanted to be informed about her fans.

Tigress: "Do you know anything about me, where I come from?"

Caretaker: "You're lucky. I have just ordered some of the documents. But first of all, are you full aged?"

Tigress was confused about such a question. She didn't look like a teenager. And with Po on her side she even looked more adult.

Po: "Of course. She's 27!"

Tigress didn't knew that he know. She did never spoke about her age. He was a real fan. Maybe he figured it out  
>sometime. But she could not imagine when she ever said something about her age.<p>

Caretaker: "Sorry to ask, but I'm not allowed to inform orphans about their parents until they are full aged.  
>So, please give me minute, I have to go to the archive and find your papers." And she slowly went out.<br>Silent was in this room, when they waited.

Po: "Is everything okay?"

Tigress: "Yeah, I think."

Po: "Tigress ... please don't be sad. I don't like to look at you when you are sad. It makes me sad."

Tigress was silent. She did not wanted to look into his eyes. She still was Tigress. Even in this situation.  
>She will figure out who she is. And she figured out that it hurt, to hurt Po. She cares. She opened her heart.<br>Was this bear responsible for that again?

Po: "Don't think to much. You will lose you beauty if you do it."

Her beauty? He thought she is a beauty? Wow, was her first thinking. But suddenly she kicked his leg. Yeah, this is Tigress!

Po: "Ouch, why was that again?"

Tigress: "Stupid Bear." and she giggled for a second.

Po was surprised. But he did not get the time to think about this. A small shadow appeared at the door,  
>and suddenly disappeared, but both of them recognized it, as the caretaker went into the room.<p>

Caretaker: "Mistress Tigress?"

Tigress: "Yes?"

Caretaker: "There is not very much. I have found the adoptive papers of Master Shifu, and the order of your family to  
>bring you in here. It look very officially, but it doesn't tell anything about you parents."<p>

Tigress: "Anything else?"

Caretaker: "erm ... personal information, I'm not allowed to tell you, Mistress Tigress.  
>But your birth registration is in this documents, too."<p>

Tigress: "Would you just tell us everything you know?"

Caretaker: "Okay, I can tell you the following. You birth registration don't tell anything about your father.  
>But I have the name of you Mother, her job, and a confusing name of the place you was born in."<p>

Tigress heart beat faster. Po noticed her nervousness. He was nervous by himself, too.

Caretaker: "Your mothers name was °Jiao°."

Po: "Beautiful name." Tigress appreciate this comment.

Caretaker: "She was a generals daughter. Working in the army of the Emperor."

Tigress: "A soldier?"

Caretaker: "Maybe. But she was not in the army when she gave birth to you. She was a lieutenant out of service."

Tigress: "So, my mother was a soldier of the Emperor?" She was and maybe is a soldier.  
>Bad information because of the fact, that they are the enemy now.<p>

Tigress: "And where were I born."

Caretaker: "I don't know. Your birth registration. I read something about your mother, but nothing about your father.  
>You name is Tigress. You was born in the year of the Tiger. Your place you were born: Forbidden?"<p>

Tigress: "Forbidden?"

Po: "Maybe the forbidden city?"

Caretaker: "I don't really know."

Tigress: "This is interesting. But what is with my father?"

Caretaker: "Nothing. There exist nothing in this documents about the identity of your father."

Tigress was happy about knowing something about her mother. But she was disappointing about knowing nothing  
>about her father. Po was disappointed, too.<p>

Caretaker: "I'm so sorry."

Tigress: "Why sorry?"

Caretaker: "The other document. The order."

Tigress: "What is written there?"

Caretaker: "The reason, why you were given into our orphanage.", she looked sad to her, "You was given here with  
>the age of nearly a year. It was, to keep you far away from your other relations. I imagine when you was brought here.<br>It was an official delivery of the elite guards of the Emperor himself."

Po: "Your grandfather is a general. This could be possible."

He was right. But this was strange.

Caretaker: "They brought you here, because of problems in your family, and because your mother."

Tigress: "My mother?"

Caretaker: "I'm very sorry ... she died after she gave birth to you."

This was a shock! First, she hoped that there is someone of her family, she could find. But then, it was destroyed immediately.  
>Po wanted to hug her, but he managed to control himself. He gave a paw onto her bandaged arm. She tolerated it.<p>

Tigress: "It's okay." she said, her face was sad. But she showed nothing serious.

Po: "Sorry."

Tigress: "It IS okay! Are there some other information? I want to know everything and we'll get out of this hell. Please hurry up."

Caretaker: "Like you said, Mistress. But there is nothing more. I mean, the order is short and is simple. There is written,  
>that your mother died and the rest of your family wanted to give you a peaceful life, away from theirs."<p>

Tigress: "Is that everything?"

Po recognized, that she was angry.

Caretaker: "I'm sorry, there is no more."

Tigress got up. She wanted to go. Quickly. So she went to the door.

Tigress: "Thank you, miss Caretaker. Po. WE GO!"

He could imagine it, and he knew, why Tigress reacted like this. He looked at her: "Tigress. STOP! NOW!"  
>He was angry with her. He did not want that she be in such a bad mood now.<p>

She turned, but did not open the door..

Po: "Miss Caretaker, her mother is dead, we know that. But is there any possible way to contact to her family?"

Tigress was surprised. He was right. There was not only her mother. What was with her father? With her Grandfather?  
>With all others? She was thankful again, that this Panda knew what she really want.<p>

Caretaker: "Maybe it could be possible.", Tigress looked at her in disbelief, "But I can't tell that to  
>Miss Tigress. I am not allowed to do this."<p>

Tigress: "What? Why? Tell, or I will-"

Po: "TIGRESS! Look at you! Do you really want to hurt innocents? Control yourself, girl."

Po talked to her like Shifu would. Her anger controlled her. He was right. What happened with this Panda.  
>Since he found inner peace he got wise. He impressed her. She got silent, and looked at him.<br>He was full of carefulness. Wow.

Po: "Miss caretaker, if you can't tell Master Tigress anything, could you tell the Dragon Warrior?"

Caretaker: "Yes, this could be possible.", did Tigress said Po was smart? She hoped she did.

Po: "That is good. And did it bothering you, that she could hear something?"

Caretaker: "No, I will talk to you, not to her." The caretaker grinned, "Okay. It is because of the one,  
>who already informed himself about Master Tigress."<p>

Po: "The second one, this fan?"

Caretaker: "Yes!"

Tigress: "Who is it? And what could he know?"

Caretaker: "It is Siamese cat. He asked many questions about you. He is a official detective."

Po: "A detective want to figure out anything about Tigress?"

Caretaker: "He is very official. With documents of the Emperor himself, that everyone has the duty to answer him."

Po: "And do you know why?"

Caretaker: "He was very kind. I think he will contact you soon. I've gave him all informations I had."

Tigress: "He will contact me?"

Caretaker: "Yes, he said, he works on the order of your family to figure out anything about you."

Po: "This is brilliant! This could be your chance!"

Caretaker: "But please, don't tell him that I have told you. This was very illegal, if you were not the  
>Dragon Warrior, I wouldn't say anything."<p>

Po: "We heard nothing. Tigress?"

Tigress was happy. There was a chance. She looked at Po, stunned. Po looked at her and walked into her direction.

Po: "Good news."

Tigress: "Yeah ... maybe ... Thank you, miss caretaker." and she opened the door. She did not looked at any of the orphans,  
>She wanted to go. She nearly ran out of the building. Po was straight behind her. As he reached the street, the sun had gone<br>down almost. She stood in the middle of the street. Po closed the front door, as a little monkey said: "Goodbye."

Than he went next to her. Looking at her. She looked back.

Tigress: "I don't know how often I have to say thank you to you."

Po: "You're welcome."

She looked at him. Slowly walked near to him and stopped right in front of him. She smiled. But from one to another second,  
>she turned. And ran.<p>

Po stood there. He did not expect something different than fleeing and hiding from Tigress. He slowly went home. Knowing, that Tigress trust him.

* * *

><p><em>"This is the heir of the throne. Strong, but injured. And she already knew the Dragon Warrior.<br>They are friends. This could be difficult. I have to figure out more. I don't know much, and they  
>now know about me. I have to be careful. This could be dangerous. I think I have to hide. Maybe<br>I will manage my mission without talking to them. But this Jade Palace is full of Kung Fu Master.  
>It is difficult, but not impossible. The tiger want to be strong, but I watched, that the Dragon Warrior<br>is able to open her heart. This is dangerous, too. The prophecy said something about a connection.  
>I don't hope this kind of connection. I have to figure out more. My mission is difficult. My identity<br>as a detective could be useful. But they know. I need time. Nearly 6 Days and the Pandas will be here.  
>Two more days and this valley will be destroyed. Maybe I have to accomplish my mission shortly.<br>Tigress must not be violated. The Dragon Warrior is dangerous. A hard job. Killing is not an option yet."  
><em>the small Siamese cat thought, as he sneak behind the Dragon Warrior.  
>Snake was the fastest traveler of China.<p> 


	15. Disappeared

My 14th chapter. This chapter is important, and I had to think twice before updating my story. But now I finally update.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Disappeared<strong>

Tigress ran to the barracks. She wanted to think. Her room was the only place to think about things happened.  
>The place to close the door behind you. To be alone. To think, was her intention. She just ran.<p>

Po was climbing the stairs. It was the start of the night as he reached the top of them, crawling on his knees.  
>The little spy, unrecognizable in the night, followed him. He was surprised. This Panda could have a nice heart,<br>but his body was just clumsy, unfit and fat? How could such a Panda could be the biggest warrior  
>of China? Even stronger than Tigerius and himself?<p>

But he knew, the people who don't seem to be strong, mostly are the strongest. He was the best example.  
>A small Siamese cat, looking like a very weak opponent, was able to fight against Masters of fighting,<br>and he already won everything in his Academy.

He wanted to follow him. He was able to sneak anywhere. Mostly he didn't get caught, but these guys  
>were very different. All of them were Masters of Kung Fu. They could recognize him, every moment.<br>He had to be very careful.

But he had one big advantage. Everyone needs to rest some time. Mostly people have to sleep.  
>He was special. He rested with everything he did. Every move was like resting. He was the fastest traveler,<br>because of this fact. He just never stopped running. He never needed to sleep.

He didn't knew about this, but he thought it was like a gift. But in reality, he knew he was seriously ill.  
>Maybe his heart could stop beating every minute of real resting. So, he had no chance. He had to be excited<br>forever. So, he always thought about bad moments in his life, like assassinations of innocent families.  
>Sometimes, he used his knifes, to cut himself. His mind was unstoppable and sometimes, being a spy,<br>was seriously dangerous for his life. But getting an adrenaline rush with his doing, was like a therapy, too.  
>His actions, to be angry, to get excited, everything what his heart needed to beat, he did it.<p>

He already knew many things about the palace, the barracks and all places around the Valley.  
>He was very curious. A good ability for a spy. So he informed himself with every little information<br>about the Dragon Warrior and Tigress, who could be the real heir of the throne, if he could be able  
>to see her birthmark. If she is, she will have a mark on her °backside°. To figure out that, was one<br>of his missions.

He heard many rumors about Tigress. She seemed to be a very strong fighter. She is the leader of  
>the furious five, and a very serious person. She don't like jokes and any things of inanities. And everyone<br>said, that she never shows emotions. She would be very focused on her missions and seriously about her life.

But he also saw her with this bear. Everyone told him, that she never shows feelings, besides anger.  
>But as he watched them, the Panda managed to get into her mind. He heard so much things, but the<br>Dragon Warrior showed him, that it was not such easy to characterize her. She thought a lot.  
>She cares about him. The Panda affect her in her, Snake heard from others, °typical° behavior.<p>

He managed to sneak to the barracks, when Po disappeared inside them. He slowly searched for  
>places to hide. Than, he sneak near the rooms of the furious five. He was very light, so the floor was silent.<br>Besides the loud cracking of the Panda, who went into the room of the bug, called Mantis. In this room was  
>light, so the Panda went there. Snake managed to hide into a whole in the floor, close enough to listen to<br>the Voices in the room.

* * *

><p>Po thought about her. He saw her sadness about her new knowledge. Even if she knew, she had a family,<br>and this family searched for her, she ran away, and was sad. Po could imagine, why she did it, but he wanted  
>not to confront her with his thinkings. She needed time.<p>

So, he wanted to distract himself in order not to think of her. His thoughts were fixed for too long on this one  
>woman. Woman? ... He thought about her, but never as a woman. She was always the great unattainable<br>warrior. Never a simple creature. Never a woman. However, Po did not get this little thoughtless from his head  
>as he opened the door to Mantis room. Viper was looking to an exhausted Crane, which was acupuncture by Mantis.<p>

Viper: "HEY! Po, nice to see you again.", everyone looked at Po, who simply grinned to the others to say hello, "I see, you did not get killed"

Po: "Yeah, I am a good cook, you know." as he went near her and sat down to the floor, looking at Crane.

Po: "Hey, why do you need this horrible treatment from Mantis."

Mantis: "Thank you, Dragon Warrior, I'll remember that." He said after he pushed a needle into one of Cranes legs.

Crane: "I'm tired, nothing less."

Viper: "My Bird is really exhausted." she said, and glanced at Crane. He blinked his eyes.

Po: "Should I know, why he is exhausted, or is it a secret?"

Viper: "Nothing like you think", she said, after she recognized the suggestive look of Po, "Master Shifu gave him a mission. And, something more important, Monkey, too."

Crane: "Yeah, an easy one for me, and a very difficult for Monkey."

Po: "Oh ... And what was your mission?"

Crane: "You know, Zeng has very much work to do. And I am a Bird, too. So I just brought a message from Master Shifu to some bad guys."

Po: "Bad guys?"

Crane: "Yeah, the reason why Zeng was not able to deliver it. I've had to fight a little bit to got there, but I had no problem."

Po: "So, who was your target?"

Crane: "Simply ... ouch", another needle from Mantis, "It was a boss wolf, but his guards did not let me go to him,  
>and attacked me. But I manage my mission, in less than an hour. Monkey will need weeks. Maybe months."<p>

Po: "WHAT!" he was surprised. When Monkey was disappeared for such a long time, the furious five would be weaker without him.  
>He was a member of the family, and even did not say goodbye. What was he doing? What mission did Master Shifu gave him?<p>

Po: "Where is he? What is he doing? Will he be okay? Will he need help? I will miss him. We need him. We have to find him.  
>Can we help him? ..." Po said in an incredible speed. He talked more with himself than with the others.<p>

Viper: "Po, nothing serious, I think."

Po: "But I think!"

Crane: "Master Shifu send him to a mission of importance. He told me that it will help us more than any fighting with us."

Po: "Erm ... What? Okay, I know, you all are very awesome and we are all able to manage any threat, but without Monkey?"  
>he made a sad face, looking at the others to show them his dissatisfaction with this fact.<p>

Crane: "You know, Monkey is, indeed, a Monkey."

Mantis: "Wow, brilliant, no one knew that. I always thought he is mermaid."

Laughing of the group.

Crane: "I mean, he is of an species, who already is an enemy of ours."

Po: "You think, or better, Master Shifu thought, he is against us? He send him to exile?"

Crane: "Ouch. He is never against us. Brother Monkey is with us, you know it. But now, his mission is to use  
>his Monkey being to get into the Monkey enemy and figure anything out of importance."<p>

Po: "You mean, he is a spy? For us?"

Crane: "Someone could describe this like that."

Suddenly a growling in the stomach of the Dragon Warrior appeared, it was evening, and they did not eat because of  
>the absence of the cook. And his stomach showed everyone, that it was time, to eat.<p>

Po: "So, our next meal will be without Monkey?"

Viper: "I think, very often we will eat without him."

Mantis "Crane, don't move. I'll have to take the needles back. It could be hurt."

As Mantis suddenly collect all his acupuncture needles of Cranes body, who suddenly screamed,  
>as all others slowly went to the dining-room.<p>

* * *

><p>It was not only Monkey, who was not eating this meal today with the others. A woman was sitting in her bed,<br>not moving a muscle. Not sleeping. Not meditating. Just thinking.

Tigress wanted to be alone, but she knew, she wasn't. Her arms were useless, her mind not. Her senses were focused.  
>There was the scent of blood. Someone was there, injured. She heard very calm steps to her door. But they stopped<br>in front of it. She was curious. No one of the furious five or Master Shifu would sneak there this way. Even the blood  
>did not smelt like Po's. Why did she knew how Po's blood smelled? Why did she knew any kinds of his scents?<br>And why did she like them, everyone of them?

Suddenly she jumped, as a very small shadow was seen. _Who was this stranger?_ She ran to the door and kicked it open.  
>She saw the small shadow was running. But she was fast. She managed to focused on this stranger. Only the smell of blood,<br>and the appearances of some shadows.

She followed them outside. She ran behind a shadow. It was dark, outside, but she just focused on this stranger. As she ran  
>between the trees and flowers of the garden, into the forest, she felt small needles were thrown at her, and hit her legs.<p>

They suddenly stunned her legs and she fall to the ground, not able to follow this stranger anymore. She was stunned.  
>Not able to move her legs. Not really able to move her arms. She was helpless. If the stranger want, he could kill her<br>without hard work.

She turned, using her tail to slowly crawl back to the barracks, thinking about this situation:

_What is this feeling? Helpless? I don't want to be helpless._  
><em>I need help. I smell his scent. He comes back. I need help.<br>But I don't want it. No. I don't want any help. I am Tigress.  
>I am the strong. I never need any help. Not of my friends.<br>Of no one. But, if I just crawl there this way, this stranger  
>will catch me. I don't have a choice. I have to scream for help.<br>But NO. I can't. They will see me helpless. No one should see  
>me like that. No one. But. Yes, there is one! If I could need<br>help, there is only one person in this world, I would prefer.  
>I'm so confused about that it is not my Master Shifu. But I<br>am glad to know it now. I am prepared for only one person,  
>to see me this way. Laying on the ground, with stunning legs,<br>broken paws, crawling home. Please. I need you. Only you. ...  
>But I can't scream. Everyone will hear me. Please, Oh my God.<br>Please, hear my supplication. This guy needs to come here.  
>The stranger is near me. He stunned me. He could kill me.<br>Please, I need help, Po!_

Tigress thought, as she recognized some needles in her back and her tail, even on her head.  
>She was stunned completely. Laying on her stomach. Looking to the side. A small shadow appeared.<br>She could end this, with just shouting. But even her mind was stunned by the idea, that everyone  
>could look at her, this way.<p>

The stranger knew, that she would not scream. The stranger knew, that her personality did not allow  
>her to show pain. He knew, this was his chance. He was a spy. He wanted to know, if she is the heir<br>of the throne. The only way was, to look at her backside. His mission was, to know. Only one step.  
>He controlled himself, and changed his voice. As a spy, he knew how to change voices for different<br>identities. He choose a very dark and bad one, as he said:

Snake: "Master Tigress, I'm very sorry to do it this way. But you let me no other chance. First, I have to introduce  
>myself. You could call me °Nightmare°, because I am, a nightmare."<br>Tigress got angry. She was scared about this stranger, but wanted to fight against this nightmare.

Snake: "The poison in my needles just stun you a little bit, your legs will be function in some hours,  
>but you'll be able to talk and use the rest of your arms even faster, because they are nearer your brain.<br>So I don't have much time. I don't want to hurt you. I'm just here, to figure something out.  
>And I am very sorry Mistress, but I need you to take of your pants that I am able to look at your butt."<p>

_OH NO, a rapist!_, she thought, and now it was the moment, she needed to scream.  
>But as she tried, she recognized that she was not able to open her mouth, he was right,<br>she was not able to talk. It was like Tai Lungs pressure point method to stun her._  
>Please, I need help. Po!<em>

Snake: "I don't think you would show me if I ask, so I have to stun you. We are behind some trees in the palace garden  
>and I am not able to carry you, so, I will made this right here. It is dark enough, no one will recognize it."<p>

She watched, as the shadow slowly went to her. She heard every of his very silent steps. It was like slow motion.  
>She knew, that he wanted to pull of her pants. This could be cruel.<p>

She still was a virgin. She did not want to lost her virginity by this stranger. She never thought about losing it anytime.  
>Just, sometimes, she had thought about many things in her life. There was no one, besides ...<p>

But now, she needed help. She needed him. And she thought again. _  
>Please, I need help. PO!<em>

She recognized a paw on her back. The stranger was removing her belt. The first time in her life, her eyes were filled with tears.  
>She was scared. She was angry. She was sad. <em><br>Please, I need help. PO!_

She recognized that the stranger lifted her pants. He was able to look at her secrets. Never ever she could imagine someone  
>seeing this part of her. <em><br>I don't want it. I DON'T WANT IT! _,she thought, as she lost it.  
>A tear. And another one. She was crying.<br>Her virginity. She would lose her virginity! Her personal. This stranger wanted to take her person. This was terror.  
>She would never have the opportunity to will be happy having °it°. She vowed herself, if this could end good, she will do<br>everything to get this opportunity. Not with with a stranger. She needed to share herself with another one.  
>With someone who she really cares, and who really cares about her. <em><br>Please, I need help. PO!_

Suddenly, a small Siamese cat, disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>END OF CHAPTER<em>

* * *

><p>Okay guys, end of chapter<p>

I need replies. I think this is a hard one. I have thought several times if I could write something like this, and I wanna know,  
>if this was okay, or I should change this whole chapter. Need your thinkings about this and maybe some ideas of changing it.<br>Simply I always thought about such a chapter, because it is needed in the story, but I just not know how the people would react.  
>I am scared because this is a very hard subject. I mean, this story is rated T now. Should I change something? I don't know.<br>_Please, I need help (PO!)._


	16. No kiss

My 15th chapter.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>No kiss<strong>

Po was cooking. He wanted to make the furious three a little snack before doing private stuff.

He was fast, because he wanted to think and play a little bit with his action figures. The big child  
>needed no time to give them some food. He ate some vegetables by himself, as he sat down at<br>the dinning table.

Viper: "Nice Idea, Po. We needed a little bit."

Po: "I know! Good food is important."

Crane: "Thank you."

Mantis: "So," Mantis started with a full mouth, "Do someone know where Tigress is. I mean, Monkey has a mission, but Tigress?"

Po knew, where she could be. She wanted to be alone. Normally, it was her room, to be alone.  
>But he recognized that she did not eat anything in the evening, and must be hungry, too.<p>

Po: "I think she want to be alone."

Viper: "How could you know that?"

Po: "I just imagine that."

Crane: "Very interesting. Do you know, that people talk about you two?"

Po: "WHAT?"

Viper: "Crane? When did you heard something like that?"

Crane: "On my way home. You know, my mission."

Po: "Who talks about us? ... erm, I mean, Me." He changed his sentence because of the look of the three.

Crane: "Just some people. When I flew over the village near the orphanage, I heard some things  
>that people recognized you walking with Tigress."<p>

Viper: "Haha! I knew it. The Tigress like person WAS Tigress."

Po: "I don't know what you mean?"

Mantis: "Oh my god, did you really had a date with her?"

Po: "WHAT? No, never ever. We were just talking and taking a walk."

Viper was happy to say it: "Together!"

Po: "Guys! Please, don't be ridiculous. You all know Tigress. She just wanted to talk with me."

Viper: "I am glad, that she finally do it."

Crane: "This is surprising. I mean, she never talked with her friends. Only with Master Shifu,  
>and that with much respect. Rarely for her, to talk with someone else in private."<p>

Po: "It means nothing."

Viper: "Po ... do you really think that this is nothing?"

Mantis: "Ha, it is like you managed to reach the eye of a typhoon. Without getting killed. I am impressed."

Crane: "He is right. You seemed to be someone special for her."

Po: "Special?" He was happy that even his nearest friends told him, what he already knew.  
>He wanted to knew, if it was a dream of himself, but now he recognized, that the others<br>recognized it, too. It was like a confirmation, that this upcoming relationship with Tigress was real.

Po: "You think she think I am special? Yeah, I am a fat, ridiculous, and normally I get on her nerves."

Viper: "Po! Do you really think so? I've saw her behavior when you are on her side. She played with  
>your jokes. She liked to improve this key joke, you made at the trap on the way home."<p>

Crane: "Not only that. You recognized that you was able to hug her three times now. And I don't know  
>what you did with her when you're alone with her."<p>

Mantis: "Yes, you are a naughty bear! And a blind one, if you can't recognize Tigress °new°  
>behavior against you. And only against you."<p>

Po: "Erm ... could you please be silent now?"

Crane: "What? Why?"

Po: "I don't want to talk about this subject. And I hope you all won't do it again. Don't forget. A sister. Okay?"

Viper: "Like you said, Dragon Warrior. But you'll remember our words. Sister, or soul-mate?"

Po: "Please stop. We all knew Tigress. If someone of you mention something like that, in her presence,  
>she'll not only be angry. Watch your words."<p>

Mantis: "Oh my God, you got angry by this subject?"

Po: "Okay, sorry. I can't listen to such nonsense. I will bring Tigress some food, she'll be hungry."

Mantis: "But don't hug her again, when we don't see it."

Suddenly Po jumped and walked to the kitchen, to catch some fruits and vegetables. The others giggled,  
>as they slowly leaved the dinning room, to make their before sleeping activities.<p>

It was time for Mantis, to learn new things from books about healing and acupuncture. Viper normally remembered  
>her past life, where she danced for her father. But this times were different now. She often trained dancing. But today,<br>she danced again for someone, like she already did several times. No one else than Crane watched her. They had a  
>relationship. No one knew it. It was like a secret. Crane often needed some spring maintenance before going to sleep.<br>And he sometimes just walked to her room, to watching her.

As Po went back to the dinning room, everyone was gone. He had the chance, to search for Tigress alone.  
>She needed some food. And he needed some informations about her thinkings. He just care.<p>

* * *

><p>So, Po took a basket full of snacks, and went to her room, the last one on the opposite of his room.<br>He recognized, the light in Mantis room, he surely was reading. Light in Vipers room. Girl things.  
>Dark rooms of Monkey and Crane. He really was exhausted, Po thought.<p>

He had a feeling. A bad feeling. Seriously, this kind of feeling was the reason, why he wanted to see  
>Tigress such fast and ended their conversation. He did not knew why, but he felt, that she needed him,<br>in a strange way. An oppressive feeling. Like breathing was difficult.

He went to her room. It was open. Suddenly Po thought about very strange things. Did she ran away?  
>Did she want to find this detective? Did she go without saying goodbye? And why did he felt so badly<br>right now.

He looked into the empty room. He placed the basket on her table. He was scared, that she wasn't  
>were she supposed to be. Maybe she was just walking a little bit. But why did he had this strange feelings.<br>His belly was moving, giving him a bad feeling. Like pain.

Suddenly he turned and started to run. He did not knew why, but he had taken the decision to seek her,  
>and find her. So he ran without thinking simply in one direction. Getting out of barracks. Just following his instinct.<p>

Until he actually constituted a smell with his nose. He knew it, and he revered it. She was there.  
>Somewhere. She did not run away. So he slowly stopped his walking, looking into the direction<br>of this scent. It was the garden. Maybe she walked into the garden to think, but why did he feel he had to hurry?

He went near the trees. Following this scent. As suddenly, a shadow jumped, and threw something into his  
>direction. But he had something, the shadow did not thought about. Po slowly moved his arms, as suddenly<br>a needle was on the way to hit him. That was the moment, were Po remembered his inner peace ...

He deflected all of them in an incredible speed. Such simple training with the furious four were needed, to learn  
>even that technique. The shadow was impressed, as it suddenly disappeared in the darkness, after Po threw<br>them back to him. The shadow was examine something when Po appeared.

Suddenly, he felt it. A pain through his body. He saw into two eyes on the ground. Two golden eyes, full of tears.  
>He recognized her. It was Tigress. She was helpless. She was stunned on the ground, looking at him. Crying.<p>

Po was shocked. The stranger, this shadow had attacked her, and stunned her. This was the feeling. Po knew now.  
>He felt, that Tigress needed his help. His instincts brought him there. But he knew, his heart told him that.<p>

Tigress saw him, too. She was grateful. She thought about this. _Thank you. You helped me after I screamed for  
>your help. PO!, <em>as she looked into his beautiful jade-green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"This stupid Dragon Warrior. How did he find us. I've just needed one second to find a birthmark,<br>but because of this stupid bear I don't have the chance to look. And he deflected my poison needles  
>and hit my tail. He is strong. I have to be more careful. Now, Tigress know about Nightmare. It will<br>be difficult to figure out anything more. Maybe with this Po it will be impossible. I have to eliminate  
>these bear, if I want to accomplish my mission. I am beginning to hate him. This bear is an incredible enemy.<br>I have to be more careful. This mission is not as easy as I thought. I'm glad, that I can behave under  
>orders of the son and the wife of the big Emperor Tigerius. I just need to get informations to draw any<br>suspicion. My Master will not be amused about my fails. Only 5 Days. And It is impossible. I know many  
>things about Tigress. I only need certainty, and this Dragon Warrior ruins everything. You'll see even<br>when I start to get angry. I was nice, but I can be cruel!" _, Snake thought, as he ran down to the village.

* * *

><p>Po slowly went near her. He was shocked, and his face reflected it. As he saw, that Tigress was helpless,<br>he felt pain. But he went near her, and recognized that this shadow, opened her belt. He could imagine,  
>what could happened, and what would happen if he not appeared in this garden.<p>

He saw her crying, and now he knew why. Sadness was his feeling. He promised her to protect her.  
>Now he had the chance, and made it without knowing it. He looked down to Tigress, as he fell on his<br>knees, right in front of her. He looked into her eyes. She was stunned, she wanted to say something,  
>but she was not able. So, Po started.<p>

Po: "Tigress!", he recognized a shaking voice, "It's okay ... It is okay, everything is alright now. I am here."

She looked at him. Only more and more tears were rolling over her face. She wanted to say thank you.  
>She wanted to hug him. And the first time in her life, she wanted to kiss someone else. And she was glad,<br>that it was this kind and carefulness creature she cared about.

Po: "Please, stop crying.", suddenly his heart told him, to do the same, as some big tears were found in  
>his eyes. Than he suddenly touched her face, looking into these eyes. She was stunned, she was not<br>able to run away. But he felt, that she won't run away, even if she would be able.  
>Po: "I have to touch you. I am sorry. I hope you take it not amiss to me."<p>

He cared about her. So he first used his paw, to turn her body. He had to gently grasp her head and  
>gently lift her belly, to bring her into a reasonably comfortable position. She just looked at him gratefully.<p>

She was grateful. If someone should touch her. Then he. Her pants were lose, so Po slowly took her belt,  
>and tied it up. Gently he tried to not look at her body, as he made this movements. He was focused on<br>her eyes. Which still were full of tears. Than, although he know, that she can't answer, he started to talk.

Po: "Tigress ... Is it okay, if I carry you to the healer in the village?", suddenly she blinked twice. Po recognized it,  
>because he only saw into her golden eyes. He knew her, and she was able to speak in this way.<br>So he made her instructions, and she appreciate them.

Po: "Okay, blink once for yes, and twice for no. Do you understand.", as suddenly she blinked once.  
>She understand, or better, he understand what she wanted to tell him.<p>

Po: "I'll try to ask clear questions. Okay?"  
>Blink<p>

Po: "Will you let me carry you? I promise, I will be gentle. I don't want to hurt you or to make you feeling uncomfortable."  
>Blink<p>

Suddenly, Po tried to place his paws on her back. He tried to avoid parts of her, like her backside,  
>but he was very gentle. Tigress was glad to feel his paws. She wished that she could tell him,<br>that it would be okay if he touch her on her secret places. That she appreciate his paws on her back.

But the bear tried, to carry her in a gentleman way. His paw on her rear back, and the other under  
>her knees. She was not very heavy, and the Dragon Warrior didn't needed much strength to lift her in his arms.<p>

_If I would die, I would prefer to die in these arms.  
>I wanna be in this place, when I stop breathing.<br>Po. I always hide it. I never wanted to admit it.  
>I don't now any words to describe this. I always<br>was confused about this feelings for you. But  
>now, I will not hide them anymore in front of you.<br>I want to say sorry for everything. _  
>Tigress thought, as the strong arms of Po carrying her.<p>

Po: "To the village? The healer?"  
>Blink, blink<p>

Po: "I know ... you want be alone."  
>Blink, blink, and Po was confused. She did not want to be alone?<p>

Po: "But you want to go to your room."  
>Blink<p>

Po: "And I promise, I will try to be calm. No one will see you." another tear of Tigress, she never cried,  
>and all tears she ever hided, were flowing now, "But, you are stunned. Do you know about this?",<br>he asked, after slowly moving to the direction of the barracks.  
>Blink<p>

Po: "Oh, do you need a healer, should I order someone?"  
>Blink, blink<p>

Po: "So, you won't be alone, and I should carry you to your room ... "  
>Blink<p>

Po began to whisper. He reached the front door and needed to sneak. He had luck that the floor was  
>replaced with iron wood, that it holds the weight of them two.<p>

Po: "You won't wanna be alone ... should I stay with you?" It cost strength to ask this question.  
>It was like he asked, if they could share a room together. For a night! Impossible in his believing.<p>

But Tigress only blinked once, and lost another tear. Trying to look into his eyes, looking to his mouth.  
>She wanted to kiss it. How much she wanted this. She was not able to control herself. But she was<br>not able to move, too. _Dammit!_ Was her thinking.

Po was in his dreams again. Carrying this beautiful tiger to her room. He dreamed about such situations.  
>And she nearly told him, that he could stay. He managed to sneak through the floor. Straight into the<br>direction of her room.

He recognized that Mantis was still reading his books, and Viper was sleeping, he thought, because of  
>the darkness in her room.<p>

He slowly managed to open her room. He slowly went in as he closed the door  
>with his feet. He saw her. The only place for her, to be comfortable enough, was<br>her bed. He slowly let her down. Gently he moved his paws from her body, as  
>he laid her in her bed, her head into his direction. She slowly stopped crying as<br>Po fall onto his knees, right in front of her.

It hurt that he stopped to touch her. But it was not a physically pain. It was like the knowing,  
>that this bear maybe will never carry her this way again. That hurt. She was able to see him.<br>Straight to the eyes.

Po: "I know, you can't talk. And I know, what happened was terrible for you. Tigress ...  
>I've promised you, that I will protect you. I'm so sorry to be such late."<p>

She looked at him. Po felt guilty about things happening. _This bear had a heart of gold_, Tigress thought.

As Po slowly went near her to touch her face. It was wet, because of the tears, she lost.  
>Every touch was a wonderful feeling for her. She wanted it to never ended. Po slowly<br>come closer to her head, he cried like she did. Than, he managed to connect both foreheads.

It was like a dream. She was able to see him. She was able to feel him. She felt his nose near her nose.  
>She felt his breath near her mouth. If she could, she would jump. But she was not able. Only Po could end<br>this. A magical moment. A moment she never would forget.

But he stopped. Their heads connected, several centimeter to connect even their lips. But he stopped  
>...Suddenly, Po jumped, turned, and walk to the door.<p>

Po: "SORRY, Master Tigress. I did not control myself. I'm so sorry to have bothered you endlessly.  
>I do not know what came over me. Please I didn't want. I'm just simply stupid. How can I exploit<br>this situation. I could almost kiss you. I'm so sorry. I am a pig. I do not deserve to be in a room  
>with the most beautiful creature of the world. That was a weak moment. This will never happen<br>again. I'M SO SORRY. Stupid panda. You f***ing stupid panda." he said, while he walked to the door.  
>Now it was he, who wanted to run.<p>

_You stupid Panda. Yes you are stupid. Why didn't you end this. Why didn't you just kiss me.  
>Why are you scared about me. I am the stupid one here. I am an idiot. I always hide my feelings<br>behind anger. And now I will lose the most thing I ever wanted, because of my stupidness in the past.  
>Come back. Please. Come back. Don't go. <em>She thought, as suddenly her lips began to move.  
>He was opening the door, as she managed with incredible willpower, to form the words with a very calm voice: "Please!"<p>

Po could imagine what she wanted. She was scared. She needed someone. But if he stay, he knew, he would exploit  
>this situation. His mind and his body would do things with her. He was not able to stay. But he had a idea, to be near<br>her, but without getting the temptation of being mad.

Po: "I'm so sorry. My lapse is not forgivable. I can't stay in your room. But I will stay and be behind this door.  
>I will protect you. I promise. I will be there. But please promise me, that you'll sleep and forget this happening.<br>Please. I beg you." Than he opened the door and closed it, after he went through it. He fell on his back, and  
>sat in front of this closed door. He did not move and don't sleep the whole night. He simply thought about things<br>happened, and what he just did. He was sad. He thought, he managed to destroy everything with his abuse of  
>the situation. What he did not recognized, were the opened heart of Tigress. Who started to cry again, after<br>the panda disappeared from her room.

_Why? This was the moment, you stupid Panda. This was it!  
>If I just could move! I would open the door and just end what you began.<br>Come back. Please. Come back!  
>I will never forget.<br>This was magic.  
>I don't know why, but this stranger was the best thing what happened in my life.<br>Now I seriously know it, what was bothering me.  
>Not my past.<br>Not my parents.  
>It were my feelings.<br>It needed to happen something horridly that I finally recognized about this.  
>I wanted to hug you.<br>I wanted to kiss you.  
>And if I remember, I even wanted to share me with you.<br>Po. I'm not able to tell you, because I never knew seriously about this.  
>But now,<br>I KNOW IT!  
>And I want to tell you.<br>_Tigress thought, as she managed to focus on every muscle and her whole strength to shout.  
>But she was just not able. So, she nearly whispered it, not knowing, but hoping, that the<br>Panda would hear it.

Tigress: "I love you!"

But she knew, she was to calm. He did not heard it.  
>Po seriously thought, he made a failure with his actions.<p> 


	17. It doesn't matter

My 16th chapter. My longest chapter so far. No update Thursday, this is a double chapter (5000 words).

Hey Liny! Don't spoiler my own story, grr! This was my idea^^

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible. (Snake!)

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't matter<strong>

It was a normal morning in the valley of peace. The sun slowly walked on the horizon. Slowly the first inhabitants  
>of the valley woke up. A new day began. Several minutes before the stroke of the gong for the morning, Master Shifu<br>stopped his studying, and went to the barracks.

Master Shifu did not sleep for days now. He always study in the hall of the warriors by reading some of the  
>°thousand scrolls of Kung fu°. He wanted to know everything about former fighters, and how they managed<br>such threats, like the one, which seemed to be the biggest one ever. He figured out many things about fighting.

He got informations about birds, and that their feathers and their wings allow them, to threw things more easily  
>than other species. This could be a good new training for Crane. Personal training for him, and for Po, who could<br>learn, to deflect them.

As a Master of the snake style, Viper was difficult to train. Because of her missing limbs, it was hard to find a special  
>training for her. But he found a scroll with mental fighting techniques. She was curious, and a girl. And psychology<br>could be used as a weapon, too. A very hard training, but someone like Viper should be able to do this.  
>But she needed time and help. She would not be able to train with the others, but rather she could go to the<br>villages and learn to know people. And she would need many months, even years to master this techniques of mental fighting.  
>But it was a °new° and useful training. Her personal training.<p>

He also figured out, that most of the bug masters were very fast. It is a good advantage against slow enemies.  
>But there was a problem, for those fast fighters. They often don't have much stamina. So they will be defeated<br>if they have to fight a long fight. He often recognized that Mantis was traveling by sitting on the shoulder of one  
>of the furious five. He had not much stamina, like the scrolls told Shifu. He had to train more, to get such fit.<br>The secret was no secret. Mantis personal training was to improve his fitness level. Just fighting without resting.  
>If possible, with the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Tigress was difficult, now. With her bandages and her broken paws, she was not able to use her arms. He had already  
>gave her the special training with using her feet and her tail. He found a scroll of an armless fighter, who was a master<br>of fighting, although he only used his tail and his feet. The scrolls of this fighter would give her some ideas, how she  
>could manage to fight with this disadvantage. But that was not the only problem with Tigress. He heard rumors about<br>her an Po. Difficult rumors. He already told her, how he felt about that. But Tigress was such his stubborn girl.

There were many tales about the Dragon Warriors of the past. Master Shifu did not knew, how many duties they have.  
>Po was young, so he had more time to learn. Now he had found inner peace. And very quickly, he managed to use it.<br>But he had to master it. His personal training was clear. Master inner peace, and don't die. A big threat, mostly against him,  
>was against the duties of the Dragon Warrior. And the upcoming problem with him and Tigress. He had to talk with him.<p>

Master Shifu thought about, how he would give all of them their personal training, as he reached the barracks.  
>The stroke of the gong would be heard every minute, so he went to the floor, for his normal morning ritual.<br>But he found something strange, when he reached it. Po was sitting in front of Tigress door, and looked at him.  
>Suddenly the Dragon Warrior started to grin at Master Shifu. What is in the mind of this bear? Face-Palm of the<br>Grandmaster, as suddenly a gong was heard.

* * *

><p>Po was fast, as he tried to went into his position, right in front of his own door. It was not a big way and he stood there,<br>as all others of the furious five, besides Tigress, went to their morning position.

Tigress had much time to think about what happened. The passion she felt last night, was something new for her life.  
>Besides she wanted to tell and share everything with Po, she was able to think about this. She was convinced that<br>she really knew, what she wanted. But it was very difficult. Like everything, she needed time. Besides the fact  
>that her legs were still stunned a little bit and she was not able to go. But she was able to think, what she could tell<br>him.

Master Shifu was curious about Tigress. It was very rarely, that she was not there, to share their morning ritual.  
>Besides this fact, Master Shifu started with his normal behavior.<p>

Shifu: "Good Morning!"

And a typical simultaneously "Good morning, Master" was heard. Even from the closed door of Tigress.  
>She was there, but she did not want to show herself. Master Shifu had to talk to her about that. But first, instructions.<p>

Shifu: "Students, I have figured some things out, about your personal training. But first of all, go eating breakfast, fast.  
>Than, start your training on yourself in the training hall. Dragon Warrior!" he glanced at Po. "We have to talk! Hurry up.<br>I will find you in the Hall of Warriors, after your breakfast."

Po: "Yes, Master Shifu. ... erm? Personal training?"

Master Shifu: "I think it will be more like punishment." the master said, with a grin, as he winked, that his pupils had to go.  
>So, the furious three went to the dinning room. Only Po stood in his position, as Master Shifu went near Tigress door.<p>

Po: "Erm ... Master?"

Shifu: "What is it, Po?"

Po: "Erm, I think she do not want to see you right now."

Shifu: "How could you know?" he asked, as he looked at the opened eyes of Po. He heard her shouting good morning  
>through her door, so if she did not want to see him, he could ask her himself. But first, this bear had to go.<p>

Shifu: "Po, thank you for this advise. But I have to talk in private. Please go eating."

Po: "No. Not if you want to confront her now."

Shifu: "What is going on here? Dragon Warrior, did you have something to do with this?"

Po: "I just don't want her to have to tell you some things and get uncomfortable."

Shifu was surprised about the stubbornness of this bear. What was going on. Tigress was bothered by something,  
>and as her master, more as her father, Shifu wanted to know. But he had to manage it without entering this room.<p>

Shifu shouted through the closed door: "Tigress! Are you there?"

A voice from the inside of the room appeared: "Yes, Master. Sorry for not revealing myself."

Shifu: "What is the problem? Why do you want to be alone?"

Tigress: "Nothing serious. Girl problems."

This was a very good idea of her. As a woman, it was possible, that she was °busy°. The bigger question was,  
>why this bear could know. But before he was able to ask, the Dragon Warrior already started to run to the dinning room.<br>Po recognized, that Tigress could manage this situation alone.

Shifu: "Good, I understand Tigress. But are you serious about this?"

Tigress: "Serious about what?"

Shifu: "Serious about lying to me."

Tigress was in her room. She was able to talk again. To moving her arms and her tail was possible, too. Besides really  
>her arms, they were still bandaged. But her feet were a little bit stunned. She tried to walk, but on her way to the door,<br>for the morning ritual, she fall back to the bed. Now she sat there, looking at the door, knowing that her master was on  
>the other side, and asking questions.<p>

Tigress: "Sorry, Master ..."

Shifu: "Tigress. If you don't want to see anyone, it is okay, and I accept your wish to speak through a closed door.  
>But if you need to lie to your Master, this is something different."<p>

Tigress: "I'm very sorry Master."

Shifu: "Okay. Just tell me, what is going on."

Tigress did not want to tell her Master the truth, but she was not able to resist her sense of duty.

Tigress: "My legs are stunned. I am not able to walk for some hours."

Shifu: "What? Why are your legs stunned?"

Tigress: "Because of last night."

Shifu thought something very weird. Po knew about this. The night! Oo.

Shifu: "Will you tell me what happened, or should I not want to know it?"

Tigress: "It was just a little attack by a stranger. I was attacked in the garden by a guy named Nightmare."

Shifu: "Nightmare? What did he want?"

Tigress knew, she had to lie about this. It was not only embarrassing, it was a secret for her. A secret she  
>was able to share with Po. She had much time to think about things happened. But she was only able to talk<br>seriously with Po. She knew now, she wanted to hide everything, besides Po. She looked forward to have the  
>chance, to confront him with his °stupidness°.<p>

Tigress: "He was a thief."

Shifu: "A thief? And you?"

Tigress: "I followed him but he stunned me with some poison needles. I wasn't focused. I am sorry Master."

Shifu: "So, you were stunned, and he fled?"

Tigress: "Yes."

Shifu: "I could imagine why you don't want that someone see you in this situation. But I have another question.  
>With Po's reactions currently. Did he knew about this?"<p>

Tigress: "Yes, he found me and brought me back to my room."

Shifu: "He wanted to protect you ... from this embarrassing situation. Nice of him."

Tigress: "I'm glad that he found me."

Shifu imagined how glad she might have been. He knew, that Tigress already fallen in love with him. But she was not Tigress,  
>if she did not knew about that fact by herself. Tigress took a dangerous and a disappointing way. Shifu knew about many<br>duties of the dragon warrior. And that every contact with him was seriously dangerous. He had to stop every feelings  
>between them. Tigress was to stubborn. He could say what he wanted. She would do, what she wanted. Like she already did,<br>for example, when she fought with Tai Lung against the will of Master Shifu.

Shifu: "So, you need time."

Tigress: "Yes."

Shifu: "Okay, I accept your wish. And for your special training. I place a scroll in front of your door. It could help to improve your training."

Tigress: "Thank you Master."

Shifu: "I will go, I'll have to talk with Po."

Tigress was scared what Po could tell him. But she trusted him in every way. Whatever he would say. It was okay.

Tigress: "I will start my training when the stunning slackens."

Shifu started to walk away, but before he completely disappeared, he told her his thinkings again. Knowing, that she did not want to listen to them.

Shifu: "Remember. Po is the Dragon Warrior, and the target of our enemies. Every contact is dangerous. ..."  
>and than, he remembered a fact on himself, "and don't forget. You are still a Tiger, and he is a Panda. Don't<br>forget this.", he told her, after he started to went to the °Thousands Scrolls of Kung fu°.

Tigress heard him. She knew about that fact. It was difficult, but not impossible. Even if they were different species, she knew,  
>their souls were the same. She also knew, what Po would say because of that. He would just say, It doesn't matter.<p>

* * *

><p>Po was a little bit late at breakfast. The other furious five already were eating their meal. Even Tigress had enough food<br>on her table in her room to eat a good breakfast. Po wanted to be fast, because he was very curious about Master Shifu.  
>So he stuffed everything eatable into his mouth. Eating as fast, as he can. The others wait for their big friend. Mantis<br>already made a tea for all of them. A small cup of it was on the dinning table for him, as he sat down to look to the others.

Viper: "Good morning, Dragon Warrior."

Po's mouth was full, as he tried to answer: "Go...oo...oo...d...", he swallowed, "morning, guys."

It was a normal breakfast. Everyone were eating their small meals. Everyone was drinking Mantis tea. But something was different,  
>and no one recognized it.<p>

One of the jars with food was not filled with it. It was filled with something else. Something with a different name.  
>Something who was called, detective. Someone who Tigress knew as Nightmare. A small Siamese cat called Snake<br>was hiding in the dinning room. It was very dangerous for him to be there. One carelessness, and he would be  
>discovered by these Kung fu Masters. But his plan was fulfilled. He made it, without being noticed. He was a good<br>shadow in the dark.

After Snake was defeated by Po, he went to the village. He already had enough poisons, but he did not want to kill  
>someone, although he felt enough hate for the Panda to do it. He had to find another way to °eliminate° the Panda,<br>or a way to prevent his appearance. So he walked to the healer and watched for some ill patients. He already knew,  
>that diseases could be transfered by drinking the blood of an ill person. So he looked for an ambulant person, and he<br>found someone with coughing, a snivel and temperature. Perfect to bandage someone in his bed, without killing him.  
>He took his blood.<p>

So, his plan was, that the Dragon Warrior gets ill. And with drinking this tea of this cup, he already made it.  
>Mission accomplished, Snake thought, as he took a needle and pricked himself. He listen to them eating, as the Panda said.<p>

Po: "Nice Tea, this time. Taste like iron."

Mantis was confused: "I don't use iron in my tea."

It was confusing, but it was a confirmation, that Snakes plan worked.

* * *

><p>Po separated himself in the garden from his family. He was on the way to Master Shifu, curious about, what his Master<br>wanted to tell him. He reached the Hall of Warriors, he recognized Master Shifu in the middle of many scrolls. He was  
>studying, but stopped after he felt the appearance of his biggest student.<p>

Po: "Master Shifu!"

Shifu: "Nice to see you, too. Child."

Po: "Yeah. I am so curious. What will we do. Will we train my inner peace? Or should I learn some hidden techniques?"  
>He lively performed some poses of a sparring. He was very excited about this scrolls. He knew, that every little secret<br>of Kung fu was written in this scrolls. And Master Shifu was studying them. This knowledge made him such curious,  
>that he ignored an upcoming headache.<p>

Shifu: "I just have some questions, Dragon Warrior."

Po was disappointed, he did not expect something like such a little smalltalk.

Po: "Only that?"

Shifu: "Yes, only that."

Po fall on his back, looking at Master Shifu. His Jade-Green eyes focused on him, making a sad face.  
>Even Master Shifu, who recognized him, was surprised, that this Panda made such a gesture, which suddenly hurt even him.<p>

Shifu: "There more important things."

Po: "What could be more important than learning Kung fu."

Shifu: "For example, learning who you are, and what you supposed to be."

This was, indeed, very important for Po. He knew, he is the Dragon Warrior. But he really did not know, what this really means.

Po: "This could be interesting", he said, after he jumped next to his Master and changed into a meditating position, "tell me everything!"

Shifu: "Haha, I will not tell you everything, because I don't know it. But I can tell you something about your duties and tasks.  
>To be the Dragon Warrior is not as easy, as I thought. You know."<p>

Po was not satisfied: "Oh no. I hate duties."

Shifu: "Did you know, you are not the °first° Dragon Warrior?"

Po: "I already heard, that there were some else, but I thought they were rumors."

Shifu: "Po. Look at all other places of China. This country is a very big one. You are just a rumor for those people, who are our enemies now."

Po: "Okay ... So, there were others?"

Shifu: "Yes, not many, indeed, in this scrolls I found only informations about two other Dragon Warrior, who were not called Dragon Warrior."

Po: "Erm. Dragon Warriors who don't were called Dragon Warrior, interesting?"

Shifu: "The °first° one, was once a real Dragon, but changed"

Po: "A real Dragon, and changed?"

Shifu: "Yes, an immortal Dragon, who sacrifice himself, and transformed into a Tiger."

Po: "Sacrifice?"

Shifu: "Yes. This scrolls don't told me why. Maybe I just don't find the right scroll. I mean, find one scroll in thousands of scrolls."

Po: "And what do you think about that?"

Shifu: "Ah ... I just have some tales about this Dragon/Tiger. But you could interpret some things out. I have meditate and thought  
>about this. And I looked at the other tales of the second Dragon Warrior."<p>

Po: "Was he a dragon, too?"

Shifu: "No. He was a monkey. An Oran-outang."

Po: "And what did this means for me?"

Shifu: "You have to know, both of them, had some very important things in common. You can call it, they had some duties, and you might have them, too."

Po: "Oh my God. I hope I am able to do such things."

Shifu: "Po. I've figured out very important things. First at all, some good things for you. You already managed to find inner peace.  
>And you are already a master of fighting."<p>

Po: "Whoohoo. (sarcasm)"

Shifu: "But both, were leaders. Or managed to lead. The °first° and the °second° were leaders of whole nations. They leaded armies.  
>They fought incredible battles. The °first°, conquered whole china, and unite it, in a special way, and give us the name China.<br>Without him, we would not be able to say, we are Chinese."

Po: "Wow, and the °second°?"

Shifu: "The °second° defend China from one of the biggest threats for this country. He raised the Big Wall. Today, our country extends  
>this wall every minute. He defeated the Huns. The cruel and dangerous enemies of China. They are a big threat for hundred of years.<br>Even now. But because of the second Dragon Warrior, China was not destroyed, and life today."

Po: "Oh my God. You mean I will lead once an army and made something such big like these two already did? I am such a Panda!"

Shifu: "Don't forget your own words."

Po: "Yes, Master. I am THE Panda!", and he becomes confident about this task, "but how will I manage to be a leader of Armies? I  
>mean, how could I rescue and lead China, if my enemy is China?"<p>

Shifu: "I don't really know. I think we just have to wait. Maybe something will happen. I just told you, that if you get the chance, it is your duty to take it."

Po: "Oh, thank you Master. Very nice." he grinned but showed a scared face.

Shifu: "But there is another fact, what is more important, I think."

Po: "More important like that?"

Shifu: "You will find that interesting, I promise. But I think, you will not be amused about this."

Po: "Just tell me!"

Shifu: "Okay. I will tell you the stories. First of all, the °first° Dragon Warrior. Did I mention that he was a Tiger?"

Po: "Yes?"

Shifu: "You have to know. He was not alone. He managed to have children. And he was the first emperor of China.  
>I will tell you, he is the ancestor of the great Emperor Tigerius himself."<p>

Po: "What? The offspring of the °first° Dragon Warrior are the Emperors of China?"

Shifu: "I already told you, he managed to unite this country, and gave us our name, China. But the important fact is,  
>that all of his offspring were big personalities in our country, and done great work. The °first°, had children."<p>

Po: "What do you wanna say?" slowly Po could imagine what Master Shifu wanted to tell him. And he really was not amused about this.

Shifu: "I could tell you something about the °second°. It is nearly the same. He was a monkey, and a very loyal general  
>of the Emperor. He managed to defend, but his offspring, managed to seize power. The greatest family of primates in China.<br>Mostly every second president, formally known as °The Prime°, have the second Dragon Warrior as an ancestor.  
>Even the big Louin, who managed the alliance with the °First pack of Wolves° was an offspring of him. There are rumors,<br>that these offspring even managed to create their own countries far away in the southwest. ..."

Po: "So, what does this mean?"

Shifu: "You already know, what this means."

Shifu was right. Po imagined what this means. But he did not accept it.

Po: "It doesn't matter!"

Shifu: "Po, it does! Every Dragon Warrior has the duty to have children! You have to manage that!"

Po: "What? How? I did not even know a Panda besides me?" Shifu recognized that Po was really angry.  
>But he also recognized that he was scared and that something was really bothering him. Po thought about this.<br>If Master Shifu was right, and he has the duty to get a child, everything in his heart would brake.

Shifu: "There are Pandas in China. If you want, you'll find someone."

Po could not believe this. Pain was in his whole body. Nearly a tear was rolling on his cheek.  
>Master Shifu recognized it. <em><br>Was this to hard? He fall in love with her, too.  
>Maybe it was not a good idea to tell him that.<br>But I think, this is necessary. _Master Shifu thought.  
>Po imagined how he could use this new knowledge. There was only one person in his mind. He did not recognized<br>his headache and the temperature he got. He already thought, he destroyed things between him and her, but that  
>he would be able to repair this. But now, he recognized, that this relationship was destroyed, even before it started.<br>He searched for way out of this misery. He lost all his strength.

Po: "What is with adopting? Can I adopt someone?"

Shifu did not want to hurt him, but he thought, that this could be the best way. He never wanted this relationship. He thought, this is the best.

Shifu: "No ... I has to be your child. It is your duty. You have no other chance. Your need offspring, who  
>will be able to lead our country away from our threats."<p>

This was the moment, when Po recognized, that there was no chance. His heart stopped beating for a moment.  
>His mind collapsed. His whole body lost strength. But he did not want to believe that something like this fact should<br>destroy his love. This was it, now even he recognized what was bothering him. He loves Tigress!

Po: "I can't ..."

Shifu looked at his student. He thought about him and Tigress. Tigress already fall in love with him. And now he showed him the same,  
>that he fallen in love with her. He had to avoid further damage.<p>

Shifu: "You must. I give you the order to do it."

Po: "What? What do you mean?"

Shifu: "I know about your feelings.", Po was surprised, but he knew his Master, he really saw things, no one recognized, "you have to end it, even if it not started yet."

Po: "How could I? I'm not able ... She is ..."

Shifu: "I know about Tigress.", now Po knew, that he knew, "You really like her. But you have duties. Did you not care for her?"

Po was confused about such a stupid question.

Po: "I care more for her, than for anything else, even my life."

Shifu expected such an answer.

Shifu: "Than you will do, what I say. As the Dragon Warrior, you need children, and to get them with  
>Tigress is not possible. So you would brake her heart, if you start such a relationship."<p>

Po: "Than I will have to brake my own heart ... "

Shifu: "If you say so. You mentioned you care for her more than for yourself."

Po: "You're right, but ..."

Shifu: "Okay, another thing, that make your decision easy. You are a target of the enemy. Everyone want to kill you.  
>And every Panda village within thousands of miles were vanished because of you. Everyone of your friends, is a possible<br>target. And someone like such a close friend, would live a very dangerous life."

Po: "I have to, but how ... I've promised her to protect her!"

Shifu: "You will protect her!"

Po: "But how? I mean ... when she is near. I can't."

Shifu: "Avoid any private contact with her! Only in public. Try to ignore her. Try everything that you forget your feelings  
>about her. And try everything to avoid her creating feelings for you!" <em>what she already did.<br>This is difficult. I hope you'll manage that. It is just to dangerous.  
>Even If I have to broke your heart. And hers. This is necessary, isn't it?<br>I don't doubt that this decision is right. _Master Shifu thought.

Po: "I don't know ... I am not able ... (sigh)"

Shifu: "You must. It is an order!"

Po: "Yes Master ... but this is so ... please let me ... I don't know"

Master Shifu recognized his pauses. He cried. He seriously cried about something, what only existed in their minds.

Shifu: "Don't you have to train?"

Po: "But what is with ... (sigh)"

Shifu: "Go train a little bit. It will take your mind off things."

Po slowly managed to stand. He slowly went to a side door of the archive. His mind was focused on his task.  
>His task to end this. His heart told him the had only to lose his love to a special person.<br>He opened the door, and closed it behind him.  
>It broke his heart, what Master Shifu said. This was so cruel for him. To avoid contact with Tigress.<br>To ignore his love. He was not only on the way to lose his heart. He would also lose something other  
>important for his life. He would lose his inner peace.<p>

* * *

><p>Master Shifu recognized a light puff of wind, when Po closed the door. The scent of an old friend was in his nose,<br>as suddenly a scroll fall down from one of the shelfs and landed in front of the old Grandmaster. He looked at it.  
>Knowing, that this was a message of Master Oogway. He took it, and started to read about a tale.<br>The Headline of it: Love is Blind.


	18. Love is blind

My 17th chapter. I am sorry that I had to update today although I said I won't. But I've had to write. I am curious about my own thinkings. This is like a drug^^

BTW: 50000 Words!

RidingtheRoughWaters, I love your comments.

Guys, I am totally disappointed. I write over 50000 Words in 18. chapters. And every other story with not half as much chapters and words has more replies than my work. C'mon ;-(  
>Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^<p>

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Love is blind<strong>

Master Shifu was confused, why his old Master wanted him to read such a tale. It was a little bit strange, because  
>it had nothing to do with Kung fu. It was just a tale. But the appearance of Master Oogway forced him, to start reading.<p>

* * *

><p>Once, long time ago, long, before the Kung fu appeared as the fighting style, exists one guy.<p>

He was a Monkey, with a heart of Gold. Able, to recognize the smallest light, in the biggest darkness. He was able to look  
>into someones soul. He saw bad things, but he also saw good things, even in the cruelest creature.<p>

He was not a normal monkey. He never had something like parents, but he knew, one of his ancestors was a very important  
>person. His whole life, he lived in fear. He saw very much pain in the world, and he was not able to change things.<br>He was a child, when he first recognized, that he had the ability, to see.

Each species were hunted by another. He saw, when canines were fighting against innocents and killed even children.  
>Like felines were guzzle little rabbits, although they lived. But he also saw, that neither there thoughts, nor their souls, were dark.<br>He was able to see, that there was no darkness. Even the cruelest and baddest creature, who did unforgivable things,  
>does this things, because of something. It was rare, to find a real bad person. Everyone was acting with reasons.<p>

He was young, very young, when he first recognized it. It happened during the time when the village he lived was destroyed by canines.  
>He saw, when spears were thrown through his friends. When he recognized the warm blood of all the people, he cared<br>about on his cheek. But it was also the first time, he saw her.

A female Wolf, younger than all the others, was walking on the side of a big one. She was just a child, like the Monkey was.  
>He watched her, while he hided in a tree. She was something strange. He had to watch, when she took a little ape, a small<br>baby monkey. Than, that big one gave her a knife. This was, one, of the cruelest things, someone could imagine, what happened next.

But the golden Heart just saw into her soul. He watched this scene, as the female Wolf started to cut off the head of the baby.  
>But the Golden, just saw a light. The brightest light he ever saw. Although the blood bubbled over to all directions. He just saw,<br>into this soul. It was like he saw into his own soul. It was like he saw a part of himself. It was like he saw, how to be complete.  
>His soul mate.<p>

He did not think, when he jumped off the tree. Death and Violence were everywhere. Every second, an arrow or a spear could  
>end his life. But he just walked straight into the light. He recognized that the older Wolf pointed at him, and said something to<br>the Soul-mate. Then, the girl rushed at him, pointing her knife in his direction to hurt him. And the first time, they saw each other  
>into their eyes, as she suddenly stopped in front of him. He recognized it. Everything was possible. Then suddenly the Golden passed out.<p>

He was a prisoner of the canines. In chains and as a young monkey they wanted to show him the cruelest things. They wanted to  
>brake him and fill him with hate. He was chained several times in the middle of an arena, where he saw the torture of other Monkeys.<br>Where he saw, the death of felines. Where he saw, things, someone could not describe. Such brutal and cruel. And every time, hundreds  
>of canines watched that, and cheered. But he never saw any darkness in their hearts. It was more like fear.<p>

It was the law of the nature. Only the strongest survive. But this was his best moments of his imprisonment, too. He was able to see her.  
>And she was able to see him. And after some time, she managed to see him more often.<p>

He figured out, that she was from the °first pack of wolves°, and had rights. Nearly 10 years, he was a prisoner.  
>And she was the only one, who visited him. They talked a lot. She told him everything of her life. They fall in love.<br>A Monkey, and a Wolf.

She helped him to learn. She gave him books. She gave him a better cell. And when she reached an older age,  
>she gave him freedom. But he had much time to think. He recognized his ability to see into the souls. To see the<br>bad moments, and to see the reasons why. He often looked into her soul, and recognized many unforgivable  
>crimes against monkey, felines, and every other species. But although she did this things, her soul had a bright light.<br>And he was not able to go. He got his freedom, but he stayed. As a slave. And her personal servant. And her pupil.  
>They never show their carefulness for each other, but they knew, they loved each other. He learned many things<br>about politics. And then, the day came, when they had to go their separate ways.

She was a high ranked field officer. The golden was threated from others like a pet. They were on the way to fight a  
>battle, against innocent Monkeys again. They were on the way to the biggest jungle out there. The biggest city of<br>monkeys would be vanquished by the army of the canines. But the monkey had their own army, too. They were fighting,  
>ten thousands of soldiers, nearly one hundred thousand would find death in this battle. And a monkey, with a golden heart,<br>fought with them against his own species.

He did not really fought. He defended himself. But more important, all watched him, when he tried to save people from dying.  
>He managed to save both, monkeys, and canines. And under risking his life several times, he managed to save his soul-mate.<p>

No one knew why, but the Monkey wanted to stop this fighting. The Golden watched the fighting, and as he did he looked into  
>the souls. Not once did he find darkness, but rather all of them fight against each other. They fought against souls.<br>Everyone had souls. And to destroy a jar of a soul, was not right. It did not matter what species it was.

He climbed, after he told his love, that he want to end this slaughtering, on the biggest tower. Mostly of the high ranks,  
>Monkeys and Canines, were focused on him, after he already saved some of them. He was smart, so he wanted to increase<br>the volume of his voice with an invention. But the fighting was still going on. He tried to get the attention of the fighting crowd,  
>but it was hard. He had a golden heart. And he had one big ancestor who was able to help him, even after he was already<br>dead for years. There was a big flash, witch got the attention of all the fighters. Even the Golden Heart himself was surprised,  
>as his voice echoed and been heard in miles.<p>

No one knew, what he really said. No one knew what his intention was. But he told them, about his philosophy.  
>And for the surprise of every little soldier, the crowd began to cheer. Females began to cry. People, Canines and Monkeys<br>began to clap. The fightings ended, without the big massacre. This magical moment, was the birth of the biggest personality  
>of the Monkeys. Even bigger than his great ancestor, the °second° Dragon Warrior.<p>

From this moment, he was a hero. With his knowing about the canines, and his ideas and philosophy about souls, he stayed in  
>the big city of Monkeys and shared his thoughts. He wanted to change everything between this two species.<br>They were more friends than enemies. He knew that. And with connections to the °First Pack of Wolves° he had the chance.  
>With his love, he had the chance.<p>

He managed to talk about problems. He managed to conversation with every powerful person, even with the big Emperor of China.  
>He even managed to create the biggest connection between two species ever. He, and his soul-mate, were the reason,<br>why these two species had found an unbreakable alliance. For his achievements for creating peace, the people vote for him,  
>and he even become his big name: He was Louis, °The Prime°.<p>

But such big philosophies and ideas have to survive for a long time. The Golden was not only a big personality.  
>He was the soul-mate of an cruel Wolf. And their love was bigger than anything, someone could imagine.<br>He was the only one able. They managed to love. They were able to hug each other. They were able to kiss each other.  
>And they were even able to share themselves with each other. But after some time, something was missing.<br>Much love, incredible love connected them. But they were different species. They were not able to harvest the fruits of their love.

But the Golden, was not the Golden, if he was not able to create another miracle, like he already did with ending this  
>war between this two species. He was able to see into souls. He knew, she was the other part of his soul. He knew,<br>to connect their bodies, was not everything possible, because of that fact. They needed to go further. And he was the only  
>one who was able to go further. So, one night, of loving each other, he managed it, after he found his own inner peace, and<br>after he recognized how much he cared for this wolf. He connected their souls. Their bodies were connected several times,  
>but when he managed, and find a way to connect even their souls, the difference between their species was gone.<br>They were just like one person. He managed, that the physical and biological laws doesn't matter anymore.

And after some months, after this connection, his soul-mate really gave birth to two children. A wolf, and a small monkey  
>were being born by this canine. A miracle. And they lived peaceful, for the rest of their lives.<p>

Since this happened, the alliance is unbreakable because of this little fact. A part of °First Pack of Wolves° and the  
>offspring of Louis's Monkey side, had one thing in common. They share the same blood. Made by a connection of the<br>souls of two incredible lovers.

* * *

><p>Master Shifu read this tale. He was surprised. As he started to talk with himself.<br>Shifu: "Master Oogway ... you want to tell me that it IS possible if Po is a golden heart?"... besides he knew about  
>this tale. His stubbornness and way of thinking about different species mating were hard.<p>

Shifu: "Okay, Master. Maybe they can be together. But I've already told them, not to they belong together than  
>I have no choice. I will accept it. But I won't do anything now, then wait and see what happens. Am I clear?<p>

He got no answer of his old Master. He just recognized, that his old scent was gone. If the Dragon Warrior don't  
>know anything about this tale, he would not try, he hoped. And Shifu did not believe that they were soul-mates.<br>But inside his heart, he knew, they were.

* * *

><p>Po was on his way to the training hall. But his mind was full of his new knowledge. He was very sad about this.<br>His heart and his soul told him, that it doesn't matter. But because of Master Shifu, his mind told him, to focus.

He had duties. But he was just not able to avoid her. She would train with him, no matter what he said. He will be near her,  
>no matter what this means. He slowly went to the training hall and reached the front door. He heard the noises of sparring.<p>

Than, he opened the door, and looked at the scene inside. Crane and Mantis were fighting in the air while Viper tried to  
>avoid the knifes made of wood, Crane was throwing into all directions. Po stood there. Slowly his body felt uncomfortable.<br>He began to sweat although he did not train yet. And he had a headache. But he wanted to take his mind off things, so  
>he screamed to the others: "What will you do, if a real enemy appeared.", and he started to rush into his friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress was still in her room. She managed to find a way to get to the basket, Po placed on her table last night.<br>Her tail was like a third arm. And with eating some fruits, the poison slowly gone. She needed not much time to  
>move her legs again. So, she decided, to go.<p>

Her walking was a little bit strange, but as she moved and continued to eat some other fruits with the use of her tail,  
>her stunning began to fad away, and she felt better than before. Her whole body had time to relax, and now, her body regained her<br>strength. And she had one target. She wanted to confront him. She wanted to know, if that was a dream.  
>She wanted to see her Panda.<p>

So, after she recognized that she was able to move, she went to the training hall. She heard Master Shifu mentioned  
>that they will have to train there. So she would find him there, too.<p>

She wanted to be confident. The whole time she was always thinking about this bear. And now, she wanted it. She opened the door.

Suddenly everyone in the training hall were stunned. Po was sparring with all of the other furious three together,  
>but he was a very weak opponent now. He did not knew why. Besides the fact, that he was not able to focus on<br>his inner peace. Like it was lost.

Mantis: "Oh, look who managed to revive from the death."

Tigress glanced at him. It was not anger in her face, more something like happiness when she looked at Po.  
>She moved into a fighting position, her arms behind her and pointing at the Dragon Warrior with her tail.<br>Than she said something, she mentioned once, when she first tried to get near him.

Tigress: "They are not a worthy opponent."

Po knew about what she wanted. A sparring with her was something beautiful. But he remembered his duties.  
>And Shifu's orders. But with the appearance of the others, he was not able to not do some discrete conversations with her.<p>

Po: "So serious!", and he rushed at her, but he was not able to end this. He stopped right in front of her.  
>With every little inch he got near her, his heart bounced. It was not possible to attack her. And she felt it,<br>too. She could not kick him. What was going on. Even the other furious five recognized that they were not  
>serious about sparring together.<p>

Tigress needed to be confident. Not showing emotions, besides anger. She was not alone with him.

Tigress: "Come with me, NOW!"

Po was surprised. He knew, that because of him, she needed to talk to him about his failures and his actions last  
>night when he tried to kiss her. But she was very straight.<p>

Po: "erm ... No." was his answer. He knew, if he would be alone with her, he would not be able to resist the calling  
>of his heart. And he had to avoid any private conversation with her. The other furious five were stunned in their<br>positions, looking at them. They don't knowing what was going on.

Tigress: "What? Just come with me, or I will have to kick your ass right out of this hall!"

Po: "I already said. No!"

Tigress was confused. Last night, she saw this Panda and to be alone together was the biggest wish she had.  
>And she thought, he had this wish, too. But now he avoided this.<p>

Tigress: "I need some private talk with you. Come now!"

Po: "I have training to do.", as suddenly he jumped backwards and turned. Tigress got angry.  
>What did this mean. Why did he not want to listen to her? Was it, because he thought he made<br>a failure and don't want to be confronted by her. She needed to now, and take away his fear.

Tigress: "No harm done!"

Po knew what she was talking about. But this was just another reason, why he can't talk with her.

Tigress: "Please ..." the others were confused, did she say please?

But that was enough for Po. He can't resist such a situation. A small please from her was enough that he felt bad.  
>Even he forgot his physically pain he had, because of an upcoming temperature. But he had to avoid this. He started<br>... to run away, straight to the direction of the °Pool of sacred tears°. He wanted to add his own tears to the pool..

Tigress was shocked about such a reaction. Viper looked at this scene. She was the only one who could imagine  
>about this situation. There she saw a difference between Tigress and Po. Po would stay, and let her alone.<br>But Tigress simply followed him.

* * *

><p>Po seriously felt bad. Not only his mind was weak, his whole body was it. He sat on one of the stones near the pool.<br>His feet in the water. He really lost some tears, and added them to the water.

_Why was this such so hard? Just avoiding her. Just don't think about her. Just focus. _He thought.

Than, suddenly, a voice appeared behind him. He did not want to hear it. It was like a torture.

Tigress: "Thank you ... again."

Po: "Thank you for what? That I am stupid?"

Tigress: "Yes, you are stupid, and you know it. I mean because you protected me last night."

Po: "Nothing the others would not do." The tiger slowly walked near him. Po was scared.

Tigress: "But you did. And I am glad that you were there."

Po: "Not really. I was abusing the situation."

Tigress: "Do you really think so?"

Po: "Yes!"

Tigress: "But I don't think so."

Po: "What?"

Tigress: "I want to tell you something. I really need to do it."

Po was confused. A pain was in his head. And he felt guilty. What did this woman want?

Po: "Don't tell me anything! Please."

Tigress: "What is going on with you?"

Po: "I just ... nothing ... just go and forget everything about me! Please!"

Tigress thought about that, but she was just not able. She already knew she loved him. And to ignore that,  
>to forget that was just not possible. She saw his reactions last night.<br>She knew, he had to feel something for her. Why did he want that she forget?

Tigress: "I will never forget."

Po: "You must, you stubborn cat."

Po did not want, but he needed to be aggressive and offensive. He needed to end this. What still did not started.

Tigress: "What is bothering you?"

Po: "Just go! I hate you. Okay. Just go ..." he started to cry. She recognized him crying.

Po: "I don't want to be with you! GO! GOOO! You ... you ..."

Tigress was shocked. Why did he say that? Why was he such cruel to her? It hurt her. Every one of his words hurt her.  
>But she was not satisfied with such a reaction from him.<p>

Tigress: "You don't mean it.", tears were reaching her eyes, "Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me, you hate me!"

Suddenly Po turned. With his back to the water and turned to the direction of Tigress at arms length. They could hug without  
>moving. They where so close, that they were able to see their breathing. Po breathed heavily. He saw her golden eyes.<br>His heart, his mind, his soul; everything told him that he can't tell her that he hate her. Tigress heart was beating.  
>What was in his mind?. He cares, didn't he?<p>

Po: "Tigress ... I'm not able to ... we just not ...", every brake was a tear, "... If I were a tiger, than ..."

Was this the problem?

Tigress: "What is with your saying: It doesn't matter!"

Po: "That's it ... it does ... I have duties ... I can't ... please ..."

Tigress: "Just tell me ... what? Please, I trust you."

Tigress looked into the jade-green eyes of Po. Her whole body was shaking. Why did he not want something like that? What was the problem?

But Po felt pain. Not only the pain in his heart, to tell her that this will not work. He also felt a pain in his head. Something was in his body.  
>He looked her in the eyes. He was not able to tell , he just said, with an incredible headache.<p>

Po: "I don't wanna lose you ... So I have to protect you ... with being nothing more ... like a friend."

Tigress wanted to tell him something, as she recognized that he closed his eyes.

Tigress: "No ... You're more than a friend for me!" she said.

But suddenly she saw him falling backwards into the water. His body made a big splash. What was that now?

Tigress: "PO!"

Po suddenly passed out.


	19. A friendly fiend

My 18th chapter. Yay, every day an update. I am good^^. Last update this week. This is wrote without a proofreader. Sorry for grammar :-(

Stupid Whitee :-( I already know, that my English is bad. I am very sorry about that, and I want to change that . But most of you knew, when you write something, and read it again, most people are not able to recognize their own mistakes. I need something like a beta reader, someone I can send my work before I publish it. Maybe I will not able to update as much as now, but this would improve my work immediately. If someone want to proofread my next chapters, is very good in English grammar, likes my Story and has some time (maybe half an hour per chapter). Please. I mean PLEASE, contact me and help this silly writer with her Story.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>A friendly fiend<strong>

Tigress: "PO!"

She looked at the body of the Panda, which swam in front of her.

Tigress: "This is not a time for jokes you stupid bear!"

But he still did not move. His head under the water. She slowly walked near him and watched him.  
>Her arms were still useless. She imagined what she could do if this was no joke.<p>

Then suddenly she made a decision. It doesn't matter what this stupid Panda told her. It was obvious,  
>that he lied when he told her, that he hated her. Something was bothering him. And now he tried to hide<br>by playing dead man.

He mentioned the species problem. Always this species problem. Even Master Shifu told her about this problem.  
>Wait? That is it! Master Shifu wanted to talk with him this morning. He never wanted them to start a relationship.<br>He was against them. And now he infected even the Dragon Warrior with this thinkings.

Duties! He told him about duties, thats why Po mentioned them. How cold hearted. Did Master Shifu really not want  
>her to be happy sometimes? She decided to love Po. Even if he would tell her, that he doesn't. It was just impossible<br>for her to not love him.

But the bear did not move. After the seconds, Tigress thought about his words, she recognized that this situation  
>was getting out of control. If this was a joke, the Panda was very consistent with it.<p>

But suddenly she felt pain in her heart. Like her stomach and her mind were spinning. This was no joke!  
>She needed not a second as she jumped into the cold water. Her arms were useless. But she was able to<br>stand in the °Pool of sacred Tears°.

Po was a very heavy bear. And she was not able to use her arms. This situation was seriously strange as she tried  
>to dive under the Dragon Warrior. She used her shoulders under his belly to turn him. He needed air. And his head<br>was under the water. She tried everything with her body to lift him. She would not be able to carry him off the water.  
>But she really managed to turn him by using her bandaged arms under incredible pain.<p>

After the Dragon Warrior was turned, it was easy for her, to lift the head of him, with her third arm, her tail.  
>She used her shoulders to stabilize him, getting very close to him to do that.<p>

She was scared about this situation. What was going on with him. Why did he fall into the water?  
>Her whole body was wet, because of him, as she hold up his head. She was really scared, but she<br>had to know.

So, she slowly moved her cheeks near his mouth. She wanted to know if he was breathing. Very slightly she recognized  
>that his breaths were irregular, but he still was breathing. She was happy that he was. For her own surprising she<br>moved to his forehead, and touched it with her lips. It was an incredible feeling for her, to do something like that.  
>It was not a real kiss, it was like something a mother does to her child, when she really cares about it.<p>

And she recognized the reason of the passing out of the Dragon Warrior. He was hot! Than she recognized it.  
>She could feel the heat he radiated even on her shoulders and her tail. The bear had a temperature. And he was<br>in a very cold pool. Without her arms, she was just not able to lift this guy alone. She seriously needed help.  
>And this was nothing like last night, where she felt the need to try to hide what had happened. Not if she wanted<br>to rescue him. Wanted to help him. And for the first time, she yelled for it. Because she finally learned to care.

Tigress: "HELP!"

* * *

><p>Snake was following Tigress, when she walked to the training hall. He recognized, that she was not stunned<br>anymore. She was still his target, so his mission was, to follow her. He waited, and for his surprise, the Dragon  
>Warrior appeared again. He thought he will be sick earlier, but this Dragon Warrior was very healthy. So he watched<br>him running away from Tigress. But Tigress followed him. So the small, but strong Siamese cat followed him, too.

He recognized their talking. He already knew, that they had a kind of special relationship, but he was surprised  
>how this ends. With an passed away Dragon Warrior in this water, all his problems with this bear would be solved.<br>But Tigress helped this bear and managed to turn him and to preserve his live on.

Snake already thought about a way he could get things to go his way. He was good at thinking on his feet, a trait  
>needed when being a spy. He realized something very important. He tried to be a bad guy, and failed. But he knew,<br>most missions could be accomplished with confidence. If he could win the trust of her, or maybe of some of her friends,  
>possibly even of the Dragon Warrior himself, his mission would be more interesting.<p>

And with this helpless Tiger, who was not able to carry this bear out of the water, he got his chance.  
>He was Snake, a spy of the emperor. He was Nightmare, a bad guy of the night. But now, he was also<br>detective Green, the only one, who knew something about her parents. He waited, before he appeared.  
>He had to change his voice, and changed his outfit with glasses and a strange hat. He waited as long,<br>as he heard Tigress, who suddenly yelled for Help.

Tigress: "HELP!"

This could be easy, Snake, or Green, thought.

* * *

><p>Detective: "Is someone there?"<p>

Tigress: "Yeah! Here! I need help!"

Suddenly, the small Siamese cat appeared near the °Pool of sacred Tears°. Tigress saw this small creature.  
>He did not looked like he would be able to help.<p>

Tigress: "Please, run to the Palace, I need help to carry this bear out of the water."

She was very excited because of the appearance of this stranger. And what was with Po? He needed every help,  
>even from such an odd stranger. He had a really strange accent, as he told her.<p>

Detective: "I could help you right now? I am stronger than I seemed to be."

Tigress just nodded, as suddenly this cat started to undress his hat, his glasses, and his shirt. After he did that,  
>he jumped into the water. Tigress was surprised about such a confidence of this guy. Po was heavy, even<br>Tigress had her problems, but this small guy wanted to help.

Snake looked into the face of Tigress, winked, and started to dive. He was flirting with her,  
>but Tigress was to focused to her beloved Dragon Warrior, that she could not recognize it.<p>

The small cat was fast, as he dived directly under the bear. Than he used the ground to push himself in an  
>very fast speed against the back of the bear. He was such as fast, that he managed to lift the Dragon Warrior<br>out of the water.

It was like Po was hanging in the air, as the small Siamese cat used his tail to get backwards and kicked  
>the heavy body into the direction of the land, by using a back-flip. Tigress was such surprised about this<br>amazing show of this stranger, that she remained in her position.

In one second, she was holding the head of Po, and in another second, he was catapulted out of the water.  
>She was stunned, she did not expect something like that from a stranger. He seemed to be a Master of fighting.<br>She did not even recognized that he already left the °Pool of sacred Tears° and took his clothes on, walking  
>to the weaken body of the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Detective: "The water is cold, you should go out."

Tigress was still stunned, but then she recognized why she was there. It was because of this stupid bear,  
>who got sick when she wanted to tell him about her feelings. Suddenly she jumped near the bear, kneeing<br>in front of him, looking at him with her, very carefulness, eyes.

She remembered the stranger. Who was he, and why did she think, that she already seen him before.

Tigress: "Thank you, for your help Mister?"

Detective: "I am detective Green. Please call me detective."

Tigress was surprised. Could this be the one, who wanted to figure anything out about her?  
>Could this be the one, who knew about her family? This were, indeed, good questions.<br>But the reality was close. Her heart told her, to focus on something else. To focus on someone else.

Tigress: "Okay, Mister detective. Could you help me to carry this Panda to the barracks, he needs a healer."

Detective: "We should hurry. Look at him. He is not only wet because of the water. He is sweating.  
>And he has high temperature. This could be dangerous."<br>_If she only know that I am responsible for this. I love being so evil. This is the life. This is like an adrenaline rush. I love my job._ Snake thought.

Tigress: "We need help, if we want to carry him."

Detective: "Go close to him. I'll use my clothes to tie him up to your body. And then we will both be able to carry him."

Tigress: "Yeah, good idea." and she knees right in front of the Dragon Warrior. His weaken body was in front of her.  
>He breathed heavily, but he breathed.<p>

Suddenly she had the desire to hear something, she always wanted to hear. She pushed her head on to his chest.  
>It was easier for the detective to tie him up to her body this way. And she simply wanted to know.<p>

Every touching of the Panda was pure passion for her. She cared. She heard it beating. A very strong heart, was in this bear.  
>This was like many other moments with Po. She recognized, that even if the are different species, they had something in common.<br>She used her tail to feel her own heart beating. She had to tell him, when he awake. Even if the are different species,  
>both of them have a heart. She even recognized, although the Panda was ill, and his heart should be weaken, that his heart was strong.<p>

Detective: "I am sorry, I need more clothes. He is a big guy."

Tigress was confused, but for him, she would do everything. But undressing in front of an stranger?  
>She got up and looked at her arms, as she imagined what could work.<p>

Tigress: "Take my bandages. They are strong, and maybe I'll be able to use my arm again."

Snake was disappointed. He hoped that she would offer her belt or something else. But he wanted to be a nice guy. He needed her trust.

Detective: "Aren't you injured?"

Tigress: "Not really. This is a special training. Nothing serious."

Snake knew, that she lied. But he complied her wish, and used the bandages to tie the heavy body of Po,  
>with the body of Tigress. He did not used all bandages, so Tigress arm still was useless. As he finished,<br>he looked at the bear.

He was ill, because of him. But his illness was a little bit savvier. To savvier. He did not want this to end bad. He never  
>really wanted to kill him, or to seriously hurt someone. His Master would not appreciate his doings. So he hurried up,<br>and jumped to the legs of the Dragon Warrior, lifting them up with his small paws. Strong enough to carry him.

Detective: "We need to hurry. Where want we go?"

Tigress lifted the rest of Po. The detective seriously did a good job with this °new° bandage. It was easy for her,  
>to lift him, without using her arms. The direction was clear.<p>

Tigress: "To the barracks. My room."

What did she said! Her room? It was even confusing for her, as they started to run to the barracks.  
>She imagined why she said that. It was her room, where she could think clearly. And where she was<br>able to watch over him. She just cared.

She was surprised how fast the small cat was carrying the heavy Panda.  
>But she was more surprised, that he knew, where the barracks where.<p>

Detective: "What room?"

Tigress was exhausted, the cat didn't show any kind of exhausting.

Tigress: "The last one on the right side."

They reached the sleeping rooms. Snake kicked her door open, and they went inside her room.

Tigress: "The bed."

Detective: "Yeah.", and they lifted the body of Po on her bed. Her secret place, where only she ever slept.  
>Now, she wanted to give it to this Panda, who still was passed out. Fast Snake managed to release Tigress<br>from her bandaged connection with Po.

Tigress: "Thank you again. Detective." she was impressed about this guy. And very grateful that he appeared.

Detective: "You're welcome ... I have to call the healer. You will wait here?"

Tigress: "Yes!"

Detective: "I promise, I'll hurry."

Tigress was really grateful about this stranger.

* * *

><p>What was just happening? Tigress followed Po, and Po passed out, fall into the °Pool of sacred Tears° and was<br>in danger of life. Than a stranger appeared and helped her to rescue him. Not even that. This stranger was the  
>detective, the caretaker of the orphanage mentioned. The one, who wanted to know everything about her.<br>The one, who worked on order of her family. She was very confused.

But not because of that facts. She was confused about Po's reactions. She sat there, near the weaken body of him.  
>He tried to hurt her. He was scared about her. He wanted to protect her? By not being her °close° friend? This were not Po's<br>words.

After the night. After she saw, how much this bear cared for her, it was not possible that he changed such quickly.  
>It was, like she already thought. Her Master Shifu, her beloved adoptive father was responsible for that.<br>She did not knew for sure, but this words and the problems were the same that Master Shifu would mention.

She looked at this weaken body. She wanted to touch him again. She wanted to show that she cares. But he was not there.  
>He was passed out. He would not recognize if she would show him. A difficult situation. She did not want to abuse this situation.<p>

Abuse? She recognized that Po thought about that. Now, she began to understand. He did not wanted to kiss her,  
>because of this feeling she had now. The fear, to do something weird. He just cared. Nothing else. He just cared,<br>like she did now. She did not knew, why she felt a warmth in her heart, when got closer to his body. She wanted  
>to hear it again. She wanted to listen to this heart, as often, as possible.<p>

Suddenly, Master Shifu appeared and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Shifu: "I got informed that something happened with the Dragon Warrior."<p>

Tigress was still in the position, near Po. But right after she recognized that it was Master Shifu who was talking, she jumped and stand straight.

Tigress: "He is sick, Master."

Shifu: "I see that. The detective is already on his way to bring a healer. He need to be healthy again very soon. He can't defeat a threat in the bed."

Tigress: "You're right, Master."

Shifu: "What do you do? Tigress ... I am very disappointed."

Tigress: "What? But ..."

Shifu: "Look at you, you smell like wet cat, you lost parts of the bandages of one arm and you look like an emotional wreckage. Girl. Focus!"

Tigress: "I am sorry Master."

Shifu: "What is in you mind?"

Tigress: "Nothing, the question is, what is in °your° mind?"

It was not the normal Tigress who talked. She was not able to talk. Her heart told her, what she needed to know. It was the real Tigress, who appeared.

Shifu: "What?"

Tigress: "What is your problem, Master?"

Shifu: "My problem?" Shifu was confused, but he was also curious. Should this child, find the courage to be a woman now?

Shifu: "Tigress. Not now, the healer will appear any second."

Tigress: "Please. Just tell me the truth Master. Once in your life. I want to know now."

Shifu looked at her. She was sad. He rarely saw emotions of her. And sadness, was something very suspicious for her.

Shifu: "What do you want to know, I am confused?"

Tigress: "What did you tell him?" and she looked at Po. Shifu could imagine, why she asked that. Maybe he already tried, to end things, which not began yet.

Shifu: "The truth."

Tigress: "But the truth doesn't matter."

Shifu: "It does."

Tigress: "NO!" she shouted. It was serious anger.

Shifu: "What do you think?"

Tigress: "It doesn't matter."

Shifu: "Do you really think, that it doesn't matter, that you are a Tiger and he is a Panda."

Tigress: "No."

Shifu: "But do you really think, that being his closest friend is not dangerous."

Tigress: "It is dangerous, but it doesn't matter."

Shifu didn't want it, but he must. He looked into her eyes, and saw they were different. He had to break it.

Shifu: "He can't, he has duties!"

Tigress: "What duties could stop something like that?"

Shifu felt a pain in his own heart, to destroy this. He looked in her eyes.

Shifu: "He needs children!"

A shock ...

Tigress: "Ch..children?" as suddenly a tear rolled over her face. Master Shifu never saw her crying. This was the hardest decision of his life.

Shifu: "Yes ... as the Dragon Warrior, he need to find someone, who is able to give birth to his children."

That was it. Her heart. Even Shifu recognized, that it broke.

Shifu: "Tigress," he saw her, and felt very much guilt, what did he done?, " ... I am sorry ... You can love him ...  
>and he can love you ... but you will not be able to give him a child."<p>

The tears were rolling. If Master Shifu was right, everything she wanted, was vanished. She really loved Po.  
>And she knew, that he cared for her in such a way, too. They could share so many things together.<br>He was the one, she wanted to kiss. She wanted to give him her virginity.  
>But she would never be able, to gift him a child. She wanted to scream.<p>

Shifu recognized the pain, he just did to her. He always thought, he does the right thing. But suddenly he  
>doubt, if this was the right thing. Master Oogway tried to tell him. Was it okay, to destroy this.<br>To destroy Tigress? And Master Shifu even did not knew, what he destroyed in Po.

He remembered, that not only they cared for each other. He cared for them, too. But he needed time.

Shifu: "Tigress ... Do you know about the tale: °Love is blind°?"

Tigress still was shocked. She did not answer.

Shifu: "I will have to meditate about that ... If you even want to try, to be together ... I will accept that ... okay."

Tigress: "But ... I am not able ..."

Shifu: "Maybe ... hope, he has a Golden heart ... and everything will be alright ... you can try this ...  
>but when you must, you have to let him go ..."<p>

But for Tigress it was clear. Po had a golden heart. But because of this stupid duty ...  
>She wanted to be alone.<br>Master Shifu turned and went away. She was alone.  
>With his body. How could she be with him. How.<br>°Love is blind°.  
>Master Shifu was right.<br>It is blind.  
>She was not able to not love him.<p> 


	20. Official documents

My 19th chapter.

Crazy Jaky, you're crazy^^

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Official documents<strong>

Viper was in the °The Hall of Warriors° and wanted to just received some scrolls from master Shifu  
>and was very happy that the main point of her training was to get to know people. To understand them was<br>her task. To look into the eyes of a person and study every move they make.

She was glad, because she always liked to just watch, and think about others. Unlike the furious five, her  
>personal training was not very physical and she was happy that it wasn' knew things that helped her<br>understand others in a basic sense, but to understand them personally was still very difficult.

The scrolls that Master Shifu gave her were from the wisest priests of a hidden culture. She was  
>very curious as she started to read them, and she already wanted to practice some of the techniques.<br>Nothing else than listening, watching, and asking serious questions. It should be easy, to understand people,  
>who you already know, so she wanted first to see, if she could study her closest friends. She decided to use<br>these techniques on Po and Tigress, after seeing them hug in Gongmen City, to figure out their personal feelings.

Po could be very easy. Everyone knew him, and he always showed how he felt. It should be easy to reach his soul.  
>But Tigress was hiding everything. It was not easy to reach her soul in such a way with only talking to her.<p>

The scrolls explained different ways to reach someone personally. First you must be confident and very kind, even  
>to the cruelest enemy. You must do this in order for them to trust you and allow you to ask serious questions.<br>Then you must break a person's reserve when you begin a conversation. Lastly, it makes it easier to talk to someone  
>if you are alone with them.<p>

She knew, that Master Shifu wanted to give the other furious five their instructions. But before he went away,  
>a stranger was running through the stranger called himself detective and was searching for a healer<br>because the Dragon Warrior was ill. He explained to Master Shifu that he helped tigress carry him to the barracks.

Viper got curious when she heard that, and slowly went to barracks. She wanted to know if she could reach Tigress  
>on a personal level. It would be like an experiment to test her knew knowledge of the scrolls. She arrived at the<br>sleeping barracks and found Master Shifu who was exiting out of Tigress's room.

Viper: "Master Shifu?"

Master Shifu was surprised to see her in this floor. He thought, she would go to the village.

Shifu: "What are you doing here, child?"

Viper: "I wanted to talk with Tigress."

Shifu: "This is not a good time. Po is sick and resting in her room. I don't think she wants to leave her room for a conversation."

Viper: "Oh. That is not good. I wanted to practice with her. I thought this could be a good training, because she's a friend, but..."

Shifu: "Viper. I think Tigress is in a bad mood right now, okay. Yet, someone to be there for her and talk can help greatly.  
>It would be like killing two birds with one stone, you want to learn about her, and she doesn't know about herself. This will<br>help you both. When the healer appears, I'll try to send her to the °Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom°. Maybe somebody can  
>be there to talk to her." Shifu said, and winked at Viper. She understood, and disappeared through the barracks towards<br>the peach tree.

* * *

><p>The healer of the village was not the youngest one. And carrying her salves, medicine and bags were not increasing her speed.<br>But the detective offered to help carry her bags and even sat her on his tiny shoulders so they would get there faster.

So, they reached the barracks and, of course, Master Shifu very fast. Shifu looked at them. He was very amazed, that such an  
>small and strange stranger showed as much sympathy. Snake let the healer down, right in front of Tigress room.<p>

Detective: "He is in there."

The healer was still confused about this happening, but she recognized, that she had to act.

Healer: "Thank you for carrying me, Mister detective."

Suddenly she opened the door. A still stunned Tigress was kneeling near the bed. Shifu looked at her and recognized, that she  
>didn't moved a muscle since he told her about the duties of Po.<p>

Healer: "Where is the patient? Please, Mistress Tigress, would it possible that you move a little bit. I need space to do my job."

But Tigress was in thoughts. She did not move.

Shifu: "Tigress! Focus. Come out of your room, the healer needs space."

The healer wanted to say, that she didn't need to go out, but she recognized, that Master Shifu didn't want Tigress to  
>interrupt her. Then, slowly Tigress got up and walked to Master Shifu and with the detective next to him.<p>

Shifu: "Miss Healer. We'll not interrupt you. Please, take your time.", and suddenly he closed the door, right  
>after Tigress reached through it. She was still hiding her anger and disappointment behind her stubborn face and<br>way to think. The detective showed his sympathy again, as he walked closer to her and looked her into the eyes.  
>He did not knew what was really bothering her.<p>

Detective: "Master Tigress, the Dragon Warrior will manage this illness very fast. The healer will tell you."

Suddenly Master Shifu recognized, that he did not knew this stranger. He was something like an intruder of this palace.  
>Tigress looked into the white eyes of Snake. Then, after a second, she was able to focus again.<p>

Tigress: "Thank you again. Detective."

Detective: "You're welcome."

Shifu: "Nice, to see that our palace is opened for everyone." and he glanced at Snake. Snake felt uncomfortable about that,  
>but he was smart. He knew, about Tigress mental absence, that they had to focus on her first.<p>

Detective: "I am allowed to be here. ... but first, Miss Tigress, you don't seem to be happy right now.  
>I think because of the sickness of the Panda. And you're exhausted. And if I am right, something else<br>is bothering you. I will consult you later, because you need some rest and time now."

Tigress: "I don't need to rest.", without the presence of Po, who was still in her room with the healer of the village,  
>she was able to find a way back to her °normal° behavior. Her mind was full of questions, but most of them belonged<br>to the bear. She seemed distracted, and everyone saw it.

Detective: "But you need time, so please, go and find a place to think clearly. Everyone needs time who is confused like you, am I right, Master Shifu?"

Shifu was confused. This detective knew many things and was very wise, for such an odd stranger. He analyzed her  
>behavior, looked into her eyes and gave her something like orders, like Shifu wanted to do. But he welcomed how the<br>detective act and what he said.

Shifu: "I don't know you, mister detective, but I have to say, you're right. Tigress, please go and take a walk or something. You need some time to focus."

This two guys were both like Masters. Even this stranger called detective had an charisma, that it was not able, to question him. Even master Shifu was impressed by him.

Tigress: "But ... I need to be here ... Po ..."

Master Shifu wanted to gave her his orders, but the detective was faster. What did he believed who he was?

Detective: "And what will you do here? I mean, the most important thing that the Dragon Warrior needs is silence,  
>a warm bed, and some medicine. And he is getting that right now. You're not able to help him, or heal him either."<p>

Master Shifu looked at him. Everything master Shifu wanted to tell, to influence the giant cat, he did. It was like he knew, how to manipulate someone like Tigress.

Shifu: "He's right, Tigress. Please go, and think about your duties."

Tigress had no choice. And she felt, that this would be good for her. She needed time to focus, like Master Shifu would say.  
>And the detective already said, that he want to consult her, so she will have a chance, to talk with this friendly stranger in private.<br>She started to walk, still buried in thoughts: What should she ask this stranger? How will she talk with Po. How will she manage  
>her feelings? She became confused again. After the nightmare with her being stunned, she was focused on what she wanted.<br>But with the new knowledge that Shifu gave her, everything changed again.

Before she completely disappeared, Master Shifu gave her a tip, where she would be able to think.

Shifu: "Peace. Nothing else than peace is a target. I think you know, that we have a place, of heavenly wisdom, where you should find, what you search for."

She knew the place, Master Shifu talked about. She walked into the direction of an Peach tree.

Shifu knew, that she will have to talk with someone else. Viper was a girl and a very kindly snake. So, she would probably  
>be for any kinds of love, even if they were not good for the duties of the Dragon Warrior. He understood that this would<br>hinder his plans, but it was necessary. He cared for Tigress. He was taking a chance, that maybe viper could talk to Tigress  
>and she would finally recognize what had to be done.<p>

* * *

><p>But Master Shifu was still curious about the stranger, who stood next to him.<p>

Shifu: "So, Mister detective. Why are you here?"

Detective: "Hm. Directly straight to the point, huh?"

Shifu: "I am just curious. It is rarely, that such a Master of fightings finds the way in to this palace without me noticing it."

Shifu recognized the muscles of this small cat. He even saw the focus of his eyes and that he moved like a skilled warrior.

Detective: "I mostly work discretely, Master Shifu."

Shifu: "And why do you know so much things about us all? I mean, you analyzed Tigress within seconds, and know my name, although you shouldn't."

Detective: "I know many things, Master. For example, I know that you currently ordered Master Tigress to go to  
>the °Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom°. I also know, that you want to teach your student Viper, to be a Master of<br>psychology. I also know that Tigress was bothering something. She could maybe have more feelings for her fluffy friend.  
>And, of course, I know that you, Master Shifu, has to be responsible for her confusion right know, because her behavior<br>was not so confused before you had this little time to talk to her when I was bringing the healer."

Shifu was amazed. How could he know?

Shifu: "How?"

Detective: "I just watch. And combine. Very simple, if you are already a master of mental psychology, and a master of recognizing."

Shifu: "I am impressed ... So, you're a detective?"

Detective: "Not only a detective. I am an emperors detective. I have official documents that everyone, even someone  
>like you, has to be honest to me. But don't be afraid. I just use them if I have to."<p>

They still stood in front of Tigress room.

Shifu: "A detective of the emperor?" Shifu was curious. The emperor was a possible enemy. So this friendly and strong stranger,  
>who would made an very good ally, could be dangerous. What he not knew, he was dangerous, if Snake want to be.<p>

Shifu: "What orders do you have?"

Detective: "First at all, I don't have to answer anything you ask. But because I like this palace, and want to stay a little bit,  
>it would be nice of me, to cooperate. And, I begin to like you, and your valley so. *he smirks* I'm here, because I have to<br>figure something out."

Snake needed to be trusted. And, he did not lied. He just don't tell anything about his orderers.

Shifu: "And what, did you need to figure out?" If he would say something about the Dragon Warrior, Shifu was feeling certain,  
>that this guy was an enemy. But for his surprise, he told him something different.<p>

Detective: "First at all, because of my status, you're not allowed to tell someone else, without me allowing it, what I share with you.  
>I have to tell you that, because if you brake this °promise°, you have to life with the consequence. This will be handled like high<br>treason of China. The punishment of this offense is death. Sorry to be such formal. But this is my job, sorry."

Shifu understand him. Even if he did not want to be such official, he had to be, if he was an official detective.

Shifu: "I appreciate to have some secrets, mister detective. I promise."

Detective: "This is nice of you, because of my mission: it is a little bit difficult, and I seriously need your help to accomplish it."

Shifu: "My help? Why?"

Detective: "Because you are the Master of my target, and so my possible helper."

Shifu was afraid. If Po was his target, this could be very unpleasant.

Shifu: "What target?"

Detective: "It is about one of your pupils, Tigress."

Shifu was confused. What should an official detective of the emperor want from Tigress?

Shifu: "Tigress?"

Detective: "Yes. I should not tell you, but she seemed to be someone special. Do you know about her family?"

Suddenly Shifu imagined what he wanted of her. Maybe her family paid much money to the emperor to figure  
>anything out about her.<p>

Shifu: "I don't really know, about it. Besides she was something special in the orphanage. She was an orphan,  
>a very strong one. She was the only Tiger in the valley and because she was the only one, we don't knew about<br>her family."

Detective: "Okay ... but I knew. And I am ordered by them, to be here. And you could help me."

Shifu: "And how could I help you?"

Detective: "First at all, I need certainty about her identity, Master Shifu."

Shifu: "You're not serious, that she is the lost child of your orderer?"

Detective: "I just need it. And you could know it. Have you ever gave Tigress a bath or something were she had to undress her?"

Shifu: "What? She is a woman, and I am her adoptive father, how could I? I am not perverted!"

Detective: "Sorry for being mad. I mean, did you ever recognized something like a birthmark on her backside?  
>When she was young, I mean. Not now. You know her the longest time now, and I thought, you could know."<p>

Shifu already knew, what he means. He imagined, that Tigress once ripped her pants, when she was young.  
>There he really saw something, what could be described as a birthmark. A strange birthmark. A symbol, right on her left ...<p>

Shifu: "Yes. I've recognized something like that."

Snake suddenly was nervous. Could it be, that she really was the heir of the throne?

Detective: "Erm...okay...what sign. I mean. It had to be a symbol. Do you recognized it. I tell you, you have to be honest."

Shifu: "If I remember well, it was a symbol. An yin-yang symbol."

Suddenly Shifu recognized the happiness in Snake. Snake knew now. She was it. His target.

Detective: "Very nice. This is it. She belongs to them. Yes! ... erm sorry Master Shifu. I am just happy to know now."  
>and suddenly he grabbed the hand of Shifu and shook it.<p>

Shifu: "What does this mean?"

Detective: "That means, I did a good job, and I can concentrate on my next task."

Shifu: "What task."

Detective: "I need your help. I don't want, that Tigress, or anyone else than you, Master Shifu, know who I am.  
>I need to be incognito. I need something like an identity. This is important."<p>

Shifu: "Why should I?"

Detective: "Because I know about a threat against this valley, and I am hired to protect her."

Shifu: "To protect her?"

Detective: "Yes master Shifu. I am a detective, but, as you already mentioned, I am a skilled warrior, too. And I want to join you."

Shifu: "Wait, wait, wait. You know about a threat?"

Snake was impressed by himself. He was able to be trusted, even by this grandmaster of Kung fu.

Shifu was curious, and saw this stranger straight to the eyes. He did not knew why, but he wanted to trust him.

Detective: "Yes, I was ordered to come here because they have information that an army is on their way to destroy the valley."

Shifu already knew, that there was an enemy. Now, he was sure, that someone was on his way to vanquish their home.

Shifu: "Okay ... Then we need any help we can get."

Detective: "I am glad, you said that."

Shifu: "And I have already an Idea, what you could do."

Detective: "I know. I could teach your pupils."

Shifu: "You are good. And a master of mental psychology. You could be something like the personal teacher of Viper."

Detective: "Great Idea!"

Shifu: "But I need your name. We can't call you detective all the time."

Detective: "You are right. I am known as detective Green. But we need something other. Green is just a code-name."

Shifu: "Okay, but why not. You're already known as Green, aren't you?"

Snake was not really sure. Tigress knew him as detective Green. He had to have this name.

Detective: "Okay. You're right. Than, I am Mister Green. A new teacher of your pupils and, I hope, an new friend of yours."

Shifu saw this stranger the first time in his life. He did not knew him. He was so different. But he wanted to trust him.  
>He did not know why, but he felt that this stranger was very dangerous. But he also smelt the scent of his old Grandmaster.<br>Even Oogway wanted to say, that he can be trusted, because it was a good scent, and not a warning.  
>So they shook hands again.<p>

Suddenly, the door of Tigress room opened. The healer was there and looked at them.

Healer: "He will be alright. He just needs some rest. Give him some vegetables and fruits to eat and he  
>will be healthy in nearly a week. He will sleep right now. We should let him alone for the rest of the day."<p>

_This was a good message. He will be healthy before the canines will destroy this valley. _Snake thought.

* * *

><p>Tigress walked to the tree slowly and sighed. She knew that she had to focus on her thoughts.<br>She wanted to be strong. She needed to think on what she could do. She sat on the bench near  
>the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, as she gazed into the valley, with thoughts going through<br>her mind. Still in deep thought, suddenly Viper appeared next to her.


	21. A secret

My 20th chapter.

IMPORTANT!  
>I've write this chapter with tears in my eyes. I was listening to some music and as one of my favorite songs appeared, I was nearly at the end to write<br>this chapter. Then it happened: I suddenly got goosebumps. Tears in my eyes, as I was writing the monologue of Tigress at the end of this chapter.  
>I was so surprised how I felt, that it was nearly overwhelming me. I have to tell everyone. This are my feelings! I don't care if someone dislike this chapter.<br>This is MY chapter. I have to tell everyone. When you start to read and listen to this music, after the sentence °she clearly imagined° (last paragraph).  
>You maybe will be able to recognize what I mean. I hope you will be able to feel what I felt. This was an experience. Sorry if someone is misunderstanding<br>me, but I just need to share this. This was in me ...

The song I mentioned was:  
>"River Flows in You" by Yiruma.<br>The best modern composer of the world.  
>(search on youtube for twilight)<br>my Notebook is full with emotional music,  
>Maybe this effected my perception.<p>

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>A secret<strong>

Viper slithered next to Tigress. Tigress was not very excited to not be alone. She wanted to think.  
>So she decided to get rid of her, to be alone again.<p>

Tigress: "Didn't you have to train?"

Viper: "I am training."

This was confusing. Tigress looked to the serpent. She did not know how react to Viper's reply. Viper  
>was very focused. Right after Viper watched Po hug Tigress, she looked forward to meet<br>with Tigress in private. She thought about this situation and needed to know everything about their  
>feelings. She already knew about Po, because he told her, in a way, what he feels.<p>

Viper: "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be training as well?"

Tigress was not amused. She did not want to talk about such nonsense. Her mind was full of different subjects.

Tigress: "I need to be alone, meditating."

Viper: "Are you sure?"

Tigress: "Yes. I need to find answers. Alone."

Viper: "But we are two minds. Would it not be easier, if we share?"

Tigress looked at her. She was curious, but what should she know more than Tigress already knew?  
>She had problems, and she didn't know what to do. It was difficult, to get some ideas about that.<br>To simply talk about what was going on, would help her, but she did not want to at the moment. Even if Viper was a close  
>friend, she was not able to talk seriously with her. So she turned to look her in the face. She tried to look angry.<p>

Viper: "Trying to hide again. Huh?"

Tigress thought: _To hide? I always wanted to hide. Everyone have to respect me.  
>I want respect and to show that I am strong. But why should I change. This is me right?<br>This was my personality. Really ... only the Dragon Warrior knew, how I was, when I am  
>not hiding behind my shield of anger, stubbornness and carelessness.<em>

Viper: "You know. Everyone thinks you are the strongest of the furious five."

Tigress didn't expect that. Was she mind reading. What did this serpent thought about her?

Tigress: "I am the strongest!"

Viper: "Are you sure?"

_How dare of you?_ Tigress thought. But suddenly she remembered, that she already thought about herself,  
>that she is not the strongest. But she could not show some kinds of this to Viper. Viper is a girl, and a kind<br>one. But she was not Po.

Viper: "I mean. Hiding is not an option for a brave warrior."

Tigress knew, she was hiding. But that someone else than Po or Master Shifu was recognizing it, was very disappointing.

Tigress: "I don't hide anything!"

Viper tried to watch. She recognized the seconds of thinking from Tigress. She was not able to reach her, but she could try.

Viper: "If you say, so."

Tigress: "I mean it." and she snarled. But it was not anger. She just wanted to show Viper, that she did not  
>want to talk with her. But Viper had to be confident. She had to watch over the scene. Someone who was not<br>able to simply talk about something, was afraid of something. Someone who shows anger, although she isn't  
>upset, she was using it to hide something.<p>

She simply read one scroll, and already knew about Tigress, and how she could manage to reach her.  
>For Tigress surprising, Viper looked her in the eyes. Just in the eyes. And like Viper thought, Tigress was<br>the first who turned her head. She was hiding. And she was afraid. Viper was right.

Viper: "You know. I don't want that you feel uncomfortable by my presence."

Tigress: "I don't feel uncomfortable. I just don't like it. Let me be alone."

Viper: "And you really want to be alone?"

Tigress: "Right now. Yes, now I want to be alone!"

Viper recognized that she said now...twice. That meant, that this was her feelings at the moment.  
>She wanted to figure something important out. So she asked about that.<p>

Viper: "And what is in general?"

Tigress was confused. She did not knew about Viper's personal training, although she was her sparring partner right now.

Tigress: "General?"

Viper: "You mentioned you want to be alone ... now ... I mean, do you want to be alone all the time?"

Tigress: "What do you want to hear?"

Viper: "Nothing ... I just want, that you recognize what you really want. I think you are confused."

This was exactly what Tigress's problem was, she didn't know what she wanted. Her mind told her one thing, and  
>her heart another. This was a very strange feeling for her, the argument between her mind and heart. But Viper<br>was not the person, she wanted to share.

Viper: "Who are you, Tigress?"

Who she was? She was Tigress. Only Tigress. Nothing else. Why did Viper asked such a stupid question.

Tigress: "I am Tigress!"

Viper: "I mean, what do you think. Po knows, who he is, because he choose to be himself. But what is with you?

Tigress remembered what Po told. He had choose, to be Po and found peace. And this was one of the reasons,  
>why she loved him. But Viper was right. What was Tigress? But Tigress did not want that kind of thinking.<br>This was strange for her. She did not knew, who she was. So she tried to hide again.

Tigress: "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Viper: "Hiding again?"

Tigress: "Stop asking stupid questions!", as she suddenly got up and walked near the tree. Viper sat on the bench.  
>she thought about this. She wanted to go further, but Tigress already wanted to flee. She had to be careful about<br>what she said next. But Tigress just went near the tree and didn't wanted to run away. _She did not wanted to go,_  
><em>so Tigress wanted to finally know<em>, Viper thought.

Tigress thought the same. Viper already mentioned several times that Tigress is hiding everything. If she would run,  
>it would be obvious. She would show a weakness. She had to be strong because her nightmare was to show weakness.<p>

Viper: "You know, you are the strongest of ours, physically. But did you ever recognized, that fleeing is weak?  
>Did you know, to be brave, and just stay, when something strange happened is stronger than the strength of<br>your body."

Tigress still stood next to the tree. Viper said, what she thought. Fleeing was weak. But why did she wanted to flee  
>from this serpent? <em>What is my problem? I am not hurt. Viper did nothing ridiculous. Why did I not want to hear anything<br>of this. I always want to be strong. But now she told me that I was weak, in a way. Is this bothering me? Why don't I want  
>to listen to what she has to say? Why do I not want to simply have some smalltalk with her. It is the subject!<em>

Tigress: "Viper. You are a good friend, but I don't want that you talk with me in such a strange way."

Viper looked at Tigress. Viper was not talking with her in a strange way. It was normal talking. She did nothing  
>strange. But for Tigress, it was strange. Another fact, Viper recognized.<p>

Viper: "Strange? Do you think to talk about you is strange? You did not know, who you are, and I want that  
>you recognize it. This is not strange!"<p>

Tigress heard that. Viper was right, She thought, that any talking of her was strange. She did not want to  
>know what others thought about her. She did not want, to know about herself. But why, was the<br>question. Maybe this kindly Snake was responsible, that she felt bad right now. She did not focused on a  
>kindly bear in her room anymore. She was focused on herself. How could she self manage all that. How<br>selfish, was her thinking.

Tigress: "You are asking odd questions."

Viper: "hm ... sorry for that. I am just curious. But if you don't want to talk about you. Why didn't we talk about me?"

Tigress: "About you?"

Viper: "Yes. Please, tell me what you think about me. And then, I tell you, what I think about you. But you have to promise, to stay."

Tigress: "Why should I not stay?"

Viper: "Look at you. You already leaved this bench to stand away from me. You're fleeing right now. You are hiding  
>your thoughts. You don't want to know about yourself. I'm just afraid, that you think this is the only option and I have<br>to tell you, no. This is just the easiest decision."

That was true. She already wanted to flee. Viper was right. But she simply did not wanted to hear about herself. But  
>She was strong, wasn't she?<br>She was courageous, wasn't she?  
>She was confident, wasn't she?<br>For the first time in her life, she recognized, that she doubted herself. And she knew, that she always did that.  
>She was a coward. She was not the person, she wanted to be. She was different. And she knew, that only one<br>person was responsible for that. All this confusion started with the appearance of the Dragon Warrior. She always was  
>an actor. Po changed her way of thinking. There was someone else in Tigress. And she always knew. She was Tigress, the<br>stubborn, and recognized, that her former self, she still showed, was not as strong, brave and confident at it seemed  
>to be.<p>

Tigress: "erm ... Viper, you're a friend ... nothing else. But don't tell me what you think about me."

Viper saw her moving. She was thinking. Her eyes were glowing. It was not anger. Viper saw it. Tigress was not as  
>confident, as she thought, and Viper recognized it.<p>

Viper: "Is it so difficult? Are you scared about what others could think about you? Are you afraid, that you're not the  
>person, you want to be? Or better, are you scared to lose your mask?"<p>

A mask. That was it. She always wore a mask. And was only able in the presence of Po to take it off.

Tigress: "I am never scared about something."

Viper: "But you was scared once about something very important."

Tigress: "What?"

Viper: "I can remember, when you hug a bear the first time, you was scared that he could be hurt. It was a prison,  
>were you took off your mask the first time."<p>

Suddenly Tigress remembered the moment. Suddenly she recognized that all her thoughts were once focused on Po,  
>and then the emotions were flying into her heart.<p>

Viper: "If you don't want me to tell what I think. Then please, tell me, what you think about yourself. Who are you?"

Tigress: "I am selfish." did she really said that? Yes. Tigress was serious. Viper did it. She reached her. She was able to talk.

Viper: "And?"

Tigress: "Emotionless"

Viper did it: "And?"

Tigress started to shout. It was real anger. She needed to say it. What she thought about herself. Right in front of Viper.  
>Not Po. Po already knew.<p>

Tigress: "I am WEAK!"

Viper was glad to hear that. She knew, that Tigress thought the difference when she said, she was strong. It was her job  
>now, to tell her, that she was.<p>

Viper: "Finally. You recognized it."

Tigress was free. She did not wanted to show it, but finally she said it. But it was okay. It was okay even in front of Viper.  
>Taking of her mask in front of someone else than Po. She was confused. But she was glad. And showed some kind of<br>happiness, to ask her friend Viper, to help her hiding.

Tigress: "Sorry ... please promise to keep everything what we are talking about as a secret. This is strange."

Viper: "I am your friend. Of course I promise."

Tigress: "Thank you."

Viper: "So, if you're able to speak now, would you come back to the bench."

Tigress had nothing to lose anymore. Viper broke her reserve. She seriously went to sit next to her.

Tigress: "Sorry for being mad."

Viper: "No harm done. So ... can we talk now?"

Tigress: "If it is the right subject."

Viper: "You are the subject, and after you already said, what you are afraid of, I want you to tell the truth of yourself."

Tigress: "I was not afraid of something."

Viper: "Please, stop being so stubborn. I know that you was afraid what others think about you."

Tigress: "And why should I?"

Viper: "Because you was scared, that they tell you what you currently said."

Tigress: "What?"

Viper: "You think you are selfish, emotionless and weak. And to hear something like that from another person,  
>would be like a confirmation of your own thinkings. So you wanted to hide or flee."<p>

_What is Viper doing? Did she analyzed me? I never thought about such things, but like Viper is telling me now, everything make sense.  
>I want to tell her, like I would tell Po, but this was such an odd idea ... I wanted to stay. I wanted to share. But I don't know how?<br>_

Tigress: "I ... erm ... no!"

Viper: "You lie!"

Tigress: "What?"

Viper: "Tigress. I always watched you. You are our leader. You was always the strong and confident person.  
>Why do you doubt yourself so much? Is it really so difficult to recognize the facts?"<p>

Tigress: "What facts?"

Viper: "That you ARE the strongest and bravest warrior of us. Look at you. Do I have, as a real friend, the task to tell you,  
>what you should already know."<p>

Tigress: "I don't know anything!"

Viper: "So, do I have to make examples? You train more than anyone else. If someone talks about you, all mention your strength.  
>You are not weak, physically."<p>

Tigress: "What do you mean with physically?"

Viper: "That you are weak, in a special way."

That was confusing for Tigress. To be strong was her intention. But she always thought, that she isn't strong enough.

Tigress: "Please...", another please of Tigress. Viper was proud of herself to really reach her heart.

Tigress: "Tell me the truth. What do you mean?"

Viper: "I don't know the truth. I just know the reason, why you think you are weak. You know the truth by yourself. You have to tell me."

Tigress: "But I don't ... tell me, what is my problem?"

Tigress said, she had a problem. This was one step.

Viper: "You have inferiority feelings. They are the reason, why you want to hide ... You think you are less worthy than  
>anyone other. So you try to show everyone, that you aren't."<p>

Tigress listen to her. She was right. She always felt, that she never did enough. Critique was brutal for her.

Viper: "But I have to tell you. You are not. We all know you, and we are all proud of being your friend. I have to tell you."

What could Viper tell her? Her confidence was destroyed. Not because of Viper, because of her knowledge.

Tigress: "What will you tell me? I am selfish, weak, emotionless, and a hard core."

Viper: "You can't be serious?"

Tigress: "I am ... I mean ... My whole life, people were hating me. In the orphanage, or anywhere else, everyone was  
>scared because of me. Not even Master Shifu showed me that he cared about me. Never ... I just need, to be strong.<br>I can only care about myself because I am a selfish bitch."

Viper heard that. She could not believe her. This giant cat was destroyed. For such a long time. This was cruel.

Viper: "But I know better."

Tigress: "No you don't ... let me alone please."

Viper: "Not again! You are in a crisis. I have to tell you."

Viper did not knew about all of that. She recognized, how deep she reached Tigress. She was surprised about everything.  
>She did not knew, what she could tell her. She wanted to console her.<p>

Viper: "We all care about you."

Tigress: "Shut up!"

Viper: "Tigress (sigh) ... you are not, what you think of you. Everyone of your friends care for you. I know, Master Shifu  
>loves you, but he is just not able to show it like another Master."<p>

Tigress: "Like I ... I am not even able to hide."

Tigress turned away from Viper. She remained on the bench, but did not want to look her into the eyes.

Viper: "What is with the things you do. You are our leader. You always shown that you are strong and courageous.  
>Remember the prison.", always this prison. The first time the unhuggable hugged someone. " just remember how you<br>was able to show °him° that you care. "him, he was responsible that Tigress was able to recognize that she was able  
>to feel. Always this Panda.<p>

Tigress: "I know everything of that. But this is ... strange."

Viper: "Tigress. You was never weak, so please stop to telling yourself that you are. You never was emotionless.  
>I remember since Po reached into our life, I've saw several times that you cared. You cared so much. Look into your<br>heart. You know, that you do it. You are able to care."

Tigress: "What does it matter if I am able to care? This is only confusing. Po is just responsible for my headaches and my emotions.  
>I want to be emotionless again."<p>

Viper heard that. This was enough. She got angry. First, she just wanted to talk a little bit with her. But this confusing cat  
>needed something like a wake up call.<p>

Viper: "What? What is your problem. I've saw it. With my eyes! I've watched you hugging our Dragon Warrior.  
>I saw your reaction in the hotel. I recognized how you reacted when we were coming home and Mantis made his joke.<br>I am not blind. You not only care. You have to feel the best emotion possible for him. I know Tigress. YOU LOVE HIM!"

Tigress was stunned. How could Viper know? _What did she said? She knew that I love him? How could she? I did not even really  
>knew myself, that I love him. I've first recognized it, last night. My nightmare ... but she knew this longer. How? <em>Tigress thought

Tigress: "I ... don't know."

Viper: "Look at you ... I never saw so much potential between two people. But you want to hide. Open your eyes. I beg you. For him."

Tigress: "For him? But ... he already told me, that he hates me."

Viper didn't believed it. She also watched Po. And she never thought, that he could say something like that.

Viper: "But he mentioned something so different."

Tigress: "He mentioned something?"

Viper: "Yes ...", Viper already wanted to tell her, what Po told her. This could be the moment, to rescue this destroyed woman.  
>But Viper knew, the Dragon Warrior was the only one who would be able to rescue her. But Viper wanted to make this step.<p>

Viper: "I remember, when we were first talking about our family. I've asked him how he felt for you, because he already said that he  
>loves everyone else. Than he told me, what he thought. And I think you have to know. Because I know, you are the only one,<br>who needs this."

Tigress got curious. But what did this serpent want? First, Viper managed, that Tigress was able to talk with her, and to understand  
>herself. And now she was talking about her and Po. When did Viper get wise?<p>

Viper: "You're two different species.", the old problem again, "he said, with this words, he is a big fat Panda, and you are the most  
>gorgeous creature on earth." that was shocking for Tigress, "he said, that if he would try, he would fail you...and he did not want<br>to lose his soul-mate ... he wanted to have a sister, who still cares, as a once loved." This words were in Vipers head. She needed  
>to tell her. This whole discussion was been held because she wanted to tell Tigress this little fact. It was like a message of Po.<br>It was her personal mission, to deliver it. This two belonged together. But first Tigress needed to know about this. She needed  
>to know, that Po was caring for her in an incredible way.<p>

Viper: "Po not only cares for you more than possible. He loves you. And you love him ...  
>remember that, when you will take any decisions.", as suddenly Viper jumped of the bench.<p>

Tigress was still confused and shocked, as the serpent slowly started to move away.

Tigress: "Please ... stay."

Viper: "I thought you wanna be alone? I will do you this favor, and go."

Tigress: "But ..."

Viper: "You already know about my thinkings. And you know about your own. I am not able to talk with you. I seriously think,  
>you have to talk with someone else to solve your problems. You need to know about yourself, and only one person is able to<br>reach this point. And this is not me. You will only be able to talk with Po about that. You know, I am just your sister-"

And Tigress recognized it. She wanted to interrupt Viper. She needed to tell it.

Tigress: "-and he is my soul-mate."

Viper slowly disappeared.

Tigress: "Thank you ... Sister."

* * *

><p>Tigress was alone. Her mind was full. So many impressions because of this little talking. Slowly her thinkings got clearer.<br>Viper was right. She had to make a decision. And it was not Po, who had the choice.

She clearly imagined about herself. She always wanted to be strong. It was her personality to be the strong and serious one.  
>But she needed other times, too. She was glad, that there was her family. Her sister. She would never change her behavior<br>in front of others. She just promised herself, to talk with her family, when she need to. And to talk with Po. This was so important  
>for her.<p>

She knew now, that hiding and fleeing was weak. She always thought she is weak, and Viper told her the same.  
>But besides her weakness, she was able to hide. She wanted to hide. It was still bothering her, what people could<br>think about her. She needed something like respect. It was her personal goal. She can't change it.

But still, the biggest confusion was her emotions. Viper told her, that the Dragon Warrior, her Po, seriously would prefer  
>to love her secretly, than trying and failing her. He was a Golden heart. He cared so much about others, that his own<br>happiness was irrelevant. She loved him more, because she knew now, that he shared this feelings. That he was  
>able to love her.<p>

But it was not possible. Po tried to end things, which still not began yet. Although Tigress knew, that something was  
>beginning. She remembered his duties. She remembered that she had to let him go. And Po acted with this stupidness,<br>because of a promise he gave her. He always wanted to protect her. This time, he wanted to protect her from himself.  
>She felt her heart beat.<p>

She was full of incredible feelings when she thought about this. It was not only warm in her heart, her whole body  
>reached this passion. She loved him, and this love increased every second. To know, how much her Po was caring for her.<p>

She had to make a decision. Would she try, or would she not. She looked to the golden heart. And how he would sacrifice  
>his own happiness because of her. So, she decided, to do the same like he did. She had to sacrifice her own happiness.<br>She would love him. Every time. She would prefer to be close to him. She would do everything for him. She would even look  
>away, if the time of Po's duties would come. She would love him. Secretly. Like he already loved her. It just doesn't matter,<br>what will happen. And if he has to love another one. And if it was not possible to be together. And if she had to watch, how  
>her beloved Panda has to go a different way. She would always care. She would always love. She was not able to not do it.<p>

She needed to tell him. She needed to say, that she know about his duties, and they have to focus. She needed to stop things,  
>before they start. She needed to end this ... and begin something secretly. It was just something new, she had to hide.<br>But she loves him such as much, that she had no choice, to help him with his duties. Even if this means, that she will not be happy.  
>She also knew that he would not be happy with this decision either. But this relationship, needed to be sacrifice of both of them.<br>She just cared, like he cared. She could imagine, that it never would be possible if they try, to really love each other.  
>They needed to care. They needed to love. They would always knew about their love. But it had to be...<p>

A SECRET!


	22. He grinned

My 21st chapter. Sorry for my last chapter ... and sorry for my late update tomorrow.

LT I copy your words, and save them right next to my heart^^ (lol)

Because of Snake, erm, you all have to be patient. He is not, what he seemed to be. His Masters are not really his Masters. He is evil, but only if he has to be evil. He can be trusted, although he lies every time. He is a betrayer, although, he never would betray his Master. He is special. And he normally works for his own. He only does things, because they help his own motives. But sometimes love is a motive, too. I hope I made you curious. After this chapter, you will be confused, but curious^^

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>He grinned<strong>

Tigress sat on the bench, happy that she finally came to a decision. Then her ear perked up to the sound of  
>Viper coming back. Tigress was confused on why the serpent returned.<p>

Tigress: "Did you forget something?"

Viper: "Yes, you.", as she giggled, "we should went to the training hall, master Shifu wanted that we get to  
>know somebody."<p>

Tigress could imagine, who Viper was talking about: the friendly stranger. So she got up, to follow the serpent.  
>Viper recognized, that she was happy to meet this stranger.<p>

Tigress: "I could imagine, who we need to know."

Viper: "Do you know something, Tigress?"

Tigress: "Maybe."

Both reached the gate of the training hall. Then, Tigress kicked it open to go in. As she already thought,  
>a small Siamese cat was smiling into her direction. He was carrying a stick, like Master Shifu always did.<p>

The other furious five, Mantis and Crane, were standing in front of this odd, small stranger and Master Shifu.  
>So Viper and Tigress went next to them, and take a bow, to show respect. Everyone was curious about this.<br>When suddenly Master Shifu started to explain.

Shifu: "Students! Welcome our important guest, detective Green."

Everyone took a bow. Snake was honored.

Shifu: "He will stay here, and will join us, as an ally and a new Master. I want, that all of you will welcome him."

Tigress looked at Snake, who winked. This was strange for her. She was confused. She thought that the  
>detective was the one, the caretaker mentioned. But with this acting, she could not imagine that he is the one.<p>

Shifu: "Master Green is here to train you all and increase your abilities. He is stronger and wiser than he seems  
>to be. Have respect. I will give you time, to know each other. I want that all of you to follow his instructions.<br>Understood?"

Furious four: "Yes, Master.", Monkey was not there ...

Shifu: "If someone needs me, you'll find me in °The Hall of Warriors°. Master Green.", he bowed a  
>last time in front of Snake, as he started to walk away. The already had enough time to talk. Snake knew,<br>how to talk with Master Shifu and Shifu got really interested in him. He surely wanted to trust him.

Everyone was skeptical, because Green did not look like a Master. Neither one of them thought, that some  
>stranger could teach them something about Kung fu, besides Tigress. She already saw him in action and was<br>surprised. She knew, the others would be surprised, too.

Green: "Hello students!", as he suddenly went to one end of the row. He wanted to shake everyones hand,  
>wing or tail. The girls were not able to shake hands. He welcomed everyone and simply said, nice to meet you.<br>At last, he reached Tigress.

Green: "We already knew each other. Miss Tigress. And I am glad to tell you, that the Dragon Warrior will be  
>healthy again in nearly a week, maybe three days with my help." Snake recognized, that Tigress really<br>appreciated this knowledge, "he just needs some rest. I have to inform you, by Master Shifu's orders, that because  
>of the fact that you offered your bed, you need to sleep in the Dragon Warriors chamber ... We don't want that this<br>beautiful Tiger get sick." he said, after he saw, that she wanted to protest. But she was stunned, like all others.  
>The stranger made a compliment to Tigress. Mantis thought, that this was the end of this new ally. But for the<br>surprise of everyone, Tigress only said: "Thank you for telling me his orders." She wanted to be pleasant.  
>This stranger was always friendly. He did nothing inappropriate, and Tigress did not want Green dissociate<br>himself because of her. He already owned a part of her trust.

Then he turned and walked to his sack. It was his equipment. He was always traveling with it. And stopped  
>right in front of it to turn and look his students into the eyes.<p>

Green: "I don't seem to be, but I am a Master of many techniques. Before I became a detective, I was trained by  
>the strongest warriors of China. I have trained for nearly forty-five years. So I should be able to teach everyone of<br>you some tricks."

Everyone was stunned. Forty-five years of training, the four thought. Training for that long he really is supposed to  
>be a master. This small cat was older than he looked like. Mantis did not believed it.<p>

Mantis: "How old are you? I mean, sorry Master, but you look like thirty and don't seem to be so old."

Green: "I take that as a compliment. My training let me looking younger than I am. But I am seriously an old cat."

Mantis: "How old?"

Tigress: "Mantis, show some respect. Sorry Master Green, this is ridiculous."

Green: "I don't think so. My birthday was a very important day for all of us."  
>That was confusing. Green seemed to be very confident about himself. But then, he showed, that he was a little bit different.<p>

Green: "I mean not because of my birth. I mean because I was born on the same day, like the most important person  
>in China, today. I have the same age, like our beloved Emperor Tigerius. I am exactly half a century old."<p>

Snake knew, that he showed his loyalty to the Emperor, and he was proud, to do this. This was not his only connection with  
>Tigerius. And because of his former life, he was connected with Tigress, too. That was another reason, why he surely wanted<br>to be there. He did never wanted to be evil. It were always the circumstances. In reality, he simply was not able to hurt her.  
>He felt strange feelings for her, because of the knowing, that the Emperor was her father. He cared for her, in a strange way.<p>

The Siamese cat was fifty years old. And he had sympathy to the emperor. Everyone thought the same. Was Green really an ally?  
>Or an enemy. They looked each other into their faces. As suddenly Snake answered their question. He recognized that they were<br>confused, and thought about, how to explain that. He just wanted to play with them. So he asked.

Green: "I can see, you are confused. Could I know why?"

No one wanted to answer him. A Master of fighting, nearly as old as Master Shifu. Trained for so long.  
>But he already reached Tigress. She wanted to trust him. This guy can't be evil, was her thinking.<p>

Tigress: "We are just surprised. Because the Emperor could be our enemy."

Suddenly Snake threw a knife at her with incredible speed. Tigress closed her eyes. No one was able to dodge such an attack.  
>It was a shock for everyone.<p>

But Tigress felt no impact. Then, she opened her eyes. And she saw the knife, right between her eyes, the tip was not touching  
>her nose, but was very close. She did not move a muscle and the Knife was holding by Snake. Everyone was stunned as Snake started<br>to grin at her. He was balancing on his stick and cached the throwing knife right before it hit her. And to demonstrate, that the  
>knife was a real one, he simply released it, that it was falling to the ground. It buried into the wooden floor, that only the butt<br>of the knife was seen.

Everyone was shocked. Suddenly they thought, Snake could be an enemy, and just was able to hurt Tigress. But then he was  
>grinning and showed, that he was able to catch his own thrown knife. He was incredibly fast. The stunned furious four looked<br>at him, when he carried his knife again and turned to go to his sack again. This was demonstration of his awesomeness. He  
>really was a master. But everyone was still confused.<p>

Green: "I am loyal to our Emperor Tigerius. And I don't think, he is your enemy. If he were your enemy, you all would already  
>be dead. His claws would scratch your life away. But you all still live. So, he is not a threat."<p>

Viper was the first, who asked him questions again. Tigress was still stunned, and totally impressed.

Viper: "You know about our threat?"

Green: "Of course, I know, that there are some bad guys who want to vanquish this valley and to destroy everything. That is  
>the reason why I am here. I wanted to join you. To help you."<p>

Tigress now became sure that this guy was not only an ally but a friend as well.

Mantis: "The Emperor would use his crawls? How could he."

Crane knew about the tales, and he looked into the face of Snake. Snake nodded. Crane was surprised that he already  
>recognized what Crane wanted. He was a good watcher, Crane thought.<p>

Crane: "It is a rumor, Mantis. No one knew, if it is true: Every emperor had to become his own super elite servants. And they  
>called his crawls. I've heard tales and rumors of them, when I was the janitor in the Academy."<p>

Mantis: "Crawls? Super servants." He wanted to laugh, but recognized that Crane had not ended.

Crane: "The emperor is one of the strongest warriors, because of this. The crawls are the strongest warriors of the world.  
>They are the protector of him, and the secret protector of China. The Emperor is the leader of them. Every Emperor was trained<br>to be the fifth crawl: The white crawl. There are three other crawls, with their own color. A red one, a green one, and a blue one.  
>The last crawl to complete the paw of China, is the wisest crawl. It is called the black crawl. The teacher of the other crawls and<br>the seriously greatest fighter of the world. There are rumors, that if someone say, that another one is the greatest warrior of China,  
>that he meant, that the other one is a great warrior, besides the Paw of the emperor."<p>

Green: "You are very smart, Master Crane. And he is right. I once met one of them. They are stronger, than someone could imagine.  
>There are people, who say that they reach incredible ages. For example, there are rumors that the black Crawl is over one hundred<br>and twenty years old. I always dreamed, to be one of them, but I am just not strong enough. I know rumors, that they are called  
>strange, by people who survived their meetings with them, found originally names for them. People know them as °Black Shadows°.<br>They are called °The Death° or °The Harbingers of the End°. Some people even knew them as °Nightmares°.", Snake scared Tigress.

Suddenly, Tigress felt a pain in her heart. °Nightmare°! Could it be, that the stranger of the night, was such a crawl? But if he was,  
>why did she still lives? No, it could not be. It was just a rapist. A bad guy. Snake recognized her thinking. He could imagine what she<br>thought. It was his attention to scare her. To scare all of them. If they got more cautious, they had more of a chance to survive.

Green: "But stop talking about such nonsense. I am certain, that Tigerius is not an enemy of yours. And you all need to train, if you  
>want to survive."<p>

Everyone was scared because of him. He showed that he was a Master warrior. And he told about the crawls. But they were also very curious.

Green: "I am a master. I am good as a warrior. I want to tell you all, what I am. Or better, I want to show you." suddenly he grabbed  
>something of his sack. It was a kind of an survival-suit. With a big hood. And a clout. They looked strange. Then Snake moved and pulled<br>it over. He was very fast, as he suddenly was in this suit. He looked like a dark creature. With the hood, he looked like something from  
>another world. His face was recognizable. But Snake didn't grab the rest of this clothing. A small green mask was failing for this outfit.<br>But his students did not knew. Than, suddenly he opened the clout, that the furious four were able to look at what it was hiding.  
>Knifes. Many Knifes. Throwing stars. A sword. Small bottles. Needles. Paper. A chain. And for the surprise of everyone, a sack full<br>with something like sand and small fireworks on his belt. What they didn't knew, that it was something very dangerous and explosive.

Green: "You could imagine. This is my fighting equipment. And I am Master with everything in this suit."  
>"I am a master of knives.", suddenly he was balancing six of them on his fingers. With their tips on his fingers.<p>

"A master of the sword." He drew his sword. In incredible speed he started to rotate. The noise of a sword, who was cutting the air  
>was in the hall.<p>

"A master of throwing." He took three throwing stars, as he threw two of them. They were still in the air, as he threw his last one,  
>and hit both others before they hit the wall.<p>

"A master of explosives." He took a very little bit of his °sand°, and threw it close to Mantis, as it suddenly explode in a very big  
>fireball. Mantis was stunned, as he felt the heat of the fire which appeared on his both sides. But he was not hurt. It disappeared as fast,<br>as it appeared.

"A master of poisoning", and he pointed at small bottles. Suddenly, he held a small flower in his hand, no one knew, where it come  
>from. Then he took one bottle and dropped only one drop on the flower. It faded within seconds.<p>

"A master of the Siamese style." He jumped, "Small, fast, and deadly" He showed them his speed, as he was running three  
>times through the hall, in an incredible speed. The furious were impressed, because of the speed.<br>Than he said "Also a master of stamina." He was not breathing heavy. He proved it, with being not exhausted.

"A master of sneaking, A master of psychology, of mental fighting. A master of surviving. And, of course, a Master of teaching."  
>He did not have to prove those. The furious five where impressed enough. All of them knew, he was stronger than he looked like.<br>Viper was very curious. She heard the mental fighting part.

Everyone was surprised. He really was able to train everyone of them.

Green: "But I am not a master that likes to repeat myself. I need time with every one in person. You are four people now, and soon  
>five will be here in a couple days."<p>

Viper: "Personal training?", she needed a teacher. She hoped, Green will train her.

Green: "Seriously. I want to train you Viper, in private. I want to be your teacher. But you need some physically training, too.  
>I am for the time before lunch, every day. After that, I will teach you Viper in private. If someone wants to train with me in private,<br>I don't sleep much, Come to me after the evening meal, at midnight or before breakfast. And don't be afraid to talk with me.  
>I am your teacher. And I hope, I'll become a friend, or maybe a member of this family. I am here for you." how could he know, that<br>they were talking about themselves as a family?

The furious four. "Yes Master.", as suddenly Snake rushed into Crane. The training began. With a sparring against their new Teacher.

* * *

><p>The day was ending, when Snake gave Viper the task, to read. He already just talked with her the whole day after they<br>ate lunch. He managed to figure out anything she knew. He was reading her. Everything important of her past.  
>Everything she knew about Po. Everything she ever thought about their relationship. He even was able to get her out<br>of her reserve with her promise to Tigress. She even told him all about their meeting this morning. He was a stranger for  
>her, but within hours he was able to reach into her soul. It was really easy for him. She even told him, about her own<br>feelings for her companions, and about her dancing.

But Snake was serious, with teaching her to be a master of psychology. He taught her, how to avoid such an enemy.  
>And with her own example, he showed her, how to really hide. This was her first lesson: Be the psychologist, not the patient.<br>And she learned fast, and recognized, what she did wrong, and that she told him everything. But is was okay. He was  
>been trusted. Snake was trustful, although, he was lying every time. He was a spy. His currently °masters° thought.<br>Or, he seemed to be a spy.

Everyone of the other furious five were exhausted. But he ordered everyone of them a special training. Crane could  
>practice with some of Snakes throwing stars. He had to learn how to threw multiple stars to one target. Mantis was<br>just running. He had to run. His task, was not to stop again. Tigress was sent to the iron bark trees. She was surprised  
>as he mentioned that she should train there her will. She did not knew, how he knew about her own special training.<br>But she was glad, to do, what she like to do. But before she start to train, he wanted her to change her bandages.  
>So she did it, with the help of the healer in the village.<p>

After he finally did his work for those wannabe-Masters. He had one thing to do. It was really important for him.  
>So he went to the barracks. He had a guest room, but he was not going there. He slowly sneaked through the floor.<br>It was just, to get the feeling to do something evil. He need adrenaline. He needed a beating heart. And he could  
>finally meet one guy, who seemed to be the biggest threat to all of China. But he already knew, that he was<br>not really a threat. He knew many things. And the Dragon Warrior was more like the hope, of everyone.

He went through the door of Tigress's room. The Dragon Warrior was still resting and sleeping. So Snake closed the door,  
>and slowly went close to him. He did not liked this bear. But he wanted to learn how to like him. Although he already was<br>responsible for his illness, it was necessary. With Tigress's feelings for him, he had to even protect this guy. His thoughts  
>changed, after he recognized, that Tigress was really Tigerius daughter. When he recognized, that he don't need to be evil.<p>

He was still wearing his suit. Suddenly he took a needle of his belt, and used one of his bottles. He already said, that he  
>was a master of poisons. But what he did not say, was that he also was a master of healing. Snake knew, because of the highest<br>rank healers of the empire, how something like this could be treated. He coated one needle with a special water. And then,  
>he went close to the Dragon Warrior. Then he pushed it into his body, by stinging the needle straight into his heart.<br>After he did that, he slowly stepped back, to see, what would happen.

Suddenly Po awake. His body felt horrible. His head was burning. His whole body was hurting. He was very confused when  
>he looked around. <em>Where am I<em>? he thought. It was not his room. He was at the °Pool of sacred Tears°, when something happened.  
>Now he was awaking in a strange room. Then he recognized him. Po was scared, but then, the stranger made an expression towards him.<br>Snake grinned.


	23. What the hell?

My 22nd chapter. What a week. I am totally exhausted. Maybe I will change my update policy. Don't be afraid. Maybe 5 updates a week is just to many (my creativity need some rest). I would prefer 2 or 3 updates a week. Please tell me (PM/or review), what do you think? Seriously, I just want to know which days you would prefer. I would say, I surely update Monday and Friday. Maybe sometimes Wednesday, too (if I have a chapter to update^^). Would you prefer other days?

Hey, I was creative with the headline this time. It is exactly what you will say first, after reading this chapter^^

I already thought, to describe Tigress feelings is difficult. But Snake is such strange (lol)

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell?<strong>

Snake: "Finally, the Dragon Warrior awake. Nice, such a beauty sleep, isn't it?"

Po was starring at him. Snake was not able to interpret him. He looked Po in the eyes, but it was  
>not possible to such imagine, what this bear thought. Was he scared? Was he curious?<br>Very rarely in Snakes life. He had to recognize, that this opponent was different. It seemed that  
>he was happy? Very weird.<p>

Po looked at the stranger. He did not knew, what happened. In one moment he was talking with  
>Tigress, and in another everything was black. Than he woke up in a foreign room he did not<br>recognized at first. His whole body was hurting. It was hot in this room, and a beautiful scent was  
>in the air. Everything was smelling like something gorgeous. The bed he was laying in and the pillow<br>his head was cradled in. Even the presence of this small stranger was not blocking this wonderful smell.  
>Po was happy, because he recognized, that he was in Tigress room.<p>

Snake: "Mister Dragon Warrior?"

Po was a little bit absent. He knew, where he was, but why he was there, was his question.  
>He felt very weak. And needed answers. This stranger, who looked at him, could know something.<br>The stranger looked like a secretly creature. But first, Po needed to focus.

Po: "Oh ... My head ... Hello there, small cat. What happened? Did Tigress beat me?"

Snake was surprised. The first thinkings of this bear was, that Tigress beat him? What a strange  
>relationship that was. Snake could not resist to smile at the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Snake: "Nothing that serious.", if Po wanted to make jokes, Snake was able to join this, "you're  
>still alive, aren't you?", and he winked.<p>

Po: "Yeah. You're right. But my body tells me right now, I don't want to be alive ... ouch." as he tried  
>to get up. But his body was too weak, that his heaviness was crushing back to bed. Snake<br>watched this scene. He could not resist. He laughed for a second when he realized what he was doing.  
>Why was it so easy to like this Panda? Isn't he a dangerous, cruel and a strong enemy?<p>

Snake: "I would not try this again. You're ill. You're to weak now too go anywhere."

But Po tried again. He did not know this stranger, but it seemed that he was a nice guy.  
>And Po still was the Dragon Warrior. Such an illness would not stop him. Then suddenly<br>the Panda managed to get up. He was not able to stand, but he was able to sit, although  
>Snake thought, even this would not be possible.. But Po did it. Snake was impressed.<br>His treatment can't be responsible for that. It would just gave him so much adrenaline that  
>he woke up and was able to talk. Not to regain strength.<p>

Po: "I am the Dragon Warrior. Nothing I can't handle."

Snake was really surprised about this bear, and about his ambition to be a Dragon Warrior of value.

Po: "So, you haven't answered my question yet, mister cat. What happened? How long was I sleeping?"  
>and he looked at Snake.<p>

Snake: "Oh, yeah. You passed out at the °Pool of Sacred Tears°. That was this morning and now it is the evening.

Po: "Oh, that would be possible. Passing out is the feeling when suddenly everything is dark, right?  
>And when you suddenly woke up in Tigress room and don't know anything anymore."<p>

Snake: "Someone could describe that so, besides the woke up in Tigress room, thing."

Po: "But this is Tigress room, right? I can smell her scent. Why am I here?"

Snake: "Yes, this is Tigress room. And you are here, because Tigress brought you here after she  
>managed to rescue your life."<p>

Po was surprised. Tigress rescued his life? He was curious about this stranger, but that was really getting him.  
>Everything got more difficult. His thinking about Tigress was already full of thanks. And now another thank you<br>appeared. The longer it takes, the harder it is to change something that was.

Po: "She rescued me?"

Snake: "You can't know, right ... you fell into the water, and was about to drown. But Tigress jumped into the  
>Pool and helped you breathe. She was not able to use her arms. It was very difficult for her."<p>

Po: "She was not able to use her arms. And carried me in her room?" Po was not only impressed.  
>How much pain she possibly had to do this. It was guilt again, he felt. A thank you was sometimes<br>not enough, again.

Snake thought, about telling him the truth. That he was responsible for his full rescue. But he knew  
>about Tigress feelings. Maybe sometimes not being descriptive, was not like lying.<p>

Snake: "I was near the Pool, when it happened, and I was able to help her a little bit."

Po looked again at this stranger. He was small, and don't seemed to be strong. But Po recognized something.  
>Po learned how to watch. He did not knew when he learned, but he was able to look at someone and to figure<br>out how strong someone could be. And he saw this small Siamese cat through the suit. His muscles, shown a  
>strength, that Po suddenly thought: <em>I hope he is a friend.<em>

Po: "So you helped her?"

Snake: "Only a little bit.", he recognized the look of Po's face. It seemed, that the Dragon Warrior was  
>able to recognize his strength. Maybe he would imagine that Snake was more like a little helper.<p>

Po thought it. This stranger was more than he seemed. Po could imagine, that this was a greater  
>helper than he said. He was thankful for Tigress, but he needed to be thankful to this guy, too.<p>

Po: "Okay. Then I have to thank you too, little helper. And why am I here?"

Snake: "You're welcome. Master Dragon Warrior. We've just carried you here. Miss Tigress has offered her room,  
>because it is more comfortable than your own. And you have an illness, you need rest."<p>

Po: "I am ill? That explains my headache, the temperature and the weakness of my whole body."

Snake: "Yes. With a little bit luck, you'll be able to be healthy in nearly a week again."

Po: "A whole week? Oh no. I need to train! I have my duties."

Snake: "Don't worry about that, Master Dragon Warrior."

Suddenly, Po recognized, that he still did not know who this stranger was. He seemed to be friendly,  
>but something in Po was warning him, and something else was just telling him to trust him.<p>

Po: "Erm ... nice that you helped Tigress and all that, but can you tell me who you are?"

Snake was wondering why this question was not be asked at first. He wanted nothing else than the  
>trust of this Panda. And it was important, to get something from him. Or better, to give him something.<p>

Snake: "That is right, Master Dragon Warrior ... Po.", then the bear recognized, that he already had a lot  
>of time to get know everything. The Panda was passed out for half a day. Maybe everyone already knew<br>about him. And he knew, about everyone.

Snake: "You can call me Master Green."

Po: "So, you're Green?"

Snake wanted to be honored. It was important for his identity to be such a strict teacher.

Snake: "Master! I am Master Green. And I am your new Master, of course."

Po: "Did something happened with Master Shifu, or why do I need a different one?"

Snake: "Mister Po. I am a friend of your Grandmaster, and I am here because he wanted me to join this group of warriors."

Po: "So, you're a master of Kung fu? But I know everything about Kung fu. There is not a Master of the cat style,  
>besides Tigress, the master of the Tiger style. And the other cat Masters of Kung fu. Like the Leopard and Lion Master.<br>Besides the Lion Master, doesn't live in China. He lives far, far away, so, in China there are only two Master of a cat style.  
>And I don't think that you are a Leopard or that Tigress is able to find a Siamese cat costume and will talk with me in<br>such a way."

Snake, face-palm. The Dragon Warrior was a smart one, but Snake had the feeling like he was talking with a child.  
>This was maybe the secret of the Dragon Warrior. Snake thought about that. Was it possible that the Dragon Warrior<br>had a good heart, just because he had the heart of a child? Yet sometimes, he knew, the way the panda reacted was  
>not childish, for example, in the orphanage. There, this Panda was more adult and wise, then most other people he knew.<p>

Snake: "I am no master of Kung fu. Do you have to be a Master of Kung fu to be a good Warrior? I don't think so."

Po: "Erm ... indeed, you're right. Sorry for being dishonorable. Master Green."

Green: "It is okay, pupil. You can't know, that I have trained for forty-five years under great Masters of fighting  
>and I am your teacher, when Master Shifu had to do important things."<p>

Po: "Forty five years? Incredible. Why have I never heard of you before? You should be famous for over forty years,  
>right? If you have been trained, by such big Masters that you mentioned, maybe I know some of them."<p>

Snake was surprised. This was a good answer. If he really was such a Master of fightings, and trained for forty  
>five years, there really had to be some rumors of him. And if he said, that Green was not his real name, his identity<br>was in danger. And to tell him the name of his real master, was simply not possible without killing him after that.

He was just going to the Dragon Warrior, to increase his regeneration time and to have some smalltalk. But such  
>a question was dangerous. He recognized that he needed to long to think. If Po was a Master of psychology, he<br>would be able to see that he was hiding something. So much work to build up the trust of all others, and this stupid  
>Panda just asked one question that could destroy all of it. But he had no answer. He played with his<br>mind, as he slowly went with his paw into his clout. Should he end everything right now?

Po: "But ..." Po recognized the confusion of his new wannabe-Master. But he already showed, that he wanted to  
>be friendly. And if he was a good warrior, he could be a good ally. He knew, that his question was tricky. And if he<br>really thought about a warrior named Green, he had only one thing in his mind. It exists a guy named Green. And  
>this guy could be not only strong, he could be stronger than all furious five, Master Shifu and himself together. He<br>was a fan of Kung fu, and every fighting styles in China. He knew about the tales of the Paw of the emperor.  
>The only Green fighter was a claw of the emperor. But this was not possible. He would already be dead.<br>This guy was such to friendly. But this guy was not Green. This stranger wanted to hide something.

Po: "erm ... sorry for such an odd question. I am just curious, what techniques and fighting styles you are able to  
>teach.", as he grinned to the still confused Snake, "I mean, a forty five years trained master should know many things."<p>

Snake did not know, if Po was just acting silly, or a brilliant genius. To confuse him, was an act of impossibility.  
>Not even his Master was able to do that. Snake was always the guy, who manipulates others. But this kindly and curious<br>bear managed, to confuse him for a second. He was surely impressed. This Panda was stronger, than he seemed to be.

Green: "Many masters are hidden, you know, Po." He tried to manipulate his voice into a wise one. Snake already  
>was able to change everything of his behavior. He was even able, to look like a nervous spy, for a skilled listener,<br>although he was not nervous. And although he was no spy.

Po: "Of course. And suddenly one of these Masters appeared in our valley, and wants to teach us."

Green: "Very simple. I am here, because I know about your threat, and that you need any help, you can get."

Po was not thinking very complicated. He just asked, what was first in his head, like he always did. He wanted to  
>trust Green. And he was able, to be blind, for those things, he recognized. He wanted to help. He chose to be a<br>helper, and their teacher. So, Po thought about, that this Green was not the guy, he seemed to be, but he  
>remembered his own words, to find inner peace. It just doesn't matter. He want to be a friend, and Po was glad,<br>to offer him his friendship.

Po: "Than you are my friend! Master Green. Or could I tell you Green? Or Master?"

Green was confused about that. How fast this Panda was changing. From the brilliant mental opponent into a  
>kindly and childish bear. But just looking at this Panda was changing something within him.<p>

Green: "erm ... I would appreciate if you called me Green ... unless we are in public. Then you need to honor me. Okay."

Po was glad to hear that. It was like a shake hands, but Po was sitting on Tigress bed and Green was nearly  
>at the other end of the room.<p>

Po: "Nice to meet you, Green."

Green: "Hello ... Po."

Po: "So, can we start training then? I mean, C'mon. Tell me something about your hidden techniques. Please..."

Green: "Wait, Po. You are too weak at the moment, you need your illness to be cured first."

Po: "I'll try my best. Look." then suddenly the Dragon Warrior jumped off the bed.

He was able to stand, but Snake had to rush into him. He did not kicked him or hit him. He was holding him.  
>Po would have surely fell if Snake did not stabilize him. The small cat was very close to the Dragon Warrior<br>as he pushed him back to sit on the bed. Po was surprised, how weak he was and how strong Snake was.  
>But he was more surprised, that this small creature, who did not really know him, was able to care for him<br>such a way, and so fast.

Snake was surprised too. He had the chance to let him fall, and so that the Panda could learn from his mistake.  
>But he helped him with holding him. It was good, to gain trust of the Dragon Warrior. But Snake did not think<br>about that fact, as he decided to help. He just wanted to do it when he recognized that the Panda was falling.  
>He had no other motives as he helped Po.<p>

And now, they stood close to each other. The sitting bear was able to look him to the eyes. As Snake did.  
>Then, Po started to grin. He knew, this Green seemed to be not the guy, he showed. But he also knew,<br>that this guy can be trusted. He raised his paw. Suddenly, they really shook their paws. Snake remained on  
>his place. Close to his new friend.<p>

Green: "I have to tell you. If you want to help our friends to survive things happening, than you need to first be healthy.  
>And I will help you with that."<p>

Po: "Thank you, Green. But how will you help me?"

Green was grabbing a small bottle of his belt. He looked at it, and than into the eyes of Po.

Green: "This is a poison! And you have to take it."

Po: "What? I have to poison myself?"

Green: "Not the whole bottle. It would kill you within seconds. Only a drop. And I hope, because of your weight,  
>that it will not be to much."<p>

Po: "Oh, so because I am fat, I can poison myself."

Green: "Po, don't be ridiculous. I will manage that with the poison and your treatment, okay. Don't worry so much."

Snake turned, and was going to the table of Tigress. He already placed a cup of tea there. Than he took a needle,  
>and used it to catch a drop of the strong poison.<p>

Po: "Erm ... Green, this is scaring me."

Green: "Don't be afraid, I will explain everything." as he gave the drop into the tea, "we need five minutes before you can  
>take it. So. After you'll drink this tea, you'll passed out again, and will sleep. I don't know how long, but I think three<br>or four days. The poison will not only poison you. It will poison your illness, someone could describe it like that.  
>The only by-effect is, when you awake, you'll be full restored, but you will be more hungry than you ever was."<p>

Po was surprised about this. He should poison himself, to get cured. And to get hungry. This was strange.

This was one of Snakes motives. He wanted to talk with Po because of two things. The first one was, to poison him,  
>or better, to poison his sickness. This bear needed to be healthy again, and this within the harbinger of the big army<br>was able to reach this valley. Four days until the Pandas appear. Six until a part of the Army of the canines appeared  
>and vanquish this valley. Everything will be destroyed, everything will be vanished, what had something to do with<br>Kung fu. And the sickness of Po was only good, as long nothing serious happened in the valley.

He got rid of him, and was able to concentrate to the other warriors of this valley. This was his intention when  
>he made him sick. He wanted time without the danger of this Panda. And he was right, that the Dragon Warrior<br>was dangerous for him, although he could call him friend now. He was the only one, Snake was scared of. And he  
>was right. Po did not only need just one question to confuse him but Po was also able hurt his identity. Not only that,<br>he already showed that he was able to deflect his throwing needles. Something, Snake thought, which was impossible.  
>Snake was seriously afraid because of this Panda, as he poisoned him with this blood, and made him sick.<p>

But now, he wished that he just had the chance to talk with him before that. A smalltalk like they did in this small time  
>in Tigress room. Although he knew, that the Dragon Warrior could be dangerous, he was able within seconds of talking,<br>to trust him. He wanted to gain the trust of everyone in this palace. And the Panda got his trust faster than he imagined.  
>He was glad, to call him Po. And Po was glad, to call him Green, although Po knew, this was not his name.<p>

But he had a second wish, why he wanted to talk with Po. He already thought several times about the Dragon Warrior  
>and his duties. He knew, that he was the most important guy of this generation, on the side of Tigress, the heir of the<br>throne, and the second part of this big prophecy. His tasks wanted that he helped Tigress. But they did not told him,  
>that he can't help Po. He wanted to help him. And he had something, to give him. He already thought about it, and it was<br>important for him. Now he had the chance.

Green: "Po ..."

Po: "Yes, Green?"

Green: "I have a gift for you. It is very important for me."

Po: "A gift? We knew each other just some minutes now."

Green: "I wanted to give it to the Dragon Warrior, and you are the Dragon Warrior. And I know now, I can trust you."

Po: "Because?"

Snake: "Tell me ... you already know. I mean ... "

Po: "What? That your name is not Green? That you are an intruder of our peaceful valley?"

Snake: "I already recognized that you know it. And you wanted still to shake hands. Impressive."

Po: "Very simple, Green. It just doesn't matter."

Snake was stunned. He already heard about this words of the Dragon Warrior. But when he listen to them in this moment,  
>something changed in Snake. Normally, he reached others hearts, with his actings, manipulations and lies. But suddenly<br>someone reached him. With this golden hearted bear, He felt happy. Po reached his soul. He did so many things. So  
>many of them were unforgivable. He was evil. His whole life he acted as an evil shadow in the dark. And now, a simple<br>child, with a heart of gold, reached him.

Po recognized, what he did. He loved, to have this talent. He was able to see. He don't know what he  
>was able to see, but it was like everyone was blind, and he was the only one able to see. The reason,<br>why he knew, that Tigress was his soul-mate. The reason, why he wanted to trust this stranger within seconds.

Snake was stunned in his position. As he recognized a grin of the bear. He smiled back.

Snake: "I don't know what to say ... Po."

Po: "Green, or Master, or stranger. It doesn't matter. You are here, because you choose to be here. You already  
>helped me, and you want to help us all. I am not able to judge you, although you want to hide yourself. But<br>I know another person who always want to hide. So, this is nothing unusual."

Snake looked at the bear. He grabbed himself to the throat, and take a small necklace with a small ring, with  
>small gems and full of gold. It showed the face of a Green Dragon, Po not knew.<p>

Snake: "This is my most valuable property. And I want you to have it."

Po was surprised as he looked to the necklace.

Po: "A ring? The most valuable property of yours?"

Snake took the cup and slowly went closer to his new furry friend. He grab his Paw, and opened it with his own.  
>Than he gave Po this ring. It was important for him, because this was Po's chance, to survive. And to be honored<br>by the greatest people of China. Snake thought about this many times. And it was his own plan, to do this. It  
>was his own sacrifice. But his happiness with this act was followed by a small pain, he suddenly felt in his heart.<p>

Po was totally surprised about what Snake told next. He could imagine, that this stranger was someone important.

Snake: "You know, there only five of these rings. This one, was giving to me, when something important happened  
>in China. The Emperor himself gave it to me, with the comment, that I am the protector of this part of the soul of the<br>first Dragon Warrior. This is °The Green Divine Ring of the First°. And I want you, to have it."

Snake was fifty years old. He had much time to work for the Emperor. And he was one of the best warriors of Tigerius.  
>He surely got many coins of miracle and rewards. But this was something very special. This was his oldest present.<br>His first, he ever got. It was the first gift of the ancients of the Emperor. This ring was so powerful, that it was given  
>him, with the comment, that it was a part of the first Dragon Warriors soul. Only five of this rings existed. And it was<br>unforgivable to gave them away. But Snake, wanted to do this. Snake, needed to gave them, to the guy, who they belonged to.

He got a copy of it, when he was born. It was his first gift. It was the sign, that he was something important.  
>And after the death of Tigerius father, and Tigerius raising as the new Emperor of China, he got this real ring.<br>And now, he gave it away. And now, he lost his real identity and sacrificed himself. For a greater good.

Snake: "Promise me, Po. That you'll keep this ring, until your body dies, and your soul gets free."

Snake was fighting. He was fighting with himself. His heart beat slow. His body got weaken.

Po: "I promise!", as he took the necklace and opened it, to put it on.

Snake was glad, that this duty was finally given away. His Master would not want this. But sometimes, Snake  
>needed to be his own Master.<p>

Snake: "Thank you. Dragon Warrior. As long as you are wearing this, I will do everything to protect you.  
>I hope I really can trust you."<p>

As suddenly Po grabbed the cup of poisoned tea of Snake. And hugged the small body of Snake with his other great paw.

Po: "I'll prove it, with drinking this poison of yours. I trust you with my life. But first ... could it be possible,  
>that you can tell me your real name."<p>

Snake was overwhelmed by this. He did not wanted to be released from this. But suddenly, Po was looking him to  
>the eyes again. <em>What is that?<em> Snake thought. He wanted to be honest now. It was a feeling.

Snake: "I am very sorry, but I don't have a real name. Po."

Po: "This is sad ... I don't want that this friend of mine is nameless."

Snake: "But there is some name, people call me. People of my past. It is kind of my real Name, if I have the choose.  
>But you have to promise, never ever mention it in the presence of others. Because it could be the last thing, you will do."<p>

Po was very curious. He wanted to know. Who was he? Who was Green?

Snake: "I ... erm ... My name is Snake ...", finally he did it. Dangerous or not. He never had so much the need to say something.

Suddenly Po drank the whole cup of tea. He lose all his strength and fall in to the bed, within seconds. But he recognized  
>a new scent, he already smelled once. He saw, that Snake was using his Knife to cut himself. And he remembered, where<br>he smelled it. And as his view blurred, he recognized Snake as a Shadow. He remembered a scene, between trees. He  
>remembered Tigress °Nightmare°. But he passed out for days.<p>

Snake had to cut himself. He felt, that his heart wanted to stop and he needed to survive. So he cut himself to get his  
>feelings back. To get his heart beating.<p>

He was walking to the door and wanted to leave this room. As he opened the door, he looked back, at the passing out Po.  
>He could not describe himself. He told him his real name. He gave him his biggest secret. He learned within minutes to care<br>for everyone in this palace. He currently saw into the eyes of the Dragon Warrior. He was sure now. This was the °Golden Heart°.

He was scared, what would happen to this panda. He was afraid now. He was afraid, to ever fight against this guy.  
>He felt something ... like friendship for this bear. But he did not know, which side he choose. If he had to fight against<br>Po, he would really lose a tear, if he had to get his ring back.


	24. Only one can knew

My 23rd chapter. Erm...because of how many more chapters this story could run. Erm ... I don't have any ideas (lol). I mean, there so much things to write into my story. Maybe I will °overchapter° it. I mean, If I am right, I even not wrote half of it now, and have Ideas for many more chapters. For example: Kali has to appear (a little bit jealousy), Po need to go to Pandaries (long way^^), Tigress needs to figure out who she is (long story, she is the heir of the throne^^, but maybe this chapter is a start), Snake has to do bad things (hey, he still is evil, or not?), Monkey has to come back (You know, he is some kind of spy, now), and maybe the crawls will appear in this story, too (spoiler alert), and there are OC, who I not even know now (lol), and so on...

I even have Ideas about other stories with connection to this Story. Monkey's adventure, for example or Snakes past. Maybe a whole story about the Paw of the Emperor (You'll think about that after something in this Story happened). To many Ideas.

For those, who don't understand. Maybe I should describe the Green/Snake thing. It is the same guy. Green says something, when Snake behave like his identity, and want to hide. Snake says something, when Snake really °is° Snake.

IMPORTANT! Music time. Hear some emotional music. You'll recognize °it°. This is one of my favorite chapters.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Only one guy knew<strong>

It was the first time, Tigress slept in Po's room. She was exhausted because of her training.  
>She trained the whole evening to fighting against iron bark trees. Once, her paws were in pain<br>because of this treatment. Today, she felt great pain in her feet, and her tail. She was still not  
>able to control her tail, but slowly she managed to focus on it and to make real slashing and whip<br>movements.

But being in this room, was very strange for her. Green has told her, to not try to sleep in  
>her own room. Master Green, a new teacher already that gained so much respect from her, did<br>not want that because he cared for her. She did not want to challenge him by not listening  
>to him.<p>

Po's room was not very comfortable. Tigress had her own wardrobe and a desk. But  
>the Dragon Warrior lived in a small chamber and was living without some furniture she was use to.<br>He lived, all the days he was the Dragon Warrior, in this very uncomfortable room and he  
>never said something about that. Tigress felt a little bit guilty, because of the fact, that she<br>always had a comfortable room, and did not care how her Panda was sleeping.

Po used the floor to sleep. It was only a bamboo mat between her body and the cold wooden  
>floor. The old blanket of the Dragon Warrior was not really warming her. Her pillow was like an<br>empty straw sack. Tigress felt very sad to know, Po's sleeping conditions every day. And she  
>needed much time, to fall asleep. The only thought that made her feel comfortable was the<br>fact that the Dragon Warrior normally was sleeping in this wannabe bed. She felt happy with  
>this thought. It was his smell in the room. It was like he could appear any second. She felt<br>protected... She felt safe.

* * *

><p>The morning was beginning, as Tigress began to wake up. Her inner watch was very accurate<br>from her discipline. She had enough time to dress herself. She had to use her already worn  
>clothes again because she did not have the chance to get to her own room to change. She simply<br>forgot it. It was hard for her to dress up with two broken paws, but she was able to manage that  
>with her tail and her will. She did not slept well, and felt a stiffness in her back.<p>

The normal morning ritual was beginning shortly after Tigress got ready. Then, a  
>gong appeared, and all furious four were reaching their normal positions. For the surprise<br>of everyone, not their traditional Master was there to wish them a good morning. It was  
>a small creature, dressed only with pants, who suddenly greeted them.<p>

Green: "Good morning," he was shouting in a military voice, "recruits!"

The furious four were looking at their strange teacher. Now, everyone was able to see the  
>steeled body of master Green. It was the most muscular body they ever saw. They were not able<br>to recognize that earlier, because Snake was always wearing wide clothes, that hid his body.  
>They were so surprised that they forget to greet their new master back. Besides Viper,<br>who learned, because of master Green, to focus on every things he does, and don't get  
>distracted.<p>

Viper: "Good ...", she stopped, because the others were not joining her. But suddenly  
>everyone focused. So, a simultaneously: "Good morning, Master!" was heard.<p>

Green: "Nice to see this lack of discipline. I think Master Shifu did not punished you all enough."

Punished. They were confused because of that. Did master Green wanted to punish them because  
>of this?<p>

Tigress: "Master Green. We all apologize."

Green: "But you should not. You know, dear Tigress, making mistakes, and being incorrect,  
>is giving you all a soul. The only thing, that is important, is that you learn from them. Like I learn<br>every day when I remember my own failures." he surely thought about his responsibility of Po's illness.

Tigress and the others were proud to listen to this wise teacher. No one expected, that someone else  
>than master Shifu or Oogway was able to teach them in a morale way.<p>

Tigress wanted to speak, and as she started, every other furious four was joining her: "Thank you, Master."

Green: "Okay, so, since all of us is awake now, we can begin the day."

Suddenly Snake was running through the floor to the other backside door of the sleeping barracks.  
>Everyone was confused. Normally they were starting their training after they had eat something for<br>breakfast. It was a wisdom of master Shifu, to not begin a day without a good meal.

Green: "Follow me, if you can."

Mantis was the first, who started to follow. As the fastest of the furious five, he was able to reach  
>their Master, who was running towards the village. The other furious four tried to follow him, too.<br>After they reached the village, Tigress was the first who was able to recognize the direction they  
>were going. They were on the way, to the place she personally hated. But why would master Green<br>want to go there? Suddenly Snake stopped. Everyone was confused, besides Tigress. She was scared.  
>Green wanted to train today at the Orphanage.<p>

* * *

><p>Green: "Today, we'll practice our training with the presence of our small friends here."<br>Snake knew that Tigress hated this place. It was something like a confrontation within.  
>He wanted to give her the chance, because of the other furious four, to learn how to<br>manage such a situation.

Tigress: "But this is not a place, to train."

Green: "Tigress. I think so. We are here, to train with the children. And you all will be able to  
>learn how to act carefully when you play."<p>

Tigress: "But Master. This is not ..." she recognized how the others were looking at her. She was not  
>the woman, who normally disagrees with the training methods of their Master, although this was not<br>master Shifu.

Green: "Tigress, don't be afraid. I will do everything to avoid any harm to the orphans. And I know,  
>that especially you Tigress, have a heart for children."<p>

Tigress was surprised. Green showed again, that he knew things that no one else would even imagine.  
>She rarely acted with children, and this new guy knows this about her already. Interesting.<p>

Viper felt guilty for a second. She knew, why Green knew about this side of Tigress. She was the  
>one, who told him, that Tigress was very careful with children. She wanted to apologize, and raised<br>her voice.

Viper: "Master Green. Is this the reason why we are here?"

Green: "Miss Viper, my slithering friend, I want that you all are able to learn with the example of Tigress,  
>how to care about children. You told me, that master Tigress is a paragon for every child."<p>

Snake looked through the faces. The hungry and confused group of warriors needed to learn  
>this very important thing. But first, he had to tell them his pleasant surprise.<p>

Green: "Let us go in. The orphans are already anxious to eat their breakfast with their heroes."

_So they will get their meals before they started training after all_ the furious four all thought. Snake turned  
>and went to the door. He knocked and a cheer was heard from the inside. Suddenly the door was opened,<br>as nearly dozens of children were rushing into him. Everyone wanted to touch their new friend.

After Snake gave his ring to Po, he wanted to prepare for this day. So, he went to the orphanage.  
>It was time for the evening meal, when he appeared in this place. He was able to tell all of the orphans,<br>and the caretaker, what he wanted to do. He needed to be incognito, so he had to tell the caretaker  
>to be silent about his identity as the detective, who knew about Tigress family. He needed to be just,<br>a detective, and their master.

The children were so happy, since Snake wanted to bring their paragons into their place, that all of them  
>wanted to thank him. And because of the sleeplessness of Snake, he stayed half the night, and<br>played with them. And now, they were showing him, that they really liked this Siamese cat.

The furious four were surprised about this reaction of the children. Snake was carrying a whole army of small  
>orphans into the house, as the other furious five started to walk in. Only Tigress needed a second to move again.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. Bread, rice, vegetables, fruits, everything someone could imagine.<br>It was like a feast for a king. The furious five were surprised. They did not know, that only  
>Snake was responsible for this. He was preparing the whole night, to share such a good<br>breakfast with his new friends. But only because of Po. The Dragon Warrior showed him  
>that he cared and wanted to call them friends. As an acting spy, or as such as a warrior,<br>he always had to be alone. He rarely had any friends. He could only imagine one ... and  
>this was his master. His personal friend and most important guy of China. Besides ... Po.<br>He wanted friends. He needed friends. Real ones.

Most of the orphans were very frightened because of the important guests. Only one small guy,  
>was brave enough again, to run straight to Tigress. A small monkey was jumping right into her<br>broken paws. Tigress was so surprised about this little guy. When she tried to catch him the  
>monkey fell down because her paws were broken.<p>

Suddenly Tigress kneeled down, to look at this small child. He was not crying. He was laughing.  
>And suddenly hugged her.<p>

Monkey Orphan: "I am glad that you came back."

She was stunned. Like all others of the furious four. Snake looked at the scene.

Snake: "It seems, that my child, is loved by other children."

Tigress: "erm ... thank you, little monkey, but ...", she could imagine what this small orphan was  
>thinking. Last time she was there, he wanted her to take him with her. Now, he could want the<br>same. It would brake her heart, to tell him, that she was not able to again.

Snake saw in her eyes. It was like a yell for help. He recognized it, and knew, that only two other  
>guys were able to recognize something like that by looking into Tigress's eyes. It was her father,<br>the Emperor, who loved her, although he did not know her. And it was her beloved Dragon Warrior,  
>who was her soul-mate. How did he notice? <em>Weird<em>, he thought to himself.

Snake: "Sorry, but we are just guests, little monkey. We are only visitors. Not parents."

Monkey Orphan: "The big bear is missing to make this parents complete."

Stunned. Everyone was stunned. The small monkey was confused, as he released Tigress to look  
>at her. She was so surprised, that this small orphan was able to totally embarrass her, that she could<br>not even move. A serpent was telling something to Crane, as they both started to giggle. Mantis was  
>already sitting on the big table and tried everything to concentrate. If he would laugh, this would<br>be his end.

Snake, still surrounded by children: "The Dragon Warrior is ill, right now. He can't be here."

Monkey Orphan: "Oh, that is too bad. I hope you *he looked at Tigress* treat him good. You have to. He is such a nice guy."

Even this child recognized. Tigress was stunned. How could he ever ...

Green: "Children! Eating time. I will see everyone on his place. Don't bother me or my students anymore.  
>We are all hungry."<p>

The voices of many little orphans appeared. Tigress wanted to stay in her position. Then, she felt a paw  
>on her shoulder. Her new Master was whispering to her.<p>

Snake: "Sometimes, you just need to accept it, little girl. This small child is a smart one. He recognized about  
>him and you. Maybe it is just a childish way of thinking, but remember: Only people who remained a child<br>in their heart, are able to really enjoy life."

Green: "And now, focus. We are hungry and can't begin without you."

The furious four and Snake, were on their way, to enjoy this breakfast. With some small children.

* * *

><p>Every child was very curious, and with the time, all of them began to ask questions. Snake wanted<br>to be there for the whole day. He gave all of the furious four some special task, to do today.  
>But most of this trainings, were just playing with the children.<p>

He told Mantis, to play with some of them. He suggest to play tag with them. And Mantis wanted  
>to do this. Nearly six children wanted to play with him. And for his surprise, all of them had stamina.<br>Although Mantis was fast, he had to recognize, that most of the children had more energy than he  
>could imagine. As he tried to rest for a second, Snake would look at him in a scary way. This training<br>was harder then just running without stopping. Mantis got exhausted, but stayed, and he even  
>sacrificed his lunch.<p>

Viper always liked children. It was easy, to have fun with them. She wanted to dance with them, but  
>Snake wanted something else. Children were the best patients imaginable. They were clean of bad<br>thoughts. But everyone had their own personality. Vipers task was, to figure out about them. To  
>learn about their behaviors when playing. And Snake helped her. He simply asked, what she thought<br>about a child, and nodded. Viper was able to judge herself by master Green's reactions. If her master  
>was nodding in a °you did it good° she was right or a °think again° way when she was wrong.<br>She also stayed in this orphanage for the whole day.

Crane did not play with children very often. He did not know, how to behave here, but he tried  
>to do some tricks, but gave it up fast as soon as he started. He preferred tell this orphans some<br>things about life. He wanted to teach them. Snake recognized, that this orphanage had many things  
>to play, like balls, building bricks and pillows. He had an idea, so he threw nearly ten balls at the same<br>time at Crane. He knew, that Crane was smart enough to imagine, what Snake wanted. Snake was  
>impressed about his intelligence, when he first trained with him. And like he thought, Crane understood.<br>He was teaching this children about life during his play with the throwing items. He had just as much  
>fun, that he also stayed, to play.<p>

Tigress thought about their new master, and what he said. She knew, Po was someone, who  
>was a child at heart. But she never knew about her own inner child. She felt, that she never had<br>something like a child inside her. And after some time, she was playing with the small monkey,  
>she started to get sad. Then better when the small monkey played with her. He showed her all<br>his things, he had. He showed her a doll, which looked like a little small bunny. To her surprise,  
>he showed her small action figures. Then, he told her, about his favorite figure: it was her.<br>He showed her a small copy of herself. Tigress remembered that Po had some of this figures, too.  
>She was touched, by this small monkey.<p>

Monkey Orphan: "I don't have the Dragon Warrior. But if I had it, I would grab him" he took his doll,  
>"and would dance him with you... together", as he started to dance with the two figures in his hands.<br>Then, he suddenly stopped, "but I don't have the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress was such touched about the monkey's actions, that she needed to resist her tears. What  
>a wonderful thought. To dance with this bear. To share such a moment. Her heart felt a warmth again.<p>

Tigress: "If I am able, I will obtain you a small figure of Po."

Monkey Orphan: "This would be wonderful. Than you have to come back again and I can see you again.  
>Po? Is this his name? I only knew him as the Dragon Warrior. What a goofy name. Po." he giggled<p>

Tigress nodded: "And how is your name, little monkey? I need to know who will be getting my package."  
>Tigress voice was full of carefulness. Snake was near her, and wanted to give her his task. But he waited.<p>

Monkey Orphan: "I am sir An." Tigress giggled. She enjoyed the company of An. "But friends like you, can call me An."

Tigress: "What an honor. An."

Suddenly, An jumped and got up. He still had his figures in his hands. He started to run in circles, as he started to sing:

"Sometimes people find each other...  
>sometimes people like each other...<br>sometimes people start to see...  
>And find their new family...<br>I am An, and I know you...  
>You're Tigress, Master of Kung fu...<br>And I know you are nice...  
>Like the big great Po...<br>Oh, it would be like paradise...  
>To have a family like that..."<p>

Tigress was so touched in her heart. She was not able anymore to resist. A tear was falling.  
>She recognized where she was, as suddenly a blanket was thrown over her head. She did<br>not know where it came from, but because of that, she was able to hide her tears.

Snake was watching this. He was touched himself, too. As he walked near the still dancing An.  
>Tigress recognized his voice. She was really grateful, that this master was there. And that this<br>stranger understood her.

Snake: "That was really cute, my little friend. But could you please run and play with the others.  
>Look, Master Crane is juggling some balls. Go there." He tried to be nice with his voice. Like a<br>father would speak with his child. And he did not change this voice, even when he was speaking  
>with Tigress.<p>

Snake: "Tigress. This was kinda cute, wasn't it?"

Tigress: "Yes, Master."  
>Snake heard master. And he was disappointed to be called that. If he could, he would tell her<br>his real name. But it was to early to do that. Or, he was not the person, who should do that.

Snake: "I've talked with master Shifu and with Viper about you. And I have the perfect training for you."

Tigress: "Training?"

Snake was grabbed the blanket from her head. The tears disappeared, but her look into his face  
>was stunning. The eyes were glowing. Like her fathers.<p>

Tigress: "Master Green."

Snake: "Oh, sorry ... you just looked like ..." she recognized that they looked each other in the eyes.  
>But she recognized something that she only saw in Po's jade-green eyes before. It was, a kind of ...<br>someone could describe it as ... love. He cared about her. And with this voice ... like a father would.

Snake: "erm ... your task ... yes ..." and he suddenly showed her a small game box. She understood within seconds.

Tigress: "Dominoes?"

Snake: "Do you remember? Master Shifu told me, that simply domino was responsible for finding your  
>childhood. And now I want you, to remember that. Find your inner child again. And play."<p>

Snake turned. He knew, she was stunned. And he knew, that without her paws, it would be very difficult, too.  
>It was a training for her to manage that without her limbs. With her feet, and her tail. But she would learn,<br>to control them. And the bi-effect of Snakes task was, that she would learn another step, to find something  
>else very important.<p>

She was different than the others. The others were eating lunch. Tigress was trying to build with dominoes.  
>The others were going, after the day ends for the orphans, and they had to sleep. Tigress still built with<br>dominoes. Snake was watching her the whole time. Tigress remembered everything she felt during her childhood.

She had a hard childhood. She never remembered any kind of love in her childhood. That was a reason,  
>to forget it. But Snake, the stranger, was watching her building the old sign of black and white again.<br>And she started to feel, like the past days. In the past it was only one person who loved her in her childhood  
>was master Shifu, who cared for her greatly. And now, she realized, that others were caring for her, too.<br>That all the furious five was caring for her. And she recognized, that this stranger... A guy that she met one  
>day ago, was already caring for her more, than anyone else. Besides her Panda bear. Po was loving. And was beloved.<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight, as she finished her work. The orphans were all already sleeping. Snake was<br>the only one, who watched her. And she appreciate his presence. _This guy has to be someone important  
>for me<em>, she thought. She stood in the middle of a giant yin yang symbol again, like she did, when she was  
>young.<p>

Tigress: "I am finished."

Snake: "Not really."

Tigress looked at the face of the wise Siamese cat. She understood him. She used her tail, and wanted to  
>push the first domino. But Snake appeared very close to her, and grabbed her tail.<p>

Snake: "You are not alone, Tigress."

Tigress was surprised. What did this guy want to do now? What was he teaching her this time?  
>This guy was very wise.<p>

Snake: "Let us doing this together, Tigress. I am here, a representative for all the people who care about you.  
>I am everyone who like you now. I want to tell you, with people like the furious five and master Shifu, you will<br>not be alone anymore. And with someone like Po, you will never be unloved anymore. He loves you. And I ...  
>Let us do this, together."<p>

Tigress closed her eyes. Her feelings were raising in her heart. Something new appeared in her life.  
>A new knowledge. Po already described this knowledge. She finally recognized it as she felt Snake's<br>paw on her tail. She pushed the fist domino. And the reaction was the knock-on effect.

Everything in her life was flying in front of her mind's eye. She saw everyone she ever cared for.  
>She felt the warmth of Po. She imagined some huggings. She recognized the love in her body.<br>She saw her adoptive father. She saw her beloved Po. And she saw, a stranger, who reached  
>her heart, like Po would. She was not alone. The knowledge, that there are people out there,<br>who care about you.

She opened her eyes full of tears. Snake looked at her. It was okay. She cried.

Suddenly every domino fell. And Snake disappeared.  
>He was crying by himself. Running away, to the Dragon Warrior.<br>_Stupid Panda. I got emotions ..._

Just because a stranger, who appeared one day ago. For Tigress, a new and strange feeling appeared.  
>Something, she could not describe. Something so beautiful, that she felt weightless. She knew now.<br>She knew about the care of so many people. She knew about her feelings for Po. She knew about  
>Po's feelings for her. She knew, she was not alone. She felt something, her body and her soul felt incredible.<p>

Her soul was shining. A bright light, brighter, than anything else. And only one guy was able to recognize it.  
>Even if he was sleeping, he recognized the appearance of the brightest light of his life. Po saw it. And he<br>was the only one, who really knew, what Tigress found in this moment. She finally found it.

**_Inner peace!_**


	25. The Promise

My 24th chapter. I am disappointed because of my traffic stats. I've figure out that Friday is a very bad day to update. So I've decided to just update when I want to update.

Question: Could you tell me please (review/pm), what chapters are your favorite ones? I want to know If you think the same like I do^^

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The promise<strong>

Snake's equipment was hidden. It was important that no one was able to see what items and  
>documents he possessed. So he decided to take everything out of his sack and hide it away. He was<br>not carrying any weapons when he was in the orphanage. He needed to go to his room, in the  
>barracks, to grab his sword and suit.<p>

He gripped the sword tightly and put on his suit quickly, with conflicting thoughts running through his mind.  
>He needed to do this to satisfy the demons within him. It was very important to show himself that he was<br>still an assassin, an evil man. He thought about killing the caretaker and how this would effect the children,  
>but he needed to be consistent with who he is and the duties he needed to follow.<p>

When he saw that beautiful tiger, Tigress, finding herself he could not help but cry. A situation, the Siamese  
>cat could not take. He needed to flee from this, and find his own mind again. To get feelings was very rare<br>in his life. Normally he would play like an actor, even in front of emotional people. He was never emotional  
>in the past, although there were many opportunities. Situations, where he had to kill whole families, while<br>their children watched him. Or where he had to seduce a nice girl, who had to surely fall in love for him. They  
>even shared their bodies. Yet one night, when he got the order to get rid of her he simply took this sword<br>and pushed it right through her heart, when they sharing their bodies at that very moment. And he felt  
>nothing... nothing at all.<p>

And now, this Tiger, the daughter of the big Tigerius, someone so important not only  
>for China, even for him, was responsible that he felt emotions. And this Panda didn't even need a<br>second to do the impossible, reaching his heart. Only one person alive was able to reach  
>him in the past. His Master was the only one, and now he found two people, who where able to<br>do the same. This was not only very confusing for him, but he also felt connections that he never  
>felt before. But he needed to remember his duties, and who he was.<p>

He knew that she broke the law. He had shown her his official documents and she knew  
>that this is an offense against the Emperor. She told the Dragon Warrior about his presence, as the<br>detective and she needed to be punished. She had to live with the consequences, or better,  
>to not live because of the consequences. Snake thought, that such a weak moment of emotions,<br>could be forgiven if he killed the caretaker.

The caretaker of the orphanage had to die, although he already decided not to do it. But after the  
>moment with Tigress and the talking with the Dragon Warrior, he needed to prove to himself that<br>he was still Snake, the evil nightmare.

That was the reason, why he took his sword, and went to the orphanage again. Besides his sword  
>and suit, he took his green mask, too. He wanted to work incognito and no one should recognize<br>him. He hoped, that Tigress left already. He did not need someone like her, who he cared for,  
>to see his evil ways. Yet, it was dark and she would not recognize him. And she already knew<br>a dark creature of the night. So it could still happen if she was there.

Snake was fast, he just wanted to end the life of the caretaker, to get his own mind back. He was  
>bad, wasn't he? He jumped from roof to roof, and stopped, when he reached the Orphanage.<br>It was dark, and even for a cat with a good view at night, was it hard to recognize the room of  
>the caretaker. Snake was smart and a good watcher, so he figured out where the<br>old sheep slept. He jumped through the window, into the small dark chamber.

Suddenly he heard some steps. The caretaker was not in her bed, she was outside. So, Snake  
>decided to sneak quickly into the direction of the noises. He wanted to get this over with. He was<br>slowly moving to the inner garden of the orphanage. There he saw their shadows.

Tigress was still in the orphanage. What Snake saw, was a miracle. Something, he never expected to  
>see. He knew Tigress, and he learned everything about her. And it was just impossible, so confusing,<br>that Snake temporarily forgot his plans to end the life of the caretaker. Tigress was hugging the  
>caretaker as he watched.<p>

* * *

><p>More than six years, this woman was someone important for Tigress. The caretaker was something<br>like a mother in this time, and raised Tigress in this hard stage of her life. And now, when Tigress  
>imagined about her life, and when Tigress was able, to do things her heart told her, she wanted<br>simply to say it. And that was the situation. Tigress just thanked the caretaker, for being the  
>caretaker of the orphanage, and got hugged.<p>

Caretaker: "If someone has to give thanks, then it is me, Master Tigress."

Tigress: "No ... I have to thank everyone, and it starts here."

They released their hug, and Tigress wanted to finally go. Snake saw this scene. Tigress slowly  
>went away, as he sneaked near the caretaker. He was behind her, and should simply raise his sword,<br>to end the life of this traitor. The caretaker was a traitor of China. She needed to die.

But why was this so difficult? Tigress would recognize, when the body would falling death to  
>the ground. The children of this orphanage would be very sad, to know that this old woman died.<br>Snake was confused. He never had a conscience, but suddenly he imagined about  
>other consequences. It would not be difficult, but if he hurt the caretaker, he would hurt Tigress<br>and the children, too. He cared about Tigress and did not want to hurt her.

Tigress reached the door to go out. She wanted to go home, but suddenly she heard the noise of  
>a sheathing sword. She turned because of the noises. Suddenly the caretaker became scared. A<br>dark creature was close to her. It pointed his sword toward hers. The caretaker was behind this  
>stranger. But she was not hurt. Tigress looked straight into a green mask. It was very frightening.<br>It was a dragon mask, and the dark creature was wearing it. Tigress remembered the scary moment  
>of her life. Then, the creature just said something.<p>

It was Snake, who wanted to say it. But he did it with the dark voice, of the stranger named  
>°Nightmare°. Tigress was surely surprised about what she heard. The very dark Snake said: "Thank you."<p>

Then, Tigress nightmare disappeared. She wanted to follow this stranger, but she remembered the  
>last time she did it. And this time Po would not be there, to rescue her again. She decided to let this<br>stranger go.

Tigress: "Everything okay?"

Caretaker: "Just a little bit terrified."

Snake was fleeing again. Not only was the Dragon Warrior able to reach him. Yet, he recognized that  
>this girl was able to do this too. He thought that these creatures belonged together and he<br>decided to do something weird about this. He went to Tigress's room again.

* * *

><p>Tigress was scared, because of the appearance of her nightmare again. But she was confused, too.<br>Why should this bad guy thank her? And who was it? She thought about this, as she walked home.  
>She was exhausted because of the day, but when she looked back on it she could not be happier that<br>she was. Something happened, that even the nightmare was not able to change, the fact that she was  
>happy. Happy because of the feelings she felt. She was happy, to be Tigress. She accepted herself.<br>Po was responsible for most of this happiness. But someone else, was really responsible for that,  
>too.<p>

She was happy, that this guy appeared, her new master. Master Green was so  
>wise and showed her how to manage her inner fights. This was incredible for her. She could not<br>tell who had more wisdom, Master Shifu or her new master. She decided to thank him. Not only that,  
>she decided to learn to care for him. She saw his eyes and knew that he already cared for her.<br>They knew each other for some hours, nearly two days, and yet this stranger helped her so much.  
>She wanted to know, how it could be, to find some kind of love, even for this stranger. Not a love<br>like she felt for Po but something different. She wanted, to be able to give Green's love back to him,  
>she recognized when he took off the blanket and they looked in each others' eyes. She surely hoped,<br>that this guy would be a part of the rest of her life. As a master.

Her mind was free. She was in the barracks on the way into Po's room. She went in it, and took  
>everything that she needed to sleep. But she did not want to sleep in Po's room. She not was able<br>to sleep in there because she did not want such a wannabe bed to sleep on. A blanket and a pillow  
>where on her tail, as she opened the door of the room opposite of Po's room. She wanted<br>to sleep in her own room. She wanted to sleep, next to her bear.

Snake recognized the steps outside of the room. He needed to hide, fast. He did not change his  
>suit. He still wore the equipment, and the mask. He could imagine, who wanted to enter into this room.<br>He could not show himself Tigress, so he jumped in the wardrobe, to hide between her clothes.

Tigress opened the door. Po was still sleeping in her bed. She felt a warmth in her heart. She slowly  
>moved near the Dragon Warrior. She watched his belly moving. She saw his breathing. She knew,<br>there was a beautiful heart in this body. She already had the chance to listen to its beat.  
>She looked at the lips of him. They were moving, because of the breathing. She remembered, how<br>they nearly connected both of their lips that night of the nightmare, when he turned away from her.  
>Now she knew, to not abuse the situation. The same reason, why she did not want to finally do it in<br>this situation. But she wanted to be near him. That was enough for now. Her bed was big.  
>She could share it with him, and could sleep well. And she would feel the Dragon Warrior near her.<br>A dream, to just sleep near him, although she knew, that Po could not know she was near him.  
>Just, to be near him, was her intention. It didn't matter.<p>

Suddenly Tigress started to undress herself. It was hard, but because of her third paw, her tail, she  
>was able to do this. Snake watched her doing this. He felt the uncomfortable of this situation.<br>And he imagined, what Tigress wanted to do. But he was still nightmare. He could not stop her. Or he  
>should not try to stop her. Tigress was nearly naked. Her upper body was covered with bandages.<br>She wore still her pants, when she suddenly smelt something in her room.

It was not Po, she was smelling. That would be a nice smell. Someone else was in the room, and  
>she could only imagine one scary guy. She stopped her doing, and looked into the wardrobe. Snake<br>knew, she recognized him. He had no chance. But he got a new idea. He already thought that  
>Po was not the only one, he trusted. He wanted to trust Tigress, too. And this was a moment, to tell<br>her the truth, of himself. He wanted to be called Snake. He was not Green, or Nightmare. So he  
>opened the wardrobe, and looked her straight in the eyes. Tigress was shocked, to see the creature<br>with the green mask again.

Tigress: "What are you doing here Nightmare!" _She was very loud, maybe she would yell for help  
>this time<em>, Snake thought. He needed her to be silent. So he answered her, not with his dark voice,  
>and not with his military master Green voice. He was Snake, and he wanted, that she knows, that<br>he is Snake.

Snake: "Sorry for hiding in your room, Tigress."

Tigress heard the different voice. She recognized it within seconds. Suddenly she took a step back.  
>She could not believe it. It was the same voice, she heard in the center of her own built yin yang<br>symbol. It was her new master. She looked at the stranger in disbelief.

Snake: "Don't be afraid ... child."

_Child! He has to be it. But he is Nightmare, too. This is confusing. And this is scary. _Tigress thought.

Snake: "You are here, although I told you, that I didn't want that."

Tigress was angry, she changed into a fighting position. Her undressed upper body did not matter.

Tigress: "You ... YOU! ... Why? First you wanted to nearly rape me and then you become my  
>master and I already wanted to trust you!"<p>

Snake looked at her. He still wore his mask. He was hiding his sadness.

Snake: "I have to apologize, little girl. It is just..."

Tigress: "Don't call me that!"

Snake was hurt. He wanted nothing else than her trust. But he needed a talking with the Dragon  
>Warrior to recognize that. He made such a big mistake.<p>

Snake: "Please, Tigress. I am very sorry about what happened, but It was necessary. I had to  
>figure something out. This is my mission. You are my mission."<p>

Tigress: "What? You're job is raping and intruding? What an evil guy are you?"

Snake: "Please, Tigress!", he slowly moved a paw to his mask, but did not get it off, "I will tell you,  
>I will tell you everything. But please, let me apologize."<p>

This guy already gave her so much. She already trusted him. She respected him, but this was  
>strange. But her anger, and her mind, were not so strong like her new knowledge. Her new feelings<br>for this guy taught her, told her, that she had no choice. She already wanted to trust him.

Tigress: "But why? Why did you do that?"

Snake: "Do you remember? I just wanted to see something on your butt. I did never wanted to rape  
>you. You should know."<p>

Tigress remembered the situation. He was right, he never said something about rape. She imagined  
>that herself, because she was so scared. And she knew about a mark on her backside. Master Shifu<br>said once, that it was some kind of birthmark.

Tigress: "My birthmark." and suddenly she imagined, who this guy was. A birthmark was  
>something to surely identify someone. And he wanted to identify her. This guy had to be the<br>detective, the caretaker mentioned. Like she already thought, as he first appeared.

Tigress: "My family!"

Snake: "You know? Erm ... yes, I am here because of your family."

Tigress: "You know about my family?"

Snake took of his mask. He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back. She saw it again. This  
>love, she could not describe. Snake's face was sad. She looked into his eyes. It was some kind of<br>magic. Snake reached her heart and Tigress reached his heart. They trusted each other. Although  
>the short time, they knew each other. Although the pain, Snake gave her their first meeting.<p>

Snake: "I will tell you, why I am here. Okay."

Tigress: "Master Green ... " Snake raised his hand, she stopped.

Snake: "Please, Green is not my name. It is dangerous to know my real name, but I want you to  
>know it. But never ever call me that in public. Okay?"<p>

Tigress looked at him, and nodded.

Snake: "I am Snake, a pleasure to meet you, Tigress."

Tigress: "So, you are Snake. And what are you doing here?"

Snake: "If I am direct, I could tell you, my order is to protect you."

Tigress: "Protect me?"

Snake: "First, I had to figure out if you are really my target. That is the reason, why I needed to  
>know about the yin yang symbol on your backside."<p>

Tigress: "That's why you wanted to look. To identify me."

Snake: "Yes. And, because of the illness of our furry friend here. I was able to join your group.  
>Master Shifu already knows about my appearance and my reasons."<p>

Tigress: "So, you're here to protect me? That is your mission? ... Snake"

Snake: "Yes, this is my mission. And as your master, I am able to do this. I will protect you, with  
>my life. That is a very old promise I gave your mother."<p>

Tigress: "My mother?"

Snake did not lie. He wanted to tell the truth. And he told the truth with saying, that he cared for  
>Tigress, because of her mother.<p>

Snake: "I knew her, before she gave you birth, Tigress. And I had to promise her, to protect you.  
>I heard about a threat against this valley, and went here, to have the chance, to protect you. I am<br>here because this old promise. I work on my own.", that was a lie, but this would prevent him from  
>difficult questions of Tigress.<p>

Tigress: "So, you're here because the promise ... and you ..." she imagined what this guy was. If  
>he was right, Tigress was able to describe this love, she saw in his eyes. Someone like Snake,<br>was something like a family member. She could not resist it. She rushed right to him.

Snake was stunned. He thought, she would crush him, but suddenly he felt her warm body and  
>her fluffy fur close to his body. She hugged him. Everything in Snake changed. He began to cry.<br>This was the most amazing moment of his life. To hug this girl. To hug the child, he promised to  
>protect. Not any master was responsible for his appearance in this valley. Not Khan, not Sira, not<br>Tigerius. It was his own mind. And he just played with this strong family members of the Tigers of China.

She was hugging him, with her tail, and her body close to him. She released him after she  
>recognized the wet spots on her shoulder. She wanted to tell him, what he was.<p>

Tigress: "You are my godfather. Snake!"

Snake felt, that he was shaking. A godfather. This could describe his feelings. He was something  
>like that. Even Tigerius himself told him once, that he is something like a member of his family,<br>long time ago. Khan and Sira did not know, about the importance of the little spy, he seemed to be.

Snake: "Your godfather ... thank you."

Tigress: "I have to thank you. You've shown me so much, although we knew each other so little.  
>Because of you, I am able to think right. I am not confused anymore because of you. You managed<br>that, you helped me find inner peace. And you are my only real family member. Snake." She hugged  
>him again, she nearly cried like Snake did.<p>

Snake was overwhelmed because of this situation. He loved Tigress, and wanted everything good  
>for her. He surely loved her, like a father would. It was liberating, to finally tell her the truth. This<br>was a good day. So much excitement, he didn't needed to cut himself.

Tigress: "How was she?"

Snake was stunned, he was full of emotions: "She?"

Tigress: "Mother ... Could you tell me something of her?"

Snake: "What should I tell ... she was beautiful ... like her daughter ... she was someone who was  
>able to give everyone a good feeling, just because her presence ... She had so much love in her<br>heart, that nearly everyone fall in love with her ... She even managed, to impress your father, an  
>important guy ... She was something special ... like you."<p>

Tigress was glad to hear something like this. But she compared herself with this description. It  
>was disappointing.<p>

Tigress: "I am nothing like my mother was. I don't have such a love."

Snake: "You're kidding, right? I mean, I had not much time to know you and I already love you. I  
>mean, you have this gift, too. Please, turn around, Tigress."<p>

Tigress turned. She looked at a big creature in a bed. She understood what her godfather told her.  
>He was still the wise cat.<p>

Tigress: "The Dragon Warrior?"

Snake: "Po ... you know him as Po ... like I do ... A golden hearted ... someone, of so much love,  
>that even a bad guy like me recognized it ... And someone, who is beloved by someone else. Look<br>at him. Everything he is now, is because of you."

Tigress: "What? Because of me?"

Snake: "This bear has wisdom. A special wisdom. Something, you are only able to get, if you love  
>someone more than anything else. I only saw this strength once. That was your father. And only,<br>because he was beloved by your mother. And the Dragon Warrior, Po, is beloved by you."

Tigress felt the warmth in her body again. This bear was someone special for her. She even wanted  
>to share her bed with him. She wanted to sleep on his side. She loved this bear. But there were<br>duties. Even if it has to be hidden. She was not able to not love him. And her new beloved  
>Godfather told her the same. He understood her, although the short time.<p>

Snake: "It could be possible, to do anything to get this relationship to work. Even if it has to be a hidden one."

Tigress: "Yes ... I love him ..."

Snake knew it. He jumped away from her. It was very late at night, and he already got her trust, and  
>trusted her. He wanted to let her alone. Her feelings for the Dragon Warrior were so real, that he<br>had to leave her alone, with her beloved bear. So he went to the door.

Tigress: "Wait, Snake, I have so many questions!"

Snake: "I will be there, Tigress. I mean, for the rest of my life, I will be near you, and protect you.  
>We will have time to talk, but now, you need some sleep."<p>

Tigress: "I ... yes Master."

Snake: "And I have to promise you something, because of Po and you. Before I go."

Tigress: "What? You'll promise me something?"

Snake: "Yes, my little girl," and Tigress was happy to hear that he mentioned her as his little girl.  
>She wanted to be his little girl. But she thought, that Master Shifu should be the one who told that.<br>Snake was her Godfather. And this was good.

Snake: "I will try everything, so this relationship will work one day. Everything!"

Tigress: "Thank you ..." It was an honest thank you. She was grateful for Snake. Than,  
>suddenly, Snake went away, and closed the door behind him.<p>

Tigress undress herself completely. She did not needed pants to sleep. She was very careful to climb  
>over the bear, to get to the space were she could sleep. She stopped for a second, when she sat on<br>the big belly of him. She moved her head close to him. She turned it, and pushed her ear to his  
>chest. She wanted to hear it again. To hear, the beat of this golden heart. This was a happy day in<br>her life. She found her inner peace. She found her Godfather. And finally she can sleep on the side  
>of her beloved Po, although she knew, that he was not able to recognize it. She went on his side,<br>after she listened to his beat. She watched him sleep for half the night, before she fell  
>asleep by herself. This will be her secret.<p>

* * *

><p>Yet, what she didn't know, was that her soul was a bright light. And even though the Dragon Warrior<br>was not awake, he was able to recognize her presence. This could be his secret, like Tigress thought  
>with her sleeping next to him. He saw it. The brightest light of the world was next to him. Although he<br>slept the whole day, this was not only a really happy day for Tigress and Snake but for Po as well.


	26. Master Moon: Kung Fu will survive

My 25th chapter. Because of a tip of a good friend, I've decided to update this chapter at night (my time). So you all Americans have the possibility to read at your prime time. And to finally recognize this story.

And yay, *victory pose* 20 people have my story in their favorite list. So there at least 20 °real° people who like my work^^, besides of fifteen thousand hits (the whole time this story is published: a month), this is awesome.

If you want art with words, please read LTspade's last comments for chapter 21 and 24. I don't know many people who are able to describe a simple story in such a way. I was stunned several times to read his reviews and have to thank him. Incredible.

Don't be shy guys. Tell me what you think about my story, and what you want to know, or to read in the future. I know, there comments that stunned even me, but a simple _nice_ or _what a sh**_ is also a comment. I would prefer any reviews. Be honest^^ Not everyone needs to be such brilliant like LTspade is (a philosopher, simply awesome guy!). Or Crazy like crazy jaky (lol). Just tell me. And now, my normal request:

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Moon: Kung Fu will survive<strong>

Snake couldn't sleep. Because of his illness, it was just not possible to sleep or to rest without  
>dieing. He never had the chance to dream. So, he had much time to think and to train. His whole<br>life was a stringing together of moments. From very dark moments, to bad moments, to crazy  
>moments and now a new experience found the way into his life. They were like, good moments<br>that made him feel warm.

Since the death of Jiao, his whole life changed, and his heart filled with bitterness. It was the  
>end of his biggest friendship he ever had. Tigress mother was someone special to him, not only for<br>her husband Tigerius. Snake was someone important in the former life of the Emperor. But after  
>the death of this light in their life, everything changed. Tigerius became sad within, for the rest of<br>his life. And with his change, Snake had no other chance then do the same.

He knew, that the Emperor was not bad. Once he was a guy full of love. But sometimes,  
>someone is just not able to love again this way. A part of the Emperor died that night,<br>where he had to give away his daughter. And something died in Snake too. But now,  
>the almost forgotten love, he carried in the deep of his soul, reached the surface again.<p>

Snake was his own Master. Only one guy, could be described as his mentor. And this was still his  
>blood brother Tigerius, the Emperor himself. If he could say that someone was his Master, then it<br>would be Tigerius, the white crawl. Both of them were sharing their saddest moment together. It  
>was the moment, the new darkness of his life was born. And the brightest light of the past was dead.<br>There, they both made their promise. To protect this child from anything horrible. They shared their  
>blood, to complete this unbreakable promise. That made them, brothers. Yes, Snake was a family<br>member of the Emperor. He was surely the godfather of Tigress. Tigerius's and Jiao's child.

The Tiger Family of the Emperor was in worse condition. The ruthlessness of the crawls and the duties  
>of the Emperors would destroy everyone in time, like the erosion in the soul of Tigerius, who got<br>depressed and sometimes cruel. So they made a decision. They wanted to make it possible for the  
>child, to find peace. So they had no chance, but to give her away.<p>

Snake was a servant for the Emperor since his own birth. He shared the same day of  
>his birth with the Emperor, and Snake was chosen, like two others, to be the companions of<br>the future Emperor. After the appearance of the Dragon Warrior, Snake had the chance to  
>talk with the Emperor.<p>

It was the time, when Tigerius remembered his own love, and saw the love of Snake to his child.  
>And there, he made Snake his own master. He gave him freedom. And Snake was able to<br>accomplish his promise. This was the last mission he ever got from his Master: _Do, what you think  
>you have to do.<em>

And he had done it, with telling Tigress who he was. With having the opportunity to protect her.  
>And with giving his °Ring of the First° to the real Dragon Warrior. He was happy.<p>

But this was dangerous for his life. His heart needed some kind of sadness and stress, to simply  
>continue to beat. Maybe he could be happy, but for what price? He could never find inner peace<br>without ending his life. But he took step by step, with becoming the godfather of Tigress. And his  
>wanting to find friends. He did not want to, but he had to be evil ... sometimes. To survive.<p>

* * *

><p>Master Shifu was still buried in thoughts while in the °Hall of Warriors°. Because of the<br>information, the new Master Green gave him, was he studying everyday. He lost his sense of  
>time. He was reading everything that the big archive of scrolls gave him. It could be like a life challenge,<br>to learn everything, but he wanted to get any information possible before the threat appeared.

Snake told him about their possible mission. They did not know, that the Dragon Warrior lived in  
>this valley. But they knew, that masters of Kung Fu and the Jade palace were the breeding ground of<br>future Kung Fu masters. And all of the canines were scared because of these Kung Fu masters. So  
>they decided to vanquish everything in the valley. To emphasize, that Kung fu is no threat for China.<br>They were scared because of Kung Fu. That was the reason, why they acted. Master Shifu believed  
>him. He was a detective of the Emperor himself. So his job was to know many things about this.<p>

Master Green told something about a harbinger of this threat. If it appeared, the end would be near.  
>And then, there was no option, than fleeing. Master Shifu was not satisfied to let everything behind<br>him, but if someone like Master Green had such an opinion, this could be really their last option.  
>But he also knew, that people like Po, would fight and try to defend the valley. But they needed<br>help.

Suddenly, someone was knocking at the wall, to get the attention of the old Grandmaster of Kung  
>fu. It was an old friend of Master Shifu. And it was an important ally. Crane's mission was<br>accomplished. He found the right canines to deliver the message. It was nearly sunrise as he  
>appeared.<p>

Shifu: "Welcome, my old friend. I see I can count on you."

Stranger: "It would be an honor, to help my old friend."

The stranger was walking near Shifu. Both were shaking hands.

Shifu: "Do you have enough helpers for the mission?"

Stranger: "I've brought the most of my pack. They are very excited to do something like this."

Shifu: "That is very good. We need many paws to carry everything to the safe place."

Stranger: "I've already talked with my family. Although we are the threat, the °First pack° will  
>support you. I am one of their most important members. Most of them will listen to me. We need<br>to save Kung fu from our silly brothers and sisters."

Shifu: "You're right. Most people are just following orders of their scared leaders. How many,  
>will try to vanquish this valley? I mean, how many enemies are in this army, Master Moon?"<p>

Master Moon reached the small light of the candles Shifu used to read. He was carrying his weapon  
>of choice, a Bo. He was Master of the Wolf style, and was near the valley as he got a message of<br>Master Shifu, to help rescuing Kung fu.

Moon: "erm ... Master Shifu, believe me. I've only heard rumors, but if only one percent will appear  
>in this valley, the furious five have to fight the Battle of the Weeping River again."<p>

Master Shifu was shocked. The Battle of the Weeping River was the reason, why the furious five  
>were so famous. They were outnumbered a thousand to one, and were victorious. But this was<br>not a skilled army, they fought. It were bandits and raiders, simply unorganized criminals. And now,  
>if only one percent would appear, the numbers would be the same. If Moon was right, there was<br>surely only one option: fleeing.

Shifu: "Are you serious? I mean, you just said that half a million canines will go to destroy this  
>valley? So many people?"<p>

Moon: "These are only rumors. But I know, that the monkeys already joined them, and they will  
>recruit every canine on their way. They not only want to vanquish this valley. They want to vanquish<br>everything of Kung fu. After that, they will hunt the Masters. They will rush into Gongmen city, as  
>well, and they will destroy everything. But I promise you, Master Shifu. Kung Fu will survive!"<p>

Shifu: "We need first to warn the masters. I hope this is a good plan."

Although, both of this guys were Masters of Kung Fu, someone was able to join this conversation  
>without being recognized. A small creature, still in a fighting suit sneaked right behind Master<br>Moon. Suddenly Snake raised his arm and tipped his shoulder. The master of the wolf style turned  
>immediately and stroked with his Bo into the air. Snake appeared next to him and grabbed his arm.<p>

Snake: "Nice way to say hello."

Master Moon did not know who this guy was. He was a little bit scared that he avoided his attack  
>so easy.<p>

Moon: "And with whom I have the honor?"

Shifu: "My old friend, this is Master Green. He is not a Master of Kung fu, but he is an incredible  
>Warrior and very good ally. He will surely help us."<p>

Moon: "A pleasure to meet you. Master Green."

Green: "The pleasure is mine, Master Moon."

Moon was confused. He did not told his name but this cat knew it. Snake was a master of  
>recognizing.<p>

Green: "So, the threat is really big. What is your plan, Master Shifu. I mean, you wanted to do  
>something with these items and the scrolls of Kung Fu?"<p>

Shifu: "You're right. The plan is very simple. We use this day, to give everything to Master Moon,  
>and his pack."<p>

Green: "Do you really think a canine could protect the secrets of the arts of fighting." Shifu and  
>Moon recognized the undertone of Snake. They recognized that Master Green was not liking<br>canines.

Moon: "Master Green, I think that you can trust someone like me. I am nothing like my brothers  
>and sisters. I will support Kung Fu."<p>

Snake: "But you are still a canine. So, a possible enemy."

Shifu: "Master Green, I trust him. He will protect our items and scrolls very carefully. Don't be  
>afraid."<p>

Snake: "Sorry, Master Shifu. If you trust him, I will trust him, too. So, how can we get rid of this  
>problem quickly?" He glanced at Moon. Moon felt uncomfortable. He knew, he should not<br>challenge this guy.

Moon: "My pack is here, they have many sacks and bags to carry much things. But because of the  
>amount of things we need to carry, I think we need to take two trips."<p>

Green: "Is it possible to know the place, were we will find this knowledge again?"

Moon: "I would tell you, but I don't trust you."

Snake got angry. He needed to get angry. He felt life back again in his body. To many good  
>emotions were weaken his body. He felt strength back, by looking at this wolf.<p>

Snake: "So, you don't trust me.", he turned, showing him his back, "and I don't trust you ... Master  
>Shifu, could it be possible to get the information of this guy, or did I need to hurt him."<p>

Master Shifu was shocked. Master Green never showed something like disliking or hate against  
>others. He was very friendly, but there was something in this guy, that scared Master Shifu now.<br>But he was an ally. And Master Shifu wanted to trust him.

Shifu: "Please, Master Green. I am sorry for such a dishonorable behavior of Master Moon."

Snake recognized as Master Moon tried to disagree, but Shifu managed to tell him with his hand,  
>to give up such an argument. Shifu knew, that even the Master of the canine Style was no match<br>for someone like Green. Snake was disappointed. He hoped for a little bit action. Breaking  
>someones paw or cutting off an ear. But he recognized Master Shifu. He had to control himself,<br>although he hated every canine.

Green: "I am sorry, Master Shifu. I just need information, as an friend. I thought I would be  
>welcomed by every Master of Kung Fu. I just want to help, but I was too blunt. Sorry for being<br>the dishonorable guy here."

Moon: "Apology accepted."

Snake was still turned away from the canine. He was not able to look at him. He could not resist to  
>cut of his tongue if he looked him in the eyes. So he just looked away. Shifu recognized the strange<br>behavior of master Green. Something happened in the past, he imagined. Something, that master  
>Green had the reason to hate wolves.<p>

Shifu: "Everything is okay now, right? Then, please answer his question, Master Moon."

Moon was not very happy, but he had no choice. Master Shifu trusted him, so he had to trust  
>Master Shifu's perception.<p>

Moon: "We will bring everything important of this palace to a village in the mountains first. And  
>after some time, I will try to carry everything to °Wolves Cave°."<p>

Snake: "No way! Not to °Wolves Cave°. Everything will be destroyed there! The °First Pack° will  
>destroy everything."<p>

Moon: "I am a member of the °First Pack°."

Suddenly Snake turned. He pulled his sword off and jumped close to the Master of the Wolf style.  
>His sword near his throat. He looked him straight to the eyes. He was so incredible fast, that Moon<br>was not able to move a muscle. Master Shifu was shocked, and looked at master Green. So much  
>hate. He needed to stop this.<p>

Shifu: "Green, focus. He is a friend, don't hurt our friends!"

Snake was full of anger. He could not resist it, as he said.

Snake: "I will be watching you!", and he pushed his sword a little. A very small cut appeared on the  
>neck of Moon. Moon was shocked.<p>

Snake: "I warn you. If you are a traitor, which is what I think you are, you will curse the day you  
>first met me. This is a promise. May nightmares follow you, if you simply think about betrayal. I<br>promise with my blood." as he cut himself into his arm. He pushed both blooding injuries together.

This was an unbreakable promise. The highest someone could give another one. Shifu was  
>impressed, and sure, that master Green was not kidding. He would kill Moon, if he betrayed him.<br>He was glad to know, that he can trust master Moon. Master Green was a wise guy. He managed to  
>scare this canine because he didn't trust him. And because of his hate against wolves, he simply<br>give a blood promise. Master Green was a very serious Warrior. Like someone from the very old  
>school. Shifu could not imagine someone with more honor, besides Master Oogway.<p>

Moon was scared. This small cat shows reflexes with incredible speed. He was surely a very good  
>warrior. He did not wanted such an enemy.<p>

Moon: "I will not betray ... you can trust me."

Snake: "We'll see."

Shifu: "That was a little bit strange, but I understand your motives, Master Green."

Moon: "Can we start our work, I mean, the village is half a day away. We need every second."

Shifu: "You are right. We need to rescue our written wisdoms. So, please, begin your work. Master  
>Green: you need to wake up the students. I hope you'll train them again today."<p>

The sun was raising. Shifu was right, he wanted to wake up the furious five. The scared Moon  
>walked away to contact his pack and start to bring everything to safety. The two Masters were<br>on their way to the sleeping barracks. Master Shifu was still impressed of the old methods Master  
>Green used to show his honor. This was rare. Master Green was really a Master of the old fightings<br>before Kung Fu appeared in China. Shifu was happy, to know this guy as an ally, and nearly as a  
>friend of Kung Fu. Even Master Shifu could learn from him.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress woke up. It was a the normal time she always woke up. She did not slept well. She slept<br>incredibly well. Although she did not sleep very long, she could not imagine a better feeling after  
>her slumber. She was dreaming, right after she fall asleep last night. There was light everywhere.<br>Something special was happening. No one else but her beloved Po was there. In the middle of the  
>light. He was the light.<p>

She was cured, and was able to use her paws. She slowly went close to him. They looked in each  
>others eyes. This dream was so real, that Tigress felt every feeling she ever had. It was like music.<br>Music played with the beat of both their hearts. She wanted to touch him, and he wanted to touch  
>her. But they were not able to reach each other. It was some kind of invisible wall between them.<br>They were looking into each other's eyes. And Po did nothing more than smile in her direction.

Magic, that would describe this wonderful dream. She saw him smiling, and could not resist, to smile  
>herself. Suddenly, the wall changed. It was soft, but still many inches wide. They still could not touch<br>each other. The music was still playing as suddenly a new person appeared next to Po.

It was Snake. Her new family member. Her godfather. He looked at her, on the side of Po, and smiled,  
>too. Incredible emotions were flowing into her. Something so wonderful, that she believed to that she<br>was really crying in her bed. Looking at the two people, who seemed to be the most important ones  
>of her life. Both smiled to her, as Snake suddenly waved his sword. The barrier between Po and her<br>broke, with the help of Snake, her Godfather.

Snake watched them, when they were able to touch each other. It was only a dream, but it seemed  
>so real, that Tigress surely felt his paws on her ones. Po did not hug her, and she did not hug him.<br>Although she wanted it. But the music, was doing something else. It was so full of passion, that  
>the Dragon Warrior took her, and started to look her in the eyes. She remembered An, and his<br>dancing with the figures. How wonderful, she thought there, this could be so incredible to just  
>dance.<p>

Then, it happened. Po surely started to move. The music of their hearts were incredible loud. It was  
>just a dream, but it was so real, to dance with him. She felt everything. Love could not describe the<br>feelings. They were dancing, and Snake, her new beloved godfather was watching them. She was  
>so happy, then she suddenly awoke from this dream.<p>

It was just a dream, but it was so full of passion, so incredibly real, that she woke up and looked  
>at Po. She had the feeling, that although it should not be possible, that this bear was responsible for<br>that. But it was just a dream ... a wonderful dream ... she watched him. Sleeping.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a gong appeared. Tigress was still in her bed and watched Po as she realized that she had<br>to already be prepared for the day. She was shocked and tried to move quickly. She dressed herself  
>very fast, but listened to the furious three who already greeted Master Green. It was embarrassing.<p>

Green: "So, everyone, break°fast°. And I mean, fast!"

Viper: "But, where is Tig-"

She stopped, because of the look of Master Green.

Green: "Did no one understand me? _(Am I speaking Chinese?) _Go!"

Tigress was prepared for the day. The door of her room opened, slowly. Snake walked in.  
>Tigress was happy to see him.<p>

Tigress: "Snake!"

Snake looked at her.

Snake: "Only in private. I am still master Green, you know."

Tigress: "Sorry Master Green."

Snake smiled towards her.

Snake: "Like you already heard, you have to eat your breakfast. I want to train you all again."

Snake turned, but before he started to went away, he had to say something.

Snake: "I hope you enjoyed this night. Maybe this was the last time to just °sleep° next to Po."

Tigress was embarrassed. She could imagine, what Snake meant. This was a weird thinking.

Tigress: "Will he awake today?"

Snake: "Maybe ... I can't promise." as he suddenly disappeared. Good news for Tigress ... But what  
>should she do when he awakes? She did not know and thought about that when she walked to the<br>dinning room to eat her breakfast. This day could be wonderful, like the day yesterday. She started  
>it with this incredible dream. And this day had potential. If Po would wake up.<p>

* * *

><p>Po was sleeping, but that didn't mean, that his soul was not able to see. He could describe it as a<br>dream, when the bright light appeared. It was like a change. His subconscious mind brought him a  
>beautiful dream. He saw Tigress, and everything he ever felt for her appeared in him. He loved her,<br>and this was a dream. He was able to show her. He wanted to touch her. But it was not possible.

An invisible wall was between them. Suddenly a new friend appeared. Everyone was smiling.  
>Tigress was crying. Snake managed to destroy the wall. And he finally was able to touch her. To<br>show in this dream of him his love. He started to dance, to the music of their hearts. He was happy.

What he didn't knew: that even sleeping next to someone, could manage something so beautiful.  
>Their souls were meeting outside of their bodies. It was Po, the real Po. And it was Tigress, the<br>real Tigress. They surely shared the same dream. They were already connected with each other.  
>Their souls were able to walk out of their bodies, to find the other one. This was love. They surely<br>were soul-mates.


	27. The evacuation

My 26th chapter.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The evacuation<strong>

Training. Most of their life, the furious five were training. They learned many things about fighting  
>and lived as warriors. All of them lived to protect others. This was their duty. They needed to be<br>able to protect. But this time, they would not be able to protect themselves if they stayed and tried  
>to fight.<p>

Snake knew, that the threat was too large for them to succeed, even invincible. Not only was the  
>quantity of this army was too much, also strong warriors were leading them into battle. Maybe<br>some people, who could really be dangerous. But his biggest fear, was that someone of his former  
>life could appear. People, who once were allies of him could become enemies.<p>

He knew about Khan's plans to destroy the Dragon Warrior, although this information was a  
>hidden one. It was not a possibility, it was a fact, that he would send some of his strongest<br>Warriors for this mission. Destroying Kung Fu was one part, but getting rid of the Dragon Warrior  
>was the main goal. He had to do this secretly. He had allies who Snake feared. As the official heir<br>of the throne, he had his own super servants. He had his own Paw. He had crawls. His personal  
>future Crawls. This could be a big problem.<p>

Snake needed to tell the furious five, about this problem. He had to convince all of them, that  
>fleeing was the only option. He did not know where they could go, but they needed to leave this<br>valley.

Everyone was to sparring. Only Snake thought about this problem. After he saw that Master Shifu  
>understood him and tried to save the secrets of Kung Fu, he recognized his first victory. But Kung<br>Fu was not the only thing that needed to be rescued. Snake was afraid of the life of his friends. And  
>of his godchild.<p>

He watched, how Crane tried to hit Tigress with one of his wooden knifes. But Tigress moved very  
>differently, as she deflected the thrown wood. The others recognized this special way of moving.<br>Tigress felt different within herself. It was like her body was a feather. She was light, and everything  
>was so easy. She had fun with moving her new found body. Her mind was not fixed on anything.<br>All her moves were so consistent, that everyone, besides Snake, remembered were they saw this  
>before. She moved a little bit like a big friend they knew. She moved like Po when he found inner<br>peace.

Green: "Very nice, Tigress. Great reflexes."

Tigress gladly heard this and responded: "Thank you ... Master."

Crane: "When did you learned that? This was so ... wow."

Tigress: "I don't know ... It just happened."

Green: "Very nice, students ..." he raised his arm to signalize break time. Everyone stopped  
>their sparring, besides Mantis, who started to run thorough the hall. Ordered by master Green.<br>Mantis was not allowed to rest. "But we won't train this morning ... and not this evening."

His students were confused. Was not preparing for the enemy their biggest objective?

Green: "I haven't talked with master Shifu about this, but I already know, that he would do the  
>same. I've just decided to inform you about this now."<p>

Viper looked at her Master. She knew, his reactions about certain things. He taught her to  
>recognize every little muscle in the face. She saw fear in Master Green. He was very serious<br>with his actions and words.

Viper: "Is something bothering you, Green.", Viper was allowed to call him Green, not Master,  
>because of the time they shared together. Snake was impressed that Viper already was able to read<br>him. _She is an exceptional talent. Master Shifu knew about this serpent. _Snake thought.

Snake: "Yes, my pupil. It is about the threat, which seems to be fatal. I am afraid that this could  
>be our end."<p>

Tigress wanted to call him Snake, but she remembered, that her godfather did not wanted that.  
>Tigress: "Master. What should we do. You talk like you already have a plan."<p>

Snake: "Maybe you already recognized the presence of master Moon and his pack. If not, now you  
>know."<p>

Crane: "The message! It was for a guy named Moon. I didn't know he is a Master."

Snake: "Normally he is only called the master of the Wolf style."

Mantis was walking on one position, he did not stopped moving, but he was able to join this  
>conversation with staying in the same place.<p>

Mantis: "This is good, isn't it? Another Master to help us."

Snake: "It would be, but he is here because of the plan of Master Shifu, to save the secrets of Kung  
>Fu."<p>

Crane: "The secrets? You mean the °Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu°?"

Snake: "Not only ... Master Moon will take everything possible of Kung Fu from this place. Not only  
>the scrolls. Every artifact in the °Hall of Warriors°."<p>

Crane: "He will take them? What does this mean?"

Snake: "It is very easy, my friend. It means that they aren't save here. Because of our enemies.  
>Yet, their target is not the Dragon Warrior."<p>

Confusion again. Snake recognized it.

Snake: "How would they know that they will find the Dragon Warrior here. I mean, the valley of  
>peace is famous all over China because it is the birth place of Kung Fu. The Dragon Warrior is only<br>a rumor, although there existed two others in the past." Snake knew of that, because of his ring  
>that he possessed before, and gave Po. It was the soul of the first, and Po was the third, because<br>of the full prophecy.

Snake: "They come to destroy Kung Fu, not to kill Po. They want to destroy this valley. They  
>want to destroy every secret of this art form. And they are a force, not even all of us together<br>are able to fight against it. So, Master Shifu decided to rescue these secrets, by taking it away  
>and hiding it. With the help of Moon."<p>

Viper: "Master Shifu thinks that we need to take everything away? That we need to hide our secrets?"

Snake: "Yes, with the help of Master Moon. We need to rescue Kung Fu with hiding... Everything."

Tigress looked into the face of Snake. She was able to recognize the look in his eyes. After she  
>opened her heart, she was able to see his love. He cared about them. That was the<br>reason why he was frightened. She imagined, what he wanted. And she wanted to follow him.

Tigress: "So ... Master. Do you mean we have to hide? We have to flee? We have to give up before  
>something seriously happens?"<p>

Snake: "Yes ... my child ... this is exactly what I wanted to say. We need to act, before something  
>horrible happens."<p>

Viper was the first, who had something bothering her mind. But Snake was prepared for this question.  
>It was the reason, why they can't train this day.<p>

Viper: "But what is with the people? We can't just flee from this wannabe threat. We are their  
>protectors! We can't give up."<p>

Snake: "Yes. So, you want to stay? But I promise you. We'll not survive if we do."

He glanced at Tigress. It was a kind of warning and Tigress understood.

Suddenly Snake rushed into Tigress. His fist in front of him. He wanted to show the weakness of  
>their strongest friend. So he wanted to do the same thing he did last time when he introduced himself.<br>He threw his knife to her, but this time the was a different outcome.

He was in the air, when suddenly, a tail appeared in front of his view. Snake needed to avoid being hit  
>because the fast reaction by Tigress's tail. Then suddenly her feet were close to his head. But he was<br>not a bad warrior, just a little bit surprised as he used his own tail to grab her feet and to use her  
>own power against herself. With the momentum of her moved feet and his fast reaction time he managed<br>to turn her around and grab her tail to throw her against the wall. But Tigress managed to turn her body  
>and use her feet to jump off the wall gracefully. In doing so, she was able to get back into a fighting<br>position, right in front of Snake.

Everyone was shocked. Tigress avoided an attack of their master Green. Snake looked her in the  
>eyes. He was very proud of her. He did not expect that some of these warriors were able to avoid<br>one of his attacks, besides the Dragon Warrior, who already did that. As he continue to look into her  
>eyes, he saw something. He saw her father, Tigerius, in her. This strength, which suddenly appeared.<br>Golden eyes, red glowing. She was strong, but still not strong enough to fight against this threat.  
>She could get hurt ...<p>

Snake: "I am surprised, that you avoided my attack, my little girl.", the others where confused about  
>why he called her this, but they knew, that Tigress was polite in front of master Green.<p>

Tigress: "I didn't know I was able to do this myself."

Snake: "But surely, I am just one opponent. If thousands are coming at you, not one of you will be  
>able to do this." Tigress managed to confuse him. His plan to show the weakness failed. So he had<br>to appeal on their rationality.

Mantis: "We already manged fights where we were outnumbered thousand to one. I mean, everyone  
>knows about the °Battle of the Weeping River°."<p>

Snake: "This is nothing like this battle, Mantis. These enemies are trained. Most of them are soldiers.  
>And there are some threats that you have never faced before. Don't forget, it is China against Kung Fu.<br>And China is very big."

Mantis: "How many people would it take vanquish us? We are the furious five ... erm ... four!"

Snake: "What if it was half a million? And nearly thousand of them are nearly skilled like me." _  
>If I would sleep ... I would surely be dead ... haha ... a joke I don't tell them ...<em>Snake thought.

The furious five were shocked again. So many enemies would surely be a problem.

Tigress: "So, we have no other option than fleeing ... this is horrible ... we need to do something."

Snake: "Like Tigress already mentioned, we can't go without doing something. And like how Master  
>Shifu wanted to bring everything important to safety, we need to do the same."<p>

Viper: "What do you mean?"

Snake: "Very simple, the reason why we will not train tomorrow: We need to flee. Or better, we  
>need to help everyone in this valley to flee. We need to go to every village and inform them about<br>the necessity of evacuating. This valley has to be empty, when the enemy appears."

Crane: "Are you sure? I mean, it is not easy to evacuate the valley."

Tigress: "We can do this!" everyone was surprised. Tigress was enthusiastic about this, "we  
>already evacuated this valley once. It will not be difficult to do it again."<p>

Snake: "So, you'll do this? You will flee?"

Tigress: "I didn't said that ... this is still our home °Green°, I just said, that we could protect the  
>people with evacuating them."<p>

Green: "Okay ... I can accept that ...", _I will find a way to rescue these warriors, even if they  
>want to stay <em>he thought, "so, we have work to do. Everyone knows the mission, this valley has  
>to be empty in nearly three days. So, go and do your job!", <em>three days...they surely would not have<br>more time. And only if I was right._ He thought again.

Crane: "Erm ... where should they all go?"

Snake: "This is, indeed, a very good question. And I don't have an answer."

Crane: "With the evacuation of Tai Lung's assault, most were just going to some of the villages  
>around. But this could be dangerous, too."<p>

Snake: "And cities around with the connection to the Masters of Kung Fu, are in danger, too.  
>They will have to flee as well, especially if message of the valley of peace being destroyed appeared."<p>

Crane: "Yeah, but we need safe places."

Snake: "I would say, every village away more than two days walk will be safe."

Crane: "Two days is quite a long journey."

Snake: "They have to, if they want to survive. Cities without masters of Kung Fu are safe, too. We  
>have many big cities, nearly four or five days away."<p>

Crane: "This could really be difficult to convince the people to go this far away from their homes."

Snake: "The answer is simple: Their home will surely be destroyed, with everything near them,  
>and inside them. Every child and elder would surely die, if they stayed. What is better? Try to<br>defend, causing you to betray your duty to protect your families and everyone you care for, and  
>DIE! Or just give up and flee to survive. It is possible, to flee, and still live a good life somewhere<br>else. This will not be a home, when the time comes."

Everyone nodded.

Snake: "You have also have a duty. To protect these people. Even to protect them from their  
>stubbornness.", he then looked at Tigress, like Viper did "Maybe we'll get help from master Moon<br>and his pack to help the people going. But now, they needed to informed. So go now ... I don't  
>want any rest until the last inhabitant of this valley knows about this threat."<p>

The furious four started their new mission. Although Master Shifu did not make the order, everyone  
>went into the direction of the village, to rescue the people. Besides Tigress, who appeared in the<br>door, after everyone disappeared. Snake glanced at her.

Tigress: "Are you sure about this, Snake?"

Snake: "Please, Tigress ... You know, I just care about you all ... I am serious."

Tigress: "Then ... I just wanted to tell you ... I will follow you, Snake."

Snake: "It is very kind of you, Tigress. And by the way, your actions during our little spar were very  
>impressive. I underestimated you. And I am sorry because of that."<p>

Tigress: "You don't need to apologize."

Snake: "Good luck, Tigress."

She disappeared.

* * *

><p>Snake talked with Master Shifu about his plan. Master Shifu was not surprised, that someone like<br>master Green would act this way. He had this idea on himself, but he wanted to wait. Most  
>people of this valley had a job, and lives. They were invested in their homes and the place they lived.<br>It was difficult to evacuate them or to convince all of them to leave. It was still not a proven threat.  
>Most people haven't heard anything about it.<p>

Shifu wanted to wait because of the harbinger, Master Green mentioned. It would be more efficient.  
>But it was okay, if they started now. With the appearance of a full pack of wolves who supported them,<br>it could be easier to help the villagers. The next day, would be a day of the walking. Master Shifu  
>wondered if there was another possible way. It was like giving up everything in this valley. And it was<br>not only the people, or the secrets of Kung Fu, what he thought of. The old palace could be destroyed.  
>The pool of sacred tears could vanish. The sacred peach tree could be burned to the ground. It was<br>such a horrible thought. But master Green thought this is the best, so, Master Shifu trusted his suggestion.

Snake wanted to help the furious four to do their job. So he followed them to see what he could do.  
>He found Viper, who was at the hospital. The injured needed some special help, if they wanted to flee.<br>They needed to take their time with them though, so they would not hurt the patients even more.  
>He told the healers that all of them didn't need to leave. It was more important to cure people in the valley,<br>than fleeing. Yet, still some healers needed to go with the evacuated just in case. The rest needed to  
>stay with the handicapped and seriously injured. He brought home the message, that as long as people<br>were in this village, there would be healers needed, and a place for the patients to be taken care of.  
>Even an army, would not fight against sick and injured. This was against the rules of the war. And if there<br>was simply something called °honor°. The leaders of the enemy believed in this, and that could prevent  
>them destroying this place. Viper was glad, that the wise master Green appeared. She began, to care for<br>him more. He gave comfort during this chaotic moment. With every minute he was her personal teacher.  
>She gained more trust in him.<p>

Snake then spotted Mantis and Crane at the noodle shop. He gave them orders to inform the villages  
>further away. Mantis started running. This was what he was training for. So, he was a fast guy. And this<br>fast guy, had to inform the people far away. Crane was still a bird. So he had wings and was able to fly  
>and save time. Even Crane knew, that he had to inform those villages as well. This was their mission.<br>Villages that were one day away, they were able to reach them in half a day. They would be back at night  
>easily.<p>

He then thought about Tigress and where she would go. Snake felt his heart. Then it hit him. He knew  
>where she would go, and who she would inform and try to rescue first. First he had to go in the noodle<br>shop for his brilliant little plan. It was some kind of fan shop too. He was surprised to figure out that this  
>was the famous noodle shop Po worked before he got the title of the Dragon Warrior. If so, then the owner<br>had to be his adoptive father. _This would be an honor, to buy an action figure of Po._ Snake thought.  
>Not for himself, it was for a promise that Tigress gave a young monkey named An. He talked with mister Ping,<br>which was a very odd experience to say the least. Besides the stories about the Dragon Warrior, he only  
>talked about noodles. It was difficult, even for Snake, to not buy some noodles instead of an action figure.<br>Yet, after the conversation he stuck with the plan, with the figure in his hand.

Snake rushed towards the orphanage. This place would be difficult to evacuate. Besides the caretaker,  
>this place needed many helpers to be evacuated. Not only that, like an hospital, the place<br>of the healers, the inhabitants needed more time to take such a big journey since they were children.  
>Tigress can inform them of the threat, but it would be difficult to evacuate without help. This was a job<br>for Moon's wolf pack. But Snake had a bad feeling because of that. He found her near the front gate.  
>She did not enter it, yet. He was happy, to see her there, to help her. So he jumped next to her.<br>She was confused to see him.

Tigress: "Master Green?"

Snake: "Hey, Tigress ... do you want to go in?"

Tigress: "Erm ... yes?"

Snake: "So, with me, your problem is solved."

Tigress: "What problem. I mean, I wanted to go in ... but-"  
>Snake: "But you are waiting for something? You are afraid, because you promised a little monkey<br>something, didn't ya?", as he threw his small wooden action figure of the Dragon Warrior to Tigress.  
>She caught it with her foot.<p>

Tigress was surprised. How did this guy know? It was only the third day since they met. And she had  
>the feeling of knowing him all her life. A real godfather. She wanted to thank him, but Snake disappeared<br>as fast, as he appeared. Tigress was able to go in. But something happened.

Suddenly, she felt a warmth in her body again. Was it the thinking of her Po? Is he awake? Maybe ...  
>She was happy as she entered the orphanage.<p>

Snake felt something, too. He could not describe it. It was like an instinct. He needed to go home ...  
>he never would call that palace home ... but he thought about it. What is a home? It is the place,<br>were you felt the most comfortable, because of the people who are there for you? Is it the place  
>you care for? There are people, who call a house home ... There are people, who call their village home<br>... People, who call there country home ... and even people, who call this whole planet their home.  
>What was is a home?<p>

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he continued to move forward. All he knew is that somebody  
>might be awake. A big panda. His new friend... and he had to get there soon...<p> 


	28. Freedom

My 27th chapter.

Erm ... just read it ...  
>and if you want, review it.^^<p>

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

He was in the barracks, and he heard noises. Someone was there, and he was loud. Snake could  
>imagine who this was. He slowly went near the kitchen, with the door missing. The noises of a big<br>guy smacking and gulping was heard. He wanted to look. So he tried to move through the door,  
>when suddenly, a big pan was thrown right to him. It was difficult to deflect it, but Snake managed<br>to jump over it. He was right with his thoughts. A big fluffy bear was sitting in one of the corners of  
>the dinning room, and ate everything: Vegetables, fruits, cold noodles, even cookies.<p>

Snake: "I was right, you are hungry."

Po didn't recognize who was speaking, he was busy with gobbling the food. So he needed to  
>answer with a full mouth.<p>

Po: "Hungry? Hungry is not a word! I die of hunger! ... erm" he looked at the stranger and  
>remembered the last time he saw him "SNAKE!". He shouted very loud. Snake showed the<br>silent move with his fingers on his lips, he felt very uncomfortable with this greeting.

Snake: "Master Green! Snake only in private." But suddenly Po got up.

He was a little bit weak on his feet, but he was fast, as he suddenly rushed to Snake. Snake was not  
>prepared for such an unordinary way to welcome someone.<p>

But this was no welcome, and Snake recognized his mistake of analyzing the Dragon Warrior too  
>late. It was an incredible punch of Po. He hit Snake right into his small stomach. Snake was so<br>surprised that he did not react, and was pushed back to the ground. He passed out for a  
>second as he recognized the situation. Adrenaline started to pump into his veins as he came to.<p>

He was laying on the ground, hit by the fist of the Dragon Warrior. He felt pain. It was an incredible  
>feeling for him, because the only people who caused pain in his body, was his Master and<br>himself. He was shocked, as he looked into the face of Po, who stood right in front of him. He  
>thought, they were friends, so what the panda did confused him a bit. But he was more shocked<br>and stunned to see what Po was doing. Po smiled and handed him his paw to reconciliation.  
>Snake could have jumped and fought against Po, but he was just stunned.<p>

Po: "Everything okay: °Nightmare°?", Po looked at Snake. Suddenly Snake recognized what  
>Po was thinking. How could this bear recognized his connection to the Nightmare. Snake wore<br>his mask when he caught Tigress. It was simply not possible ... He doubted himself. He saw in  
>the eyes of Po. He was still the friendly Dragon Warrior, so he grabbed his handed out paw.<br>He trusted him, although he currently punched him. _This is the Warrior of the world._ He thought.  
>He seriously respected this bear, as a fellow Warrior, friend ... and maybe opponent.<p>

Snake: "Nice to see you too, Po. How the hell did you know that?"

Both were shaking hands, Po offered a chair to Snake so he could sit. And Snake did it. Po turned,  
>as he gave his answer. He was still hungry and there were many almond cookies in the °hidden°<br>jar that belonged to Monkey.

Po: "Very easy ... your blood smells like the blood of Tigress's nightmare.", he said as he suddenly  
>climbed in the corner, to reach the hidden cookies. Snake was surprised to see this bear so flexible<br>to climb in such a height. _He surely is like me. I would do the same if I would figure out that my new  
>friend frightened the girl I love. He don't seemed to be the honorable type, but he is incredible. I like him.<br>_Snake thought. As he watched him eating.

Snake: "I am very sorry ... I needed-"

Po: "To scare us? Because we needed to be frightened, or what?

Snake: "Things are more complicated, than you think, my friend."

Po: "But I am curious. What were your motives for this night attack on Tigress?"

Snake: "Because I had to figure something out."

Po: "Ah ... and you need to undress Tigress for that ..."Po looked into Snakes eyes. He recognized  
>a difference to the last time. The last time he saw him, he was a guy, who can be trusted. But now,<br>he saw something he could not describe, as he said Tigress. This was more, like a threat.

Snake: "I needed to know, if she was the right one."

Po: "The right one? For What? ..." Po remembered something, that could be possible, "Could it be,  
>that you are some kind of detective? Not only Master of fightings, Nightmare of Tigress, and the<br>stranger Snake, who don't want that anyone call him Snake, although this is his real name and he  
>surely will only be called that, although this is dangerous for everyone to know?"<p>

Snake was stunned about the smartness of this bear. He seemed to be stupid, but his wisdom could  
>be greater like Snakes own. Snake made a decision: He wanted to learn from this guy.<p>

Snake: "Yes, I am a kind of an detective."

Po: "So, I am *****munch***** right? Awesome! So you are the one ordered by Tigress family, oh, I  
>should not said that ... forget this.", Snake was confused again. This bear was confusing<br>brilliant. A child, a golden heart. Snake was not able to resist another smiling. _What was this bear  
>making him feel? A jar of happiness could describe it... <em>Snake thought.

Snake: "No problem, Po. You're right, besides the fact that I am ordered. I work on my own."

Po: "But this is confusing. So, I can imagine that you needed to know that Tigress is surely  
>Tigress, maybe because of a sign, a birthmark or something. That could be the reason why you<br>needed to see her undressed."

Snake: "You are right ... again ... Are you able to read minds?"

Po: "Haha ... Oh, seriously, no I can't ... I just say, what is first in my mind ... and like you see, I am  
>able to guess everything." Snake was surprised. It was possible that this bear did not know<br>about his own wisdom.

But if not, if this brilliance was just °in° this bear, what incredible strength. Strength that was not  
>even recognized by Po. He needed to train him. His whole life he searched for such<br>potential. He already thought, that the furious five were very good students. Viper, as the watcher,  
>the psychologist. Crane, as the intelligent, the smart. Mantis with his incredible speed, the fast. And<br>his beloved Tigress, who showed today, that she maybe carried the same strength in her, like her  
>father. His heart jumped, to be the mentor of her. And now, someone like Po could be a student, too.<br>This could be incredible. Train and teach the Dragon Warrior, and a person with the strength of  
>Tigerius himself. Snake never slept, so he never dreamed, but if he could imagine a dream, he<br>would imagine something like this.

Po: "Hm ... If you needed a birthmark or something like that, why didn't you simply ask her? I  
>mean ... okay, bad idea ... I could imagine how it would be if I, as a good friend, would ask her to<br>undress herself ... Yeah, you did what you thought is the best way ... not the nicest ... but the most  
>effective. So, is Tigress the one you searched for, Snake?" Snake thought about his words:<br>He would wonder, what Tigress reaction would be if he surely asks her to undress herself. Snake chuckled.

Snake: "Yes, my friend, she is the one. And I am glad she is."

Po was still searching for things to eat, in the whole room. Vegetables didn't need to be prepared for  
>the Dragon Warrior. *Munch*<p>

Po: "Oh, that is good. The question is: for what reason. I mean, you already mentioned you work  
>for your own. But why should you figure something like that out?" Snake did not want to tell him<br>about his connection with Tigress, but he did not needed to do this. "I could imagine, you're  
>maybe a friend of her dead mother who wanted to see how her child lives, then you heard about our<br>threat and decided to help us. You could be described like an, I don't know the word ... erm ...-"

Snake was surprised, not everything was right, but Po just told the truth, in a strange way.

Snake: "-Godfather."

Po: "Yeah this is the word. And you mentioned it. You are some kind of godfather of her?"

Snake: "Didn't you said you can't mind read ... no seriously, yes ... I am her godfather."

Po looked into the face of Snake. Now he recognized and identified the feeling his eyes were  
>telling him. It was love. Every time Po mentioned Tigress, this guy showed his kind of love for<br>her. It was impossible not to recognize it.

Po: "Welcome in the family!" suddenly Po rushed into Snake again, but this time, Snake did not  
>need to be prepared. He was hugged by this big guy. Family ... wow.<p>

Snake: "erm ..." Po released him, turned, and was on the way to some fruits again, "thank you ...  
>but, no one knows that."<p>

Po: "Are you serious? Not even Tigress."

Snake nodded again. What he didn't recognize, was the impossibility to lie in front of the Dragon  
>Warrior. Po knew, he lied ... with the Tigress part.<p>

Po: "So, who are you? Or, what is your identity, Snake? And your real motives."

Snake: "I am Master Green ... you should know, Po ... and my motives are very simple ... I want to  
>protect her."<p>

Po: "Like I thought ... thank you, Snake. If it is for Tigress ... I can understand you."

Suddenly Snake remembered a promise, he gave his godchild. Po was full of love, and he  
>understood. Not only that, he was the choice of Tigress. But Tigress was busy this day. Maybe<br>he needed to be the helping hand in this. He thought about that, and looked to the still eating  
>Dragon Warrior. Po smiled at him.<p>

Snake: "The furious five are on a mission, you know."

Po: "Oh ... that is okay, Master Shifu gave only important missions."

Snake: "They are ordered by me."

Po: "By you? Are you the new chief here?"

Snake: "Not really, it is just necessary. But I wanted to talk about something different. Because of Tigress."

Suddenly Po stopped eating. Everything about Tigress was more important than eating.  
>Nothing else was as important as Tigress in his life.<p>

Po: "What is with her?", Po was serious. From one to another moment, he becomes like Snake  
>already was. A person, who cared for nothing more, than for Tigress.<p>

Snake: "I, thought about you two, and about everything she ever mentioned because of you." _Not  
>only with her voice. With the way she acts. With sharing her bed with you, and with sleeping on<br>your side._ Snake thought. Snake knew, she cared for him. And it was so easy to look in the eyes  
>of Po, and see the same thing he already recognized in Tigress: love.<p>

Po: "She mentioned me?"

Snake: "We have a lot to catch up on. You slept nearly two days. I thought you will need more than  
>three. But things were happening. For example: some training with the furious four, and some important<br>things with the hall of warriors... And with Tigress. I will tell you everything, but only if  
>you are able to promise me something very important."<p>

Po: "I am very curious, Snake. What happened? I will promise anything to get that  
>information."<p>

Snake: "Okay ... It is very simple ... talk with Tigress! In private."

Po was shocked about that. He was not able to talk with her. His duties! He needed to tell Snake  
>the truth about his duties and that this could not be possible. But not now, he didn't know him that way.<p>

Po: "No ..." suddenly Snake got up. He knew, how to convince him. He simply turned and go, as  
>he heard, that the Dragon Warrior was giving up, he stopped.<p>

Po: "I am not able, because ... erm ... my duties."

Snake: "Your duties? And you're not able to do what?"

Po: "To simply talk to her in private."

Snake: "What? What should be the problem? What would happen if you talk to her in private."

Po: "I ... erm ... I."

Snake: "Just tell me. Would you fight?"

Po: "No."

Snake: "Would she kill you?"

Po: "No, nothing like that."

Snake: "What could be such frightened, that you don't want to simply talk with her?"

Po: "I am afraid of ..."

Snake: "Afraid of what"

Po: "afraid that I ..."

Snake: "afraid that you?"

Po: "I am afraid, that I finally fall in love with her ... This can't be ... Such a relationship is not  
>possible."<p>

Snake: "You already fallen in love, you stupid bear.", he needed to be harsh. Not possible, what  
>was he thinking?<p>

Po knew, that he already loved her. But he was afraid of this.

Snake: "Are you scared that she will say no, or something? Are you afraid, that she can't love a  
>bear instead of someone of her species? Are you just an idiot or something?" Snake got angry.<p>

Po: "It is just not possible."

Snake: "Then tell me why!", Po remembered this words. He can't resist, he lost a tear.

Po: "I have duties."

Snake: "What duties could manage to stop lovers?"

Po: "I am the Dragon Warrior."

Snake was enraged. He did not know why, but he needed to tell him ... for Tigress. He was nearly  
>shouting. This was dangerous.<p>

Snake: "What! My best friend is the Emperor of China and he was able to love more like anyone  
>else. Why should the Dragon Warrior, a guy like you, with so much love inside not be<br>able to love someone like Tigress?" He needed to control himself. It was not very loud, but  
>if someone was in the barracks, he surely would heard the love Tigress part.<p>

Po: "I need children!"

Snake: "What? And this is bothering you, you coward? Who the hell told you that?"

Po: "It is a duty, Master Shifu mentioned it."

Snake: "Master Shifu? What did he told you?"

Po: "That every former Dragon Warrior had children, and they were important personalities."

Snake: "What is he thinking? Only because the former Dragon Warriors were parents of their °own°  
>children, it has to be a duty of you, too. NO!" Snake was full of rage. He was not able to control<br>himself. He remembered, how Tigress mother was speaking about love. This was her.

Snake: "You are free! Idiot. Your mind, your soul, everything in your heart is free. No one is able  
>to change this. Not even a God. Are you too foolish to recognize, that love is nothing of the earth?<br>It is more than someone could imagine! It is unstoppable. And no one can tell you, how you have  
>to behave. When you love, it is so. This is no duty. The first Dragon Warrior was a real<br>Dragon! And he had children, who were Tigers that are ruling over China now. The Emperor's  
>blood is blood of a real Dragon! He managed it, because love can manage anything. This isn't the<br>point though. These are just stories. Just use your heart, Po. I beg on you, please write your own  
>tale of love. Love IS unstoppable. Everything else doesn't matter."<p>

Snake was reaching him. Po was confused because of it. Rage from his new friend seemed to  
>be strange, but Po knew that Snake was right. That was his own words. <em>It doesn't matter.<em> If  
>he was free, like Snake said, he was able to make his own decisions. He should be able to write his<br>own story about this. What the former Dragon Warriors did, didn't matter. He needed to accept  
>himself again. What he was, and not what people wanted him to be. He had to look within again.<br>To find his inner peace that he lost. To find himself again. To accept, that he is the writer of his own  
>story. He needed to recognize again, that he was Po ... the Dragon Warrior ... And he needed to<br>accept his own feelings, which were more important, than any duties. He needed to make the first  
>step back again. And Snake was giving him the chance, to do that.<p>

Po: "Okay ... I will talk with her ... but please ... don't do this again, Snake."

Snake looked at Po's face. It was full of tears. Tears of happiness.

Po recognized now: Your body is captured in this world, you have duties while you live in this world.  
>But your soul, your mind and your heart, are somewhere else. Snake knew this fact. Po recognized it.<br>They were free.


	29. Happy end

My 28th chapter. No, this is not the end of this story. I think no one of you ever thought about a happy end in this story(lol). Need some more chapters (hey, not 100000 words this time. It is my sonic barrier to reach it). Next chapter, Whohoo! *Throwing arms in the air ... remember that you no longer have them to catch them now ... dammit!*

I was just not able to resist. Only one update this week. And I choose the highest hit-rate day of the week (for me).

Don't forget, this is my °first° Fanfic ever. I don't have any experience and need advises! Review/Pm/Email/Deutsche Post/Messenger pigeon/ANYTHING!^^

Hey, I currently recognized that my favorite reviewer and good friend Ltspade (Lou) wrote his own story. It is called °The Last Farewell Ride°. I like this story, and for the difference of my own story, you'll not find any spellings and grammar mistakes in it. He just began to write. I recommend you to read it.^^ / Shouvin seems to start writing, too. So I start reading his Story °Chronos°, too^^

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy end<strong>

The furious five were still busy with informing the inhabitants of the valley because of the threat.  
>Snake had a lot of time to talk with the Dragon Warrior. The kitchen was not the room to have<br>such a conversation. So, both of them decided to take a walk towards the Pool of Sacred Tears.

Snake had the chance, to tell Po everything, like the training methods he used and how he trained  
>the furious five. He also talked about Tigress, but every of his words was chosen carefully. Po got<br>a very nice new image of Tigress. He was surprised to hear about a lovely side in her. The  
>orphanage training method was perfect for her. Po watched how proudly her godfather Snake<br>spoke about her. He felt the care for Tigress that his new friend shared.

Snake seemed to be a very good teacher. Po listened to his words, and had the feeling like he was  
>talking with someone like Master Shifu. The formally known master Green was surely a master.<br>Po recognized a wisdom that only big grandmasters of kung fu had, like Oogway. The bear was  
>glad to know this guy as a friend.<p>

Both were on their way to the pool of sacred tears, as Snake started to explain Master Shifu's and  
>his own plans to give up and to hide.<p>

Po: "Are you serious?"

Snake: "Yeah, fleeing is the only option."

Po: "Never! We are masters of Kung Fu. Even half a million can't stop us!"

Snake: "But they will, I already told you that Master Shifu and the furious five agree with me. To  
>rescue this valley, is to leave it."<p>

Po was confused about this.

Po: "To rescue it, it has to be destroyed?"

Snake wanted to explain: "What is this valley, Po? It is not what it seems to be. The barracks, the  
>orphanage, the noodle shop, even this glorious palace is nothing more than some stones formed into<br>a place to live." The master walked with his head up high, and pointed with his finger to the palace.

Snake: "But this is only a place. It is like a body, without a soul."

Po: "Without a soul? You mean, without life?"

Snake: "This could describe it, my friend. I just ask you, what gives this place a soul? Why do  
>people care for this °home°?", this was a new knowledge, Snake found a short while ago. He always<br>thought about everything. He had nothing else other than an opinion on subjects. But people called  
>it wisdom. But in reality, he just thought about everything, and tried like everyone else, to find an<br>answer. Wisdom is nothing else, than having the ability to seriously think about something, and to  
>compare this with your already found knowledge. So, you're able to find an answer, and maybe<br>this answer can always be the same. It just depends on the question.

Po: "Because ... erm ... I live here, I just can't give up such a place-"

Snake: "Because you know, here you'll find people, you once cared for, or still cares for.  
>Dragon Warrior, the soul of this place, are the people who live in this place. I mean, this palace is<br>only so glorious, because it keeps memories of people, we care for. For example, every former  
>Kung Fu master gave us a present. The present, that they once lived, and we know, that they did.<br>So with this building, we have a connection to this memory, and a connection to this former hero."

Po: "Like everything else? What is this place is telling us? Like this pool.", he reached out to the  
>Pool of sacred Tears. "It is nothing important, right? It is just a pool."<p>

Snake: "Yes, but the fact, that once the old Grandmaster Oogway discovered Kung Fu in this place,  
>lets us think, that this place is important." Po was surprised. Snake was not a master of Kung<br>Fu. His fighting styles and his teachings are very old school, but he knows such details about  
>Kung Fu.<p>

Po: "But you think differently?"

Snake: "This, is just a pool on a mountain. I know other places, of nearly the same beauty as this  
>place. Master Oogway could discover peace and Kung Fu in any other place, but it was here. So,<br>this place seemed to be important? Not it is not ..."

Po: "No? But this pool is..."

Snake: "Only a Pool. What is important, is not the place, but that something happened here.  
>What is important is the memory, we gain because of this place. The pool is nothing less, than a memory."<p>

Po: "So, we should keep the memory."

Snake: "And not the place ... right. This is the reason, why we can flee and everyone in this place  
>should go, too. There are people out there, who are able to remember the memories of this place.<br>This valley has no soul. The people, who lived here, have one. They are the soul. Like the furious  
>five, master Shifu and you are the soul of the jade palace. And we need to rescue the soul of that<br>place, the memories of the valley. And the furious five are doing this right now with the  
>preparations for fleeing."<p>

Po: "And with master Shifu's and master Moon's actions, they try to keep some parts of these memories,  
>unforgotten. I understand Snake, now. I know why is it necessary to give up this place."<p>

Snake: "You are full of wisdom, my friend."

Po: "Not really, you have the wisdom. Like you said, we need to rescue the soul of this valley. We  
>need to rescue us all, although this means, to give up this beautiful place of memories."<p>

Snake: "This is necessary."

They were at the Pool of sacred tears. Po was sad, so Snake became sad, too. Po looked at him.  
>Snake told him everything that happened when he was asleep. Po knew now about his training<br>methods, and about theirs plan to flee. But Po needed to get a final memory of this valley.

Snake did not know why, but it was in his heart. In his youth he saw real love. And  
>watching Tigress and the Dragon Warrior, he felt his youth come back. He wanted nothing<br>else, than a happy ending, for those two. Tigress was still on her mission, and would come  
>back in the evening. Snake needed to make his own plan. And one part, was to wait for the<br>night, and avoid any contact of the bear and the beautiful tiger, before that. Some kind of  
>special training for the Dragon Warrior would accomplish this part of his plan.<p>

Green: "Dragon Warrior!"

Po: "huh? Why this change of yours?"

Green: "Don't forget, I am your new master."

Po: "Oh, yes, you're right Snake ... I mean, master Green ..." he looked into the face of Snake, "erm,  
>Nightmare?"<p>

Snake, face-palm: "Okay, this could be hard work. Focus!" he shouted, as he rushed into the Dragon  
>Warrior. But this time, it was different than the "night of nightmare" where Po deflected Snakes<br>needles.

Snake suddenly punched Po right in the stomach. His big belly repelled most of Snakes  
>powerful punch. Po was surprised. He was not stunned and tried to move<br>and to deflect the flurry of punches Snake threw. But this time, the movements of the Dragon  
>Warrior were clumsy and slow. Snake easily grabbed one of Po's paws and to threw him against<br>a wall of the cave. Po felt very uncomfortable when he found himself backwards in a stone wall. With  
>his head on the ground and his feet in the air. Snake looked at him. He thought, that the Dragon<br>Warrior would deflect his small attack easily, but he was mistaken. Snake was surprised about the  
>weakness of his °strongest° opponent. Snake wondered why this was.<p>

Snake: "I am you friend, yes ... But please fight serious, Dragon Warrior. I don't need any mercy from you."

Po: "Haha, I haven't started yet.", he suddenly used his feet and his round belly to roll backwards  
>and jump in the direction of Snake. <em>Flexible bear.<em> Snake thought, as he suddenly used his own feet  
>to jump over the Dragon Warrior and hit his back. Po was on the ground again, and Snake stood right<br>in front of him.

Snake looked in the eyes of Po. Something was wrong. Something he recognized in the night Po  
>deflected his attack.<p>

Snake: "What is going on with you, Dragon Warrior?"

Po, still with pain in his back because of Snakes feet: "Ouch! I was not prepared ..."

The Dragon Warrior got up again and looked in Snakes eyes. Snake had something, like the spirit of  
>fighting in his eyes. But Po did not, and Snake recognized it.<p>

Snake: "Is something bothering you, Po? I think you are not focused."

Po started a punch, easily deflected with the tail of Snake.

Po: "No, nothing ..."

Snake had an Idea. He needed to prove it.

Snake: "Tigress was able to deflect my attacks.", and suddenly Snake understood. He saw the  
>glance of Po's eyes when he said Tigress. The Dragon Warrior was not focused on him. He was<br>focused on something else.

Snake: "Everything will be alright, Po."

Po: "Huh?"

Snake: "Just believe me, things will happen, like they suppose to happen. It is called fate. You are  
>free, right. But there are some things in this world, that can't be changed. This is the fate. Things,<br>like your birth at the beginning, or your death in the end. Or the fact, that you are the Dragon  
>Warrior. And the fact, that some times, two souls just belong together, to be complete. Remember<br>this, when you'll confront your biggest enemy." As he suddenly rushed in Po again.

Snake managed fight against the bear the rest of the day. Snake was able to analyze every  
>move of the Dragon Warrior. The fighting style of Po was very ridiculous. But Snake was surprised<br>about the bear, besides the fact, that he was not as strong, as Snake thought he is. Po was not  
>focused, but he was ambitious. An ambition, he only saw when he trained little children. Such an<br>enthusiasm although the bear was exhausted, hurt and felt pain. Someone, who was not able to give  
>up if he started something.<p>

It was evening when they stopped sparing. Po was really exhausted, and hungry. But Snake gave him the perfect order.

Snake: "You are not focused enough, Po."

Po: "I know."

Snake: "And do you know a place, where someone could get back his focus. A place of good  
>memories, for example."<p>

Po: "We are already near the pool of sacred tears."

Snake: "Stupid bear. I mean a place, were you're able to think, and to meditate and to eat some  
>peaches while finding inner peace."<p>

Po: "Oh, the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom!"

Snake: "Yes, my student. My last order today: meditate under the tree, and think about everything in  
>your life. I don't want to see you anywhere else, before you find, what you lost."<p>

Po: "Before I find, what I lost?"

Snake was proud of himself, to give Po such an order. Watching was part of his life. And he  
>watched Po long enough to recognize it. Slowly it started to rain.<p>

Snake: "You will see tonight."

Po: "What? It is raining!"

Snake: "I don't think you'll be in the barracks soon. First you have to find, what you lost, even in  
>the rain. The tree will prevent you from being wet.", Snake grinned at Po, as he started to walk to<br>the barracks. Tigress had to accomplish her mission by now and maybe would be found in the kitchen.  
>It was time for an evening meal. <em>Mission one, accomplished. Mission two, next.<em> Snake thought.

* * *

><p>Tigress's day was not very exciting, but it was very interesting for her. She was<br>able to get to know many different people in the valley. It was evening, as she reached  
>the palace to see what Master Shifu already did. A dozen of canines currently entered<br>the palace. They all looked exhausted. If Tigress did not know, that these guys were  
>helpers of master Moon's pack, she would of attacked them. They looked a little bit<br>suspicious and all wolves in this part of China were raiders or bandits. She was surprised  
>about the discipline of this pack. Everyone welcomed master Tigress, she was still in the<br>rank of an master, saluting in front of her. This was the first time she saw pleasant  
>canines. It started to rain, as she entered the °Hall of Warriors°.<p>

It was a shock, as she reached the Moon Pool. Everything on the sides of this giant palace  
>were gone. Not a single weapon or armor which told the stories of former Kung Fu Masters were found<br>anymore. Only mountains of scrolls were found on the end of the big hall of Warriors. Master Shifu  
>was sorting most of them, because he wanted to find everything again, when the scrolls found a new<br>library.

The tales in one pile, the fighting styles on another, the poetry on another, and so on... It was  
>important, that most of the scrolls were treated very carefully. Most of them were nearly five<br>hundred years old. Some even older, because of Oogway's finding of this art nine  
>hundred years ago. Most of this scrolls, were written by the old Grandmaster Oogway himself.<br>He would of reached his age of one thousand, if he would not passed recently.

Tigress was near the pool, as she looked to him. He was buried in thoughts.

Tigress: "So, your plan is really to give up, Master Shifu?"

Shifu recognized the voice of Tigress.

Shifu: "Yes, Tigress ... we have no other option."

Tigress: "I think the same ... Master Green was very persuasive."

Shifu: "Yes, he is ... Tigress?"

Shifu looked at her. He recognized earlier and because of the explanation of master Green, that  
>something important happened to her. He looked at her, as he jumped near the bunch of the<br>scrolls with the tales.

Tigress: "Is it possible, to talk with you, master?"

Shifu: "Why not? I am your master, I will try to answer every question of yours. And I already done  
>everything possible to prepare. Now we have just to wait and to talk and train a little bit."<p>

Tigress: "It is about Master Green."

Shifu: "What about master Green? I know he is a little bit strange, but he has wisdom. And he  
>learned to fight without Kung Fu: he is master of the old school and a very good warrior. Are his<br>methods bothering you?"

Tigress: "Nothing like that, master. He is the best thing that could happened to us, besides ..."

Shifu knew, she wanted to say Po. Shifu was surprised that Tigress already cared for their new  
>master. He expected something like that from Viper or Po, if he would be awake. Tigress rarely<br>liked other people.

Shifu: "Oh, I see you already accepted him. Is he a good trainer?"

Tigress was serious: "Not only a good trainer, master Shifu. I would compare him with master  
>Oogway. I rarely saw a person with such a wisdom, besides you, master Shifu, of course."<p>

Tigress was proud, to compare Snake with Oogway and Shifu. Shifu was still her adoptive father.  
>But Snake become something very similar with becoming her godfather. If she had to choose,<br>between them both, she would not be able to make it. She loved her old master, as a father. But she  
>also learned to care for a stranger like Snake more, than she expected. A difficult situation.<p>

Shifu: "That is nice. I thought he will be a good teacher."

Tigress: "He is, but this is not the problem I have."

Shifu: "You've a problem with master Green?"

Tigress: "Not with master Green, more with you."

That was harsh. Master Shifu was really confused.

Shifu: "With me?"

Tigress wanted to be confident. And because of her inner peace, it was easy for her to speak  
>normally.<p>

Tigress: "I know who master Green really is and you didn't tell me, although I needed to know."

Shifu: "What?"

Tigress: "I don't want to be dishonorable, but in the small time he appeared in our family, he cared  
>more for me like you for the whole twenty years."<p>

Shifu understood the feline. He knew, what was bothering her. It was very simple: Shifu never  
>showed Tigress that he really cared for her and now someone appeared, who was able to show her compassion.<p>

Tigress was disappointed because of his actions.

Shifu: "Girl, focus!"

Tigress: "What?", she was not angry. She was sad.

Shifu: "Look ... you are only confused, because of this stranger. He seems to be someone special  
>and maybe he reached you. But that doesn't mean, that I never cared for you."<p>

Tigress: "I never said that. I just said that master Green was able to show, in a discreet way." _W__ith  
>every time he called me little girl or his child. With showing me the bright sides of life. With being<br>like a father would._ She thought.

Shifu: "I am sorry, that I am not able to do something like that, but mostly, there are more important  
>things in life."<p>

Tigress knew, she was not able to reach her old master. She might have been stubborn, but it did not  
>compare to the stubbornness of Shifu. If Tigress was hardcore, then this guy was a diamond-core.<p>

Tigress: "I know, sorry to interrupt you ... erm ... what is with my question? You didn't answer."

Shifu: "I've listened to you ... I am sorry not to tell you about master Green ... but first I have to  
>know, what you know."<p>

Tigress: "First at all, he is not a detective or some kind of master."

Shifu: "Hm ... and what is he?" Suddenly a wind blows through the hall. The bunch of the tales  
>moved a little bit, and a scroll was falling right in front of two feet. Both looked at this phenomena.<br>The stranger, they talked about, grabbed the scroll, and looked at it.

Snake: "°Love is blind° ... very nice tale."

Tigress: "Green!"

Snake: "You don't need to be so formal. The pack is already gone and we are the only ones in here."  
>He was right. The Hall of Warriors was empty besides this three creatures.<p>

Snake: "You already wanted to tell master Shifu about me. Don't stop ... Or should I?"

Shifu was confused: "What is going on here?". He looked in both faces, and recognized what  
>Tigress meant with, °showing° that he cares for her. A glance in the eyes. Something very<br>extraordinary he recognized several times in the past. But this time he saw, how master  
>Green looked at Tigress. It was very strange. It was some kind of, love.<p>

Snake: "Okay, I'll do it. Master Shifu, I am not the one, who I'm supposed to be. I am not  
>master Green, like you already know. And I am not a detective."<p>

Shifu got angry. He already trusted him. Was he a betrayer?

Snake: "My real name is very dangerous to know, but because I really like you, master Shifu, I want  
>to tell you: I am Snake, but officially, I am still Green."<p>

Shifu: "Okay, so you're Snake ... and your motives?"

Snake: "My motives are still the same, Master Shifu. I am here, because of Tigress."

Shifu: "Tigress!", he looked at her, "you know about him?"

Tigress: "Yes ... and I am glad to know."

Snake: "I am glad as well... I am here to protect her and all her friends."

Shifu: "So, you are still an ally ... but why did you need to be incognito?"

Snake: "Like I said, to know me is dangerous. There are people out there, who would surely try to  
>kill you, only by mentioning a cat named Snake."<p>

Shifu: "Are you serious?"

Snake: "Very serious, Master Shifu."

Tigress: "But that doesn't matter, because the reason who he is."

Shifu: "I thought, he is on ordered by your family, Tigress?"

Snake: "Not really. I work on myself."

Shifu: "So, the family was a lie?"

Tigress: "No, he °is° my family!"

Shifu was shocked. How could this small Siamese cat be her family.

Snake: "Yes ... Someone could describe me as her godfather."

This would explain everything. Snake was her godfather and Tigress felt the presence of something  
>like a father the first time in her life. Shifu was disappointed to know, that he was not her father<br>anymore. But he was happy, to give this duty to this trustful stranger. Snake was a good guy, in  
>Shifu's eyes. It was okay. Shifu felt, that this was okay.<p>

Shifu: "Then ... congratulations", sarcasm was in his voice, "this is very nice"

Tigress: "I ... erm ... master Shifu?", Shifu turned, to show them his back. He was seriously sad to  
>know that he maybe lost his °daughter° to Snake. He already was afraid to lose her to Po, and tried<br>to avoid it. He tried everything to stop her feelings for Po, to not lose her this way. But he was not  
>prepared, that someone else was able, to take °his° girl. Snake was full of wisdom, a worthy<br>opponent for master Shifu. And Shifu needed to accept that his little girl has to go other ways, with  
>other people. At least he recognized, that he lost.<p>

Shifu: "Sorry, but I need some time to meditate ... please leave and don't disturb me anymore. I need  
>to focus."<p>

Tigress was confused about such a reaction. But she did not expected anything else from master  
>Shifu. Shifu was wise, but he had no idea of the really important things in life. He didn't know<br>anything about love.

Snake got his chance, to get Tigress separated.

Snake: "Like our grandmaster said, Tigress ...", he raised his paw, "we need to go."

Shifu started to get into a meditating position to think about his new knowledge. He didn't  
>recognized that Snake was still carrying one of the scrolls. Shifu would wonder if he didn't<br>find the tale °Blind is Love° in the new hideout of the scrolls.

* * *

><p>Snake and Tigress were on the way to the barracks. Snake had the scroll, because he had the feeling<br>to discover what was written in. It was still raining and Snake needed to convince Tigress, to  
>go to the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom. But he did not expect what happened next. Like he<br>thought, sometimes people just belong together.

A small leaf right over Po's head started a very small journey. It caught some fur of the  
>meditating bear in the rain, and started to fly. The direction was clear, and the target was very<br>simple. It flew straight in front of a tiger.

Tigress recognized a very nice smell, as she recognized a small leaf right in front of her. She  
>didn't understand why, but she said: "Sorry, Snake ... I have to go."<p>

She started to run. It was a feeling. It was important. Very important. Thousands thoughts  
>reached her mind. She just ran to the direction, the leaf was from. Snake was so surprised,<br>that it was hard to follow her secretly. But Tigress heart was saying something. It started to beat. It  
>started to beat fast. It was incredibly loud, as she saw the tree.<p>

Po just felt incredible feelings. His heart started to get louder. Although the rain was cold, he started  
>to sweat. Something was near him. Something beautiful. The brightest light he ever saw.<p>

Very loudly.  
>Beat<br>The beats were synchronous. Their hearts were the same.  
>Beat.<br>It was only a few feet to reach the tree.  
>Beat<p>

Their hearts both skipped a beat.

And suddenly, two minds, two souls were the same. Po opened his eyes. Tigress saw the wet  
>creature under the tree. He was it.<p>

Both hearts skipped several beats,

They were the same. They looked into each others eyes.  
>Jade-Green into Golden eyes. They were still like statues.<br>BEAT  
>One big and loud beat was heard by both.<br>They came to life. Finally!


	30. The dance of the Teardrops

My 29th chapter. 100000 words ... I am so proud of myself. Next barrier: 200000!

I am disappointed ... what happened with this board? I mean, just two weeks ago, I had many hits and readers, and not even half of them are reading now. I mean, my hits and visitors were many, when I updated. And now not half as much, nearly one third are recognizing my Story for my last five updates (the last two weeks)... and I surely wrote my best chapters -.- please tell me what happened? I could imagine, that it is because of the summer. This is a very bad season for fanfics, I think. (This is a tip for every writer). So I won't update so often this summer. Sorry for that.

I could say, I listened to some music in some parts of this chapter ... but If I am honest ... than I have to say, to the whole chapter ... simply: the first time I cried because of my own ideas ... don't laugh about this ... I didn't slept whole nights because of my mind ... just don't be ridiculous this time ...

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

SO! AND NOW: END OF THIS NONSENSE TALK OF ME. HERE IS MY CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><strong>The dance of the Teardrops<strong>

Both recognized their excitement because of this moment. They heard and felt their own hearts. It  
>was an indescribable feeling, as one big beat managed to wake up Po and Tigress.<p>

_The tree will prevent me from getting wet ... brilliant Snake ... I am wet! _the Dragon Warrior thought,  
>as the well known smell and a light appeared through his closed eyes. He immediately knew what<br>happened. She was there. So he opened his eyes.

Po was scared because of this moment. He remembered the last time, they met on the Pool of Sacred  
>Tears. There, he tried to avoid her. He tried to tell her, that he is not allowed to discover any feelings<br>for her. But because of Snake, Po finally recognized his feelings for her. His ability to see the bright  
>light in the soul of Tigress while looking in her eyes was catching all his thoughts. He never wanted<br>to move. He wanted this moment, to last forever. He got lost.

Tigress recognized his smell, when she walked on the side of her godfather. Something attracted her  
>senses. She felt the urge inside herself, to follow this scent of the Dragon Warrior. So she decided to<br>go there. But she was not able to just walk there. She needed to run, her feet moved automatically  
>and quickly.<p>

Her mind was full of new experiences. Snake told her many things, and showed her the path, to  
>inner peace. And Po was part of her becoming ultimately happy. Inner peace was nothing else, than<br>being happy. Then recognizing, how to be really happy. And she knew, in her peace, that her life  
>was not a one woman path. She shared her path of happiness, with another person. She couldn't<br>describe why she knew, that this other individual was Po. But her heart told her that, and she  
>accepted it. It was like Tigress was black and he was white and both could only exist together.<br>Like her birthmark. Tigress would describe her feelings like the yin and the yang.

So, she ran towards the Peach tree. Through the rain. Then she discovered the severely wet creature under  
>the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was her Dragon Warrior. She stood several feet in front of<br>him, as he opened his eyes. Her heart stopped beating, when their glances met. She remembered the  
>last time, she was able to talk with him. It was before he passed out. But every bad word was<br>forgotten. She just looked in his Jade-Green eyes, not able to move. She got lost.

An incredibly loud beat was heard. Even the small Siamese cat who followed Tigress through the  
>rain heard it and stopped walking. Snake was sure, that he should not disturb this moment. He<br>slowly sneaked into a position, so he would not be recognized. He was very curious about this couple. Snake  
>thought about that. They were a couple. Snake knew about this. He was able to recognize love, an<br>ability, he learned from his former master. The one, who was able to feel °real° love. The father of  
>Tigress taught him.<p>

Because of their synchronously loudly beating hearts, both statues came to live. Po tried to avoid any  
>uncomfortable talk, although both felt the love for each other. It was obvious. Po still felt uneasy<br>because of Tigress. He did not know, what to do. His mind was full of questions. He didn't know,  
>how to behave. He didn't know, who he really was, or who he wanted to be anymore. So, he started<br>to talk, after the big beat interrupted the incredible feeling of looking in Tigress's eyes. So, he  
>turned his head into his meditating position again, avoiding any eye contact with her. Closing his<br>eyes.

Po: "Hey Tigress, it's raining ..."

Tigress was glad to hear his voice, after he has been sick for the longest time. Her inner peace  
>allowed her to behave like she really wanted in front of this Panda. So she walked slowly closer<br>to him. Focusing on the position of the Dragon Warrior. She stopped only inches before reaching  
>him with her feet.<p>

Po was in a lotus position, still avoiding to open his eyes. But he smelled the gorgeous smell of wet  
>cat close to him. A smell, normal people would avoid, because of the oddness. Besides Po, who<br>enjoyed it. But it was something to avoid again. So he tried, to breath with his mouth.

Tigress: "I didn't recognized the rain, Po."

Po was surprised about such an answer. Was this a joke?

Tigress was serious. Something like rain just didn't matter in such a situation.

Po: "Your clothes and your fur will be all wet. You could become ill."

Tigress: "And what is with you, stupid Dragon Warrior? You are already wet. I mean, you  
>currently cured from a disease and want to feel sick again?"<p>

Tigress cared for him, like he does for her.

Po: "This is a special training."

Tigress: "Special training? Could this big bear here tell me, what this training could be?"

Po: "Very simple, master Green wants me to find something, I lost. So I have to be here and  
>meditate because of that."<p>

Suddenly Po recognized the bright light close in front of him. His eyes were closed, but he  
>recognized the light through his eyelids. It was like a third eye that recognized, that Tigress moved<br>in front of him and come closer to the ground.

Tigress jumped in a lotus position, like Po already was. She looked in the face of her beloved  
>Dragon Warrior. Only inches to have contact with his knees. She wanted to tell him finally, what<br>happened to her. It was important for herself to tell Po the truth about her feelings for him and his  
>responsibility for her inner peace. She needed to lead this pointless talk into her way.<p>

Tigress: "Master Green is a nice and very wise person.", she spoke in a very proud manner of her  
>godfather, "He surely knows about his ways of training. And I know him well. Maybe I could help<br>you, Po." Snake heard that and recognized the kind words of her. He felt a warmth in his body.

Po: "Of course you know him well. He is your godfather."

Tigress was stunned. If Snake told the Dragon Warrior about his relationship with her, he surely  
>trusted him. This was brilliant for her. <em>Snake is not like master Shifu. Snake wants us to be together. <em>  
>She thought.<p>

Tigress: "You know about this?"

Po: "Of course, I know about this. He told me everything."

Tigress: "So, he really trusts you."

Po: "I think so."

Tigress: "And what do you know?"

Po: "I know, that he cares for you, like no other guy in this world."

Tigress: "Are you sure about this? I mean, I think he is not the one, who surely cares for me the  
>most."<p>

Po: "What do you mean?" Po was afraid, that she already knew about his feelings for her. It would  
>make this very difficult.<p>

Tigress: "I mean, that I think, or I hope that another guy should care for me more. In secret ..."

Po felt his body shaking. Only the imagination of her hope, to be cared for from another guy was  
>frightening him. Besides his wish to not get deep feelings for her, he never thought that she could<br>have feelings for him. Their talk at the pool showed him some hints to this, but he was not able to  
>imagine that someone like her could care for him. He was a big fat Panda. And he had duties as the<br>Dragon Warrior that didn't allow any relationships with other species. He wanted to know, but he  
>was afraid of any answers.<p>

Po: "erm ... Tigress, you hope that another guy is caring for you more than your godfather?"

Tigress was serious. She didn't thought about what to say, or how to behave. Her whole body and  
>her mind were full of inner peace. She knew, she loves him. And everything else didn't matter.<p>

Tigress: "Yes.", that was surprising, and Po's heart skipped several beats after the next words of  
>Tigress, "I hope, someone does already."<p>

Po: "Tigress ... I ... erm ... could it be possible. Could something like this could be possible?", Po  
>found, what he lost, for a second again, but lost it within this seconds. He wanted to open his eyes<br>and to look at her, but his mind managed to block his emotions.

Tigress recognized something she knew. She remembered their third hug in the hotel. There she  
>recognized this feelings. But it changed in a short time. It was like a change in Po. And Tigress<br>decided, because of this small moment, to finally show him everything.

Po was confused. What should he think? What was his problems? Were was his confidence again?  
>Were was his inner peace? Were was his happiness? Who was he?<p>

Po: "Sorry Tigress ... I don't know."

This was Tigress chance to act.

Tigress: "There are many things, you don't know. For example, what happened at the time when you  
>slept."<p>

Po was afraid of this. He was not able to look. He could imagine. Although he was sleeping, he  
>recognized the new bright light in Tigress. He remembered his beautiful dream of her. Was he able<br>to walk this path? He wanted to avoid being confronted with this question. It was cold, because  
>of the rain.<p>

Po: "erm ... Tigress, I already had some talk with Snake. And I already know many things about  
>what happened."<p>

Tigress: "Are you sure? I think, I have to tell you something. Something very important I already  
>wanted to tell you. I just didn't know if I should before. But now I know. And I will show you."<p>

Po recognized, how Tigress tried to move her head closer to him. He could imagine it.

Po: "Tigress ... what do you want ... to do now?"

Tigress was sure about her actions. She finally wanted to do it. So she began to move closer and  
>said with a very calm voice near his face: "I want, to end what you began."<p>

Suddenly Po opened his eyes. He was right, Tigress face was very close to his own. So the Dragon  
>Warrior has no other choice, he wanted to hide. Snake was stunned, as he saw, what happened<br>next. Po jumped backwards away from her, and tried to hit her with his feet. Snake was very  
>disappointed in the reaction of the Dragon Warrior. Such an idiotic behavior, should be punished.<br>This bear needed to wake up. What was he thinking by hurting her?

Tigress was not surprised about this reaction. She felt a punch with his full strength right in her  
>face. It was pain. She was hurt incredibly, because of the stupidness of Po. She stayed in her<br>position, and slowly started to cry profusely.

Po stood with his back to her. He started to run away, but something was stopping him. It was a  
>feeling deep inside him. Tigress was still under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Po's mind<br>wanted to run, although he knew, that he hit her very hard. But he was not able to.

Suddenly Po recognized a flash in front of him. Two glowing white eyes were focused on him. The  
>flash he saw, was the reflection of his own eyes. He saw himself in the sword of Snake. It was not<br>Snake, who stopped him. It was himself. He saw into himself. He wanted to flee. Flee with leaving  
>Tigress behind. It was pain in his body. This was the problem. Po recognized it finally, as Snake<br>looked him in the eyes. Like the Dragon Scroll. Who was he? He saw himself. He was the one, he  
>wanted to be. He was still Po, the Dragon Warrior. And he currently hurt the most important person<br>in his life.

And as Po, he didn't needed to hide anything. He was a free person. Nothing was able to change  
>him. The person reflecting from the sword, was still Po. The only thing, that he needed to do is the<br>same thing, he already does once. He needed to believe. Like in the Dragon Scroll. Po just needed  
>to accept himself. And his own feelings. He immediately knew, what to do. He had to finish it.<p>

Snake surely wanted to hurt Po for such a behavior. But then, he saw in the eyes of Po. The whole  
>body of the Dragon Warrior was shaking. He was fighting. Fighting with himself. Snake didn't need<br>to do anything. He understood.

Snake: "Freedom!"

He smiled and take a bow in front of the Dragon Warrior, as he turned and disappeared. He saw the  
>glowing in the eyes of Po. He already recognize this once. It was in Tigress. It was, inner peace.<br>Snake thought about the fact, that the Dragon Warrior needed to hurt his soul-mate to find inner  
>peace again ... maybe Po was not the white one, in the connection of black and white.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigress felt a pain in her heart. She tried and lost. Her tears she shed, were not because of the<br>physical pain the Dragon Warrior gave her. She lost them, because it was like the confirmation, for  
>what he told her at the Pool of Sacred Tears. Not only that, Po ran away from her. Could he really<br>hate her? She was sad. Totally upset that this beautiful moment in the rain of this late evening ended  
>this way. She was stunned. Everything she hoped for was destroyed. But this was not a reason for her,<br>to lose her inner peace. She would never lose her inner peace anymore. Even if Po was cruel to her  
>and tried to avoid any contact. Tigress still knew something very important. It was the simple fact,<br>that she accepted him. She loved him. And was not able, to not love him. And she knew their hearts  
>were the same. Even if this could remain being her secret.<p>

Po slowly turned and walked towards the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He felt that she was  
>still there. And he was right, as he reached the bench near the tree. He remained calm for a<br>moment, as he looked at her back. She was still in the Lotus position in front of the tree. He knew,  
>she surely recognized him.<p>

Po: "Tigress ...", he was calm. His voice shook, like his body. The rain was cold, but this was not  
>the reason. He was emotionally full, and realized his tears made it even more drenched.<p>

Tigress: "You ...", she was calm and shaking like he did. This situation was strange. She didn't  
>know what to do. The hit of his feet were a shock for her. But not like the shock, that he<br>would come back, after he hurt her.

Po: "I want to apologize, but I can't ... please Tigress ..."

Tigress: "You ..."

Po didn't knew what to do.

Tigress was happy. And it was her wish, to tell him now. Very simple: she recognized that his return  
>back ... was the proof she needed. He didn't wanted to flee anymore.<p>

Tigress: "You ..."

Po heard the difference in her voice. He looked still on her back, through the bright light. He saw  
>her losing tears. She cried and trembled.<p>

Po: "Yes ... I ... I am so stupid ... I never wanted to be this guy ... I am PO! ... the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress: "You ..."

Po saw himself and what his confusion did to him. What his duties made with him. He lost his  
>ability to do the right things because of that. And Snake showed him what he lost. He lost himself.<br>And the only way to find himself back again, was to be honest. Truthful to himself and finally  
>honest to the girl, he cares for more than for his own life.<p>

Po: "I want to tell you, what is bothering me ... It is-"

Tigress finally managed to interrupt him.

Tigress: "YOU! My hope ..." Po was stunned in his position, not able to control his own body, "I  
>always hoped you were the one, who cared for me ... because I cared for you!", she was shouting, as<br>she turned and looked at the stunned Panda. Her whole body was wet because of the rain, but her  
>face was full of salty water. Po saw the tears.<p>

Po: "I ... I wanted ... I am such an idiot ... I didn't know who I was ... I hurt you! ..." slowly he  
>walked closer to Tigress.<p>

Tigress turned and looked at him, Po still avoided her eyes, but he was focused on her nose, to reach  
>her.<p>

Tigress: "You are Po. Please, recognize that."

Po: "I have recognized that. I am Po! And you are ... my peace."

Tigress looked at Po, as suddenly his movements changed.

Po was full of Freedom, like Snake said. He was free, to love. And he loved Tigress. And this gave  
>him peace, finally.<p>

Po was very close to Tigress, who still cried immensely. The cold rain was still falling. Big drops  
>were on their way to the ground. The Dragon Warrior slowly moved his right foot in a half circle in<br>front of him, very close to Tigress. Tigress saw these movements once: It was a movement, she  
>recognized as he became the hero of Gongman City. This bear had his inner peace again.<p>

Po let his memories flow. He had a good life. His mind were focused on only one person. To find  
>inner peace was really easy now. It was the simple fact, to accept everything. He accepted himself<br>again. He accepted that he was Po. And finally, he accepted that he loved Tigress. And that nothing  
>was able to change this. He recognized, that he was not able, to not love her.<p>

He always loved her. She was his favorite of the furious five. He always played with her action  
>figure the most. He was adored to her, even now. His whole life he had this strange feelings for her.<br>She was always unreachable. - He cached a drop, from the falling rain.

The first hug, was a magic moment. It was the first moment, he recognized that Tigress was able to  
>care. Only this understanding gave him the incredible feeling that this could be possible. - He started<br>to dance with the drop in his hands.

Then, master Shifu took all his hopes, with giving him the knowledge of his duties. And then a new  
>master with different wisdoms was able to convince him. Nothing less than being free was his<br>message. And Po understood him. Po lost his inner peace and needed to hurt himself to recognize  
>what he lost. - He came closer to Tigress. Tigress was so excited about this, that she slowly got up,<br>to stand next to him. With wide opened and wet eyes, she followed her bear with her eyes.

This was like a show. Po was dancing with a drop and Tigress watched him. But this was not the  
>only thing, Po could do. The Dragon Warrior was able to talk within his dance with the drop.<p>

Po: "Do you know the reason why?"

Tigress stood next to him, very close to him.

Tigress: "The reason why of what?"

Po: "My peace ... it is very simple."

Suddenly, both souls connected in a very different way. Po came very close to her and lead the drop  
>near her body. It landed on her nose, as Po lifted his paw. In the same time, he cached a teardrop of<br>Tigress, to dance with it.

Po: "It is you ..."

Tigress: "Like you are mine ..."

Po was very surprised that Tigress said that. Did she just say, she found inner peace, because of him?  
>This could be possible! It would describe her difference. It would describe the bright light of her soul.<p>

Suddenly, Tigress proved it. She used her tail to interrupt Po's dance with the teardrop. Po was not  
>only excited about that, he was totally stunned when Tigress started to dance with her teardrop, like<br>he did. He lost many tears himself seeing this. He caught her teardrop back and started to dance with  
>it.<p>

Tigress was extremely happy and looked at Po. She wanted to do the same like he did. So she did it  
>and cached one of his falling tears with her feet. Her way of balancing the drop with her feet and her<br>tail was extraordinary. Po looked at her, with a content smile in his face.

They both danced with elegance. With their whole bodies, close to each other. Two drops, tears of both  
>of them were leading their movements. A scene, made for gods. Two individuals with inner peace. With<br>a smooth movement and incredible feelings. This was the good life.

Tigress was full of passion for this dance, and balanced her drop with her head, her ears, her nose,  
>and her bound paws: "This is like a dream!"<p>

Po looked at her. This was not a dream. This was real. There was a real angel next to him, dancing  
>with his tear. He needed it. He was happy. And he knew, how he could show her this. How he could<br>finally end, what he began.

Po: "This is no dream, Tigress ... This is real."

Tigress: "Po ... I ...-"

Po stopped her, with his paw high above his head. She focused on her tear, as he balanced it between his paws.

Po: "Do it again please..." he cried "my drop through your face. This was so beautiful."

Tigress looked at him. She was surprised about this. But this was their moment. She was focused on  
>this dance with him. She could not imagine something more beautiful in her life. So, she did, like he<br>said and moved his drop on her forehead again.

Within seconds, Po threw her teardrop away. It was straight towards Tigress face. And for the  
>surprise of Tigress, he managed to aim at his tear. And finally, both tears were connected, and<br>were one. Tigress saw this tear slowly running through her face. It was a very big one and it was  
>difficult for her, to control it. Po watched her. She didn't recognized that he came closer to her.<p>

The connected tear slowly managed to run above her nose. It reached her mouth as suddenly.  
>Finally, Po did it. Finally, he ended it. Tigress was so surprised about the situation, that she lost<br>control of her body. She lost all strength in her body and would have crashed down to the ground.  
>But two incredible sensible paws were holding her. Happiness is not a word to describe this moment.<br>Everything was in this moment. Every little memory of hugs, everything. Their love had finally reached  
>the incredible stage. The stage, Po never could imagine. Po never believed something like this could<br>happen. Tigress didn't either. Dancing in such an incredible way with the guy she loved. And ending  
>this dance, with the most incredible thing, she ever did. She never wanted it to end. Like Po. He did<br>not want it end this either. Their connected tears, finally lead their lips, to connect together.  
>This, was their first kiss.<p>

Even with the loss of all her strength, Tigress managed to hold this moment for minutes. But it was  
>felt forever. Po was able to look in her eyes, as he managed to stop kissing her. She was stunned by<br>the moment. She never felt such a passion before. Their glances were meeting each other again.  
>Hearts were beating synchronously. Tigress was not able to speak. But Po was. So he cried.<p>

Po: "I'm a cat lover ... Tigress ... I love you ..." He was very calm. He finally was honest.

Words, that reached her. She slowly found her strength back. Then, suddenly she rushed into Po,  
>that he fell backwards into the wet grass. She was atop of him and looked him in the eyes through<br>her waterfall of teardrops.

Tigress: "Why did wait so long for this ...", she cried like Po did. Their emotions were handling  
>all of their actions. She jumped near to his face, she wanted to kiss him again ... and again ... but<br>first, she needed to tell him, why she found inner peace ... a very simple fact ... it was the same like  
>Po's.<p>

Tigress: "You are the reason ... I love you!" she screamed.

Under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom ... a new, real love was discovered ... a new °hidden°  
>couple was born ... after four hundred years, two souls finally found each other ... two connected<br>souls.**  
><strong>


	31. Passion

**_My 30th chapter._**

Hey, I still care for my °loyal fans°. You're all great. I like every little review and every reader who surely likes my doing. I love if people are honest to me and I need this replies of my work. This is keeping me writing. Besides, I lost a tear because I recognized that 2 people canceled my story of their favorite list (Was my last chapter that bad?). Hm...I don't think so, because I got on the favorite list of 5 others^^.

But I know, after some of my next chapters, even more people will turn and go away. I want to use some °strange° subjects, most people just don't want to understand. Maybe some people will feel uncomfortable, so I just hope, that I real have something like °loyal fans°.

Almost everyone of you mentioned, that my dance of the Teardrops would be wonderful in a cinema. I surely thought the same. But I have to say everyone of you, that this is not right. It would never be as beautiful as you all imagined it yourself. I mean, everyone of you has a mind and his own thoughts. And it is simply not possible to compare your thoughts, you have because of this moment, with a little scene in the cinema, where you are not able to feel the meaning of such a scene. On e of our biggest gift, everyone of you have, is your own fantasy. It can't be compared with reality. Remember this.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honestly. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

_Me was told to do this, although I don't really think this is necessary. _  
><strong>Important<strong>: This is a warning for possible sexual situations in this chapter. This is still rated T, because I don't see any problems posting this.  
>If someone feels uncomfortable, I warned you. (I am German, where is the problem with some °passion°? Should I finally change to M?).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong>

It was like feeling a heart attack when he trained with his old master in the old training hall of the  
>Palace in the Forbidden City. Both of them felt it at the same time. But only he was able to<br>identify this kind of pain in his heart. It was not a pain that really hurt. It was something he never  
>thought to feel again. It reminded him of his worst moment in life. It happened quite suddenly,<br>that he felt this old forgotten feelings again. He was in the middle of the hall and lost his strength,  
>as he plummeted to the ground.<p>

Within seconds, a dozen of the highest elite guards of China were close to their target. He was  
>training with all of them in the same time. His real fighting comrades were on very important<br>mission. _One of my comrades could be responsible for this._ He thought.

His most trustful friend, nearly his own brother, was on this mission. He was sure with these  
>thoughts. His very old Master with the black dragon mask knew everything about his famous<br>student. He knew, what was happening with him. He was connected with him as well and felt  
>nearly everything he did. This subject was very personal. The elite guards were close to him to<br>help him, as the big creature began to growl.

Old General: "Did none of you recognized? The Emperor needs to breathe."

Slowly the small crowd backed off a small distance from their leader.

Old General: "Go out of the hall. We need some privacy."

Not one of the big guards, mostly tigers and lions, wanted to raise their voice. They were trained to  
>follow every order of the Emperor, or his nearest companions. If one of them ordered one<br>of the guards to sacrifice himself in front of his own family, the guard surely would do it with a  
>smile in his face. Their loyalty was incredible towards their empire. So, they left the hall within<br>seconds, letting the greatest fighter of China and his old teacher alone.

The Emperor was still on the ground. He managed to turn himself, to look to the ceiling  
>of the hall. It was decorated with beautiful Chinese art, with painted dragons in every corner<br>of the room. Tigerius was not the person to cry. He was really hardcore. His Master knew that, but he  
>also knew that one subject was able to change this fact. Only when memories of his younger years<br>were able to reach him.

Old General: "Your excellency?", the old guy came closer to his beloved Emperor and sat down  
>right next to him. Laying side by side with the Emperor, looking at the picture of dancing dragons<br>in a yin-yang symbol on the ceiling.

Tigerius was full of memories. His body suddenly lost strength, and he fell to the ground, as he  
>remembered them. It was in a flash, and he was not able to prepare for anything.<p>

Old General: "Master White ... I felt it, too." He called him with his codename for the crawls, to  
>show him respect.<p>

Tigerius: "What...?" He was confused, not able to combine what this sudden feeling could mean, "It  
>feels like... if she woke up from the death?" This imagination was very crazy. Only his old teacher<br>could help him to imagine the meaning of this. "Black? What does this mean?".

The Old General was not only the highest General of the Empire, he was a former °normal° claw of  
>the former Emperor. He was chosen because of his accomplishments and his abilities to teach, and<br>was the only claw to survive the death of the former Emperor. He was the black claw, the teacher  
>of the claws and, without a doubt, the strongest and smartest person in China.<p>

Black: "Tigerius ..." he used his name to be more personal. Black was like a father to him,  
>like he was for all other claws of the Empire. But not only his father, he was the teacher and trainer<br>of the Heir of the Throne and his claws as well. And the real father of a very important person in  
>Tigerius's life.<p>

Black: "I know what you think. I feel the same." He looked in the eyes of the Emperor. "It feels like  
>my daughter suddenly appeared." Black recognized the hope in the eyes of Tigerius. "But this is not<br>possible, Tigerius ... Jiao is dead."

Tigerius: "I know ... but we both feel the same, right? If Snake was here, he would feel the  
>same and we could ask him. He would know what's going on right now."<p>

Black: "But Green is not here and I am able to imagine what's going on, too." It was dishonorable of  
>Tigerius to mention that another crawl should be wiser than their teacher. But Black already knew<br>about the fact, that he got older and his students already passed him.

Black: "What is with your child? With Tigress?"

Suddenly the truth dawned upon Tigerius: "The prophecy! My daughter ... she is a child of real  
>love. Like my-" He was not able to tell the name of his former love. "She found love!"<p>

Black: "I would say, yes. It is not my daughter, it is my granddaughter which we recognized."

Tigerius: "So, she found love? This has to be it. This light, this presence of her light, far away. She  
>is my child. She is her child. She could surely carry this love with her."<p>

Black: "Hm ... I would guess that Green has something to do with this."

Tigerius: "I have the same feeling. He will be in the Valley ... I hope he'll protect her."

Black: "You know that he loves her nearly like you do. He would manage that, but because of his  
>freedom, he will do what he thinks by himself."<p>

Tigerius: "We already talked about this ... I trust him ..." There was a small silence between  
>the two. But Tigerius was bothered by something.<p>

Tigerius: "You are all-knowing, so you should know about Eagle ... How far are they now? And will  
>they accomplish their mission in time?"<p>

Black: "You know he travels with some Pandas, so Red (Eagle, another claw of the Emperor) is not  
>very fast."<p>

Tigerius: "I just want know, if he will reach them in time and if my son's and my beloved wife's  
>plans could be successful?"<p>

Black: "Tigerius ... He already sent two of his own crawls to the valley. And he wants to attack  
>Pandaries. It is difficult. He still does not know that we are pro-prophecy. It could be very dangerous.<br>You already know how strong he gets when he's in rage. And Sira is very cunning. We can't do more  
>than using Red and Green to protect the Pandas and the real Heir of the Throne. No one really knows<br>that they are crawls, they are still anonymous and our best weapon."

Tigerius: "Did Khan get my present?"

Black: "Of course. He will get help from blue, the only known crawl. He will be a good spy for us  
>and will prevent him doing silly things."<p>

Tigerius: "I am more afraid that Dolphin (blue) could accidentally blow out to much."

Black: "He will not..."

Both high personalities were still laying side by side. It was silent for a time. Tigerius was  
>concentrating on the brilliant feeling he suddenly got. It was some kind of proof, that his beloved<br>child surely exist and was able to love. Tigerius heart was a golden one. He was able to simply see  
>it. After some time, he surely was able to move again. But he did not. He stayed in his place,<br>on the side of his father like mentor. They looked at the scene of a white dragon dancing  
>with a black Dragon, who were forming the sign that every member of the emperor's family was<br>marked with. A yin-yang symbol, which allowed the emperor to dream about his younger days.  
>And to imagine, about his daughter. His child, who was able to create the same kind of love,<br>he already lost. He was happy to know that she was able to get those incredible feelings.

Tigerius: "How could this be ... to really love ..."

Black: "You don't already know this?"

Tigerius: "No, I not mean me ... my time passed already ... I mean, how beautiful has it to be, to  
>simply watch how real love is today ... I just imagine, how my little Tigress currently found it ...<br>close your eyes ... simply the warm feeling of ... of Jiao ..."

Black was not only surprised; he was stunned because of the mentioning of her name. He was not  
>able to say her name since she was gone. Even Black was not able to love his own daughter the way<br>Tigerius did, or even his own granddaughter. He remained silent, and looked at the emperor. Tigerius  
>was laying on the ground and closed his eyes. So the old general, grandfather of Tigress, simply did<br>the same by closing his eyes to imagine his granddaughter.

* * *

><p>Snake was in the bushes again, as he watched at the couple under the tree. He recently recognized<br>Po's new strength. He showed him how to accept himself and how to believe. And right after that,  
>Snake was able to watch at the most gorgeous scene he ever saw.<p>

He looked at both creatures, as the Dragon Warrior started to move in a very special way. So  
>smooth and steady with every move, that he managed to catch drops. Not only that, Tigress did<br>the same. Two individuals connected in a beautiful dance of water droplets. It was stunning to  
>watch them, but after Snake recognized that they were not only dancing with drops of the rain,<br>but also with teardrops, everything in Snake collapsed.

Only the imagination of such a scene was heart warming, but the Green Crawl felt something else.  
>It was like he was young again and able to watch at the biggest love between two people again. But<br>this time, it was something different. He had other experiences with this. He cried heavily, as he  
>watched their dance, but he also remembered things of his life. He was thinking about this<br>situation and how it could end.

Suddenly, the dance ended as Snakes heart stopped to beat. He saw this couple, who was still  
>under the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom. But they were different. They got in a new stage of<br>their love. He saw a full passionate kiss of two different species in the rain. He saw it and made  
>a decision. He thought about them, all this time. How he would be able to make this work. And<br>what is needed, is to make this unbelievable. And he was sure, as he made the decision, to do it  
>and help Tigress and Po never forget this moment. But this scene was already not forgettable,<br>even for him.

He slowly went closer to both of them. He saw Tigress jumped on Po to kiss him again.  
>The passion of this kiss was heating the air around them. The Dragon Warrior and the Master of the<br>Tiger style were so full of passion, that they forget their surroundings. They surely would go further  
>in this situation. Even in public. Under the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom. In the rain. It just didn't<br>matter. It was nearly hot near them.

But this was what Snake wanted to interrupt and to end. It would be wonderful for both of them,  
>but he decided to not let this relationship reach to a climax this way. Not today. So he came closer to<br>them. He didn't sneak he simply walked near them. And it was not surprising, that both of them were  
>not able to recognize him. So he wanted to embarrass them. He was very close to them, but they<br>were closing their eyes, fully concentrating on this second kiss. Snake coughed, but they were  
>simply ignoring him, overwhelmed by their passion. Snake recognized the °excitement° of the<br>Dragon Warrior. They were already very far. Snake would feel very uncomfortable to stop them, if  
>he waited any longer.<p>

Snake: "Hey! Was this really so difficult?"

Tigress immediately recognized the voice of her Godfather. Po was confused about the  
>abrupt ending of this intimate moment, as Tigress stopped the kiss. But then he recognized the<br>embarrassment in Tigress's eyes and knew that he was not responsible for that.

Tigress: "Snake ... erm." Snake grinned at her. She was still in position over her beloved Panda.  
>Suddenly she recognized her position on top of Po. It was embarrassing for her to feel the<br>appearance of something big between her legs. She appreciated this feeling, not even a second  
>before. The bodies and the wet fur so close with her beloved Po. So much passion, that any feeling<br>she got would only be described as °excited°. She surely wanted to reach the biggest imaginable  
>level of this relationship in this moment. She wanted to finally accomplish her own promise, to<br>share herself with him, under the tree, in the rain. It just didn't matter.

But her godfather was so close to her, able to recognize everything and seeing the °excitement°  
>of the two creatures... that mattered. It was only embarrassing. So she quickly jumped of Po, and<br>turned away from the both most important males in her life. She tried to be very gentle with her  
>actions, but hit Po's °excitement° with her legs. So Po made a very uncomfortable face, as he tried<br>to get up.

Tigress: "This is ... not what you think ..." She sighed, as she slowly turned to avoid any eye contact  
>with Po or Snake. Po got up, and looked at his Master.<p>

Po: "Yes, this was just ... erm ... sparring? Yeah! It was her new punch with her head. Why only use  
>her feet and her Tail. I've helped her with training her muscles in her neck."<p>

Snake laughed. It was a real honest laugh, as he smiled again towards Tigress, who looked at him  
>after his noises of amusement.<p>

Snake: "Still trying to hide everything, huh?"

Suddenly both Masters of Kung Fu recognized, who they were talking to. It was Snake. It was the  
>one, who showed Tigress how to find inner Peace. This was the one, who currently was responsible<br>for Po finally accepting himself again. He was not against this. He was even for this  
>relationship. And Tigress was the first, who recognized that he was right. And she was grateful. She<br>slowly came closer to her beloved men.

Tigress: "Thank you ... Surely ... Thank you Snake."

Snake went to the bench and sat down. Tigress wanted to sit next to him, so she went towards him.

Snake: "Shouldn't you go to Po, instead of me? And why do you want to thank me?"

Po looked at her. He was also very grateful for Snake, as he saw that Tigress changed her direction  
>to be closer to him.<p>

Po: "But ... you are responsible for this, Snake."

Snake: "Never ... I can't be responsible for something like that."

Tigress was sure about her actions, as she reached her beloved Dragon Warrior.  
>She grabbed his Paw with one of her bounded ones. Pain didn't matter. But Po cared<br>to much for her and avoided this contact. She was disappointed for a second. But she  
>felt his very gentle paw was put on her shoulder. There was no bigger sign to show<br>Snake, besides a kiss, of course.

Tigress: "But you are-"

Snake: "No ... it is not possible to create love or to connect two individuals, like you are connected.  
>I mean, you two are responsible for this ... I just crushed some barriers ..."<p>

It was the dream! Both immediately imagined their dream together. There was an invisible barrier  
>between both of them. And now they were sure about Snake's role in that. It was like a harbinger for<br>this situation, when they shared their first kiss. Snake crushed the barrier. It seemed like fate, for both  
>of them.<p>

Tigress: "Then, we have to thank you for that ..."

It was a little bit silent. Snake only looked at the couple. He wanted to bring them down to reality  
>again. But he just watched the cuteness in this situation, in the rain.<p>

Under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Po gently stroked Tigress's fur on her back. A  
>scarlet red blush appeared suddenly, as Tigress felt tingles go up her spine. A new sign of their<br>passion together appeared. Their excitement for each other was so great, that they forgot about  
>Snake for a second, who still was silent on the bench.<p>

Snake: "Po ... you love her."

Po blushed as the Cat told that. He simply nodded and took a small glance to Tigress: "Yes ... I love  
>Tigress."<p>

Tigress looked at Snake, who wanted to ask her. She was able to imagine his question and  
>interrupted him before he could use his voice:."I love Po, too."<p>

Snake: "Okay-" Suddenly, the face of Snake became a little bit sad, but something like an evil  
>smile was in it too. "So, you love each other. Then tell me this: Are you able to tell this to<br>other people? Especially tell this to Master Shifu."

Po and Tigress felt uncomfortable because of this question. They could imagine that he would not  
>be very amused about this. Not only that, many people would not understand how two different<br>species would be a couple. And the laughing of their friends and jokes would be really  
>embarrassing.<p>

Tigress: "What should we do, Snake? Hide again?"

Po was faster as Snake: "No! I don't want to hide this. You are everything for me. I can't act like  
>you're not. It is not possible anymore."<p>

Snake: "Maybe, I will listen to Master Shifu for now. I have to tell you that being his girlfriend  
>means to be the first target for his enemies. And because of the duties of the Dragon Warrior,<br>he is not allowed any relationships with another species. You don't have a chance. And I can't  
>let something happen, that could be avoided."<p>

As Shifu told that, everyone agreed, but they were disappointed and angry. But now, with Snake  
>telling them this, they got only sad. Their faces were reflecting this sadness, to make this<br>relationship a real hidden one.

Snake: "You know about your love. And you know about the importance of hiding it. I always will  
>help you with this, but we need to hide this."<p>

Tigress: "Are you sure?"

Snake: "Yes. And we will begin today, with something very simple. I think you know, that I  
>recognized your °excitement° Tigress. You was so horny that I was afraid to burn my fur with<br>getting closer to you. And you still are." She was embarrassed. But she let a very loud laugh and a  
>surprised look at Po, as Snake started to describe him.<p>

Snake: "And you Po. You could kill someone with your kitchen roll out there. I wonder how much  
>blood you already lost to hold it this way. I am surely surprised that you still stand upright." Po<br>became embarrassed, too. Tigress got more °excited°. But then he gave them an order, which  
>could be described as simply cruel.<p>

Snake: "To avoid any further experience with your little love, I want you two to sleep in your own  
>rooms."<p>

Tigress was the one, who wanted to protest. Po saw at the Tiger who was full of rage. He imagined  
>how much she wanted this and remembered his own feelings and experiences in lonely nights.<p>

Tigress: "What? But I want ... Snake you can't!-"

Snake: "This is an order! And I will personally make sure that nothing will happen."

Snake jumped of the bench: "And, I mentioned sleeping. Do y'all recognize that we already  
>are middle in the night? Tomorrow will be an important day. So, Come with me, NOW!"<p>

Tigress was very confused about this. She needed it. She wanted it so much. And now she had to  
>wait for him again. She became very angry about this. Her body and her soul was burning for Po.<p>

Po felt nearly the same. But for him, this was like a dream. The rage of Tigress because of  
>this, the kisses, the passion he felt. He was simply happy.<p>

After Po gave Tigress a little push forward, she finally started to walk towards the barracks. Snake  
>went very fast and the couple wanted to be slow, to simply have time together. Even if it still was<br>raining. They were walking very close together, until Snake glanced back to them. He saw, how  
>near Tigress reached to Po. They were loving each other. It was obvious. The glances of Tigress.<br>Her intention to be near him. His excitement, which was been seen through his pants. Her eyes, who  
>looked at him with so much passion, that it seemed that she was surrounded by the presence of love.<br>It was like her soul was burning.

Suddenly Snake stopped right in front of the entrance to the barracks. He remembered this. The  
>ability to look like someone who was incredibly loving. The presence of someone, who was able to<br>make someone happy with such a small glance. If Po would be a Tiger, then it would look like ...  
>Tigress got something, which helped Snake remember his good years. He was stunned<br>and glanced at her. After he recognized the waves of emotions were reaching him, she was,  
>surely, the daughter of Jiao.<p>

Tigress, still very close to Po, but both were not touching each other.

Snakes voice changed into his very careful one.

Snake: "Tigress do you really think this is hiding? You look so ... beautiful now."

Everyone was confused, even Snake himself.

Snake: "Sorry, I mean ... You have it ... the same love like your mother ..."

The couple recognized the sudden tears in Snakes eyes, who suddenly turned and entered the  
>barracks. Po and Tigress took their time. They were not touching each other. They were not looking<br>at each other. Both of them would not be able to resist their passion.

Snake was between their doors to their rooms. Po's chamber was already open, and Snake pointed  
>inside it.<p>

Po whispered, to not wake up some of the inhabitants in the barracks. "Erm ... is it time  
>now?"<p>

Snake: "That is an order. Just go and don't make it harder than it already is."

Po slowly went next to Snake. Tigress looked at the door, not at Po. The passion was still capturing  
>her whole body.<p>

Snake looked at him. Po didn't move in. Snake gave him a small push. It seemed that he was  
>serious.<p>

Snake: "Good night, Po."

Po wanted to tell something, as Snake closed the door before he was able to raise his voice.  
>This acting was brutal for his feelings. Tigress looked at Snake, full of anger.<p>

Snake: "Okay, Tigress ... Good night you, too."

Tigress: "Why?"

Snake knew that she would ask.

Snake: "Because I know many things, Tigress. Especially about love and passion."

Tigress: "So you have to know, how much I want this!" She was nearly crying.

Snake: "And I know, how much he want this too. But I'll promise you, you'll be grateful for what  
>I've currently done."<p>

Tigress: "How could I ever be grateful for something like this?"

Snake: "You will ... and now, please go and sleep a little bit ... or not." He glanced at her, as she  
>slowly entered her own room.<p>

Snake: "Wisdom is nothing then the knowledge to compare things with already experienced  
>experiences. You are simply not ready, yet- Trust me, I know this.<p>

Snake was a person she wanted to trust. This was strange. But she trusted him, as she looked in his  
>eyes.<p>

Snake: "Like your mother ... Good night." Suddenly, he closed her door. He stayed the whole  
>night between this two rooms.<p>

Besides the fact that he was not able to reach his climax with his beloved Tigress, Po was happy.  
>Everything what happened this day was so beautiful. All the knowledge he got from Snake. The<br>kisses. The passion. He was surely happy, when he lead his body to reach his own physical climax.  
>He felt her love through the doors. He was certain that Tigress was doing the same. He felt it.<p>

Tigress was hot. Her body was wet because of the rain, but her body was still full of feelings  
>she had near him. If she was not able to do it with him, she surely wanted to do it with herself. She<br>slowly managed to do that and had the feeling that he was near her. That he was sharing this  
>physical pleasure. She was certain that Po was doing the same. She felt it.<p>

Their bodies were not connected, but their souls were. Their passion and their love  
>were always meeting outside of their physical bodies. So, they met this time, too. Snake didn't<br>want this, because he didn't want to increase their need for each other. And Snake was right.  
>Their bodies didn't need to be connected for reaching their climax ... together.<p>

Po and Tigress didn't know, why or how they recognized, that their souls were doing the same.  
>But they got happy, because of it. This was a happy day.<p>

* * *

><p>They did it several times, always with their thoughts by the other. But after some time, both were<br>finished with it completely.

Tigress was under her blanket, as she finally reached her last climax. She was exhausted. Her  
>eyelids, were slowly falling down. She was only focused on her feelings and her passion for him.<br>So she simply didn't recognized something on her table.

But then, her intuition told her to open her eyes. Then she saw it. She slowly got up from her bed to  
>look at it. She was naked, as she reached her table to look at her present. There was a little letter in<br>front of something very important. It was very short. _Knowledge _was written on it. Then she grabbed  
>the present. It was a scroll. Tigress saw the headline: <em>Love is blind.<em>


	32. I've missed you

My 31th chapter. I have a request to my reviewer friends. I already asked that, but I wrote many new chapters. Simply: What is your favorite one?

I am serious: Everyone of you has a beautiful mind (I surely know, that there are don't exist bad minds, only other ways of thinking). And I beg on everyone who read this...start to share it! Everyone has Ideas. And every Idea is it worth to be shared. Start your own stories. Tell other people how you feel (this board is such one way to share). Be human ... or better ... start to show that you are a creature, with a soul. Show your soul!

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I've missed you<strong>

The sun was already risen for nearly one hour as the team reached the main village in the beautiful  
>valley. Most of them were exhausted, but finally they reached their target.<p>

"Are you sure this is the valley? It's snowy." the deep voice of the muscular Panda asked their guide.

Their guide knew the way to this place, because this was the place where he discovered the ways of  
>fighting. He trained there as a child a very long time ago, under the great Grand Master<br>of Kung Fu: Oogway. And now he was a member of this expedition team of Pandaries. The nearly  
>all white Snow Leopard was known and called the Master of the Leopard style. But friends just called<br>him Snowy. All the members of this team became close friends, with one goal:  
>They wanted to find the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Snowy: "Yeah ... It was a good idea for you to walk the whole night and just sleep some hours in the  
>morning, Mistress."<p>

Kali: "You see, father, *she glanced at the old muscular Panda with a victorious grin* "I was right,  
>we saved time and were not really exhausted."<p>

Kali was the master of this team. Her orders were followed and she decided everything they  
>did. Her father was, theoretically, her real master, but because of the wisdom of the Dalai Panda,<br>Kali became the leader of this small group. Only three Pandas were sent on this  
>mission and Kali recruited two other people who wanted to follow them. Her father and the son<br>of the Dalai Panda was the best fighter of the Pandaries, besides their second follower, who was  
>called Tian.<p>

Tian was a special agent of the Pandaries leaders. His abilities and his look made him to the most  
>sought out for Panda of Pandaries. He was a real good warrior and the first choice of Kali's father.<br>Her father was the reason why he followed them. Snowy was a known master of Kung Fu and simply  
>wanted to help rescuing it. But their last follower, was a very special one.<p>

Red caught his breath because of exhaustion: "Ha ... not exhausted?*sigh* I will give you not  
>exhausted! My tail is really exhausted ... aren't you, my little furry friend?" He grabbed it, and looked<br>at it in a very strange way, as he started to tickle himself.

He was called red, because of his fur. He was not really exhausted, but he liked to act like a sissy.  
>So he jumped in front of the Pandas and wagged slinky with his very long bushy and fluffy, red and<br>white tail. He was a Male, but this was very adorable, even for the two Pandas and one Snow  
>Leopard.<p>

Red: "We are here now ... " he was always speaking with a very high voice, but now he imitated  
>her father, with his dark and strong voice. "Haha *very strange look with glowing green eyes<br>towards Kali* what is your wish, Master, Mistress, oh my Godlike Leader of everything?"

Tian and Kali's father, who was only called Mr. Panda, laughed and enjoyed the jokes and  
>the imitations of them. Kali was not very amused by this foxy fellow. But she<br>really liked him, like everyone else did.

Kali: "Can't you let out your craziness another time?"

Red: "Not before sunrise. You know, I am a nightmare at night ... Rawr ... And now I am really  
>excited. Look at the temple on this mountain!" he jumped from one spot to another, right in front<br>of the team. He smiled and was not able to stay still as he pointed to the big staircase in front of the  
>jade palace.<p>

Mr. Panda: "He is right. What is your order, Kali? We are here now, what should we do?"

Kali: "I already thought about this moment and I think, we should just go to the palace, knock on  
>the door and tell them why we are here."<p>

Red: "What? No fightings? Like figuring out if the Dragon Warrior is the real  
>Master Fighter we think? I want to see blood! I already haven't saw any blood for weeks."<p>

Tian: "Red?"

Red: "Yes, my handsome Panda bear?" he answered in a very nice and adorable voice. Tian blushed  
>a little bit.<p>

Tian glanced at Kali. "I just think, we have time for that after some talking. I will follow Kali, wherever she is going."

Kali: "Snowy? Am I right to think that we have to climb these stairs there?"

Snowy: "Yes. This is the only way to the palace."

Red: "Stairs ... Stairs ... Stairs ... Stairs are just so... stairy." He made a very sad look as he looked at  
>Tian. He was a very smart guy. Red knew exactly how to behave to get what he want.<p>

Tian: "Don't be afraid, little guy, I will carry you."

Red shouted, "hurray" as he quickly jumped on top of this Panda bears shoulders. It was easy for  
>the real tall and strong Panda, to carry this little red creature, who posed on top on him and pointed<br>to the palace.

Red screamed "Ready to conquer this place! ... *he took a glance to Kali, who grinned at him*  
>"After my Master says so ... okay?"<p>

Kali started to walk, as the group followed her towards the stairs. All of them were excited to  
>finally meet someone like the Dragon Warrior. Only Red was excited to meet a very old °friend°,<br>too. He already knew about the presence of his old better side. This old fellow knew about his  
>presence as well. And both were very happy.<p>

Tian: "I always wanted to get a fox fur on my shoulders."

Red recognized his flirt with him: "You know, my little handsome Panda bear, this fox enjoys to be  
>so close to you."<p>

Both giggled, as they reached the first step to conquer their target.

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of the night, Snake was still between this two rooms of Tigress and Po, as he<br>suddenly felt the appearance of a very old friend of him. His oldest friend came to the  
>mission to help the Pandas to reach this place. And this was great kind of feeling, that his old<br>friend accomplished his mission. _They were quite fast? I think they will appear in some hours. _He  
>thought. Snake knew, that they were able to recognize the presence of each other. It was an ability<br>of the Crawls, to identity warm feelings of their hearts and souls to recognize other individuals they  
>really care about. And Eagle, Red's real name, was someone, Snake surely cared about. Not only as<br>a fellow of the Crawls but like a brother.

He listened to the embarrassing noises last night. He was sure, that even the others who wanted to  
>sleep in this barracks surely recognized Po. He was surely loud with his actions. Besides Tigress,<br>who was very calm. Snake thought: _Maybe she was busy with reading the scroll. It looked like she  
>would sleep or read. I am glad that she didn't do something weird like Po did. Although I would<br>understand it. I hope she recognized my present. Maybe this knowledge will help her. I am  
>glad to be prepared for today. I hope Mister Ping did like I ordered.<em>

The inner watch of the furious five was incredibly correct. Every one of them woke up early enough  
>to prepare for the day. Crane, Mantis and Viper just did, what they did every morning. Everyone of<br>them remembered the noises of last night. Viper just blushed by the thinkings what Po was doing.  
>Mantis already imagined about jokes to mention because of that. And Crane was surely impressed<br>about the amount of times he did it.

Tigress woke up to prepare, too. Her night was very exhausting. She remembered yesterday. It  
>was so beautiful. So many incredible feelings were reaching her. But now, she was surely tired<br>because of all that. _If I could turn back the hands of time ... I would wake up on his side ... _she  
>thought about this situation when she laid in her bed. She slowly managed to dress herself, still very<br>difficult with only a tail and two broken paws.

She looked at the small scroll on the table again. She was not really sure about this and what this  
>meant. It was just like Snake managed to crush another barrier. And he surely would be right with<br>his words. Tigress thought the same. She was surely not ready to go this far, yesterday. But with this  
>new knowledge about a very old tale ... this was different now. She needed to confront Po with this.<br>She needed to tell him, that it is possible. She was happy, as she heard the morning bell of the valley.

Synchronicity was a well known ability of the furious five. This day was nothing special because of  
>the morning ritual. Everyone showed their discipline and stood straight in front of their doors.<br>Besides Po, who slowly stumbled out of his door and tried to went in his position. But he was  
>stunned again. Everyone recognized that Po looked at Tigress, who surely was fighting to avoid to<br>meet their glances. Snake looked at the scene of the bear on the floor who wasn't able to get up  
>because he looked in an ridiculous way to the tiger.<p>

Snake: "Good morning, students!"

This was the wake up call, and Po suddenly got up and bowed in front of Master Green. Focusing  
>on every other thought to get his mind off all the images because of Tigress. He needed to hide and<br>this was very difficult for him. Tigress was calm and professional. It was nothing new for her to  
>hide her feelings and show some anger because of the ridiculous behavior of Po.<p>

The furious five and Po: "Good Morning, Master."

Po tried everything to avoid any contact with Tigress. His eyes were focused on his own paws. _This  
>Panda would be the worst spy ever. I am sure that everyone recognized his stupidness. Maybe<br>because of his noises last night, my students will interpreting something different ... but this is  
>simply embarrassing. Tigress knows how to behave ... besides her smell ... she still stinks like wet<br>cat. _Snake thought about Po and Tigress giving Po a very scaring glance.

Snake: "So, if everyone finally done enjoying themselves ... " suddenly Mantis screamed with  
>laughter, like Crane did. Po was surely embarrassed, as Snake used some of his little black sand and<br>threw it in the middle between all his pupils. It caused in a real small but hot explosion. He got the  
>attention of all within seconds.<p>

Snake: "I am sure, most of the valley is informed and will flee. Good job because of that, my  
>students." He slowly walked towards Tigress, as the crowed started to respond: "Thank you, Master."<p>

Snake: "Today we will have an important day. A day, where we will find out many new things. A  
>day, I can promise you, of new knowledge." he glanced at Tigress who was totally confused.<br>A few hours ago, Snake told her to hide her feelings in front of the others and now he told  
>something about new knowledges. She was angry, because if Snake really wanted to tell all others<br>about Po and herself, the hiding of each other was completely useless. She looked at Snake with  
>these angry thoughts in her mind and found herself in a smile, because of the smile in Snakes face.<p>

Snake: "I mean, today we will train in The Palace Arena and I want to show you some new  
>techniques and introduce you to some important guests."<p>

Tigress: "Guests?"

Snake: "You'll all see. But first, we need some breakfast ..." he waited until Po, who else, was the  
>first one to move towards the dinning-room. "Not there?"<p>

Po was shocked: "But? You said something about eating?"

Snake grinned at him, as he reached very close to Tigress.

Snake: "Go to the Arena. I've ordered a small feast of Noodles for you this breakfast. Moon's pack  
>will begin to evacuate everyone today and need some food. So you can eat there, too." His eyes<br>were glowing. Everyone recognized something evil in his eyes what scared them.

He winked with his paw, as the group of warriors started to move towards the Arena. Besides  
>Tigress, which tail was grabbed by Snake.<p>

Tigress: "What the-"

Snake: "Did you read it?"

Suddenly Tigress remembered the scroll and the tale again. She wanted to inform Po about it, but  
>she totally forgot that it was given to her from Snake. And Snake always acted very carefully and<br>wanted to show something. Everyone was gone, Po at their front, he was hungry, as she formed an  
>answer.<p>

Tigress: "Yes. I did."

Snake: "Do you understand it?"

Tigress: "I don't really know ... I mean ... It is about Lord Louin, isn't it?"

Snake: "I don't mean that, Tigress. I mean the new knowledge in this tale you got."

Tigress: "Maybe ... It tells that something could be possible ..."

Snake: "What could be possible?"

Tigress: "That ... erm ... love of two different species ..."

Snake: "What is with this love?"

Tigress: "It is possible, that it works. When he is a golden heart."

Snake: "Oh ... a very nice thinking, isn't it ... you already know about his heart, aren't you? Is it  
>golden?"<p>

Tigress: "It ... is."

Snake: "And what do °you° need to do?"

Tigress: "I just have to ... love him."

Snake: "Do you love him?"

Tigress: "Yes?"

Snake: "Are you sure that this is nothing more than passion and falling for him?"

Tigress: "I ... erm ..."

Snake: "Oh, why do you need so long to answer, you love him, right?"

Tigress got very confused, what was Snake doing? : "I do!"

Snake: "Are you sure? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are able to love like it is described  
>in this Tale?"<p>

Tigress felt very uncomfortable to look at him. He was right, in a strange way. All her love for him  
>was not the feeling described in this tale. She had discovered the knowledge, that love is able to do<br>impossible things. But she surely doubt herself if she is possible to love this way by herself.

Tigress: "I ... love him."

Snake: "I know, Tigress. And Po knows this, too. But your confusedness right now show me, that I  
>was right. You are not ready for such a big step. Listen to my words: love... you have to lose it<br>first ... to recognize how much you needed it."

Tigress: "Is this one of your wisdoms again?"

Snake slowly went towards the exit of the barracks, as he watched back ... : "No ... your father's wisdom."

Tigress immediately became shocked. Her father? _Snake was connected with my mother, but he never  
>mentioned my father. Did he know him? I have to lose my love to recognize how much I need it? What did<br>he want to tell me? _She was stunned and confused, and needed her time to start walking. Her father?  
>A thought, remaining in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Mister Ping did a very good job. With the help of Moon's pack, he managed to bring many tables to<br>the side of the Arena. There were dozens of bowls filled with the famous noodles of Mister Ping.  
>The old goose was glad to cook for all the warriors. He got paid from Master Green and got more<br>then he ever thought for something like this. It seemed that Master Green was rich.

The furious five, besides Monkey and Tigress, were reaching the Arena with Po. Everyone  
>was laughing, besides Po, who was really embarrassed. Mantis just told one of his jokes because of<br>some very weird noises last night.

Po: "I was train a little bit, guys. Some sit ups, you know."

Mantis: "I am sure you trained ... look at his muscles on his lower arm."

Everyone laughed again. Even Viper, who was just not able to resist. But she needed to commentate  
>this, too.<p>

Viper: "Hey, this is really ridiculous guys. He had a °long° night." Crane was laughing and nearly  
>cried because of that. Po only wanted to flee elsewhere. This was really ridiculous, so he spotted<br>through the eating canine crowed and found his dad.

Po: "Sorry guys, need to go." He suddenly went to his dad and left the joking guys behind him.

He reached the old goose who was cooking some extra soup for the masses of wolves.

Mr. Ping: "Oh, my son, my son ..." They hugged each other tightly. "Long time no see ... You're surely  
>hungry. I have some delicious noodles here." He gave him a bowl with a very delicious soup.<p>

Po: "Oh my ... you are the best, dad."

But something very weird happened when Po used his chopstick to catch some noodles. It was a  
>thrown stick, with incredible speed which stopped and interrupted him from eating. He turned to<br>see where it came from and was surely surprised to see not Snake or Master Shifu, who did that.

It was Crane, who managed to threw a chopstick this way. Snake stood next to him and surely gave  
>him this order. Master Shifu was on his side to watch. He seemed to be surprised. Mantis was not<br>been seen. Tigress wasn't there. Only Viper currently appeared right next to Po and started to talk  
>with a loudly voice to the crowed of wolves.<p>

Po watched at Crane, as he tried to eat some noodles again. This time, he was able to raise his paw.  
>But suddenly the whole bowl was hit by some small tiny "thingies". Mantis catapulted the bowl<br>very high in the air. Po looked at this scene and glanced to Crane and then to Mantis.

Po: "Challenge accepted"

Suddenly he jumped to a bench and used it as a catapult to lift himself to the air. He wanted to  
>catch his bowl again. His speed and the strength of this jump was surely full of awesomeness.<br>Everyone saw the flying bear and was impressed. Snake smiled. He knew, about this new  
>strength in the Dragon Warrior.<p>

Crane was extremely fast with his throwing items. He used sticks, wooden branches and even not  
>cooked noodles. His ability increased incredibly. He threw many things at the same and was able to<br>aim very accurately. So, he tried to avoid that Po was reaching his bowl again.

Po was able to move in the air. His slightly movements managed to use the energy of every thrown  
>item to bring him closer to his bowl. He was moving in the air. All this, happened within seconds.<br>The speed, Snake taught Crane was incredible. But Po surely was the Dragon Warrior. It was no  
>match for him. He wanted this bowl and he was able to focus on his inner peace. He was happy for<br>such a challenge.

But everyone needed to land. So he landed near in the middle of the Arena. Under the bombardment  
>of Crane and Mantis was also fast and right close to him. He jumped with his foot thingies right in<br>front of him. He was as incredibly fast like a canon ball. Snake and everyones eyes were growing wider,  
>as Po started to deflect this attack. He was able to lead the way of Mantis, like he was able to lead a<br>drop. Mantis was turned into a incredible speed. He was not able to control himself as Po released him  
>towards Crane. Crane was fast at throwing, but not at deflecting thrown Items. But this Item was a<br>member of furious five. Mantis hit Crane with an incredible speed. Both were knocked out, as they  
>landed on the ground.<p>

Viper had very little time to talk to the crowd. But she managed to influence them, with her  
>new techniques of speaking. Everyone was impressed of the Dragon Warrior, who suddenly tried to<br>eat his noodles again. Viper just shouted: "Now!"

Suddenly, Po was not able to eat, even a little bit. The Dragon Warrior was attacked by dozens of  
>trained wolves of the Pack of an Master of the Wolf style. People tried to punch him. But no one<br>was able to hit him. Master Shifu looked at the elegant movements of the Dragon Warrior. He was  
>surely proud. He did, what Shifu ordered. He mastered inner Peace and was even able to deflect and<br>lead the way of punches. He was not reachable and Shifu knew this, as he watched the Panda  
>deflecting every attack. With a foot, tail or with paw, Po deflected everything. The crowed slowly<br>became exhausted and were defeated with their own punches and strength.

Shifu: "I am surely impressed, Master Green. How did you teach him?"

Snake: "I didn't teach him. He learned by himself. And not only he, you'll be surprised about what  
>you'll see in a second." Snake pointed at Tigress, who appeared near the Arena. Snake<br>quickly reached her and gave her an order.

Tigress: "Are you sure? I mean, I don't think I am able to ..."

Snake: "You are, trust me. This will be like yesterday. Do you remember the drops?  
>Now, when he tries to eat again, show him your real love again."<p>

After nearly a minute, Po defeated every canine who tried to catch his bowl of noodles. No one was  
>there, to prevent that he will eat them. So, he tried to eat them one last time.<p>

Suddenly, he recognized two golden eyes right in front him. His bowl was hit again, and flew  
>through the air. Shifu and Snake looked at this scene. Tigress was nearly as fast as Po was.<br>Then, the incredible spectacle started. It was not like a fight of normal people. Their bodies were  
>moving so quickly and so fast, that their bodies blurred into one creature. The bowl was simply<br>been hit so fast, that it needed at least twenty seconds to come back again.

Shifu was surprised: "She mastered inner Peace, too?"

Twenty seconds. Master Shifu and Snake were watching this the whole twenty seconds. The  
>awesomeness of the speed, the way Tigress was moving her feet and tail was incredible. But<br>not even one of her punches were reaching even the fur of Po. Po surely tried to hit her back,  
>but just like he was able to avoid everything she was doing, she was able to avoid everything<br>he was doing. It could only be described as a-

Moon: "They are dancing?"

Moon was there, too. It was his pack, Po currently defeated.

Po looked at Tigress. They were like in a bubble. In a bubble where nothing was impossible. They  
>tried to fight against each other, but they were reading each others moves. Only the smile of Po was<br>interrupting the slightness of Tigress movements. But only within the second, she needed to smile  
>back. They felt like this was like a dance. They didn't know how fast they moved. The time was<br>nothing for them. It was just a moment that felt like forever. They were showing their love. Not only  
>for each other. They show their love for Fighting. They were truly devoted warriors.<p>

Shifu: "Master Green. How did you?"

Snake didn't listened to Shifu. He felt something very dangerous, and comfortable near him.  
>So, he rushed to the blurred creature of Po and Tigress. Moon and Shifu were alarmed, too.<p>

Snake was able to rush and used his whole body to deflect a attack against the blurred creature. It  
>was the fastest attack possible and Snake surely needed to use his full strength to manage that this<br>attack failed. He flew through the Arena and was rolling with this fastest and most dangerous  
>creature of the group appeared. Snake was laying on the ground, as the really gorgeous grin<br>of his true friend appeared in his view. Eagle was on top of him, as he slightly moved near Snake to  
>give him a full passionate hug. No one recognized this two guys under one of the tables on the side<br>of the Arena. Suddenly, Eagle was whispering in his ear: "I've missed you." This hug ended as fast,  
>as it began. Snake: "I know."<p>

The moment between the fight of Tigress and Po was beautiful for both of them. They were  
>fighting, without touching each other. They were feeling the strength of the opponent, without being<br>hit by him. They were able to look at each others eyes and felt nothing of love for each other. The  
>reason for their inner Peace, was this connection their souls were making now. Their bodies were<br>fighting, but both remembered their dream together. They didn't know that both shared the same  
>dream once, the same memory. Their minds and their thoughts were free. Besides ... Only in such<br>a moment were the two parts of their souls were connected, they were free. They surely  
>were the connected couple. He was the Golden Heart and she was his other part, so surely the<br>Golden was inside her too. This was the highest imaginable fighting style both of them reached.  
>They were Godlike together. They were the couple of the prophecy.<p>

Suddenly something interrupted this connection. Their fight was interrupted with the fact, that  
>Tigress suddenly hit the white fur of an unknown creature. She hit a fist and knocked it back. Po<br>recognized it and stopped fighting. Tigress was surely confused about this, as she suddenly stopped  
>like Po did. Both were looking at the creature. Tigress immediately passed out. Everyone was<br>surprised about this view. Shifu and Moon were confused. A beautiful smile appeared on Po's face,  
>as he finally caught the bowl with the noodles.<p>

Only Tigress recognized the meaning of this view. She became sad and lost her mind. She fell on  
>her knees, shocked by this. Po recognized it and used his paws to help her. He was holding her<br>gently and lost his bowl. Nothing was more important than helping Tigress to not get hurt. Not  
>even some secret ingredient noodle soup. But Tigress was incredibly sad, to see this, without<br>already telling Po about the tale.

They were all looking at a Panda. And Tigress recognized if first ... it was a female Panda.


	33. Leader

A quotation: "I'll be back" ... sometimes ... maybe ... a little bit?

Hi there, Reader of this Story. Like everyone of you recognized, I didn't update my story for a very long time. But now, we have 2012. My life changed a little bit and I am more, I could say, free now. And after some time I thought, it would be nice, to write my story again. And now I am here. And I need you all, to remain on my former style of writing. I want to finish my story someday, but I need help:

HELP: I don't have a proofreader now. But everyone knows, my grammar and spelling is horrible. I need help. Please contact me, If you want to be a Beta-Reader for me. I would prefer an native English speaker. Please, I need ya all. Just once in a week to change my craziness into something everyone understands (not only me). I try to write English... should I repeat that? I TRY to write English, that doesn't mean, I am able to do it :-P

HELP: I am lazy! Yes, that is true, I am an idiot and very lazy sometimes. So I need something like confirmation. I need just a reason, to write, ya know. I need people, to share this hobby of writing and reading with me. Review and show me please, that I am not alone. Give me a reason to continue this Story.

I have read many stories in this board and I have the feeling, that I am a really bad writer. Not only that I am very childish and sometimes silly. (After I read my own Story), my style is very confusing sometimes. I will try my best, to change the fact, that I always try to give my readers a message (I am a would-be philosopher). I need to learn very much, compared to other writers in this board, or in general. Please help me to learn to write stories in a foreign language. I want to grow with your criticism.

Give me some replies and comments if you like or dislike parts. Criticize me! I love critique. But be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung fu Panda. © Dreamworks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible. (Eagle = Red)

ReUpdated and Edited by a the Worden.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>32. Leader<strong>**

It was a scream. A very loud scream of a female voice. It was not Viper, either Tigress. The  
>face, which appeared in front of Po, changed within parts of a second in an grimace<br>contorted with pain. But this little moment last really long for two happy individuals.

Po and Tigress lived this seconds in slow motion as this creature appeared. The very slow punch of  
>it towards Tigress was simply deflected by her tail. The speed and the power of the tail of Tigress<br>felt like nothing special for Po and her. But everything was slow. Or better, Tigress and Po were just  
>as fast, as nothing before, so they thought, everything was alright and normal, but it wasn't.<p>

The face of this creature was normal as Tigress recognized that it was a Panda. Nothing was special,  
>besides the fact, that the paw of this foreign Panda hit it's own stomach because of the strength of<br>Tigress's tail. But even within this time, Tigress immediately lost the strength in her legs as she  
>recognized the gender of this Panda. She would fall.<p>

Within parts of this very tiny moment, Po grabbed her gently and managed to let her sit down, so  
>that she would not fall. The queerness of this moment was simply, that all this happened within<br>this one moment. Even the sitting of Tigress was as fast, that the face of the stranger was not able  
>to even react to the pain in his stomach. Not only the bodies of Po and Tigress were<br>incredibly fast. The whole time was simply slowed down for them. So their minds managed incredible  
>speed without real stress of both of them.<p>

This fightings of two masters of inner peace didn't last very long. None besides this two individuals  
>were able to recognize every tiny moment. Everyone else, just saw what happened after this new<br>face appeared in this battle.

"Did I do that?" ... Po asked Tigress, feeling embarresed and guilty with every moment. Even this  
>small question was such fast and calm, that only this couple was able to understand themselves.<p>

Tigress: "No ... I hit her with my tail."

Po recognized the sad voice of her and looked at the creature Tigress currently hurt. Both were still  
>captured in this bubble of time, as slowly the time began to restore itself to normality. Everything<br>was just slow. They were able to recognize everything and to move within moments. Po just  
>grabbed Tigress and was responsible for her sitting, as he went, nearly in the same moment, next to<br>her and placed his body sitting on her side. She was able to get a feeling of gratefulness for the  
>Dragon Warrior, as suddenly the time started to flow again.<p>

It was the scream of a female Panda, who punched herself with her own paw. Tigress sat next to  
>her and Po next to Tigress. Everyone was confused. They were in the palace arena and this was a<br>battlefield. Dozens of wolves were laying and paralyzed because of the Dragon Warrior. Crane and  
>Mantis were laying next to Viper, who tried to wake them up. Master Shifu and Moon were stunned<br>in their position as they looked at this scene. Snake disappeared. Po looked at this scene in  
>disbelief.<p>

The female Panda was holding her belly and rolled in front of Po and Tigress.

Kali: "Oh my Buddha, that hurts ... flee Dragon Warrior, he is absent! I will stop him!"

Po: "What? ... huh ..."

The female Panda tried to jump, but felt so much pain, that she didn't manage to stand again. She  
>was using her paw to grab Tigress feet, as she screamed:<p>

Kali: "RUN!"

Suddenly two other white furs appeared next to the female Panda. Everyone was confused, no one  
>knew what to do now. They were in the middle of the palace arena as three Pandas appear. This was<br>some kind of miracle for most of them. Pandas were not only rare in this part of the country, the  
>Dragon Warrior was the only one known. And suddenly three appeared.<p>

Mr. Panda: "Slow, Kali, slow ... everything is okay ... you rushed into this scene a little bit early.  
>Here are no enemies. This is just training."<p>

Kali coughed, she still was holding Tigress leg. The both Pandas were trying to get her off, but she  
>was a very stubborn Panda. She looked at Tigress, who looked at her, too. Both recognized a hate<br>for each other. This Panda was full of hate for this Tiger, that even the air in this situation was  
>burning. Po saw it, with confusion.<p>

Po: "Erm ... what is going on?"

The pandas bowed in front of Po. They were showing as much respect as possible by holding Kali  
>into a bowing position within seconds.<p>

Kali : "We are not worthy, Dragon Warrior."

"this is... scary." Po said, shifting his gaze from the individuals in front of him with confusion written all over him.

Everywhere were masters of Kung Fu and one, who could be called grandmaster. Master Shifu  
>knew every master. He imagined who this people were after he recognized the appearance of an<br>old friend. Three Pandas were bowing in front of Po. Everyone in this arena slowly got his strength  
>back. The furious three joined their leader by walking next to Tigress. This situation was very<br>odd. No one ever saw so many Pandas at once.

Master Shifu: "Welcome, friends."

A simultaneously: "What", was the answer of the furious five minus Tigress and the Dragon Warrior.

Snowy, the leopard, went next to Master Shifu and wanted to shake his hand. The Pandas and Tigress  
>didn't move a muscle as they looked at this scene. The Jade Palace was stunned. It was like the appearance<br>of the biggest enemy of this valley, again. A snow leopard, a guy of the species like Tai Lung,  
>someone who looked like a brother of him, was shaking hands with Master Shifu.<p>

Snowy: "It's an honor, to see you again, Master Shifu, Master Moon." he bowed in front of both  
>masters he knew. To the confusion of his small group of Pandas.<p>

They knew, he was a Kung Fu Master, but he never acted like one. He was always very calm and  
>had many fun with Red. But this was Reds incredible talent. Everyone would lose his seriousness<br>if you travel or life some time with Red. You would end with laughing and having fun. But now,  
>Snowy, or better Master Snow, remembered that he was a Kung Fu Master.<p>

Master Shifu: "Which gives us the honor of your visit in the Valley of Peace, Master Snow?"  
>Another Master of Kung Fu ... Po and the others were excited now. Their fear faded.<p>

Snowy: "A mission. But first, I need to resolve this problem with my fellows here."

Master Shifu: "No Problem, we have time to talk after that. Master Moon?"

Master Moon understood within seconds that he had to act. So, he just raised his arm and started  
>a very short howl. Suddenly every canine in this place jumped to stand still. Moon knew how to<br>command his pack.

Master Moon: "Everyone, start mission forsaken valley!"

In one moment, the arena was full of defeated canines. But someone like Moon just needed his  
>voice to clear this place, that only the furious five, the group of Kali and a very confused Mister<br>Ping remained. Even Master Wolf himself disappeared from this arena.

Snowy: "I'm impressed. This Wolves have much discipline. Not like a Panda in the middle of this  
>arena, who currently attacked the Master of the Tiger style to help the Dragon Warrior." within his<br>talking, he slowly went near this odd scene of three Pandas bowing in front of a sitting Tiger and  
>Panda, who where added by a crane, a snake and a little bug.<p>

Kali: "Show your respect, Snowy!". The voice of the female Panda was very angry. Everyone got  
>confused again, because everyone thought, that Master Snow was the leader of this small group.<br>But, like the female Panda said, Master Snow joined the bowing in front of the Dragon Warrior.  
>Three Pandas and a snow leopard were bowing now.<p>

Master Shifu: "What are you doing, Master Snow? Showing him respect? Po, what did you did that  
>this people need to show you their respect?"<p>

Po was as confused as everyone else.

Po: "How should I know? I mean ... Huh?"

Mantis: "Maybe they could not sleep last night and want to show this eight times winner of last night  
>their resp...", Mantis regretted his saying because of a very angry snarl of Tigress and a glance of<br>Viper. Tigress got her strength again and was standing, like the other furious four, next to the still  
>sitting Po. Tigress was still grabbed by the Paw of the female Panda and felt very uncomfortable.<br>She slowly started to look at this stranger. Her mind and her heart were getting sad.

Kali was holding her belly and still the leg of Tigress, while she was bowing with her nose on the  
>floor. She started to whisper, as Master Shifu reached this strange group in the middle of the Arena.<p>

Mr. Panda: "Kali, we can't bow here the rest of our life."

Kali: "I know, dad. But we must pay as much respect as possible for the Dragon Warrior."

Master Shifu: "I don't know, what is going on, Master Snow. Would it be possible to explain  
>yourself?"<p>

Suddenly a very high voice was heard. A small creature appeared next to another one, who was  
>missing. Snake was carrying a little fox on his shoulders. Not really little, nearly as tall as Snake<br>himself, but because of the attention to be fluffy and small, the owner of the voice just looked like a  
>little kid on the shoulders of his Dad.<p>

Red: "I will explain! I will explain!" He raised his arm like in school, "I will explain! I will  
>explain!"<p>

Snake: "My little furry friend here wants to say something, please ... Leader of this group, give him  
>the order, or he will not stop until I hurt him."<p>

Red: "You will hurt me? ME? I am not hurtable ... is that a word ... hurtable ... hm ... I guess. NO."

Snake: "Do you have to act this way, Red?" Everyone was able to combine. This two guys were  
>knowing each other. It was obvious.<p>

Kali was angry but still in a bowing position, as she shouted at Red: "Show some respect, Red."

Red: "Hm. Respect? Look at you, my female companion, leader, godlike person. Do you think  
>respect is to bow in front of someone like the Dragon Warrior and the other Masters of Kung Fu?<br>Hello! You're still holding the leg of the second most beautiful creature here, where is your respect?  
>And something other, it is a she. A SHE. Yes, this Tiger is a female one. And a very nice looking,<br>too. I don't think this is respect. What would you say." Red looked down and tickled the head of  
>Snake, who just was not able to resist a laugh.<p>

Suddenly Snake catapulted Red through the air. He landed right next to the still sitting Po.

Red: "Do you already want to ask this Tiger's leg in marriage or what should this pose of yours  
>should look like?"<p>

Kali was shocked, but understood his statement. How should this look like. Disrespect for the  
>training partners of the Dragon Warrior and such a cruel comment of Red. Kali felt like an idiot.<br>She wanted to make everything good. She wanted to show as much respect and honor, that she  
>forget her mission. She wanted to impress the Dragon Warrior, not to be such stupid. So she opened<br>her paw.

Kali: "I apology, Miss Tiger Style."

_Eagle didn't changed a little, _Snake thought, _It was always easy for him, to influence other people with  
>his wannabe stupidness. I am glad that I've already talked with him to be discreet with his actions.<br>He knows very much and could blow some things out. But what should I be afraid of? I know him. I  
>am happy, that he is here. So, I don't have to be the wise guy. I wonder what he will do and what his<br>mission is about._

Snake was not the only one, who thought, that this fox with a very strange behavior was very  
>intelligent and strong. Master Shifu recognized the same strength, he already knew because of<br>Snake. He saw, how Snake started and rushed into the battle to prevent a fight of this Red and the  
>Dragon Warrior. Shifu was curious, because it seemed, that Snake, or Green, had a connection with<br>Red. Even this games on his shoulders, the laugh of Snake was heartwarming. There was more, and  
>Master Shifu wanted to know. But now, he just wanted to know why this people were here<p>

"Her name is Tigress." said Po, looking funny at the female panda who still had her face to the ground

"What an honor to listen to the voice of the Dragon Warrior." Kali answered simply.

Red face-palmed..

Red: "Okay. I'm outta here ... do what you want ... this is ridiculous, you know that? Snowy and  
>your father know that, but you are still in this situation? Mister Dragon Warrior. Po.."- Okay, that<br>was really strange for everyone. How could this stranger, this Red, know his name? -".. You are a  
>warrior, right? A fighter. For Buddhas sake, you are the Dragon Warrior, aren't you?"<p>

Po: "Yeah, I am the Dragon Warrior"

"Would you say that, too, Crane?" the fox turned to the avian. _What the hell was going on?_ everyone thought simulationly.

"is he a warrior?" the fox finished his sentence, as the weirdness just grew and grew.

Crane: "Yes, I think so ..."

Red looked at Viper, who saw at him in a very curious way.

Red: "And you, little curious, wannabe look into my heart? Viper? Are you all fighters? Warriors?"

Viper: "Of course we are!" She was excited. This guy had something like Snake. And she liked that.

Red: "And should I ask Tigress?" Red recognized her absent, Snake blinked "NO. We don't need  
>that! She is a Tiger. A Tiger..." Red said the last word slower "should I repeat? Ah, what do I ask, I repeat<br>everything", he giggled "a tiger, tiger, tiger, tiger. They are warriors. Kali" Red turned to the still face-first  
>to the ground panda, "do you understand? Warriors don't bow, they fight. And the most respect to show<br>is to respect their fighting nature. A good shaking hands. A, °hi, would you share the blood of our enemies  
>with me° would be better than this try to look like an ... erm ... servant."<p>

Kali slowly managed to move again. Her belly was felt like it would explode, but she somehow managed  
>to raise her body from the ground.<br>This was the signal for the others, to end this. The others of her group and Po just stood up.

Tian: "You know, this was very embarrassing."

Kali: "Sorry, I was just overwhelmed." she was still kneeing. "That punch of the Dragon Warrior  
>himself was just so incredible strong. I didn't expect that.<p>

Po: "I didn't hit ya."

Kali: "Who else. This Tiger is just your sparring partner with broken Paws."

Po answered for Tigress. The furious five saw it this time, too. Tigress was not there.: "This is just a  
>training method, and she just hit you with her tail, Miss ... erm ... Kali?"<p>

Kali's heart jumped. The famous Dragon Warrior knew her name. Suddenly Kali bowed again  
>in front of him. She was not able to look at his him. But Tigress and the others were able to look at<br>Kali. Tigress was watching this girl, since she was there. She was very sad, to recognize a female  
>Panda. And after she saw, what a body this Panda had, compared with Po's ... she saw this very<br>muscular Body of an female Panda. She knew about the duties of Po. She knew about the Tale  
>°Love is Blind°. She knew about Po's love. But she was afraid. Afraid of this girl. It was a Panda. A<br>female Panda. Someone, who could surely be able to do it ... someone who could give birth to his  
>children. Tigress was absent-minded the whole time, since this Panda appeared. Tigress was even<br>not able to concentrate. She even didn't recognized Po's and Snake's attempts to protect her. She was  
>stunned.<p>

Red: "Not again ... Okay. I start." Suddenly Red jumped on Po. For the surprise of the Dragon  
>Warrior and the surprise of every other in this arena, Red did something very rare, for a guy. Only<br>Snake knew Red and started to laugh out loud. Red jumped with his head towards Po. And as he  
>reached him, he just used his lips, and aimed to the mouth of the Dragon Warrior. Red gave Po a<br>small kiss and hugged him after that. There, Red had the chance to whisper something into the ear  
>of him: "I'm not the first one kissing you today."<p>

Po was stunned. Not only him, everyone was it. Tigress suddenly saw herself in this weird situation.  
>Po was the only one, who was able to hear Red, but this was so strange, so unreal. Tigress woke up<br>and saw this small guy hugging her Po. Confusion was not a word to describe this, as Red got  
>louder to just introduce himself.<p>

Red: "Hello, Dragon Warrior. My name is Red. I am here under the order of the Dalai Panda, like  
>all my fellows here. We have the mission to protect you, with our lives. Although I think you will<br>protect us. I mean, you are the Dragon Warrior. And we are just so weak, that even one of your  
>sparring partners is able to stop our strong, godlike, leader named Kali."<p>

Kali: "Thank you, Red ..."

Red: "Every time Kali ... Oh my God, do I see right? Is this a table with bottles of noodles. I love  
>noodles. If someone is searching for me, I will go to this goose there and will eat something. And<br>Po, after someone said °hi° to someone else, you normally would reply with an °hi°, too. See ya!"

Speed was never a problem of Red, and everyone saw that now. Not only his run to the table. His  
>ability to eat three bottles at the same time was °Dragon Warrior° like. Po was fascinated.<p>

Po: "Hi."

Tian: "Are we done with this? I mean, this tables there look like a breakfast feast, and I saw  
>only this wolves something eating. And now Red. And I am hungry."<p>

Kali shouted: "Tian! What is with." she pointed at the Dragon Warrior.

Tian: "Like Red said, here is my hand, Mister Dragon Warrior," Tian showed just his hand,  
>"Crane, Viper, Master Shifu, little bug on Crane, Tigress, and Siamese Cat ... hi and see ya ... Kali<br>would never end this alone, so I will follow my comrade."

Kali: "This is ridiculous!"

Mr. Panda: "This was ridiculous with our first action here."

Snake: "Yes, it was."

Kali tried to answer "But-"

Snake: "But? But we are all hungry and as the current master in this arena, I order my students and  
>our guests to eat something. Would you appreciate that, Master Shifu?"<p>

Master Shifu: "I have many questions, because of this very strange appearance of your little group,  
>Miss Kali. But it would be easier for everyone if we would just sit down at the table and talk a little<br>bit."

Kali: "That is not my decision. The Dragon Warrior is the leader of us all."

Everyone was curious because of the situation. Po and the others saw this group. There was a  
>female Panda, the Leader of this group. Someone who surely had a crush on the name Dragon<br>Warrior. There is the father of this girl, a Panda, who looked like a very skilled warrior. There is a  
>very handsome one, called Tian. A calm and simple guy. There is the master of the leopard style, a<br>fellow of the way of Kung Fu. And, of course, this crazy guy named Red. Someone who kissed the  
>Dragon Warrior to say hello. And Po seemed to be their leader. Not only that, Po was more for<br>them. Po remembered his duties and looked at Master Shifu. Leader of someone?

Po: "Oh ... Leader of us all ... maybe that are many people I should lead ... but If you say so ... than I  
>am. Of how much people do we talk?"<p>

Kali: "Of how much? Please Dragon Warrior, don't make jokes. There is no number for such a big  
>thing. You are our leader. You will lead us all. You lead China, to a better dynasty. You are the one,<br>who will able to connect us all. You are the only one, who can stop every war between Chinese and  
>Chinese. You will reunite us all. Not only we need you as a leader, whole china need you."<p>

"Whole China? Oh... that's a lot." Po exclaimed.

Snake listened to this conversation. He knew about this prophecy. He knew, that Po was not alone.  
>That two people are needed, to even start something like a reunited China. But Po was someone<br>important. And Kali and maybe everyone who knew about the prophecy and who was not loyal to  
>the emperor or to other big leaders, like °the Prime° or the °first pack of wolves°, would see him as<br>the next leader of China.

Snake: "Po ... they want you, to make decisions ... it would be easier for us all, if you would just say  
>that we should finally begin this breakfast, like this two already did."<p>

Po: "Erm ... If you say so, Green ... Let us ... erm ... eat."

Kali: "Like you said, Master..."

Finally the rest of Kali's group members and Kali herself started to sit on the Table. Snake turned, as  
>even the furious four and Master Shifu wanted to sit down, to have a talk about this happening.<br>Everyone was really curious. Only Tigress was still in her position. Po was on her side and wanted  
>to start going. But suddenly a paw was on his shoulder. Tigress hold him to get his attention. She<br>closed her Paw under pain, as Po needed to stop. They looked at each other. They didn't talked.  
>They were quiet. The eyes of Tigress told Po a whole story.<p>

Suddenly a bottle flied into their direction. It flew through their glances. Able to give the Dragon  
>Warrior the chance to turn and to go to sit on the table. He smiled on his way to the table.<p>

Tigress remembered last night. Remembered Snakes advises. She wanted his love ... even a  
>hidden one ... and she told that Po ... with just a glance into his eyes.<br>She simply said: I love you ... and Po understood.

It was not Snake, who threw the bottle ... Eagle did it. Eagle knew Snake. Snake was very important  
>for him. And a simple very short talk with him, was enough, to tell him everything. It was not<br>really the talking. Their eyes, were enough. Because even Eagle, was able, like Snake himself, to  
>recognize love. And to read Snakes impressions because of that. Eagle was a claw.<p> 


	34. Another' Oogway

A little advice for everyone: Please read this story first. It could be helpful to know what this story is about^^. If you really want to enjoy a Po X Tigress story with a lot romance, you're welcome.  
>Or what about some humor; or some action; or some KFP nonsense; or some philosophy; or whatever!<br>Please, tell me something about your opinion on it. I mean... don't insult me please :3; criticize me, so I can do better next time.  
>And please no reviews about my grammar mistakes -.- that is embarrassing (PMs should do that, too^^).<p>

Simply reading my story should be enough but even a small dot or something else in a review is a sign. Just Knowing that someone is there gives me more reasons to continue; and a nice feeling.

Thank you all for your very nice replies and PMs: Crazy Jaky, Shouvin, Wra1thRid3r, The Worden, Soul of a Lion, dbzgtfan2004, Hadex, Hairu ... thx for giving me eight reasons to continue my Story.^^

Like you see, I've made an update ... not like my beginning of this Story with so many (nearly 5) in just one week, but be happy that I made one without being away for a month! I'm simply not able to write as fast as most want me to write^^. Once a week should be enough, Okay? And another advantage of that is simple; the chapter will get longer.

Be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. © DreamWorks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible. Eagle and Red are the same person.

Edited edition by The Worden

* * *

><p><strong>33. 'Another' Oogway<strong>

Taking a seat at a big table full with noodle dishes should not be a very difficult task for masters of  
>fighting. Moving bodies were the living of those warriors. Everyone, except one person, was<br>already sitting and able to eat and to speak about what happened currently. But that one person was  
>not able to do this, and this was the person every inhabitant of the Jade Palace wanted to ask about<br>this. IT was the Leader of this new group: Kali.

She nearly whimpered with pain. A calm scream, directly after this female Panda took a seat, with  
>the help of her father, was alarming. Her father instantly worried that she was seriously injured, so<br>he decided to ask the best physician he ever knew for his help. Red was still eating some noodles,  
>acting like a jerk, as the old Panda asked him.<p>

"Red! I think we need you here!", you could hear the carefulness in his voice.

Red was disappointed to stop his guzzle, but he already recognized the frightened look of the old  
>Panda and Master Snow. But not only were they frightened. A very gorgeous Tiger, sitting on the<br>other side of the table right next to Snake and her beloved Dragon Warrior, was frightened as well.  
>She felt very guilty to be the reason for the pain inflicted on this other panda.<p>

Red looked at her with minimal concern. "She's still breathing, right?"

"Of course- " _cough,_ "I'm breathing." Kali babbled under the pain.

"Oh, then I could finish eating this little bowl of delicious 'secret ingredient' soup here. Call me  
>when she's showing some serious symptoms of dying."<p>

This was very harsh for all of them, besides Snake; who knew about his jokes, even in the most  
>serious situations. The new Master of the Jade Palace grinned as he caught the attention of Tigress,<br>who didn't change her look towards the hurt Kali. Po recognized their whispering, as suddenly the  
>old Panda screamed: "Please!" Red, ignoring the anger in his plea, was brutal.<p>

Tigress was wondering why he was being so cruel at the young Panda. "Mister Red?"

She got his attention within moments. He jumped on the table, looked her in the eyes, and replied  
>with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "What does this 'kitten' want to tell me?"<p>

The furious heard it and thought the same thing: Never ever should someone call Tigress a kitten.  
>But Tigress herself knew, because of his little whispering with Snake, that Red wasn't calling her<br>'kitten'.

She wasted no time with her answer. "Your group members asked you to do something; it seems  
>they believe in you. What is your problem? Are you a jerk or something? Do you have no honor?"<p>

Red's high voice and jerky attitude completely changed from one second to another. She hit his  
>weak spot. "Problem, you ask?" This time he had a more serious voice, almost normal. "I have no<br>problem. I think there is nothing seriously wrong. Nobody is able to seriously injure a muscular  
>body like Kali's; not even you, my highly respected friend. Although, I think two other people here<br>could be deadly, myself not included."

That pained Tigress. First at all, Kali seemed to have a very tough body. Even Po had to have  
>recognized that now. And he said that she was not the strongest there. He thought two other guys<br>and he were stronger than her. That was something that tore into her ego.

Red realized he might have crossed the line with the Tiger. "erm... I should say, in your current  
>situation little girl," slowly he turned towards Kali, "You should manage to ignore your pain. This is<br>seriously embarrassing for our group of dragon hunters."

"Dragon hunters?" Suddenly Po managed to focus and joined this weird situation as an active  
>member. Everyone was alarmed after that.<p>

"Slow down a bit, Dragon Warrior." Red giggled again in his jerky voice. "We are friends, and Kali  
>should tell you everything in a second. She is our leader." Suddenly, he jumped in front of the<br>female Panda, raising her suit to see at her belly, letting every guy see it as well. Suddenly, Tigress  
>gave Po a small kick under the Table. He was confused by this action.<p>

"Oh, did that tickle?" Red asked Kali; who abruptly screamed as he carefully scanned the big belly  
>of hers. He recognized every single muscle and was very serious with his checking, although<br>everyone around besides his own group, Snake and the Master Shifu thought the same thing; _he is a  
>jerk<em>.

Kali trusted this guy enough to let him do anything with her body. His small hands and a very gentle  
>palpation of her stomach let her feel comfortable, even in front of strangers. His treatment ended<br>within moments, as he touched several small vital points on her stomach. Kali suddenly breathed  
>heavily.<p>

Red was totally serious and nearly shocked everyone as he changed his attitude to that of Eagle:  
>"Everything has been done that I can do now. There are no serious injuries that could kill you, like I<br>said. I think I eased your pain a bit." That part was very good, but then Eagle told the truth about  
>her condition.<p>

"However, there's something very weird with your body. I think your muscles will hurt after some  
>time again. No organs are injured, but your muscles are nearly- how could I say this without being<br>cruel... these muscles are surely destroyed."

The change of this little jerk; this guy who surely loved to make jokes and being a little fuzzy and  
>mysterious guy to a serious and very dark voiced medic, was mind blowing.<p>

"Tigress didn't really hit you. I saw that her tail was near your paw as it was catapulted to your own  
>stomach. It was only a very small part of her strength, which hit the air. This air hit your paw and<br>projected it into your stomach. However, it was enough to nearly destroy the cellular structure of  
>some of your abdominal muscles. This is surely incredible. I never saw this kind of damage from<br>only moving air, without actually hitting someone." Tigress was completely shocked by what he  
>said, just as everyone else was.<p>

Kali was near crying. No one could've imagined the consequences of this workout in the palace  
>Arena. Tigress immediately felt sick from the feeling of guilt that arose from this newfound<br>knowledge.

Snake remained cool; almost amused. "Red, tell what this means for Kali, please."

Red was confused by his comment, but he imagined what Snake wanted to tell now. Eagle's own  
>shock was not because of that injury, it was because of something else. The fact that this Tiger was<br>able to use a very old technique only the crawls or nearly the strongest elite fighters of China knew.  
>It simply scared him. Tigress was only the sparring partner of the Dragon Warrior. He was scared<br>that these masters could surely get stronger than him one day. They were young compared to him.  
>This was confusing for a guy who was one of the most dangerous fighters on the planet. For<br>someone who was thought to be invincible. "_Very talented," _was his first thought.

"Kali, this is nothing too serious. Only parts are destroyed; not one whole muscle. Normally, your  
>body regenerates these kinds of injuries within some time. You'll feel great after I have time to fix<br>these injuries. I should be able to reconstruct most of the injured cells. I just need some time after  
>you explained us to this curious crowd here."<p>

"I feel good right now. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." Kali stated as she coughed.

Eagle wasn't so easily persuaded. "Not so long as you don't really use your muscles too much."

Her father was grateful for the efforts of the Red Fox. "Thanks, Red. We owe you so much again.  
>Surely you're the best in all of China."<p>

"You know ... I love all of you guys, like that soup, or my tail! Okay, not like my tail." Someone  
>could call that a split personality.<p>

Everyone in the palace was grateful that this wound, which seemed to be very serious and  
>dangerous, could be repaired. Tigress felt so guilty that she continued to feel sick. She was surely<br>sorry. But she was Tigress. Hiding feelings was her profession, so she stayed calm.

Still curious of the abilities of Tigress, Eagle turned to her. "I have one question, before I go and  
>search answers by myself in craziness again: I never saw that someone using those dangerous<br>techniques while training. I mean Tigress; you could kill your battle partner only with the air you  
>are moving. And I think the Dragon Warrior was using the same techniques as well. You both are<br>trusting in yourselves so much, that you even would give your own life in the full responsibility of  
>the other?"<p>

That was one of those moments, Po and Tigress wished to explode ... both just wanted to say: Yes, I  
>trust no one more. But both stayed calm. Snake did a good job with teaching hidden love. The love<br>of those two increased a whole new level. They didn't see each other, weren't able to hold each  
>other; but they were both able to understand that they would surely trust the other implicitly. They<br>got the objective to tell their feelings to the other later, when they could manage to be alone again.  
>They looked forward to this next moment of being together. They smiled peacefully instead of<br>answering this question.

Eagle saw this, and continued to be confused. But he glanced at Snake. Eagle managed to recognize  
>Snakes behavior in this situation very well. He knew him since his own birth, so he saw that he<br>needed to change his question.

"Or, did you just not know how dangerous those techniques were?"

But both stayed silent again. This was a confusing situation for everyone, but Eagle knew the  
>answer. He saw enough to change his attitude again. He was Red once more.<p>

"Oh, I see. What stupid Masters you all are," He said while giggling, "Not knowing about your own  
>strength. And also not knowing how good these noodles taste!" He jumped within moments next to<br>his old seat, to eat the rest of his soup again. Tian was on his side. It was an abrupt ending of this  
>strange situation. Everything was just strange, if Red was involved.<p>

Tian looked at the Fox sitting next to him. "I don't like it, when you're so serious, Red."

Back to his antics again, Red replied without any hesitation. "Oh, I am very sorry my big, strong,  
>very nice comrade. I'll try to show more of my fluffy, fuzzy, cuddly, nice side. Is that okay?"<p>

"I just think you are very scary when you try to be serious."

"I am scary." He said in his bad voice. "I am a small, crazy assassin who likes to drink the blood of  
>little baby Pandas!" He started to laugh with an evil cackle.<p>

This sent chills down Tian's spine. "You're Crazy ..."

"I know!" Red replied in his old, high fluffy voice again.

* * *

><p>Master Snow, now done with his confusion, realized there was still some story to be told. "I see our<br>leader is finally able to explain what our group is doing here?"

She still held her stomach, but Kali was feeling much better. "I think so."

Her father had to discipline his daughter. "If you weren't so enthusiastic to meet the Dragon  
>Warrior, this embarrassing meeting would already be finished. What should he think of us now?"<p>

It was a small question that a certain little bug was not able to resist responding to.

"That would be the first time he thinks anything." A small and simple joke, but the others were not  
>very amused by it; especially Viper.<p>

"Mantis, would you please be patient and let her talk. We have some guests to welcome?"

"It was just so... easy! Come on! That joke was so easy, someone had to tell it. If not I, Crane  
>would." he pointed at Crane, who simply looked away towards the sky. But everyone saw his<br>attempt to resist a small laugh.

"Thanks, Mantis. You're really helping us so much with your jokes ... although, that was a good  
>one." said Po, as he started to laugh a very calm chuckle. Soon after, he was joined by the other<br>guys of the furious five. Even Red and Tian started enjoying this silly joke.

Only Tigress felt more and more stress swelling up inside. The appearance of Kali was very  
>emotional for her, although she always hid her feelings. So she managed to do it this time as well.<br>And she did it before the Grandmaster face-palmed himself to start saying something.

Tigress noticed Shifu's actions and snapped into action. "Guys, strangers, friends, family! Please  
>focus on the current task. They want to inform us and we want this information. Don't be so<br>ridiculous."

The furious answered with a calm "sorry", like Tian and Red also did. But Po didn't apologize  
>because of one thing; Tigress trusted him and he didn't forget that she asked him once to not<br>apologize anymore. So, he didn't do it and remained calm.

Shifu was relieved to hear her speak up. "Excellent, Tigress; At least there is one of my pupils who  
>are able to be serious after all of these very strange happenings. Miss Kali, would you please start to<br>tell us the reason of your visit?"

Kali, who looked at this scene in amusement, changed her position in a more comfortable one  
>which enabled her to look towards Po. She wanted to speak directly to the Dragon Warrior. She<br>gathered all her courage, took a long breath, and finally addressed her personal hero.

"Mister Dragon Warrior-"

"Po." Po needed to interrupt her. He never did like to talk in a non-personal way. Tigress was  
>skeptical. This was one step towards this female Panda, and Tigress preferred a more impersonal<br>approach. "You can call me Po, like I will call you Kali. Okay?"

Kali accepted this offering. "I am very proud to do like you said, Po." She shuttered a little bit as  
>she said his name. Tigress was not able to resist. She had a very bad feeling; not because of Kali's<br>mission or this group, she was happy because of that, but because they seemed very kind and would  
>be good allies- Especially Red, who seemed very unpredictable. But Tigress felt something. It was<br>only because of the fact, that Kali was a Panda... a female Panda.

"What do you want?" Tigress asked in a very harsh way. Everyone recognized it. There was a small  
>appearance of something, like hate, in her voice. She immediately regretted her actions, but she felt<br>very uneasy with the presence of Kali.

Kali was almost taken aback by the firm tone of voice. "Erm ... We were sent here, because of a  
>small letter we received from..."she could say how they got that small letter. She could've told the<br>Dragon Warrior about his father. She was able to even tell those Masters of Kung Fu about the  
>signature of the letter they received in Pandaries, but she was ordered by the Dalai Panda, her<br>grandfather, not to tell anything about that. It would shock every one of them. They would not  
>believe this small group of rescuers. So, she decided to simply say, "... a friend."<p>

Master Shifu was not satisfied with her answer. "A friend; someone we should know?" curiosity  
>was the result of her small hiding. Kali didn't know how to answer. She was smart, but the Dragon<br>Warrior himself was listening to her. She felt the desire to say the truth. But Red was faster, as he  
>answered this question for her.<p>

"The Dalai Panda gave us his orders. This very old Panda in the Temple of Pandaries; isn't he the  
>oldest Panda living? I would say he is the oldest Panda living now. Argh, what should I say; Panda-<br>Person! I would bet. I am sure I'll ask him when I'll have the chance to do this. This could be …"  
>Red was brilliant in talking to himself and giving answers to others. He became quieter and quieter<br>with every word. By the time he was not understandable anymore, he finished his talking.

Shifu caught enough of the tale, but still needed to verify a few things. "The Dalai Panda gave you  
>your orders?"<p>

"Wait? Temple of Pandaries? Dalai Panda? What are you talking about?" Po was not only confused,  
>he was surely the most curious person on this table, after he heard the word Pandaries. He needed to<br>know, like everyone else wanted to know.

Tigress slowly managed to raise her paw, and laid it on his shoulder. The furious knew that this  
>topic was very special for Po. Everyone wanted to react like Tigress did now. They saw into the<br>curious eyes of their brother. It seemed like a chance to find other Pandas, or maybe real relatives.

Shifu decided it was time to react. "I should answer that."

Immediately, every inhabitant of the palace was shocked; Especially Tigress, who couldn't believe  
>what she had heard just now. Their Master was wise and knew many things, but to not tell the<br>Dragon Warrior something about the existence of other reachable Pandas was something everyone  
>would call cruel; But reasonable, because of the fact that he was the Dragon Warrior. He was<br>someone with duties, who could not simply leave this valley, but the knowledge... Po looked at  
>Master Shifu in disbelief.<p>

"The Dalai Panda is the title of the leader of this hidden valley named Pandaries. A place, were the  
>last known Pandas were able to survive the genocides of many species for nearly one thousand<br>years now."

Po was still amazed at his revelation. "A whole valley full with Panda's who survived thousand  
>years and I never heard of that place? I can't believe this."<p>

At this point Kali felt like she had the best chance at proving to Po the truth behind Master Shifu's  
>words. "Erm ... Po, we are the best proof of this place." she trembled for a second again because of<br>from calling him by his name.

"You mean, there are much more then you three?"

Tian laughed out loud. "Are there? There are nearly a million Pandas and other bears, Po."

"WHAT?" it was shocking for everyone. Happiness was not a word for Po's current feeling.  
>Everyone felt his happiness. Tigress closed her paw, under some pain, to show him her own feelings<br>about that. Red recognized the pain of Tigress. He decided something, with but a mere glance  
>towards Snake. But, after Tigress closed her paw, she got a bad feeling again. The horrid thought<br>that there was a valley full with potential 'girlfriends' for Po was frightening her. She was still not  
>able to name this feeling.<p>

"There are so many Pandas ... Wow." Po was amazed by the thought of more Pandas in the world.

Master Shifu feared something worse. "I am sorry Po, but because of your duties, I'll not allow you  
>to leave us for Pandaries."<p>

"Did I ever say that I was going? I would never leave my family." Po seemed to talk so seriously for  
>the first time, that even his voice gave a strength everyone felt. Snake and Master Shifu were<br>impressed by a small gale which appeared from the place of the Dragon Warrior. Kali was afraid  
>now.<p>

"But our mission?-"

"Like I said; I'm never ever leaving my family. Your mission, from this Dalai Panda" he looked at  
>Shifu again, who was interrupted in his telling.<p>

"Yes; Dalai Panda, the title of their leader. I once knew a Panda with this title."

This statement shocked Kali. "You know my grandpa! He is incredibly old, and he is not really my  
>grandpa; he is my Father's grandpa."<p>

Her father confirmed that. "She's right. He is my grandfather and Kali's great grandfather."

"That is interesting, but this guy I remember. I would not believe he is the same. I'm referring to  
>someone else; I would say a hidden hero of our past. I didn't really know him, but I know who he<br>was, before getting the title of the Dalai Panda."

Po was fascinated by the story. Kung Fu history he didn't know; who knew? "And who was this  
>guy?"<p>

"I can remember him from when I was young. I mean really young; A small child." No one was able  
>to imagine Master Shifu as a young boy. Po got a very strange image of a small boy with a beard,<br>but was too curious to laugh out loud. Mantis and Crane imagined the same thing and began to  
>laugh, resulting in a snarl from Tigress.<p>

"I think about the former 'five'. Even before my own appearance as one of the furious five. You all  
>have to know, even you furious five were not the first of your kind. And this Dalai Panda is the only<br>survivor of this very old group. And after the happenings, he got the title of the Dalai Panda in his  
>middle ages. But that he could be the current one now would surely be impossible."<p>

Po was not convinced. "He was the only survivor? I mean, I know many things about Kung Fu, but  
>I never heard of a former furious five who died with only one survivor. What happened?"<p>

"Nothing, Death happened... but that is another Story. I want to tell you all about the Dalai Panda I  
>knew and that he was a pupil of our great grandmaster-" Red interrupted him with a shouting,<br>everyone heard from someone else, "Oogway the turtle, Oogway the turtle ..."

The name brought back some memories in Kali's mind. "Yes, Red; my grandpa always mentioned  
>this name. Every time he trained others and meditated. He mentioned Oogway all the time."<p>

Simultaneously shocked people were babbling: "Master Oogway trained him?"

This was something like the best message Master Shifu ever heard of. The meaning of this was very  
>simple. Even Tian understood that this Dalai Panda, and the fighting styles and philosophies he was<br>teaching, were the same the people in this Valley of peace were practicing. The Dalai Panda was a  
>Kung Fu Master. Not only that; because of his age he surely would be a grandmaster.<p>

Master Shifu continued his train of thought. "That is very interesting. If this is true, than this Dalai  
>Panda could be the answer to everything. He surely knows a lot more than me. And if I am right,<br>than I have to tell you something, my pupils ..." most could imagine it "...He could be very wise and  
>the oldest Master alive. I would say, he is a real Grandmaster of Kung Fu; Something like 'another'<br>Oogway. We should take any orders of his very seriously."

There was 'another' Oogway? Only to think about Oogway was thinking about the wisest of the  
>wise, the smartest of the smart, the strongest of the strong; And Master Shifu called this guy that the<br>Masters of Kung Fu, besides Snowy, never before heard of; 'another' Oogway. This was the most  
>excited moment for the furious five and Po since the election of the Dragon Warrior.<p>

"Miss Kali, it is very important to inform us about your mission and the orders of the Dalai Panda."  
>Shifu decided after finishing his thoughts on the whole situation.<p>

"Okay. erm ... first at all, thank you for explaining the Dalai Panda and our home. But I want to talk  
>about how we got our orders."<p>

"From the Dalai Panda, right?" Po said excitedly. He was always a kid at heart when it came to  
>Kung Fu.<p>

Kali giggled a little at Po's reaction. "Yes, Po; he gave us the order to find the Dragon Warrior and  
>to bring him to his temple, right after we got message that the Dragon Warrior of this millennium<br>was elected... and that he was a Panda."

He didn't seem thrilled with that idea. "I already said, I would never leave my family." The furious  
>five were proud to see that Po's opinion hadn't changed, even after they knew about this new<br>Grandmaster. Tigress seemed to be especially happy about this, but Master Shifu needed to protest.

"Po, you have duties, as the Dragon Warrior. And if a possible grandmaster of Kung Fu is calling  
>for you, you have to move."<p>

"I already said NO!" Po shouted, to the disappointment of the dragon hunters; But this problem was  
>already a solved one, as Snake explained the situation correctly.<p>

"Think about this, Po. We already carried nearly everything related to Kung Fu out of this valley.  
>Master Moon is evacuating this valley with his pack right now. We've got a chance now; or better,<br>we've got a place now where we could go without the danger of the great threat."

This way of looking at the situation turned Po around rather quickly. "Wow... I didn't think of it that  
>way. You are right, but when did I say that I want to leave the valley of peace?"<p>

Tigress thought he was being a little indecisive now. "Are you serious? This is a chance!"

"We would never go home without you, Po." Kali stated proudly.

"Hey, people. Slow down a bit. I normally don't make such decisions."

This made Snake realize that he needed to push him a little out the door. "You can tell us what you  
>want. I mean, that matters now. You; and I have to tell you that you can surely do what you want.<br>You can try to defend this valley. You can go and do the right thing by heading west towards  
>Pandaries. You could even decide to lead us into hell and we would follow you with a smile on our<br>faces. I can promise you that." suddenly, Snake raised his voice, "We all, and I am very serious now,  
>will always follow you. I think this group here will do everything as you command. Your 'family'<br>will follow you with every step to protect you. And even I promised you something. Guys, am I  
>right? Will you follow him through hell?"<p>

Everyone was sure about this. Everyone, except Po and Master Shifu, were screaming at the tops of  
>their lungs. Nearly with tears in the eyes, Tigress yelled with so much passion that the air next to<br>her got hotter and hotter. Every 'family' member felt so much love and hope in this guy that this  
>little moment seemed to teach Po everything someone should know about loyalty.<p>

They were screaming everything: "Always! … Yeah! … Forever! … We'll follow you! …"

A very calm silence came about where everyone had time to imagine what they are going to do after  
>this display of loyalty.<p>

Snake was sure that took care of Po's confidence. "You see ... We would follow. And you are  
>already our leader."<p>

Po was touched by this people around him. He never knew how much these people trusted him.  
>People who knew him for only a few minutes would follow him. His friends just said that they<br>would follow him through hell. He was the Dragon Warrior, And he was nearly crying.

"Thank you-", he sniffed everything out of his nose, "guys. You are totally awesome; But please, let  
>me have some time to control myself again", he began to cry. Tigress did not remove her paw from<br>his shoulder. She was glad to have this subtle contact with Po.

"Time? When you need some, take it. Okay?" Snake smiling towards Po was heartwarming for  
>everyone. Master Shifu looked at this scene. He was nothing more like an advisor for the Dragon<br>Warrior anymore. This whole situation seemed very strange. But Shifu already liked this.

"Okay, Po. Maybe you will get some wisdom now. I hope so. But Miss Kali, I am still interested in  
>your story. Do you know why the Dalai Panda needs him to go to Pandaries? Or did you just follow<br>orders?"

Kali focused on Shifu. "I think I know. It is because of the prophecy of the first Dragon Warrior."

Everyone still listened to this conversation, as Master Shifu exploded: "A prophecy? Oh my...  
>That is the reason!" It seemed, he found a new knowledge.<p>

She stepped back after Master Shifu's display. "What is the reason?"

"The reason is because of this big threat. Miss Kali, do you know the legend of this prophecy you're  
>talking about? This would explain everything."<p>

"I know the meaning of it; could that help?" She asked inquisitively.

That was more than enough for Shifu. "If you know the meaning, then tell us!"

It took her a moment to jog her memory, but Kali remembered. "It is about a Warrior, of black and  
>white, who'll manage to unite..." she stopped a moment to think about the next part. "... a guy with<br>the same title who made the prophecy. Someone with... erm ... the golden heart and inner peace; A  
>true master of Kung Fu; I am sure about a Panda and a Dragon Warrior. The only one who can end<br>the confusion; He is the savior of China; The Connector; The one ending everything and creating  
>everything anew; simply the most important person in China right now. And we need to help you in<br>your way to reunite China, Po."

Po, who recently ended crying because of his curiousness, listened carefully to Kali. He answered in  
>a confused way. "I am on the way, to be the savior of China?"<p>

"Yes, that is right." Kali stated matter-of-factly.

"So, this is my way, isn't it? My duty ... That is hard."

Master Shifu chimed in to tell Po how it is. "They're just scared."

"Huh?"

"Our enemies; they are just scared that you could end something, like the current leadership of some  
>leaders or their positions of power, like we already thought. Now we have another proving of this.<br>Po, we need your decision. We do not have much time."

"Oh ... sorry Master Shifu ... I've already decided." Po said decidedly.

Everyone was curious about his decision. What would their futures hold for them?

"First at all, I finished eating and will go to the Pool of sacred tears now. After that, I'll prepare for  
>a journey tomorrow." suddenly the crowed began to cheer.<p>

Everything was settled. They were all in the palace arena. Everyone knew what to do now. People  
>were still able to discuss every tiny thing about these happenings. Po slowly went away, followed<br>by the furious Five and their Master Green. Mr. Ping decided to go and prepare for his leaving of  
>the valley. Master Shifu needed to ask many questions, so he stayed with Master Snow, Mr. Panda<br>and Tian. Red and Kali disappeared into the guest rooms, to 'fix' something. This day was the first  
>day of a journey. The day of preparations; Po said it would begin tomorrow. But he didn't say where<br>he wanted to go.

Master Moon and his Pack disappeared this day with most of the inhabitants of this valley; Even  
>Mister Ping had no time, as a wolf already carried him on the way to his shop. This Pack was fast,<br>And Master Moon had planned something with all these people they had already helped to  
>disappear.<p>

* * *

><p>This day was just beginning as a scout managed to reach one of the highest spots in this valley. He<br>looked at this village. His sharp teeth were licked by his tongue as he saw that this valley was a  
>rather peaceful place. He found it as the first one of his unit and wanted to scout out the best places<br>to go; something you need to do when you are planning to invade a valley with many bloodthirsty  
>friends. He was drawing a small map to present it his masters when he would go back to them. He<br>would surely get a big award for his well-doings. He looked forward to riot in this place.


	35. Déjà vu

Okay, 2 weeks... but longer chapters^^

A small amount of reviews is not really nice. It gives me the feeling of not satisfying my readers… but this is increasing the importance of every tiny comment of the real loyal ones, and all I have to say is, "thank you"

This chapter could be a reason why many people will surely turn and never read my story again. It is a little bit… strange; but I wrote about things I already wanted to tell everyone. Never judge someone because of his or her choice of living. (I know, I am a starry-eyed idealist!)

A little advice for everyone: Please read this story first. It could be helpful to know what this story is about^^.  
>If you really want to enjoy a Po X Tigress story with a lot romance, you're welcome.<br>Or what about some humor; or some action; or some KFP nonsense; or some philosophy; or whatever!  
>Please, tell me something about your opinion on it.<p>

Be honest. I am German, my English isn't the best. Sry ^^

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. © DreamWorks

I own some of the OC, maybe some connection between other stories possible.

WARNING: This chapter is possibly strange. There is some violence in the Second Paragraph. Don't read if you have a peaceful nature; it is a little bit bloody. The third is a little bit strange, too. I'll just say: I've tried to write this with passion.

Edited by The Worden

* * *

><p><strong>34. Déjà vu<strong>

"erm ... are you all as confused as I am now?", Mantis, the bug, asked very calmly to the  
>others while following the Dragon Warrior. The Furious Five and Snake were following Po<br>after he started to move away from the table; letting everyone else move behind him,  
>while leading them towards the Pool of sacred tears. He was several feet in front of them<br>and couldn't hear them whispering. They all noticed that he was very preoccupied with his  
>thoughts. Tigress saw a chance to follow him, but she was not alone because Snake<br>beckoned to the rest of the Five to do the same.

Crane tried to explain the situation to Mantis. "It's very simple. We have a new mission  
>because of Kali's group; a new target. This is a little bit complicated to explain-"<p>

But Mantis wanted to talk about something else, "I don't mean that: that's obvious.  
>I am just confused about Master Shifu."<p>

"Master Shifu?" Viper whispered. She surely was confused too, but not because of Po's  
>reactions or this whole strange situation they were currently in.<p>

Mantis was right; everything was already said. But Shifu not telling them this information…  
>"Yeah, why didn't Master Shifu tell us anything about Pandaries or the Dalai Panda before<br>the 'Dragon Hunters' appeared?"

Tigress was thinking about the same thing. She was angry; a small snarl of hers was heard  
>before she tried to answer this question with a very loud and harsh voice. "It's because he<br>is cold, Viper!" Her anger was terrifying. "To say nothing is almost the same as lying. I never  
>knew that Master Shifu was just so-"<p>

Tigress was cut by the anger of someone else. Everyone thought that Snake would be the  
>one, who would try to disabuse her of insulting the grandmaster, but it was the belly of the<br>guy in front of them who suddenly turned and pushed Tigress backwards into Crane. Snake  
>was surely surprised.<p>

"What are you thinking, Tigress?" Po yelled. Tigress was confused. She only thought this way  
>about her Grandmaster because of Po. She imagined the pain he could have; the knowing<br>that there were so many of your kind after you already thought your entire life to be the last.  
>She simply thought about herself. How would she react if Shifu had told her something like this?<br>She would be angry, and it was because of her love for Po; but she forgot about him. This was  
>her own feelings; not his. She looked at him in disbelief.<p>

Po showed a loyalty he learned recently, "He wanted to protect us ... to protect me! Never talk  
>bad about someone else who just wants to do his best. I know how much that can hurt<br>someone..." The furious were shocked to recognize the calm and very mature way Po was talking  
>to Tigress. "Think about it. He just wanted me to stay. He believed; and we need to believe that<br>he was right."

This was a strange situation, and Snakes acting after this event was just odd. Snake  
>applauded. Everyone knew about Po's feelings on that and this subject was the only<br>reason they were confused at this situation. Po's reaction showed them what he wanted.  
>No one disbelieved him. So, they got an answer and were happy to see that Po wasn't<br>hurt as much as they thought. Snake was surely amused to see him pushing Tigress with  
>his belly. The face of hers was so confused, that he could imagine seeing the surprised<br>look of a small child. Tigress was not amused at all, although she understood. But this  
>was a chance; a chance to be Tigress.<p>

So, she decided to act a little perky. "I know about Master Shifu. I just wanted to see  
>that someone else is able to think like I already did. Congratulations, Dragon Warrior.<br>You are not as dumb as I thought." She jumped right in front of him and gave him a  
>very small glance, as she started to snarl. The others slowly went backwards. They<br>were scared of her reaction. Snake just looked and grinned. This was the start of an  
>aggressive passion he only knew from someone else.<p>

Po gawked at her. Her very confident behavior was refreshing; this was the old Tigress.  
>The girl he surely learned to respect. The first one he had a crush on. He moved slightly<br>backwards, like the others did. "erm ... Nice to know, Tigress. But you were a little  
>bit nasty when you talked about Shifu."<p>

Tigress replied with acted anger. "_Master_ Shifu. Show him your respect, Dragon Warrior;  
>we call him Master."<p>

At this time, Snake slowly marched on. He was already at the top of this group as  
>he looked at those two, who glanced at each other: Tigress, with a very angry glare<br>and Po with a frightened look. Snake imagined something about this situation: both  
>showed something for each other. It was the burning air; but this time, he felt the<br>difference. He knew that most of the others would feel the same way. This situation  
>was like one Viper described him in their hours of training together. They seemed to<br>be rivals, but she felt the fire between them so long ago.

"Didn't you want to go somewhere, Po?" Snake asked to try and ease the tension  
>in the air. Po was confused, but Tigress' glance didn't allow him to turn and continue.<br>She was scary and serious as she rebuked him, "I'll be watching you, Dragon Warrior."  
>She was frightening everyone else, but Po appreciated the feeling of her eyes on him.<br>So he turned to walk again towards the pool of sacred tears  
>... not really knowing why he decided to go there in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Master Shifu was still curious about this group. He knew Master Snow very good;<br>his brother was once a very good friend of his, but he never thought the chance to  
>meet him again would come.<p>

"Master Snow, I am a little bit confused. I mean, I know why this group from Pandaries  
>wanted to go here; but I am a little bit surprised that someone like you wasn't leading<br>them."

Snowy was not sure how to react. He was a master of Kung Fu, but not anymore.  
>He was more like a hired mercenary. "Master Shifu. I was leading them to this place,<br>But not as a leader. I am more like a guide. I just joined to help Kali's group; I am not  
>a real member of Pandaries."<p>

Master Shifu already thought that. It didn't seem that he was someone of importance  
>in the group of traveling warriors. "So, Master Snow; you joined them because of your<br>interest in their mission, Or under a direct order of the Dalai Panda?"

Snow was not looking forward to telling this tale, but he felt it necessary to inform  
>Master Shifu. "Not really; I had to join them. I'll tell you how I came into their group.<br>I lived in a town far in the west. While there I was something like a trainer with my  
>own secret school of Kung Fu. I was nearly famous there, so it was not really a secret<br>school. It was full of very good pupils; mostly felines. But once something horrible happened  
>and I had no choice but to flee." Snowy looked very sad as he told his story. His eyes were<br>filled to the brim with tears.

Master Shifu recognized it; He also recognized the sad faces of the old Panda and Tian.  
>"What happened? Is everything okay, Master Snow?"<p>

The old Panda interrupted them, "Maybe I should talk about this. I think Snowy is not  
>able to do so. It is a difficult thing for him to tell."<p>

Master Snow seemed absent-minded of everyone. Shifu slowly got an idea about this  
>happening. He got scared of what this Panda would tell him. "This would be very nice<br>of you, Mister... I don't even know your name."

The old Panda looked him in the eyes. "Normally people call me Kali's Father ... but sometimes  
>friends call me Grant Panda. Simply Grant would be enough, but my name is not really important.<br>Snowy," he called while pointing at Master Snow, who slowly recovered from his thoughts,  
>"Please show Master Shifu your injuries."<p>

Snowy got up. His clothes were covering his whole body; besides his head, of course,  
>and after a calm breath he threw his cloak away. Master Shifu was shocked when he<br>saw the back of this gray furred leopard. He was bandaged, but everyone saw it. There  
>were some kinds of very serious injuries. More than five gaping wounds could be seen<br>stretching across his spine. Three patched up wounds caused by a claw were drawn  
>completely across his back, from his right shoulder to his left. They seemed to be very<br>deep and serious wounds. Two others were crossing these future scars in another way.  
>It looked like a cross. The smaller wounds were the more serious ones. They were so deep<br>that even these doctored wounds were still bleeding in some parts. They were covered in  
>a very tight bandage, but because of the bleeding the rear of Snowy appeared to have a<br>crimson cross. The shock of Master Shifu caught his breath for a moment.

"I am very sorry, Master Snow. I didn't know about that. It must hurt horridly." Master Shifu  
>tried to show some sympathy.<p>

Snowy was not very pleased. "It's nothing serious anymore. It is just pain ... just a sign,  
>to remember what happened."<p>

Curiosity was still running deep in Master Shifu's mind. "Right ... what happened?"

This was the part where Grant needed to interrupt again. "Master Shifu, I'll tell you. It is  
>not very easy for Snowy. He lost everything that day. I was there, too." Grant moved next<br>to Master Snow to show him his sympathy by helping him to get his cloak on again.

"You have to know, that only we three Pandas were the special unit the Dalai Panda sent  
>to bring the Dragon Warrior to the Temple. We simply needed someone who knew the way<br>to this valley, and the home of Snowy was the first town we could ask for someone. The  
>Dalai Panda told us about Snowy and Kali decided to ask him to guide us. So, we just went<br>there, walking through the streets and asking the people if someone could help us to find  
>this Master of Kung Fu. Unfortunately, nobody told us about Master Snow. It was not easy<br>to simply find this guy. After we spent hours without finding someone called Master Snow,  
>we gave up and went to rest a little bit. It was nearly midnight when Kali decided to rest.<br>Before we got into a hotel a small Fox talked to us, in his very special way."

Master Shifu already thought about this fox: "You mean Red just talked to you at midnight  
>in the middle of a street? This is not normal for a stranger. What did he do?"<p>

Grant was not satisfied with this interruption. "He was not really talking. The small creature  
>was just running in the dark. Kali was frightened when he appeared. Just as fast as he<br>appeared, he would vanish in the night. He lost a small piece of paper with the address of Snowy."

The confusion was in the face of Master Shifu, "He simply lost a piece of paper?  
>This seems to be strange."<p>

In this moment, Snowy raised his voice. "Even more strange when I tell you, Master Shifu,  
>that I didn't order him to do so. I didn't even know him before the events which led me to the group."<p>

Master Shifu looked at him in disbelief. "How could you trust a guy you don't even know?"

Snowy knew the answer, like everyone else at the Table. Tian gave the answer. "We all  
>learned to love him. He is more than just a strange fox now. He is a friend of ours."<p>

Grant would not be so serious with a big word like love, but he would surely not say anything  
>against Red. "You could say that. Now, back to the story. We met, on the next day-"<p>

"What is the secret about this Fox?" Shifu interrupted. His thoughts were dwelling on Red.  
>It seemed there was more to this Fox than meets the eye. This guy was like a myth.<p>

Grant did not like the way Shifu wanted to talk about Red, not to mention the constant  
>interruption. "Just follow our telling and you'll see."<p>

In this moment, Shifu recognized his desire to defend Red. He decided not to interrupt this man again.

Grant continued with the tale. "You know, we and Snowy met the next day.  
>We tried to convince him to help us, but he was not easily persuaded. We<br>told him everything about the Dalai Panda and about our mission, but he was  
>nearly ignoring us. So, we decided to solve this problem in the old way that<br>warriors solve their problems. We started a little match. Tian and Kali tried to  
>defeat him, so that he would go with us and help us, and those two are really<br>strong. But, as you know Master Shifu, Snowy is not a bad fighter by himself.  
>They did not manage it alone. Only after I had the chance to join the fighting<br>did we convince him, but he wanted one day for preparation."

"This was a bad Idea ..." Tian added. He began to dwell on the horrible thoughts of that day.

"Yes, because we had no time to lose. So, we remained in this hall and watched  
>him training while eating something. Then, after some hours, they appeared…"<p>

Snow felt it time to take over the tale. "I can surely remember them." Master Shifu  
>stayed calm. "Every one of them was hooded. They were black, and it seemed that<br>some of them were covered with blood. It was not obvious because of the darkness  
>of their clothes. They looked like... like the Grim Reaper. Their appearance gave<br>everyone a cold shiver. My hall was full of my pupils. I've trained many people;  
>From toddlers to some elders. Nearly twenty of them were in the hall, and I had forty<br>pupils at this time. Not anymore."

Snowy was fighting to hold back his tears. "Only one of those strangers was not hooded.  
>It was a white Wolf. Not one of them said anything. Suddenly this white Wolf addressed<br>me and told me the reason of his appearance... He was holding a piece of paper and read  
>it loud. His companions looked very scary. He told me everything: 'New laws in every part<br>of China were legislated,' He was telling us that Kung Fu was now officially a crime. Everyone  
>who ever was connected with this offensive acting was committing the criminal act of high<br>treason of all China. After that, he told us the punishment to this crime. Or rather, he showed us ..."  
>Suddenly Snowy began to weep into his paws.<p>

Grant was holding him; Master Shifu could imagine what happened and became very sad.  
>Grant wanted to continue on. It was obvious that Snowy wasn't able to tell anything more.<br>"This was surely a terrifying ordeal. Some of the hooded strangers just opened their capes  
>and showed us all the punishment ... It was one of my scariest moments in life, when I<br>realized that the balls, which fell to the floor, were not really balls... They were looking at us.  
>They were surely the pupils of Snowy... or, what was left of them. Their heads were bloody<br>and rolling on the floor. It was a moment that lasted nearly forever until the white Wolf shouted,  
>'Death'."<p>

Master Shifu got a headache while trying to comprehend what they had seen at that moment.  
>The imagination of heads rolling on the floor was surreal; it was downright crazy.<p>

Grant did not stop his explanation. "This was the very moment when every stranger  
>rushed onto every little guy in this hall. They did not seem to be many, but after the<br>command of this white Wolf... I could say hundreds were rushing into the place. Master  
>Snow and we tried to prevent the others from being hurt, but we had no chance at all.<br>They were too many and too strong. It seemed they were masters of fighting themselves,  
>and they showed their ruthlessness... We were not able to stop them because we were<br>busy trying to survive on our own... but we saw everything."

Snowy was still crying, buried in thoughts. It seemed he was talking to himself, But  
>everyone listened to him. "I smelled blood everywhere... They were screaming... they<br>simply wanted help and I was not even able to defend myself. The elders who tried  
>to fight were overwhelmed by three of these enemies... I saw them dying with tears<br>in their eyes. I saw how the swords were swung through bodies of fathers like butter  
>while trying to defend their children... I saw the arrows ... These people; all of my friends...<br>pierced all over from walls of arrows. So much blood... so much blood... I freaked OUT!  
>After I felt that someone injured me in my back, I started to Kill ... Not only to defend;<br>to really kill those enemies." Suddenly Snowy screamed from the deepest depths of his  
>lungs. It was a sad scream. It was heard all over the valley and told everyone the story<br>of a broken Warrior. He was lost. There was not much that held him in his life. Even the  
>furious and Po heard it and got scared, but Snake managed to hold those guys at the<br>pool of sacred tears. A small Red Fox listened to this scream as well.

Grant tried to comfort him as Tian came up to his other side to join this holding of a friend.  
>Grant wanted to bring this story to an end. It was the only way he knew to help Snowy<br>get his own mind again, but he lost his voice. Everyone was shaking. Snowy began to speak  
>again: "Killing them... I was weak... so weak. I managed to kill some of them... but I can't<br>remember how many. I just saw how the Pandas and I were fighting... They were my only  
>friends in that situation. The white Wolf was strong and I nearly lost my conscious mind when<br>I felt the appearance of an incredible pain in my back. I was able to see, but I was sure this  
>would be my end. Then, I saw him; a little creature who carried me with ease into a corner.<br>I watched what he did after that..." small tears appeared again.

Grant looked at him, wanting to tell the rest, as he finally found his voice again.  
>"It was Red. The creature which appeared was Red. You have to know that this<br>little guy is not normal. He is the strongest fighter I know, and he showed us by  
>pushing all of the survivors into the corner. After that, we heard many explosions<br>and saw the alacrity of him. I don't really know how he did it. It only a few moments  
>and the blinking of his sword and the explosions of his powder were seen in the dust<br>of the hall. He managed to kill nearly every enemy and destroy the entire hall. We were  
>all stunned in our position, as the sun appeared in the other end of the hall. And then...<br>we needed to flee with Red and all the survivors. We were just running with Snowy on  
>my shoulders. The entire situation was terrifying." He looked at Master Shifu and became<br>very grave while finishing, "I am sure that without him we would all be dead."

Master Shifu did not know how to react in such a situation. These happenings seemed  
>to be very emotional for them. He regretted asking about this. But now, he knew about<br>it and received a new and terrifying knowledge. "I am very sorry Master Snow. It was  
>surely the evil side of this world you all saw that day. I didn't know about these laws<br>and the danger to practice Kung Fu nowadays. Red appeared in just the right moment…"

Master Shifu trailed as he slowly imagined that this Fox had something to do with  
>the events, but Snowy and the Pandas already had their opinion. "He rescued us.<br>Nearly a third of my pupils survived this _genocide_ of Kung Fu, because of Red. He  
>saved everyone he could. Without him, everyone would be dead. I would already<br>be dead... my injuries are deadly, but he managed to patch me up. With the appearance  
>of Kali's group I've got a task to fulfill. Everyone needed to flee to the roof of the world...<br>Pandaries is the only safe place in China, and to help someone of such importance like  
>the Dragon Warrior was a reasonable task for me. I was not able to stay any longer, and<br>I was not able to refuse helping this group. Also, to refuse Red's plea; he convinced me  
>to follow the Dragon Warrior. So now I am here, with all the strength I still have, to protect<br>everyone Red wants to protect. I am loyal to him... he gave me a second chance to find the  
>meaning of my life. I am no longer a trainer; I am a follower of the prophecy." The two other<br>Pandas joined him as they shouted simultaneously. "For the Dragon Warrior!" Slowly Snowy  
>smiled and managed to finish his story with a very calm, "For the Dragon Warrior..."<p>

It seemed that Snowy surely was impressed by the small fox. He was grateful and the other  
>'Dragon Hunters' were very grateful as well. Master Shifu saw that they only spoke wonders<br>about him. He understood that this fox seemed to be strange, and the next moments were  
>increasing the oddness of Red.<p>

Suddenly the crazy Fox appeared on the table looking at the three hugging. He was very  
>touched to listen to the end of this story. Everyone focused their attention on the small<br>amount of blood on his paws. He jumped towards Snowy to join this touching moment.  
>"Oh, my little injured friend. You are such a nice guy that I could never let you be killed in<br>such an unfair battle."

They were frightened to be hugged by him. Grant slowly got fear into his mind, because  
>of this viscous liquid on the paws of Red. It was warm, as he touched them, what just was<br>increasing their fear of the moment. Grant asked him, before he ended his hugging.  
>"Is this blood on you paws?"<p>

Red loved those moments when he was able to shock someone. And he surely was  
>shocking everyone with his words. "Do you mean this blood?" He pointed at his fingers.<br>"It belongs to Kali." Everyone thought about this already, but the shocking part was his  
>next statement. Red explained in his high, crazy voice a horrible message;<br>"She's currently passed away."

The shock was so deep in the bones of everyone at the table that it seemed time  
>was halted around them.<p>

Red could not resist doing a brutal joke. "Passed... erm, away or out? ...  
>What does someone say normally?" The confusion was in the faces of everyone.<br>"Away? Out? Away, or Out? What is the difference?"

Grant got pissed off to no end. "RED! What the hell are you telling us?  
>Could you please be a little more serious?"<p>

"Hmm... one second ago everyone was sad, then I told you something and you all got shocked.  
>And then I told you something else and you all forgot your sadness. This is very interesting…<br>Is this a kind of personality disorder?" Suddenly everyone lost their fear. It was Red, and he  
>managed to change this hard subject with a cruel joke.<p>

Red recognized the loss of a great weight on the minds of his friends. So, he was able to get  
>what he wanted. "Hey, Kali's Father? You are the nearest relative of your daughter, aren't you?"<p>

Grant was confused about such a question, because it was obvious.

"Do you think I am able to cure our little girl only with the help of Buddha? I am not a god  
>and can't regenerate the destroyed cells of muscles. I am just able to replace them using<br>something like a transfusion, and you are the first one I would ask to give me some blood  
>and muscles to do so."<p>

This was very strange. None of them, not even Master Shifu, ever imagined that something  
>in one body could be repaired with the help of another. It was truly fascinating. Master Shifu<br>was the first to ask, "You want to help Kali with the help of Grant? How does this work?"

Red didn't have much time, so he didn't answer and simply ignored him. It would be unpleasant,  
>but his talking to Grant in his serious mood was enough to show the gravity of the situation.<br>"I just need you, Grant... Kali is lying in a bed with an opened stomach, able to die any second,  
>and I am not there. We need to hurry."<p>

Within a moment, the old Panda got up and was on his way to the guest rooms.  
>He was running. Red just turned and looked behind himself as he helped Snowy<br>to get his composure back. Red just used his calm and soothing voice.  
>"My little Snowy, the past is like an old story; it has already been written and can't be changed.<br>However, everyone is the author of their own future..." He stated simply as he disappeared.

Master Shifu was impressed. His first thoughts of Red were right. It was the same wisdom…  
>He was sure that Snake and Red had something in common. Everyone would recognize the<br>wisdom of ages past in these guys. Everyone near them would automatically start to like them,  
>But both were mysterious. Master Shifu was not sure, if this Red was an ally or not.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a very nice and quiet place where Po decided to visit before preparations.<br>The silence which appeared after the long way of stairs was very peaceful. The  
>furious were just watching this Panda who sat on one of the rocks. Snake just took<br>a seat next to him. The Five did the same. The silence was really soothing and allowed  
>everyone to release their thoughts. They felt peaceful despite any new, terrifying<br>information and knowledge they had acquired.

But after some time, a scream was heard in the air. Everyone was alarmed. So, they  
>moved into fighting positions; ready to defend themselves and to protect each other.<br>Snake recognized the pain in this loud cry from nearby.

"Nothing serious, my pupils; this is just the cry of the war."

Tigress was the first to speak up. Her harsh and strong appearance did never a  
>good job of hiding her helpful nature. "War, you say? Someone screamed!"<p>

"Trust me, Tigress... this little 'kitten' knows it. Relax." They remembered Red mentioning  
>this nickname. Everyone became curious from the way Snake said 'curious'. Most of them<br>just forgot how he acted after Red's appearance, but now they remembered as they all  
>moved closer to him.<p>

There was a bit of silence before Po began to ask Snake about it. "Sn-" he caught himself  
>as Tigress Glared at him. "Er, Master Green; what was that all about? I mean your whole<br>behavior in the arena. While playing with the Fox You were called a 'kitten'... It seems very strange."

Snake could not wait to tell them about this newcomer and his own secrets. He realized  
>the importance of doing this since the appearance of Red. The Red Fox was someone of<br>his past; a very important someone of his past, and He wanted to share his feelings for him.

"Yeah, this Red... first at all, I want you all to tell me what you think of him."

This was a different way to tell something about the past than they were all used to,  
>but Po liked it. It was similar to an elderly person telling his grandchild something about<br>the old days. He was leading the others in conversation. "Red is a strange guy... but a  
>very good healer, I guess. He's one crazy Fox, that's for sure."<p>

Suddenly everyone had the urge to say what was on their minds. Tigress was next,  
>and the look of Snake let her know what to think of him. "He is a good guy; someone you could trust."<p>

"And he's pretty funny, sometimes; Just like me!" Mantis exclaimed with jubilance.

Crane scoffed at the reaction he gave. "Mantis, you are not funny at all." At that, everyone  
>had a good, short laugh. It put them all at ease, especially after hearing the news today that<br>they needed to save China again.

Viper, being the caring and inquisitive one of the group, simply asked, "He is wise, isn't he?"

The others had to think about this for a moment. At first, Red did not seem to be a very wise  
>person. But, after a short pause, they began to see the little things that made the Fox special<br>in his own way.

Crane put it all together and decided to inquire about Snakes train of thought. "So, we have  
>a red fox that seems to be strange, funny, crazy, good and wise. Master Green, what do you<br>want us to tell you?"

Snake did not hear what he wanted to, so he needed to lead this conversation into his own  
>way, "Didn't he speak with Tigress earlier?"<p>

Tigress was the one who suddenly realized where this was heading. "He mentioned being  
>stronger than me..."<p>

"Not only stronger than you, Tigress. He mentioned only two other people who are strong  
>enough to be deadly, and I think he was referring to Master Shifu and I; along<br>with himself, of course."

This thought troubled the Tiger Master. "You're trying to tell us that he is stronger than he  
>seems to be?"<p>

"Look at me... Would you think that I am a dangerous fighter only by looking at me? I would  
>guess not. With Red, it is the same. He doesn't seem to be, but I think he could be stronger<br>than I am."

This was shocking for the furious and Po. It was the appearance of another ally nearly of the  
>same strength their new master and friend was. Po began to believe that he really could<br>change all of China. So many strong people were coming to join him and help him with his  
>way of Kung Fu. "Master Green ... how could you know? I mean, it seems you know Red from<br>before."

Snake was confused from the fact that no one already saw the similarity between them.  
>"Isn't it obvious? I already showed everyone that I know him ... and didn't anyone of you<br>compare our names?"

Suddenly, it dawned on everyone that they missed such an obvious similarity. Green and  
>Red; both had names of colors. It was rather embarrassing; especially for Viper, who was<br>trained to recognize such simple things. She quickly shot a reply back to him. "Colors… your  
>names are different colors!"<p>

Snake grinned as he looked around at the curious group, who hadn't moved away from him  
>since the scream was heard. "Well done, Viper. We both share a color as our names. And<br>we both knew each other before now."

"I knew it. Your behavior with him was so ... erm ... familiar." Po stated with a sense of accomplishment.

The look in Snakes eyes began to tell the story. After a few quiet moments, he began  
>to tell them. "You all know, that I am fifty now. I've been to many places in my time.<br>This has given me time-" suddenly he giggled, like Red would do, "much time to know  
>other people, and to learn about fighting and become wise ... Red had about the same<br>amount of time to do the same."

This comment caused Po to perk up a bit. "Huh? Red is fifty? But he looks so young."

"What did I tell about somebody's looks? I would think before you speak, Po. It  
>doesn't matter how old he is."<p>

Po was embarrassed and a small blush crept over his face. It was Po's own wisdom  
>used against him. Snake didn't want to be a teacher; He just wanted to introduce his<br>'friend'. "Yes, he is fifty ... and I know that now is perhaps the time to tell you all  
>something about my past."<p>

Tigress and Po began to feel nervous as they were afraid of Snake telling something  
>about his relationship with her. So, Po tried to protest to remember him of that.<br>"Master Green, should we know about your past? I mean, Master Shifu told us that  
>it's dangerous to even ask you."<p>

This made Snake stiffen up and become a little more serious. "It is my decision what  
>I tell and what not." He closed his eyes for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.<br>"I was not always a Master of the old techniques and taught someone else the way  
>of my wisdom. I was not always called Green, either. This is a Code-Name, like Red."<p>

"You have a code name? What is your real name?" Crane inquired.

Tigress wanted to answer. She really wanted to as Snake suddenly coughed to make  
>sure he had everyone's attention. "For you all, I am still Green. And Red is Red. I just<br>wanted to say, that we got our new names at the same time... together."

"When was that?" Crane asked. He was prepared to ask a thousand of them.

"In the age of three, I guess ... long enough to identify each other's names. But the  
>names don't matter."<p>

The questions never ceased from the feathered master of Kung Fu. "So, you both  
>know each other from your childhood?"<p>

Snake began to lose his patience. He wanted to tell about his relationship with the  
>red Fox, not about details of his former and very dangerous life. "Crane, stop asking<br>questions please. I'll tell everything I want you all to know. And yes, we have known  
>each other our whole life. We trained and lived together for years; We were in the<br>same unit. I've already told you all that I worked for the emperor before I decided to  
>help you with surviving."<p>

If Crane was not allowed to ask, another one of them would. Viper, the personal  
>trainee of Snake, looked at this scene with fascination in her eyes. She was sure<br>that Snake would allow her to speak. "Green, we all know about this. But I am curious  
>about what you really want to tell us? I mean, what is your intention with starting such<br>an odd discussion about a stranger, we've known only since earlier today?"

"Viper, it's nice to see that you're alive again. I'll tell you the truth, like everyone else."  
>He needed to take a small break to raise the excitement of his pupils, "I want you all,<br>not to excoriate him because of his strange and sometimes cruel behavior. I wanted to  
>show you that this guy is extremely important to me and earned something greater than<br>simple trust. I tried to tell you that I shared many things with him; like our names, or the  
>training during our youth."<p>

They all were still missing the point. "You just wanted us here to tell us that we need to  
>like him?" Viper asked.<p>

"No. I wanted you to show that there is no reason to not like him, even if he is a little  
>strange sometimes."<p>

"But there is something more. I know you're hiding something and you intentionally  
>want me to ask you this; is there some kind of bad secret? Perhaps it's something that<br>we could judge you for?"

Snake was relieved that Vipers subtlety helped her pick up the message he was trying  
>to convey. "You are very good, my student. You even managed to see through my eyes<br>and knew what I wanted you to ask. Red is here now and I am not able to hide this any  
>longer, but I know you'll not judge me; so I beg you all don't to not judge him as well."<p>

The curiosity of the group increased with every word he spoke. A secret of their Master  
>they should not judge him for? What was he wanted to tell? Were they both traitors of<br>the emperor? Were they learned assassins? Were they not of Chinese origin, maybe Huns?  
>The others were trying to think about everything it could be, but no one ever expected<br>something like Viper and Master Green were talking about.

"You all have to know. He's been a friend of mine for a very long time now. We had the  
>same job; we've been something like a team for the most of our lives. Many missions of<br>ours have been done together, and we shared many other moments of our lives together,  
>as well…" Snake tried to talk very seriously. "We shared things like our first battles;<br>other things, like our first friends; and even our darkest moments, like our first assassinations."

_Assassins! _Everyone thought, besides Viper. She was looking at him. Warmth was reaching  
>up from deep inside her as she imagined what Snake was telling. She would never judge<br>someone because of something like this, and she was sure the others would not be so cruel  
>either. It was something beautiful, but she was sure of why Master Green was afraid of telling<br>this. Many people were just stupid and would shun them. Some people would even hate them  
>just because of something wonderful they share.<p>

Viper also recognized the faces of the others. She wanted to help, and Snake wanted her  
>to do this. "Green... you shared your most memorable moments with him, didn't you?" Snake<br>simply nodded at the question. "You even shred your most... lovely moments; like your first kiss?"

The others were shocked by this question, but he was not refusing it. They looked at him in  
>disbelief, as they heard his answer. "Even the most passionate moments... like sharing the<br>pleasure of being together."

Po looked at him,stunned; as most of the others as well. Only Viper giggled at the thoughts  
>of these two together. Suddenly Po gained enough composure to speak. "You are... Gay?"<p>

This was the secret he'd been trying to tell for some time now. It was just a matter of respect  
>in regards to how his pupils would react. He explained it all very carefully: "I have to tell you,<br>my whole life has been like a climb up a mountain. Most of them were moment I wish never  
>happened: Sad moments; Cruel moments; and only very rarely, good moments. There were<br>so few of them that I can count them on one paw; but they were wonderful because of three  
>people who reached my heart. Maybe some of you know the feeling when you fall in love with someone."<p>

Po and Tigress felt it in the air. They knew, but not only them; Crane wanted to show Viper  
>his feelings for her for some time now. Nearly every day, he would catch himself staring at her.<br>He was sharing with her the dances of the night, but he never told her how he felt, and she  
>never told him either; but both were able to recognize their feelings for one another. They<br>understood him. Only Mantis was the one who still tried to imagine, and felt disgust.

After a few moments to let the others ponder the thoughts he provoked, Snake continued with  
>his explanation. "I have to tell you that he was always there for me. I've shared with him my<br>saddest moments, and he always showed me how much he cared. Even after I fell in love with  
>someone else; Someone who was a gorgeous creature; Someone with so much love in her<br>heart that everyone around her would die to be hers. Yes, my first love was a girl." Tigress and  
>Po were stunned to the point where they couldn't even move. They were pondering of whom<br>he was referring to, and Snake talked about no other then Jiao; Tigress' mother.

"But she was not the one for me. She took the love of another man and died very  
>early in her life. This was the saddest moment I ever had. But the fruit of this love..."<br>he looked at Tigress, who could not resist moving closer to him for comfort. "Red was  
>there... We had so many things to share, and after some time I decided to finally reach<br>this peak… I decided to show him how much I appreciated his care and devotion. I am  
>just not capableof hiding these feelings I had for so long… And now, with his appearance,<br>I am not able to hide them at all. So, I decided to tell you all about it before you see me  
>hugging this guy every moment we're alone. You have to know he has loved me since we<br>were very young. He is someone I could call a 'soul-mate'."

Suddenly Tigress rushed forward. This situation seemed like a déjà vu for most of them.  
>Tigress was not able to resist; she rushed into this small creature and hugged him.<br>Everyone was stunned just like the time she hugged Po in the jail, But everyone understood;  
>especially Tigress.<p>

"Nothing matters to us; anything from race, species, or gender. Love is not reasonable, it just is. You can't control it."

Everyone was judging Master Green because of that, but everyone thought the same.  
>He was able to love, and that gave him a soul.<p> 


End file.
